Out of the Blue
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Tujuh tahun menjadi seorang istri tidak membuat Sakura mendapatkan segalanya. Ada kebahagiaan yang harus ditinggalkan saat dia memutuskan untuk menikah, pikirnya dia sudah mampu melupakan ganjalan dalam hatinya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Itachi, Sasuke dan Sarada, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa membuatnya nyaman saat berada di rumah. Rumah bukan tempatnya untuk pulang. NTR
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

DISCLAIMER STORY : SATU - SATUNYA MILIK SAYA.

 **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

* * *

 **a/n : FIC INI ADALAH _ORIGINAL STORY_ YANG PERNAH SAYA**

 **PUBLISH di FACEBOOK TERTANGGAL 22 JUNI 2012**

 **(penjelasan ada di Biography SAYA)**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 _Terkadang, kita harus cepat menyadari bahwa keadaan tidak selamanya berputar seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Tetapi, yang sebenarnya terjadi malah, kita lebih suka menyalahkan diri sendiri dan mengeluh saat semua hal yang tidak kita harapkan berputar dalam kehidupan. Dan saat kita salah melangkah karena menyalahkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu, bisakah waktu diputar kembali?_

* * *

Sudah sejak tadi wanita itu berdiri disana. Dinginnya pagi, bahkan rintik tetesan embun atau mungkin hujan tak lagi dia pedulikan. Matanya menembus jauh apa yang terlihat didepannya. Namun pikirannya tenggelam berusaha mengarungi hal – hal yang tak terbatas dalam kehidupannya. Sampai pada saat dia merasakan ada satu sentuhan cukup hangat dari dekapan seseorang pada tubuhnya, baru dia kembali kedalam kesadarannya semula.

"kebiasanmu terlalu buruk, meninggalkanku sendiri dipagi hari itu bukanlah sikap seorang wanita, Sakura-san" pemuda itu mendekap erat Sakura dari belakang. Sakura tersenyum hambar. Dan pemuda itu tak melihatnya. Dituntunnya wajahnya menggapai harumnya leher Sakura, menikmatinya, terkadang mengecupnya ringan hingga Sakura mendesah kecil karenanya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya meraih dekapan tangan pemuda itu diperutnya. Tangan yang cukup hangat, dan besar, tangan yang sudah cukup sering mendekapnya, tangan yang berbulu khas tangan seorang pria, begitu jantan.

"aku hanya tidak tega membangunkanmu" Sakura memutar tubuhnya, dibiarkannya tangan itu masih melingkar di perutnya hingga kini beralih mendekap melingkar di pinggangnya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu penuh damai, pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih mudah darinya beberapa tahun. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tahu jika dia adalah istri dari seorang pengusaha cukup ternama di Jepang. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak peduli. Dia rela menjadi seorang kekasih meskipun dari seorang istri sekalipun.

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" pemuda itu bermana Kiba, menatap sang wanita penuh damba. Didekatkannya jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Harum wanita itu, adalah sesuatu yang paling dia suka. Sedang Sakura hanya merespon dengan segaris senyum yang sama sekali tak membuatnya senang. Namun, mencoba untuk paham, pemuda bernama Kiba itu pun tak begitu ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"hari ini, Sarada-chan ulang tahun kan?" setelah ucapannya lepas dari bibirnya, Kiba mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir sang terkasih. Sakura membalasnya cukup hangat. Niat Kiba memang hanya memberi kecupan singkat salam pagi, namun karena balasan yang Sakura hadirkan cukup hangat sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya, Kiba tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dibiarkannya bibirnya menguasai manisnya bibir sang wanita, hingga akhirnya lidah merekapun saling membalas penuh gairah. Kiba menggerakkan tangannya, menarik Sakura lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya, hingga Sakura sadar jika pemuda ini sedang memasuki tahap awal dalam gairah seksnya. Cukup jelas dari tonjolan yang kini semakin mendesak yang dirasa wanita itu dari bawah sana.

Hari ini, Sarada ulang tahun, adalah alasan yang cukup baik untuk segera melarikan diri. Sakura melepas lumatan panjang antara mereka. Jika dibiarkan berlama – lama dia tahu mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama bagi mereka untuk segera berpisah. Dan Sakura tidak mau itu.

"Sa-sarada ulang tahun" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kiba yang sudah memerah, diangkatnya tangannya untuk menghusap bibir pemuda itu yang basah karena pagutannya. Dia tersenyum simpul. "..jadi, biarkan aku pergi" lanjutnya dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Kiba, hingga dia akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari pemuda itu. Menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya lemah disana sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menghidupkan mesinnya. Kecupan Kiba dibibirnya masih begitu jelas terasa. Jika saja Kiba tak mengingatkan fakta tentang ulang tahun Sarada, mungkin Sakura akan terjebak lebih lama lagi dengan gairah pemuda itu disana. Sakura membuang nafas lelah, diedarkannya pandangannya kesegala sisi ruang mobilnya, mencari rokok yang seharusnya selalu ada menemaninya disana. Diraihnya kotak rokok di sisi kanannya, memasukkan sebatang rokok anggun untuk terselip diantara bibirnya dan menyalakannya. Hambusan pertama, membuatnya begitu nyaman. Sakura menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bergerak melaju meninggalkan apertemen sang kekasih gelapnya.

Mengemudi menuju rumah. Sakura selalu benci keadaan ini. Jika orang bisa katakan bahwa rumah adalah tempat untuk pulang, bagi Sakura rumah adalah tempat yang paling ingin dijauhinya. Meskipun kenyataannya dia sudah bersuami. Meski kenyataannya ada keluarga kecil yang menunggunya disana. Tapi bagi Sakura, rumah hanyalah neraka dunia yang sangat ingin dijauhinya.

Sampai didepan perkarangan rumah, Sakura berhenti sebentar sampai beberapa pengawal membukakan pintu gerbang itu padanya. Kehidupan penuh dengan kekayaan materi yang melimpah, apakah tak pernah disyukurinya hingga dia merasa sama sekali tidak suka dengan rumahnya sendiri?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap ruang besar yang tersusun menjadi bagian – bagian rumahnya. Setibanya di ruang makan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kala menatap sesosok pria yang kini tengah membaca surat kabar disana tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai Sakura yang lebih dulu bicara.

"kau tidak berangkat?" Sakura menarik kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping pria itu, suaminya. Itachi menurunkan surat kabarnya dan memandang Sakura yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"kau baru bangun?" serunya meraih secangkir teh yang memang miliknya. Dikecapnya rasa teh itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya, Sakura hanya diam.

"pagi ini aku tidak terlalu sibuk, santai saja" pria itu kembali menaikkan surat kabar dan kembali menikmati setiap paduan kata yang kelihatannya jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada kehadiran istrinya sendiri. Hampa. Satu kata itulah yang selalu menyerang batin Sakura. "aku kedalam dulu" Sakura melangkah meninggalkan suaminya sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

"hari ini Sarada ulang tahun, temani dia mencarikan hadiah. Jika tidak, dia akan menuntutku lebih banyak-"

"aku mau tidur" Sakura menarik pandangannya dari sang suami. Dia tidak begitu suka diperintah, sangat tidak suka.

"bertanggungjawablah sedikit padanya Sakura, kau ibunya" Itachi kini mengabaikan minatnya pada surat kabar dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Memandang Sakura yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapannya. Sakura hanya bergeming dalam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap menutup mulutnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Itachi dalam diam, Itachi hanya mengelah nafasnya pasrah.

"aku baru pulang, Itachi.." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat keberadaannya sudah cukup jauh dari sang suami. Dilangkah pertamanya menaiki anak tangga, dia hanya diam dalam tundukkannya. "aku baru pulang, kenapa kau tak mau menanyakannya?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya jengah. Dia lelah, sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak kesesakkan yang bersarang didalam dadanya. Itachi hanya diam sambil memandang. Dia sudah tahu, hanya saja Itachi tidak terlalu ingin banyak bicara. Sampai saat matanya memandang langkah Sakura semakin menjauh dari pandangannya pun, dia tetap tak mau bersuara.

===.===

Tujuh tahun, waktu yang bukan lagi waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk usia sebuah pernikahan. Sudah tujuh tahun Sakura dan Itachi menjadi suami istri. Tapi, entah mengapa dua tahun terakhir ini adalah tahun yang paling sulit untuk Sakura hadapi. Dia tahu Itachi adalah seorang pengusaha dengan kesibukan luar biasa. Tapi dulu dia tidak pernah merasa hampa meskipun ada sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatinya. Itachi selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bersyukur karena segala hal yang tidak bisa dia temukan dalam hidup. Tapi sekarang? Belum lagi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman berada dirumah. Itu yang menyebabkan Sakura ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Sakura mengurangi irama langkahnya menjadi lebih lambat. Didepan sana, tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, ada seseorang yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan begitu tajam dan menyakitkan. "baru pulang?" dua kata itu memang terdengar cukup lembut, tapi bagi Sakura itu seperti sebuah sayatan dalam hatinya. Pria itu tersenyum, bukan senyuman penuh dengan pujian yang didasari ketulusan. Tapi Sakura tahu itu ejekan untuknya. Didekatkannya jarak diantara mereka, mata Sakura tak lagi ingin memandang wajah pria itu sampai dia menemukan objek baru untuk matanya. Sebuah kotak didalam genggaman pria itu, seakan tahu, pria itu pun menyodorkannya pada Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap diam.

"aku menemukannya di pos penjaga" Sasuke masih menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura menoleh, tidak peduli. "tidak cukupkah untukmu memiliki Itachi sendirian? meniduri pria lain tiap malam secara bergantian, bukankah itu terlalu jalang?" Sasuke menyeringai, satu desahan nafas yang terdengar begitu meremehkan dianggap Sakura sebagai penghinaan. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke lekat, dia tidak pernah suka pria ini.

"apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu" Sakura menahan kesal dalam jiwanya. Getaran dari nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu tegas.

"aku tidak peduli. Terima ini, atau aku akan menyerahkannya pada Itachi, agar dia tahu istrinya sudah menjadi jalang" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura paksa untuk menerima kotak kecil itu, lalu meninggalkan Sakura, kakak iparnya disana. Dengan segala jenis perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Sakura meletakkan kotak itu dengan kasar di atas nakas. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran besar didalam kamarnya. Dia ingin menangis, sungguh dia selalu ingin menangis. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk tegar, dia tetap ingin menangis. Dipejamkannya matanya perlahan, mencoba membayangkan wajah Itachi dalam pergumulannya. Wajah pria yang terlalu sangat baik hati padanya. Tapi kenapa dia tega merelakan pria lain untuk datang mencumbunya? Mengingat pria lain itu, sesaat Sakura pun membuka matanya, kotak diatas nakas yang baru saja diterimanya dari Sasuke, isinya apa?

===.===

"ayah, ibu mana?" Sarada memandang wajah ayahnya penuh tanya. Sejak dia bangun, juga sarapan tadi. Dia tidak merasakan kehadiran ibunya. Sedang pria yang dia panggil ayah itu hanya diam, namun meskipun dia diam, wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dan ramah. Selesai dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang sudah dirapikannya, pria itu menatap lembut wajah sang putri.

"mungkin ibu masih tertidur, berangkat sekolahnya bareng ayah aja ya?" Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecilnya. Satu – satunya harta yang dia miliki di dunia.

"ayah, ini ulang tahunku, aku maunya diantar ibu. Sekali saja untuk hadiah ulang tahun apa tidak boleh?" Sarada menepis tangan Sasuke dari puncak kepalanya, dilihatnya wajah anaknya memasang tampang penuh rengekan, bukannya memilih untuk kesal, Sasuke malah tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah, lebih baik temui dia diluar. Tunggu di ruang tamu, atau tanya pada paman Itachi jika paman masih belum berangkat kerja. Jika ibu tidak ada diruang tamu, tunggu saja disana. Ayah mau mandi biar segera berangkat kerja" Sasuke menggendong gadis kecilnya, dan melangkah mengantarnya keluar ruang kamarnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat bersyukur pada siapapun yang telah membuatnya begitu bahagia saat ini. Tak dia sangka kehadiran bayi kecil empat tahun lalu yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya begitu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"ingat sayang, jangan temui ibu dikamarnya" Sasuke berpesan lagi. Pria itu tahu, Sakura sedang dalam keadaan tak mungkin diajak bicara, mungkin bukan hanya kotak kecil yang telah dia berikan tadi itu telah mengusik pikirannya. Tapi mungkin saja lebih banyak karena ucapan kasarnya.

Sarada mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum gembira. "baik ayah, jadi anak baik dan mematuhi perintah ayah kan?" ucapnya seakan ingin berkominten, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dibiarkannya matanya memandangi langkah kecil anaknya yang kini menjauh meninggalkannya. Seorang gadis kecil berumur empat tahun, dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit kebesaran, juga tempat minuman yang menggantung dilehernya. Begitu manis.

Sarada menuruni pelan anak tangga dengan langkah kecilnya. Tas yang kebesaran pun membuatnya terlihat lebih kesulitan, namun semakin membuatnya terlihat imut disana.

"ibuuu.." teriaknya cepat saat mendapati Sakura duduk diruang tamu, dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang selalu setia menemaninya. Pakaiannya cukup rapi, Sarada bisa tebak jika wanita itu mungkin akan berangkat bekerja saat ini.

"ibu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu ibu" Sarada berusaha menyesuaikan tarikan nafasnya. Dia sampai berlari saat mendapati Sakura dihadapannya. "kau belum berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenyampingkan tumpukan–tumpukan kertas didepan matanya. Sikapnya dingin, Sakura memang cukup dingin, tidak hanya pada Itachi maupun Sasuke, pada Sarada pun sama. Tapi entah mengapa Sarada tidak pernah takut untuk selalu berada didekatnya.

"paman Itachi sudah berangkat, dan ayah masih mandi. Aku pergi dengan ibu saja ya?" ucap Sarada mendekat. Dia tidak begitu paham dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tidak terlalu berminat padanya. Tentu saja, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti ekspresi orang dewasa. Sakura memeriksa arloji ditangannya, dua jam lagi dia ada rapat dengan beberapa dokter dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan harusnya dia masih bisa menyisakan waktunya untuk sekedar beristirahat lebih lama lagi dirumah. Tapi, melihat Sarada yang mungkin akan terlambat ke sekolah, akhirnya Sakura melunak.

"baiklah, ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu" ucapnya bangkit dan disambut oleh teriakan penuh kemenangan oleh Sarada. "horeeee... aku berangkat dengan ibu!" serunya senang sambil mengekori langkah Sakura dibelakang.

Didalam mobil, Sakura hanya diam. Pikirannya lebih terfokus pada hal – hal lain dari pada hal apa yang sedang dilakukan Sarada kini disampingnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat, terlihat seperti kartu ucapan atau sejenisnya dengan beberapa coretan penuh warna didalamnya, jelas sekali itu pekerjaan anak – anak. Sakura meliriknya sekilas setelah lampu lalu lintas didepannya berwarna merah. Sarada, anak berumur empat tahun, juga pintar dan cerdas.

Sakura menepikan mobilnya, lalu turun dari sana. Mereka telah tiba, melangkah tegas, dibukakannya pintu untuk Sarada dan membantunya turun. Sarada tahu, tidak pernah ada kecupan manis jika Sakura mengantarnya. Sakura tidak pernah melakukannya. Tapi, dengan cepat, sebelum wajah Sakura menjauh darinya, Sarada langsung mengecup pipi itu dengan kencang, lalu tertawa.

"hari ini aku ulang tahun, bu" senyumnya dengan cengiran khas bocah. Sakura tertegun sejenak. Dia hampir lupa, padahal tadi Kiba sudah mengingatkannya. Ada rasa bersalah memang saat melihat Sarada begitu menyayanginya, sedangkan dia sendiri?

"ini untuk ibu" lanjut Sarada sambil mengeluarkan lembaran tadi, kartu yang akhirnya Sakura tahu jika itu memang kartu ucapan saat dia sudah menerimanya. "harusnya kau yang menerima hadiah, Sarada" Sakura berusaha menarik satu simpul diwajahnya. Dia tidak terbiasa tersenyum pada anak ini. Sangat tidak biasa.

"jangan buka sekarang bu, Sarada malu" Sarada menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang hampir saja melihat isi dibalik kertas ucapan itu. "-nanti saja. Itu hanya untuk ibu kok. Hadiah karena sudah melahirkanku" lanjutnya lagi, sebelum Sakura mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, dia sudah meninggalkan wanita itu disana.

===.===

 _K_ _emana aku harus berlari agar bisa menemukanmu? kau menghilang begitu saja membuatku seperti kehilangan nyawa, kau membuatku merasa mati seketika, aku akan menemuimu, aku ingin menemuimu, ayolah.. aku mohon.. bicara lah padaku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..!_

Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat setiap kata yang dia baca dari dalam kotak yang diberikan Sasuke padanya pagi tadi. Ulahnya Sai, pria yang dia kenal beberapa bulan lalu di acara seminar. Tak Sakura sangka dia akan berhubungan sejauh ini dengan pria berbakat itu. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah dikursi duduknya. Memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali sudah berapa kali dia tidur dengan pria bermata kelam itu. Bermata kelam? _Kelam_ , Sakura berujar dalam hati. Itachi juga punya mata yang gelap, kelam kah? Gelapkah? Sakura bertarung dalam batinnya. Dia merindukan Itachi, sangat merindukan suaminya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tak pernah bisa bersama? Itachi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Sakura juga tak bisa melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

"kurang tidur?" Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang bayangan seorang wanita yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Salah satu dokter yang menjadi rekan kerjanya, juga sahabat baiknya sejak lama. Sakura tersenyum hambar.

"entahlah" hanya itu yang diucapkannya saat mati – matian Tenten menahan raut wajah penasarannya disana. "aku mengharapkan jawaban lebih Sakura," ucapnya ingin tahu. Sakura hanya tertawa. "kau mau jawaban apa, Perawan tua?" serunya hingga membuat Tenten memasang wajah tak senangnya. Oke, Tenten menyerah, disingkirkannya beberapa benda yang tersusun dimeja Sakura dan mendaratkan bokongnya untuk duduk disana. Memandang sahabatnya.

"beberapa hari ini ada seorang pria yang mencarimu.." ucapnya mengubah raut wajahnya ketahap yang lebih serius. Sakura mendengarkan. Dia tahu pasti akan ada, kesal rasanya saat Sakura harus menyesali tindakannya yang memberitahukan dimana tempat dia bekerja.

"pacarmu?" tanya Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"mungkin" ucap Sakura tenang, membuat Tenten mengelah jenuh. Sahabatnya ini, entah sejak kapan jadi seperti ini. Dulu Sakura tak pernah suka mengencani pria. Dia bahkan pernah menolak puluhan pria yang jelas – jelas menaruh rasa padanya sejak dulu.

"pikirkan suamimu Sakura. Kalian ini orang terpandang" Tenten menatap wajah wanita itu penuh perhatian. Dia tidak ingin nama baik Itachi menjadi taruhan disini. Dia juga tahu sebaik apa suami sahabatnya itu.

"jangan banyak bicara jika kau tidak tahu apa – apa, Tenko" Sakura menolak untuk memandang wajah sahabatnya itu disana. Tenten mendesah.

"kau yang tak pernah mau bicara padaku kan? Apa masih kau anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Mereka terdiam. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya, sedang Tenten hanya menatapnya gelisah. _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti apapun yang terjadi padaku, karena aku pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku,_ sakura membatin.

"tapi aku tak pernah ingin memaksamu teman" Sakura membuka matanya saat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu turun dari meja kerjanya dan tegas menatap wajahnya.

"jangan buat kesalahan lagi Sakura, hanya itu pesanku, kau masih beruntung punya tempat untuk kau tuju, sedangkan aku? Perawan tua, seperti yang kau bilang" Tenten tersenyum memandang Sakura, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura pun menyulap satu garis diwajahnya.

"bukankah hidupmu jauh lebih menyenangkan? Neji menyayangimu" Sakura membayangkan perlindungan Neji yang begitu dalam pada Tenten. Ya, mereka memang berhasil menjalani hubungan sejak dulu, tapi dari yang Sakura pahami, Neji tetap tidak pernah mau menikahi kekasihnya.

"kau yang bilang begitu Sakura" Tenten melangkah menjauh. "..jika dia serius menyayangiku, harusnya dia akan menikahiku" ucapnya sambil menghilang dari pandangan mata, Sakura mendesah. Kembali disandarkannya kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"kau lebih beruntung Tenko, paling tidak kehangatan Neji akan selalu ada dalam dekapanmu" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

TBC

* * *

Tenko : panggilan Sakura seorang untuk Tenten.

Salam kenal, ini Fanfic pertama saya di dunia fandom mainstream ini. Gila, saya takut masuk fandom ini sebenarnya. Tapi saya tertarik dengan fandom ini semenjak saya nonton _Naruto : the Last_. Terutama Sakura.

Saya bukan fans Naruto, tapi saya pernah nonton sejak kecil itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

fic ini saya buat tahun 2012, sebenarnya ini ORIGINAL STORY dan MILIK SAYA

saya hanya remake kembali dengan nambahin beberapa plot dan mengganti chara-nya.

dan sebagai newbie di fandom ini, saya harap saya di bina ke jalan yang benar. Terimakasih ya.

Maaf jika tidak begitu berkenan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY SATU - SATUNYA **MILIK SAYA**

 **Spica Zoe**

 _Cover Art : CharaKauffmann_

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

* * *

 **a/n : FIC INI ADALAH _ORIGINAL STORY_ YANG PERNAH SAYA**

 **PUBLISH di FACEBOOK TERTANGGAL 22 JUNI 2012**

 **(penjelasan ada di Biography SAYA)**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 _"_ _dia bayi yang cantik.." seorang suster memandang penuh damba pada sesuatu yang tengah berada dalam dekapan Sakura. Bayi yang masih merah, masih penuh dengan lumuran darah. Dia menangis, bahkan tangannya sesekali menarik tepian baju Sakura, dan tanpa Sakura sadar, di dalam hatinya, dia begitu bahagia karena kehadiran bocah kecil ini. Terlihat begitu bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

Salah satu kenangan masalalu dari empat tahun yang lalu membuat Sakura tersenyum lirih. Kelahiran Sarada, seorang bocah perempuan yang kini sudah berumur empat tahun. Sakura masih tetap berdiri angkuh di sisi mobilnya, berdiri tegak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pintu mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya memandang dikejauhan tempat dimana pintu gerbang sekolah Sarada berada, Konoha Child School. Sudah empat belas menit dia berdiri menunggu disana, menunggu Sarada. Namun, Sakura masih tidak juga mendapati keberadaan bocah kecil itu dari antara ratusan anak yang beramburan keluar melewati gerbang.

Tak apa, toh pertemuan Sakura dengan beberapa dokter ahli di Rumah Sakit tempat dia bekerja sudah dia selesaikan dengan baik. Tak ada tugas lain yang mungkin menjadi bahan pikirannya untuk satu hari ini. Kehadirannya disini, jika bukan karena permintaan Itachi, mungkin dia akan pergi ketempat lain mencari pelampiasan. Biar bagaimanapun, baginya menghadapi Sarada bukanlah pilihan yang mudah.

"nyonya Uchiha ?"

Belum lagi Sakura sempat memikirkan lebih banyak hal-hal lain tentang dirinya, dokter mudah itu langsung menoleh cepat kearah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Seorang wanita dengan seorang balita di sampingnya. Melangkah penuh senyuman mendekatinya. Memandangnya penuh keanggunan. Sakura memaksa untuk tersenyum, sekedar ingin berama-tamah. Diperbaiki posisi berdirinya yang terkesan cukup angkuh hanya untuk menyambut wanita itu.

"Uzumaki-san" ucapnya pada wanita yang dia kenal sebagai istri Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pria yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu teman adik iparnya, Sasuke.

"menjemput Sarada-chan? Tumben sekali, biasanya Sasuke-san, Itachi-san atau Gaara-san lah yang datang. Sarada masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Beberapa teman dan guru sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya" Hinata, nama kecil wanita itu. Dia tersenyum kepada Sakura, dan Sakura memandangnya dengan ekpresi _oh,_ sambil memperhatikan kehadiran balita kecil disisi kiri Hinata. Seorang anak perempuan, Sakura bisa tebak itu pasti anak kedua wanita ini.

"namanya Himawari" Hinata memandang anaknya lembut, "Himawari-chan, beri salam pada bibi Uchiha" serunya sambil menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya. Seakan tahu rasa penasaran Sakura pada anaknya. Himawari sendiri hanya diam, bukannya senang seperti mana sifat ibunya menyambut Sakura, dia malah bersikap malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum.

"sifatnya mewakilimu" Sakura menggerakkan tangan mengusap puncak kepala Himawari. Tersenyum. _Refleks._ Sebenarnya Sakura sangat suka anak-anak. Tapi kenapa..

"ya, banyak yang mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja anda katakan, nyonya" Hinata membalas senyum Sakura. Merusak lamunan wanita itu dalam otaknya.

Sakura dan Hinata tidak pernah memiliki hubungan pertemanan ataupun kekerabatan yang dekat. Meskipun Sakura cukup kenal Naruto sejak pria itu bahkan belum menikahi wanita ini. Naruto teman baik Sasuke sejak dulu, Sakura sangat mengenal pria berambut kuning itu. Konyol, berisik, ambisius dan begitu hidup. Itu adalah kesan Sakura pada Naruto.

"baiklah, saya tidak bisa berlama – lama. Sebenarnya putraku tidak masuk sekolah. Saya datang kesini hanya untuk memberi selamat pada Sarada-chan, Naruto yang menelponku tadi" ucapnya pamit. Dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terlalu formal. Tapi Sakura tak terlalu memperhitungkannya.

"ah, terimakasih. Uzumaki-san" Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil mengantarkan kepergian Hinata dengan pandangannya. Naruto beruntung, Hinata adalah wanita yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi istrinya. Setelah kepergian Hinata, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tak berartinya. Menunggu. Meski dia sudah tahu jika mungkin Sarada akan pulang lebih lama dari biasanya karena pemberitahuan Hinata, tapi dia tetap menunggu. Sedikit niat untuk menemui Sarada dikelas pun sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. "merayakan ulang tahun kah?" Sakura berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"pemandangan yang sangat langka melihatmu berada disini" lagi, Sakura harus rela merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi begitu banyak suara yang mengganggu ketenangannya saat itu. Kali ini suara pria, suara yang tentu saja Sakura kenal. Tapi tak seperti cara merespon asal suara Hinata tadi, kali ini Sakura sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mendapati dimana keberadaan pria yang baru saja mengganggunya itu.

"ibu yang baik" kini Sakura tak perlu membuang tenaga mencari tahu keberadaannya, sebab pria itu sendiri yang datang menampakkan dirinya. Pria berambut merah lebih gelap dari rambut miliknya. Kazeya Gaara. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Itachi, keluarga Kazeya sudah turun temurun mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha. Hingga Gaara yang diketahui sebagai keturunan terakhir pun tak bisa lari dari takdir yang mengikat nama besar keluarganya.

"sebagai penjemput, kau terlalu lalai dalam melaksanakan tugasmu, Kazeya-san" Sakura tak memandang lawan bicaranya. Namun Gaara menyeringai. Ditatapnya wanita itu lekat-lekat.

"maaf, tadi ada kemacetan. Tapi, Sarada-sama belum pulang kan?" serunya terkesan menekankan, bukan menanyakan.

"hari ini aku akan mengajaknya membeli beberapa hadiah. Lebih baik kau pulang" Sakura bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Diabaikannya perhatian Gaara yang masih setia memandangnya lekat, dibukanya pintu mobil, sebab Sakura kini lebih memilih untuk duduk didalam sana sambil menunggu dari pada harus bersama dengan Gaara. Tapi Saat Sakura akan masuk, Gaara menahan gerakannya dan menarik lengannya. Sakura menoleh cepat.

"kau tidak merindukanku?" Gaara bergerak meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Didorongnya lembut tubuh Sakura hingga masuk kedalam mobil dan dia mengikutinya. Pintu tertutup dan mereka berdua ada disana.

"aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk merindukan seseorang" Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman. Digerakannya tangannya meraba kotal rokok.

"kau tetap tak berubah" Gaara menarik cepat sebatang rokok yang entah sejak kapan sudah terselip dibibir Sakura. Meremuknya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotaknya. Sakura hanya diam.

"kau seorang dokter, seorang ibu dan juga seorang istri. Bertindaklah sesuai peranmu" Gaara menatap tajam wajah Sakura yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

Beberapa saat, keheninganlah yang merayap diantara mereka. Sakura memandang semua hal yang terjadi diluar sana melalui kaca mobilnya, sedang Gaara tak pernah berniat melepaskan tatapannya dari wanita yang dia tahu istri dari atasannya.

"apa Itachi sedang sibuk beberapa hari terakhir ini?" Gaara tertegun sejenak. Suara Sakura terdengar lebih lemah dari pertama mereka berdialog. Tentang Itachi, apa dia merindukan Itachi?

"kau merindukannya?" Gaara berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap lurus kehidupan didepannya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang disisi – sisi mobil mereka seperti tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam sini. Sesekali Gaara terbayang bahwa mungkin seperti inilah keadaan Sakura saat ini. Orang akan memandangnya seperti apa yang terlihat, padahal didalamnya, tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya.

"aku istrinya"

Gara berusaha menarik satu senyum diwajahnya. Tak usah Sakura bilang, dia juga tahu. Seorang istri? Bisa kah Gaara jujur saat ini jika wanita yang mengaku seorang istri ini sudah berapa kali mendesah dalam dekapannya.

"sudah berapa lama dia mengabaikanmu hingga kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup seperti ini?" Gaara menegakkan posisinya. Sebelum dia mendengar jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaannya. Dia sudah menarik Sakura untuk memandang wajahnya. Sakura terdiam.

"malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?" Gaara mengecup singkat pipi Sakura dan wanita itu menepisnya dengan cepat.

"kau terlalu berharap" Sakura membalas seringaian Gaara dengan tatapan tajam. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi lemah dengan seringaian ini. Sejak dia menyadari jika Gaara memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Dan Gaara tersenyum. Semakin sulit wanita di taklukkan, semakin tinggi niatnya untuk memperjuangkan.

"beberapa saat lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sai, selingkuhanmu?" Gaara tak mau menyerah, ditariknya tubuh Sakura merapat dalam dekapannya. Lalu tangannya bergerak menyusuri punggung Sakura dan merabanya, sengaja memberikan sensasi agar Sakura bisa sepenuhnya pasrah akan perlakuannya.

Sakura memang memiliki peringai yang dingin dan ketus. Itu yang Gaara tahu saat ini. Perkenalannya dengan Sakura bukanlah dua atau tiga tahun saja. Perubahan sikap Sakura pun Gaara mengerti. Pernah suatu waktu di masa lampau, Gaara terjebak dalam tangisan Sakura. Sebelum mereka terlibat dalam jalinan bedebah seperti ini. Sakura menyuarakan semua isi hatinya. Dan saat itulah Gaara menyadari ada dinding besar yang Sakura berusaha bentuk dalam hatinya. Dinding yang sampai saat ini berdiri terlalu kokoh dan membentuk kepribadian berbeda dari Sakura yang dulu.

"kau terlalu banyak tahu, kepala merah" Sakura sempat menyeringai sebelum dalam hitungan detik yang terduga, Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk melumat mesra bibirnya. Sakura tak mau terlihat munafik dengan mengabaikan sentuhan intim itu pada bibirnya. Dibiarkannya tangan Gaara menuntun tubuhnya bergerak, Sakura paham apa mau pria ini. Masih sambil melumat, lidah mereka pun saling membelit. Gaara menarik tubuh Sakura untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, merayap mendekatinya, melewati bagian – bagian mobil yang sebenarnya sudah membuat gerakan mereka terbatas. Ingin Sakura menempel padanya, Gaara menyelipkan tangannya, untuk menurunkan sandaran duduknya. Dilepaskannya lumatannya sejenak, dan menarik Sakura cepat berpindah diatasnya. Menindihnya.

"ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama kita, bercinta dalam mobil" ucap Gaara memandang wajah Sakura yang mulai basah karena peluhnya. Sakura tersenyum. Lupakan Sarada, lupakan dimana mereka kini berada. Pesona Gaara membuatnya gila. Kali ini Sakura yang memegang kekuasaan, dilumatnya bibir Gaara, membelit lidahnya. Gaara bahkan sampai mendesah karena sensasinya. Tangan Sakura menyusup lincah di tubuh Gaara, membelai kulitnya, merusak penampilan rapi Gaara dengan meremas semua permukaan jas dan kemeja dalamnya. Dasi yang dikenakan Gaara bahkan kini sudah terasa lebih longgar dilehernya. Tangan Sakura bergerak melepas kaitan kancing itu satu – persatu, dan tangan satunya sudah menguasai dan memijat pelan kejantanan pria yang sudah mendesak dibawah sana. Sakura tersenyum.

"Itachi-sama beruntung Sakura-san. Aku selalu iri dengan semua hal yang dia miliki didunia ini. Terutama tentangmu" Gaara juga tak ingin membuang waktu, dibukanya kaitan kancing yang menutup tubuh atas Sakura, dan saat satu atau dua kancing itu terbuka, di masukkannya tangannya untuk menggapai apa yang sangat dia inginkan disana. Sakura tak kuasa menahan desahaannya saat Gara sudah mendaratkan bibirnya mengulum puncak payudaranya. Sakura mencekram bahu Gaara dikedua sisinya. Dia mendesis, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia begitu menikmatinya.

Sakura masih ingin mendesah lebih banyak lagi jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara Sarada yang kini tengah berteriak memanggil teman – temannya. Sakura langsung bangkit, dari dekapan Gaara, diangkatnya kepalanya memandang keluar, dan sosok Sarada sudah berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya. Sakura panik.

"Sarada datang, cepat bereskan pakaianmu!" perintahnya sambil tangannya pun bergerak cepat membereskan penampilannya. Wajah Gaara merah padam, nafasnya terdengar lebih memburu saat ini dari pada saat bergelut dengan Sakura tadi. Sial, dia harus cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya sebelum Sarada memergoki mereka. Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk kemudi, setelah memastikan dirinya dalam keadaan layak untuk dipandang seorang bocah, baru dia keluar dan menyambut Sarada diluar, sebelum gadis itu melihat penampilan Gaara yang masih jauh dari bayangannya.

"Sa..sarada," Sakura memunculkan dirinya keluar dari mobil sambil melambai sebelum Sarada nyaris menarik pintu disisi tempat Gaara duduk. Gaara mendesah lega.

"ibuuu..." seru Sarada sambil memutar langkah dan mendekap Sakura cepat. Tahu kah gadis ini jika ibunya baru saja akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak layak beberapa saat tadi?

"paman Gaara, mana?" Sarada memandang kedalam mobil. Dia yakin tadi, beberapa menit lalu dia melihat Gaara saat dia melewati ruang guru untuk pamit pada guru yang lain. Sakura tercekat sebentar. Lalu, tanpa mereka duga, Gaara akhirnya keluar dengan penampilan biasanya. Tenang, berkharisma dan dingin. Sarada memandangnya heran. seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"paman, kenapa berada di dalam mobil ibu?" tanyanya, sedang Gaara mati – matian menahan gelisahnya. Sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana, diantara selangkangannya sebenarnya masih membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan melihat ke penyebab ketidaknyamanannya disana, Sakura hanya memalingkan wajah seakan tidak peduli.

"ah, tadi paman.., se..sebenarnya tadi pa..paman.." Gaara bingung mau menjawab apa.

"paman Gaara hanya ingin memberi kejutan, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu" Sakura membantu Gaara bicara. Dan Sarada langsung menoleh menatap wajah ibunya.

"sungguh?" tanyanya antusias. Dan Sakura mengangguk. "minta padanya apapun yang kau mau Sarada. Tentang hadiah dari ku, nanti malam kuberikan padamu. Pergilah dengan paman Gaara hari ini" Sakura langsung menatap wajah Gaara setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkannya. Paling tidak dengan begini bisa menjadi alasannya untuk tak menemani Sarada hari ini.

"tapi bu.." mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sarada merasa kecewa.

"aku ada urusan" Sakura memaksa senyumnya.

Melihat ketidaksenangan Sarada, membuat Gaara menjadi tidak tega. Merasa dirinyalah penyebab kenapa Sakura jadi membatalkan keinginannya untuk bersama Sarada.

"jangan turuti kemauan ibumu, Sarada-chan" Gaara melangkah mendekati mereka.

"paksa ibumu menemanimu hari ini sampai kau puas. Biar hadiah dari paman akan yang akan menyusul"

Gaara tersenyum tulus pada Sarada. Disesuaikannya tingginya agar sejajar dengan tubuh gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya lurus.

"paman gak akan mengganggu kalian" lanjutnya penuh senyum hingga membuat Sarada mengembangkan senyuman terindahnya.

"baik" ucap gadis kecil itu mantap sambil mengangguk. Menatap kedua orang itu, Sakura hanya mendesah kecewa. Padahal jika dia batal menemani Sarada hari ini, dia ingin menemui Itachi di kantornya. Tapi, melihat raut antusias dari Sarada, rasanya dia tidak tega juga.

====.====

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa. Keadaan rumah masih terlalu sepi meski jam makan malam harusnya sedang berlangsung saat ini. Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh malam, dan dia pikir mungkin Sarada sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Dia rindu gadis kecilnya. Menepis rasa lelah, Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah naik menuju lantai dua. Sambil berjalan, dia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Menatap lurus kedepan, dan semua yang dia dapat hanya kesunyian.

"Sarada, kau didalam?" tanya Sasuke saat beberapa ketukan pun tak mendapat respon dari sang anak. Penasaran, Sasuke mendorong pintu ruang kamar anaknya. Tak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Sasuke melangkah masuk perlahan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sarada. Pada hari ini, empat tahun yang lalu, dia diberikan hadiah yang begitu indah oleh sang pencipta. Sasuke tersenyum memandang beberapa bingkai yang membungkus figur anaknya. Bocah kecil yang manis, dan seorang wanita yang sedang mendekapnya. Sakura, dengan senyum yang begitu tulus, mendekap Sarada saat enam bulan anak itu telah menikmati dunia. Sasuke rindu saat itu. Tapi, kenyataan yang dia dapat saat ini berbeda dengan kenyataan yang dulu. Sakura berubah, Sakura seakan menjaga jarak dengan Sarada entah karena apa.

Keheningan yang baru dirasakan Sasuke seakan berubah total saat dia mendapati seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat. Dan Sasuke tertegun.

"kau baru pulang?"

Sakura mengabaikan pandangan Sasuke padanya. Wanita itu melangkah sambil mendekap Sarada yang kini tengah tertidur dipelukannya. Sasuke tersadar. Jarang dia bisa melihat Sakura memperlakukan Sarada seperti ini, dalam beberapa saat terakhir. Sangat jarang, hingga Sasuke hanya tak bisa menepis ketidakpercayaannya. Bukankah hal itu yang tadi baru saja dipikirkannya?

Sakura meletakkan tubuh gadis kecil itu perlahan dengan teramat lembut, tak ingin membuat Sarada terbangun. Dan Sasuke hanya menatapi mereka.

"lebih baik segera kau ganti pakaiannya, biar dia tidur lebih nyaman-" ucapan Sakura langsung terhenti secara mendadak. Dia lupa dengan siapa dia bicara. Dia lupa siapa yang kini menatapnya dalam diam disana. Pria yang mungkin sejak dulu telah menempati urutan pertama dari kategori hal yang paling di bencinya di dunia.

"maaf, aku akan keluar-"

"Sakura" seru Sasuke menghentikan.

"aku kakak iparmu, Sasuke" Sakura menepis cepat tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh tangannya. Terkesan begitu takut jika Sasuke menularinya penyakit mematikan hanya karena sebuah sentuhan. Dipandangnya Sasuke dengan tatapan marah, benci dan segala macam perasaan negatif, dia benci pria ini. "jangan memanggilku seakan kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan, dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _aku tidak punya pilihan, aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan"_

 _Ada airmata dan isakan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _"_ _bertanggungjawab atas kehidupan orang lain dan kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Itu kah yang yang kau sebut dengan pertanggungjawaban?"_

 _Ada penyesalan yang menguap diantara mereka._

 _"_ _lalu apa mau mu? Ini kesalahanku. Aku hanya ingin bertanggungjawab atas semua dosa yang telah kulakukan. Carilah orang lain yang lebih bisa memahamimu"_

 _"_ _dan apa kau sudah yakin jika orang yang akan kau nikahi adalah orang yang sudah lebih memahamimu dari pada aku?"_

* * *

a/n : ini kedua kalinya saya peringatkan. Ini OS (Original Story) milik saya. Pernah saya upload di facebook sekitar tahun 2012, tentu saja dengan menggunakan cast Original milik saya.

Q : Kenapa saya update ff ini begitu cepat?

A : Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin saya jelaskan. Hanya untuk memastikan jika ultimatum DISCLAIMER story ini benar-benar di BACA! Jadi saya update cepat sambil mau mengatakannya. Jadi maaf jika terlalu pendek atau terkesan terburu-buru.

 **Balasan Review :**

rata-rata isi review nya sich terkesan sama, sama-sama mempertanyakan kebingungan identitas dari setiap jalinan hubungan antara beberapa chara utama. Jadi jawabannya saya disamakan aja ya. Bagi yang bingung, saya mohonkan sich harap bersabar.

Plot ceritanya emang harus digituin biar nyampe pada inti cerita. Kalau di OS nya, ini cerita emang sudah ending. Jadi hanya saya saja yang ngantongi jalan ceritanya. Tapi karena ini saya **remake,** dan karena ini saya masukin chara Naruto, kemungkinan plot sampingan akan saya tambahkan atau akan saya tiadakan.

Sejauh ini, dari dua chapter, chara tambahan dari OS nya adalah keberadaan Tenten dan Neji. Di OS, keberadaan Tenten dan Neji **enggak pernah ada.** Sifat Sakura di OS itu jauh lebih dingin dari pada Sakura yang ada disini. Dan sifat Sasuke di OS jauh lebih kacau dari pada Sasuke disini. Plus, Sifat Itachi di OS jauh lebih "hidup" dari pada Itachi yang ada disini. Dan Sarada... disini SARADA lah yang menjadi kunci **UTAMA**. Sarada yang menentukan plot, Sarada yang punya andil paling besar. Dan Sarada lah Sarada.

Di chapter dua ini, sebenarnya tak ada 'adegan' percintaan antara Sakura dan Gaara di OS. Mereka memang punya hubungan, sebatas saling mencintai, bukan saling memiliki. Gaara cinta sama Sakura karena Sakura pernah bercerita padanya tentang beberapa hal yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dan Gaara adalah pria yang paling tepat untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Jadi di OS hubungan mereka hanya hubungan saling pandang, saling mengaggumi dan saling memendam rasa. Tak pernah berhubungan intim. Tapi, karena saya ingin sesuatu yang **WOW** disini, jadi saya tambahin.

Jika ada perubahan cerita antara OS dan FF disetiap chapter, maka saya akan mengulasnya dengan sabar agar anda tahu perbedaan ff ini dari cerita aslinya.

Maafkan saya jika kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan jauh dari harapan anda, tapi saya harap anda bisa terima kenyataan. Di OS, jumlah word dari fanfic ini sebenarnya hanya sekitar 16k words. Tapi karena saya akan merombak hampir 20% dari cerita aslinya. mungkin akan nambah, atau malah akan kurang, entahlah.

untuk penname Andromeda no Rei : Yuph, saya tertarik sama Sakura di _Naruto the Last_ setelah scene 'Sakura megang dagu sambil natap Hinata dengan seringaian' gitu. Saya tertarik untuk bikin dia jadi chara di OS saya.

Untuk seseorang yang sekiranya sudah pernah baca OS saya di fb, coba saya mohon, jangan kasih sepoler. Saya harap anda mengerti. Atau PM saya jika anda ingin tahu siapa saya. Saya yakin anda pasti penasaran dengan saya.

terimakasih atas partisipasinya. Maaf jika terlalu banyak ocehan di AN, soalnya saya ingin semuanya benar - benar jelas. Berhubung saya orang baru, jadi saya enggak ingin cari masalah. makasih yaaa..


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Out of the Blue**

 **===.===**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY SATU - SATUNYA **MILIK SAYA**

 **Spica Zoe**

 _Cover Art : CharaKauffmann_

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _pulanglah, Sakura.."_

 _Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Permohonan itu membuatnya bimbang dan tak berdaya._

 _"_ _aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, pulanglah"_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Digenggamnya gagang telepon yang menempel ditelinganya dengan keras, airmatanya jatuh terurai membasahi pipinya. Isakannya terdengar tak lagi tertahan, dan pria itu tahu seberapa lemah kekasihnya kini._

 _"_ _pulanglah, aku membutuhkanmu"_

 _Sakura masih menggeleng tidak peduli. Pria diseberang sana, pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya yang kini membuatnya selalu menangis tiap malam. Bisakah dia percaya jika pria itu tidak akan lagi menyakitinya?_

* * *

 **Out of the Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum memandang Tenten yang tersenyum padanya. Siang tadi Neji datang mengunjungi sahabat baiknya itu, dan kini yang Sakura lihat Tenten sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menemani Neji malam ini.

"kencan?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tenten yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tenten tersenyum gemas. Sudah lama Neji tak mengajaknya keluar, dan ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan emas.

"aku tak tahu aku harus sebut ini apa, Sakura," Tenten berbicara antusias. Ditariknya kursi tamu untuk duduk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, di ruangan Sakura.

"dia bilang dia ingin mengenalkanku pada keluarganya"

Sakura bisa lihat pancaran asa yang terpampang jelas di kedua mata sahabatnya. Dia ikut senang. Tentu saja.

"baguslah. Setidaknya kalian bisa memikirkan untuk menikah dan memiliki anak lalu hidup bahagia" Sakura menepuk pundak Tenten dengan selipan sukacita. Dia senang melihat Tenten dengan ekspresi sebahagia ini. Sudah berapa lama Tenten dan Neji bersama. Didepan matanya, Neji merupakan pria mapan yang penuh tanggung jawab. Meskipun pria itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi nyatanya. Tapi Sakura bisa lihat jika sekalipun Neji tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten, tapi tetap saja Neji tidak ingin melepaskan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin hanya perlu waktu, dan Sakura rasa inilah waktu yang tepat, yang Neji hadiahkan.

"kau sendiri bagaimana Sakura?"

Sakura menatap wajah Tenten teduh. Senyumnya memudar, dia takut jika seseorang selalu bisa bertanya tentang apa yang paling ditakutinya. Dan selalu Tenten yang berhasil melakukannya. Benar saja, bukankah mereka sudah lama bersahabat.

"kau bahagia?" Tenten sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi dia ingin Sakura yang mengatakannya.

"Itachi tampan, kaya raya, dan mapan. Lebih hebat dari Neji kupikir, apa menurutmu aku tak bahagia?" Sakura ingin menangis dalam hatinya. Tidak, dia tidak bahagia. Meskipun dia sudah mencobanya berkali – kali. Tetapi tetap saja Itachi tak pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"oke, kau yang bilang Sakura" bisakah Tenten bilang jika dia sudah muak dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti ini?

"jangan datang padaku dengan tangisan seperti yang kau lakukan tujuh tahun lalu, kelak" ancamnya sambil memandang Sakura. Membuat wanita bersurai senada sakura itu tersenyum miris padanya.

"tidak akan" jawabnya tak yakin.

* * *

 _Out of the Blue_

* * *

"satu... dua... tiga..."

Sarada duduk dengan tumpukan hadiah dalam jangkauannya. Berada di ruang tamu, ditemani seorang wanita tua yang terlihat begitu setia mengawasinya. Sambil menghitungi satu persatu benda – benda cantik dan berwarna dihadapannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Senyumnya ceria, tawanya terdengar gembira. Hadiah – hadiah yang sedang dia miliki saat ini adalah hadiah pemberian Sakura untuknya.

"wah.. ini banyak sekali ya kan? Baa-san"

Serunya dengan cengiran bahagia, terlihat jelas gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapat menghiasi senyum indahnya. Wanita tua itu mengangguk setuju.

"ibu, membelikan semuanya untukku loh"

Sambil meraih hadiahnya satu persatu, dia bersenandung kecil dalam bahagianya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"itu artinya, ibumu sangat menyayangimu"

"ya, baa-san benar! Ibu sangat sayang padaku"

Sebagai seorang tua, berbohong bukanlah lagi hal yang harus dia lakukan. Nyatanya dia memang tidak berniat untuk mendustai Sarada. Bukan dengan alasan jika Sarada masih kecil dan tak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi, meski dia tahu Sakura tak pernah memeluk gadis kecil ini, wanita itu tahu jika Sakura hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Memeluk Sarada hanya akan menggores luka yang selalu sulit dia sembuhkan dalam hatinya. Juga, tak ingin menyakiti Sarada lebih banyak. Jika saja Sarada tumbuh dengan kebohongan, apa Sakura sanggup memaafkan dirinya sendiri?

Asyik bermain dengan mainan – mainan barunya, Sarada pun tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan kegiatannya dari belakang tubuhnya. Hanya karena wanita tua itu berdiri dan ingin memberi hormat, saat itu lah Sarada sadar Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sedang tersenyum. Bahagia.

"ah, paman! Selamat datang!"

Belum sempat Itachi melangkahkan kakinya meraih Sarada, gadis kecil itu malah lebih dulu bangkit dan berlari padanya. Itachi spontan melepaskan tas jinjingnya, direntangkannya tangannya dan duduk mengimbangi tinggi badan Sarada, dan memeluknya saat gadis kecil itu sudah mendarat dalam pelukannya.

"kau terlihat senang sekali cantik" Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Sarada penuh kasih sayang. Sarada tersenyum bahagia.

"paman tahu? Ibu membelikanku banyak hadiah kemarin, lihat ini!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah dimana hadiah-hadiah itu bertumpuk. Itachi terlihat takjub.

"untuk paman mana?" tanyanya, duduk membaur disekitar tumpukan mainan Sarada. Mengambil satu boneka cantik berambut pirang dan mengelusnya lembut. Ini cantik, dan terlihat mahal.

"paman suka boneka juga? Nanti Sarada akan minta ibu belikan jika paman mau" Sarada masih bersandar manja dipelukan Itachi. Selain Sasuke, Itachi adalah satu-satunya pria dewasa selain ayahnya yang begitu amat disayanginya. Sarada suka bermain dipelukan Itachi. Dan Itachi pun begitu amat menyayanginya.

Hadiah? Berbicara tentang hadiah, apa Itachi bisa berharap hadiah lain yang tak akan mungkin dia dapatkan untuk sepanjang hidupnya yang sudah berlalu dibelakang waktu? Itachi menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Ditinggalkannya Sarada dengan wanita tua itu masih diruang tamu, melangkah pelan menelusuri setiap lantai yang menjadi tempat pijakannya. Menuju kamar, kamar dimana dia dan sang istri harusnya bersama. Tapi Itachi sadar beberapa waktu terakhir ini, kamar itu bukan lagi tempat yang dia inginkan. Sakura terlalu jarang dia temukan disana. Terkadang dia harus menerima kesakitan saat bangun pagi namun sang istri tak pernah ada disisinya, atau mungkin tak lagi pernah tidur dengannya setiap malam. Tapi, bukannya berbicara pada Sakura dan bertanya _kenapa?._ Itachi malah diam seribu bahasa.

Itachi mendorong pintu kamarnya pelan sesaat setelah membukanya. Takut menemui kenyataan bahwa sang istri tak ada disana membuatnya begitu menderita. Apa Sakura lupa tentangnya? Bahkan dihari ulangtahun suaminya sendiri.

"kau sudah pulang, Itachi"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak dalam langkahnya. Jarang sekali menemukan bayangan Sakura di kamar ini. Tapi saat ini kenyataannya terlihat berbeda. Itachi tak merespon ucapan Sakura, dilangkahkannya kakinya menyusuri setiap inchi kamarnya, menuju sofa dan meletakkan tasnya disana lalu duduk. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah kaki suaminya dengan pandangannya.

"kau tidak ada jadwal jaga malam ini?"

Itachi menarik ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya, tak menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Sekilas tadi, Itachi sempat melihat pakaian tipis yang dikenakan Sakura, tak cukup sulit untuk mengingat bahwa gaun tidur itu adalah pemberiannya pada Sakura tahun lalu. Cantik, itu yang memenuhi benak Itachi saat ini. tapi ditahannya pujiannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tak ingin Sakura tahu.

"tidak, aku ingat ulang tahunmu" Sakura tersenyum kecut. Melihat sikap Itachi yang tak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, membuat mentalnya menurun. Sengaja dia berpakaian seperti itu untuk merebut perhatian Itachi, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

"aku mau mandi"

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemejanya sudah tanggal, hanya celana panjang hitam yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Terang lampu masih mampu membantu Sakura menikmati betapa indahnya pemandangan didepannya kini. Tubuh Itachi terbilang bagus, setiap wanita mungkin akan rela tersenyum saat digauli pria seperti Itachi. Sakura cukup beruntung menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang ditakdirkan menjadi satu-satunya milik Itachi. Sangat beruntung. Sejak dulu, jika menelisik ke masalalu, Itachi selalu menjadi incaran gadis-gadis dimanapun dia melangkah.

"biar kusiapkan air panas untukmu-"

"tidak usah. Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat"

Pedih. Bahkan saat mengatakan itu pun Itachi tak ingin melihat kearahnya. Apa dia harus telanjang didepan Itachi agar suaminya itu mau mengakui keberadaannya?

"Itachi.."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar Sakura menyerukan namanya. Basah, suara itu terdengar basah. Ada tekanan dalam desahannya. Dan Itachi masih tak berniat menolehkan wajahnya memandang Sakura. Langkahnya masih terhenti diambang pintu kamar mandi diruang kamarnya. Menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata yang dia rasa masih akan berlanjut setelah dia mendengar namanya.

"selamat ulang tahun"

Seperti pukulan menyakitkan yang baru saja menghantam jantungnya. Itachi menggigit bibir bawanya pilu. Ucapan yang dia rasa begitu tulus itu ingin membuatnya menangis. Mengabaikan Sakura, bukanlah kemauannya. Tapi mungkin dia harus mengorbankan semuanya untuk bisa melakukannya.

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang, sejenak dia ingat apa yang siang tadi sempat dia perbincangkan dengan Tenten. Berjanji untuk tidak menangis dan mengadu pada sahabatnya itu. Udah bertahun-tahun dilakukannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia merasa sudah tak mampu lagi menampung semua bebannya. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah nakas disamping tempat tidur disisi miliknya. Disana sudah dia siapkan sebuah hadiah untuk Itachi. Sebuah jam tangan yang begitu indah yang dia temukan kemarin saat membelikan Sarada mainan. Mungkin sekarang hadiah itupun tak lagi berharga bagi Itachi, sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura memilih untuk tetap duduk disana sampai Itachi keluar dan selesai mandi. Diangkatnya kepalanya memandang suaminya yang baru saja menunjukkan dirinya. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski sudah terlalu sering dia merasa sia-sia.

"terimakasih untuk hadiahmu pada Sarada, dia terlihat sangat bahagia" Itachi akhirnya menatap mata Sakura. Duduk disamping sang istri sambil tangannya masih terus bergerak dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya" Sakura menunduk. Dia tahu, jika Itachi memang terlalu sangat menyayangi Sarada. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin ada nama lain yang mengusik kenyamanannya dengan suaminya kini.

"dia sangat menyayangimu"

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Diletakkannya handuk basah itu menggantung ditempatnya. Lalu langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan lemari besar diruangan itu. Sakura tidak bangkit meski dia tahu dia harus membantu Itachi membenahi penampilannya. Karena Sakura lebih paham bagaimana watak Itachi saat nanti dia ingin membantunya. Pria itu akan menolak, dan yang akan Sakura dapat nanti pasti kepedihan lagi dan lagi.

"aku tahu"

"aku juga"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dan memandang Itachi yang sudah mengenakan kaos tipis untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Pandangan mereka saling mengikat. Dan Sakura mulai resah dengan setitik perasaan yang sudah mengusik batinnya. Dia menginginkan Itachi malam ini. Tapi, apa Itachi pun memikirkan hal yang sama? Tidak mungkin.

"maksudku, aku juga menyayanginya"

Sakura membuang nafas kesal. Harusnya dia tak berharap Itachi mengakuinya sejak tadi. Itachi kembali melangkah kearah dimana Sakura duduk. Ikut duduk ditepi ranjang dan diam sejenak membiarkan waktu diantara mereka berjalan pelan. Sudah lama mereka tak sedekat ini. Itachi berubah menjadi terlalu dingin, dan Sakura suka tak pulang.

"kenapa kau begitu menyayanginya?" Sakura membuka suaranya. Ditatapnya Itachi lekat, dan pria itu hanya memandang kosong didepannya.

"dia generasi Uchiha satu-satunya untuk sekarang ini, Sakura. Dan juga putri dari adik kesayanganku satu-satunya, ada alasan lain bagiku untuk tidak menyayanginya?"

Sakura diam sejenak. ditariknya pandangannya kearah lain, menunduk pun menjadi pilihannya. Generasi Uchiha satu-satunya. Mendengar itu, ada satu kepahitan yang muncul dibenak Sakura.

"maafkan aku Itachi" ucapnya pelan, terkesan tak ingin didengarkan. Tapi Itachi mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"aku tidak bisa memberikanmu-"

"jangan bicara Sakura, ini bukan kesalahanmu"

Itachi menarik tangan Sakura lembut. Hangat, satu kata yang dirasa Sakura karena sentuhan Itachi padanya. Tangan besar itu sudah begitu lama dirindukannya.

"Sarada saja sudah begitu cukup didalam hidupku" kini Itachi menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan sepersekian detik saja, mereka sudah mengikat pandang mereka satu sama lain. Sakura merasa bersalah. Sudah lama dia menikah dengan Itachi, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini tak ada yang hadir dari mereka berdua.

"tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah karena aku-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dia merasa bahwa ada pelukan yang begitu hangat menutupi tubuhnya. Itachi memeluknya. Begitu erat, penuh dengan kehangatan yang sangat dia rindukan.

"sudah kubilang, jangan bicara" Itachi mengangkat tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura lembut, namun begitu terasa asing bagi Sakura. Ada getaran yang Sakura rasakan dari sentuhan kulit suaminya pada kulitnya. Getar ketakutan.

"aku mencintaimu, Itachi" Sakura menarik tubuh Itachi lebih menempel padanya.

 _Bohong, jangan berdusta hanya karena kau tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku, Sakura._

"aku mencintaimu"

Itachi melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya masih tetap tak berperasaan, namun dikecupnya bibir Sakura saat wanita itu tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu" bisiknya sesaat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Itachi merebahkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang, dipandangnya keseluruhan tubuh istrinya, gaun tipis merah tua yang dipakai Sakura membuat tubuh wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih menakjubkan dari pada pakaian lain yang dia punya. Sakura bisa merasa bangga jika akhirnya inilah kesempatan yang bisa dia lihat dari wajah suaminya, wajah sang suami yang memperhatikannya.

"aku akan selalu mencoba membahagiakanmu Sakura"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Itachi membuka kaos putih yang tadi baru saja dikenakannya. Dibuangnya sembarang kesegala arah, lalu ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit Sakura artikan. Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, mencumbu lehernya dan setiap inchi kulit-kulit yang terlihat disana. Sakura mendesah kecil saat dia rasa tangan Itachi sudah mulai meraba-raba semua permukaan kulitnya. Menuntun gaun tipis itu tertanggal dari tubuhnya. Sakura terengah. Itachi melepas gigitannya pada bibir Sakura, ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang memerah karena nafsunya. Itachi sangat mencintai wanita ini, sangat. Sakura masih terpejam saat Itachi sudah melepaskan celananya, membuat tubuhnya menjadi polos seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Ditariknya Sakura mendekat padanya. Lalu memeluknya lembut, sangat lembut dengan penuh perlindungan, Sakura merasa menjadi sangat bersalah.

Itachi masih tak ingin bergerak sama sekali. Masih memeluk Sakura, dia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya kulit Sakura yang menempel pada kulitnya. Mereka hanya hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan beralih memandang Itachi tanpa harus melepaskan dekapan sang suami dari tubuhnya. Itachi sangat tampan, Sakura tak mungkin berbohong.

"Sakura.."

Sakura selalu tersanjung saat namanya keluar dari bibir suaminya. Diangkatnya tangannya menyentuhkan jari jemarinya pada bibir Itachi, sangat intens dan intim. Itachi masih terasa begitu teduh memandangi wajah Sakura.

"maafkan aku," bisik suaminya pelan.

"Itachi-"

Kalimat Sakura terdiam saat Itachi mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Sakura membalasnya, dibukanya mulutnya untuk memberikan akses bagi Itachi memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya. Sakura terengah, dieratkannya pelukan Itachi padanya, kulit mereka semakin panas akibat gesekan satu sama lain. Sakura bangkit menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha menindih tubuh Itachi tanpa berniat melepaskan kaitan lidah mereka. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bercinta seperti ini, Sakura lupa. Tapi saat Sakura mulai menikmati permainan panas Itachi dalam dirinya. Itachi langsung melepaskan kecupan Sakura dan menolehkan wajah tak ingin menatap istrinya.

"maafkan aku Sakura," Sakura masih tak mampu mencerna permintaan maaf Itachi untuknya. Ditatapnya wajah Itachi ingin penjelasan yang lebih. Sedangkan Itachi berusaha bangkit dengan membiarkan tubuh Sakura turun dari tubuhnya.

"aku lelah, besok ada rapat penting"

Sakura merasa ada petir yang tiba-tiba menghantam dan membakarnya saat itu juga. Itachi bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil kembali pakaian yang tadi berhasil ditanggalkannya. Sakura hanya menatapnya kecewa.

"ada apa denganmu, Itachi?" Sakura mulai kesal. Dia tidak suka diabaikan seperti ini. sangat tidak suka.

"tidurlah, ini sudah larut-"

"aku tidak peduli! Jawab aku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?!" Sakura bangkit, ditariknya tangan Itachi dan menatapnya lekat. Dan suaminya tak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"apa aku terlalu busuk untuk kau tiduri?!" Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangan Itachi erat. Dia benci jika harus memaki Itachi, dia benci jika harus menjalani kejadian seperti ini dengan suaminya. Tapi batas kesabarannya telah habis. Itachi begitu sering melakukan ini padanya. sangat sering dan itu membuatnya muak. Jika memang Itachi tak berniat menyentuhnya, kenapa pria itu memancing gairah keluar lebih dulu tanpa ingin mengakhirinya?

"apa yang kau ucapkan Sakura? Aku hanya lelah"

Itachi menepis tangan Sakura yang mengunci gerakannya. Masih tak ingin menatap istrinya.

"kau berbohong!"

"jangan membuatku marah Sakura, aku lelah!" Itachi melangkah menjauh Sakura. Sumpah demi apapun, dia tak sanggup melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Namun sebelum Itachi melangkah lebih jauh, lagi-lagi Sakura menahan gerakannya.

"kau memuakkan Itachi" ucapnya menahan nada suara basahnya. Sakura ingin menangis, dan Itachi bisa dengar itu dari nada suaranya, dan kemudian isakan yang akhirnya terdengar cukup memiluhkan.

"kau bukan laki-laki jika kau tak bisa menghamiliku, brengsek!" teriaknya, mendorong dada Itachi hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya, Itachi hanya bergeming.

"sudah tujuh tahun kita menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh diatas lantai, dan Itachi masih diam tak bernyali. Isakan Sakura membuat badannya gemetar. Ingin rasanya memeluk Sakura, namun ditahannya niatnya. Hanya isakan Sakura yang terdengar dalam keheningan mereka.

"aku membencimu Itachi, aku membencimu" betapa sakit hati Itachi mendengarnya, dimundurkannya langkahnya dan memilih duduk ditepi ranjang. Ucapan yang paling dia takutkan dari bibir Sakura akhirnya terdengar juga.

 _"_ _Sakura, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Bibir Sakura tertutup rapat, ditatapnya wajah Itachi yang kini duduk didepannya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal didalam benaknya. Sebenarnya dia datang bukan untuk ini. Bukan untuk kejutan yang tidak dia inginkan seperti ini._

 _"_ _a-aku.." Sakura bingung mau berucap apa. dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Itachi yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Itachi adalah pria idaman, Sakura tahu itu, dia juga dewasa dan penuh pengertian. Sangat beruntung dicintai seorang seperti Itachi, sangat. Tapi kepulangan Sakura ke Konoha sebenarnya bukan untuk ini._

 _"_ _apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang Sakura intens, dan gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya tak berdaya. Ketampanan Itachi bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi rasanya tak apa bukan?_

 _"_ _maafkan aku, Itachi-san. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku memberimu jawaban"_

 _"_ _aku pastikan, kau akan menikah denganku Sakura, aku akan menunggumu"_

Kenangan beberapa tahun yang membuat Sakura menarik nafas kecewa. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu pulang ke Konoha saat itu. Jika begitu mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan menangisi penyesalannya bersama Itachi. Menyesal? Sakura ingin menjerit mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah ke meja makan, dia hanya mendapati Itachi duduk disana dengan rutinitas koran paginya.

"pagi sekali, nii-san?" ditariknya kursinya sebelum diduduki. Itachi tak menjawab, diturunkannya surat kabar dan melipatnya rapi.

"ada rapat pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengesap segelas susu yang sudah tersedia diatas meja makan.

"sebelum rapat, ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan" Itachi meraih tumpukan roti yang siap santap diatas piring dimeja makannya.

"kapan kau akan mengambil ahli perusahaan, Sasuke"

Sasuke memandang Itachi datar. Sejak dulu dia tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan keluarga. Dulu dia hanya fokus pada cita-citanya sebagai pengacara, namun sekarang selain alasan cita-cita, ada alasan lain yang membebaninya. Dia pernah membuat kesalahan pada keluarga Uchiha. Jika bukan karena Itachi, mungkin Sasuke tak lagi dianggap sebagai keturunan Uchiha.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan semua hal yang berurusan dengan perusahaan-"

"ayah... selamat pagi!"

Belum lagi Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sarada sudah hadir menemuinya di meja makan. Dengan pakaian sekolah yang lengkap. Gadis kecil itu masih saja terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"selamat pagi, Sarada"

Sarada menoleh langsung kearah Itachi yang lebih dulu menyambut ucapan paginya. Ditariknya kursi Itachi untuk mundur, meskipun usahanya tampak sia-sia karena Itachi sendirilah yang akhirnya menggeser tempat duduknya. Lalu, tanpa rasa bersalah, Sarada naik kepangkuan Itachi dan mengecup pipi kiri pamannya. Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya.

"selamat pagi, Paman!" ucapnya tanpa ingin beranjak dari pangkuan sang paman.

"Sarada, jangan ganggu paman Itachi, begitu" Sasuke memandang putrinya lembut berpura-pura tegas. Meski Itachi pun tak pernah marah dengan tingkah keponakannya.

"tidak apa, Sarada kan kesayangan paman, iyakan paman?" Sarada mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Itachi diatasnya. Itachi tersenyum.

"ya, kau kesayangan paman"

Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Dia ingat ada beberapa hal yang harus dia lakukan dirumah sakit pagi ini. Dengan kemeja biru dan bawahan rok pendek ketat berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih cantik, Sakura turun sambil membawa tas berisi berkasnya.

"ah, ibu sudah turun" Sarada langsung turun cepat dari pangkuan Itachi, melangkah kearah Sakura yang tanpa sengaja beradu tatap dengan Itachi. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan mereka, Sasuke bisa merasakan itu. Sakura tak menghiraukan langkah Sarada, diarahkannya langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Duduk diatas sofa dan menyelaraskan beberapa dokumen yang akan dibutuhkannya sebelum dia berangkat bekerja.

"selamat pagi ibu, ibu mau berangkat?" Sarada duduk disamping Sakura dan menatapnya penuh minat, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya.

"kita berangkat bersama ya bu?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan yang megharuskan Sakura menyanggupinya. Dan Sakura masih tetap diam.

Sasuke sendiri diam-diam menatap Itachi yang kini terlihat jauh lebih diam dari awal pagi yang dia temukan tadi. Tidak susah menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangga kakaknya itu. Sasuke, hampir tiap malam melihat Itachi diam seorang diri diruang tamu saat Sakura belum pulang. Sasuke tahu jika ada kerinduan yang sebenarnya Itachi simpan dalam hatinya. Tapi, sebagai orang ketiga dalam kehidupan mereka, Sasuke tak mau ikut campur terlalu jauh.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Rotinya masih belum habis, namun dia sudah memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja. Dihampirinya Sarada yang masih bersama Sakura diruang tamu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang makan. Semua yang terjadi disana, mereka bisa melihatnya.

"Sarada, biar paman yang antar, ayok" ucap Itachi menawarkan. Bukannya bahagia, Sarada malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, memandangnya penuh permintaan saat Sakura masih sibuk menatapi berkas-berkasnya.

"Sarada perginya sama ibu saja, paman" ucapnya menolak tak enak.

"ibu mu tidak sempat mengantarmu, dengan paman saja"

"tapi.."

"biar aku yang mengantarnya"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, raut wajah Sarada berubah menjadi cerah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan dalam menyakitkannya.

"dia putriku, bukankah begitu? Uchiha Itachi-sama."

Dan satu kalimat yang baru saja didengar Itachi dari bibir Sakura membuat Itachi menatap istrinya tak berdaya.

Sedangkan Sasuke meneguk habis segelas susu yang terhidang di meja makan.

tbc

* * *

an/ : maaf. saya gak bisa berlama-lama. Karena ini tinggal copy paste tanpa mengoreksi kesalahan lagi. jadi maaf kalau typo adalah hal yang paling sering kalian temukan.

untuk yang review, MAKASIH BANYAK.

Chapter depan saya harap kalian gak nyalahin saya karena plotnya akan ketahuan di chapter selanjutnya. Sarada akan membuktikannya di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Out of the Blue**

 **===.===**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY SATU - SATUNYA **MILIK SAYA**

 **Spica Zoe**

 _Cover Art : CharaKauffmann_

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak kepergiannya bersama Sarada beberapa menit lalu. Kini Sakura hanya diam dalam tindakannya. Fokusnya pecah pada segala hal yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Itachi malam tadi. Bukan pertengkaran hebat memang, bukan pertengkaran yang mengharuskan dia pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan menceraikan suaminya. Pertengkaran seperti ini diantara mereka memang kerap terjadi. Sakura punya kekesalan yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Dan entah kenapa hanya pada Itachi lah dia bisa melepaskan semua yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

Terkadang setelah pertengkaran, Itachi akan datang padanya, memaksanya bicara jujur dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berpelukan sambil mengucapkan maaf. Tapi untuk Sakura kali ini, hal seperti itu bukanlah lagi hal termanis yang dia harapkan. Itachi sudah keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan. Sebagai seorang istri, Sakura hanya merasa berhak marah karena tindakan Itachi padanya.

"ibu.."

Sakura langsung menoleh pada sosok gadis kecil yang duduk disamping kemudinya. Dia hampir lupa jika ada Sarada di dalam mobilnya. Dan untung saja, meski pikirannya sedang membebani, Sakura masih tidak lupa jalan mana yang harus dia tempuh untuk menuju sekolah Sarada. Meski jarak antara rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, juga searah.

Gadis kecil Uchiha yang duduk disampingnya ini memang gadis yang sangat manis. Duduk diam saat merasa Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah karena bersikap terlalu dingin padanya sejak tadi, apalagi dihadapan Itachi. Sarada seakan tahu Sakura sedang tak ingin diganggu, hingga sejak tadi Sarada hanya diam. Dan baru ini dia mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura menatapnya datar, wajahnya masih belum bisa tersenyum, dia sedang kesal pada suaminya.

"ibu bertengkar dengan paman karena Sarada ya?" tanyanya memandang bening berwarna milik Sakura polos.

Sakura melemah sejenak, dialihkannya pandangannya kearah depan. Dia takut terkunci dengan ketulusan dimata Sarada. Sangat takut hingga akhirnya berdampak buruk pada emosi dan perasaannya. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil ini. Sangat.

Namun, bukannya berusaha memeluk Sarada dan mengucapkan "semua baik-baik saja", Sakura malah terdiam tak ingin menjawab. Mendapat perlakuan ibunya, Sarada semakin menunduk. Memilih mengunci bibirnya dan tetap diam sampai Sakura mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, melangkah menuju sisi pintu lain dan mempersilahkan Sarada keluar dari mobilnya.

"nanti, suruh paman Gaara saja yang menjemput Sarada bu, Sarada tak ingin merepotkan ibu lagi mulai sekarang" ucap gadis itu masih menunduk takut.

Sakura hanya diam. Tidak biasanya Sarada bersikap seperti ini padanya. Biasanya Sarada akan tetap menatapnya meskipun Sakura sedang berada dalam tahap kekesalan paling tinggi sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Dan meskipun bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Sarada untuk mengajaknya bicara, Sakura tak pernah berbuat kasar pada gadis ini, selain hanya diam mengabaikannya. Dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun Sarada biasanya merasa tidak apa. Tapi sekarang? Sakura merasa Sarada sedikit berubah.

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melayangkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tepat didepan pagar sekolah, seorang wanita menunduk sejajar dengan tinggi anak lelakinya. Direngkuhnya kedua pundak anaknya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Sang anak terlihat memerah dan marah, tapi sang wanita yang Sakura yakin ibu si anak lelaki hanya tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu anaknya. Membawa kepikirannya sendiri, Sakura sadar dia tak pernah memperlakukan Sarada seperti itu. Diantar oleh seorang ibu, pergi sekolah, tapi hanya dibiarkan melangkah tanpa doa yang mengiringi, membuat hati Sakura sedikit tersakiti.

"kalau begitu, Sarada masuk dulu ya bu-"

"Sarada.."

Diam sejenak, Sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya masih mengepal erat pada kedua tali tas ransel disekitar lengannya. Dia takut Sakura marah padanya. Sarada mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sakura yang telah duduk berjongkong menyamai tingginya. Memandang pada wajahnya.

"maafkan aku," ucapan Sakura terdengar seakan sedang menahan tumpukkan emosi yang sedang bertarung didalam batinnya. Dia suka menatap wajah Sarada, karena wajah itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Tidak dengannya. Menatap wajah Sarada juga bisa membuat perasaan asing yang berusaha dikuburnya dengan waktu selalu berhasil bangkit dan menyeruak mencari pelepasan. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak terlalu ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pada Sarada. Karena masalalu itu akan datang lagi dan menyakitinya.

Sarada masih diam menatap wajah cantik Sakura, kedua tangan wanita itu kini mencekram dikedua lengannya. Dan Sarada merasa tak apa dengan cekaraman cukup kuat itu.

"aku tak pernah menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu" Sakura menahan gejolak basah dari nada suaranya. Dia takut jika Sarada menangkap tangisan dari dirinya. Takut disebut lemah, karena selama ini dia sudah mencoba untuk menjadi tegar.

"ibu.." Sarada hanya berucap pelan.

"jangan bicara lagi" Sakura menatap Sarada lekat, dan itu membuat Sarada sedikit menunduk takut.

"peluk aku" ucap Sakura lembut, hingga Sarada kini mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya, bagi Sarada, dia melihat Sakura tersenyum secantik ini padanya.

"peluk aku, kau tak pernah memelukku kan?" tanya Sakura menyentuh kening Sarada dengan ujung jemarinya. Sarada mematung tak percaya. Meskipun dia masih kecil, tapi tingkahnya seperti orang yang sudah mengerti segalanya.

"apa setelah aku memeluk ibu, ibu akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Sarada ingin tahu. Dia menahan langkahnya untuk mendarat dalam pelukan Sakura, karena dia merasa butuh satu pernyataan dari bibir Sakura. Jika saja ini merupakan pelukan perpisahan, Sarada tak akan mau melakukannya. Sarada takut.

"tidak.." Sakura menarik tubuh Sarada dan mendekapnya. Airmatanya mengalir lembut membasahai pipinya. Melepaskan semua kerinduan yang selalu di hembuskan jauh darinya sejak dulu. "aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu" lanjutnya. Dan Sarada pun kini balas memeluknya. Hangat, pelukan Sakura jauh lebih hangat dari pelukan ayahnya, pelukan pamannya, bahkan pelukan semua orang yang pernah mendekapnya. Sarada lebih suka pelukan yang ini. Apakah pelukan ini akan selamanya menjadi miliknya?

"siang nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi kemanapun kau mau, paman Itachi pasti senang, merayakan ulangtahunnya denganmu" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sarada penuh senyuman, meskipun wajahnya masih basah dengan airmatanya. Sarada mengangguk semangat. Tidak peduli lagi Sakura akan pertengkarannya dengan Itachi, mungkin Sarada memang terlahir untuk selalu menjadi juru damai diantara mereka berdua.

"benarkah bu?!" Sarada terlihat takjub luarbiasa. Dipeluknya lagi Sakura dan rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"ya, karena sejak kau lahir, kau adalah hadiah terbesar dalam hidupnya"

Dan dalam peluknya, Sakura bisa merasakan jika Sarada mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapannya.

Sakura hanya tak mau terlalu lama berlarut-larut menyimpan kekesalannya karena pertengkaran bersama Itachi. Biar bagaimanapun, hari ini adalah ulangtahun suaminya. Sakura akan mengalah, meski dia tahu Itachi pun tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Itulah mengapa Sakura selalu merasa bersyukur kenapa Itachi begitu baik padanya. Kekeraskepalaannya, hanya Itachi lah yang mampu memakluminya.

.

* * *

 _ **Out of The Blue**_

* * *

.

Sakura menarik kursinya dan duduk disana, didalam ruangan pribadi miliknya di rumah sakit itu. Rumah Sakit Konoha, salah satu rumah sakit terbesar yang berada di pusat kota. Sudah lama Sakura menjadi seorang dokter ahli kandungan disana. Sebagai salah satu dokter muda berbakat, Sakura sering meneliti gejala-gejala baru yang tak biasa yang sering muncul dalam bagian-bagian reproduksi baik di dalam tubuh pria maupun wanita yang pernah menjadi pasiennya. Sakura juga sering menjadi kepala tim dalam sebuah operasi. Kehebatannya memang selalu mendapat pengakuan dari setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Membawa pikirannya berfokus, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang sejak tadi memang sudah disiapkannya sebelum berangkat. Namun sebelum dia mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Bayangan seseorang sudah muncul dipintu ruangannya. Sakura diam memandangnya.

"kau selalu lebih pagi dari aku, Sakura" ucap si pemilik suara, Tenten. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengusik Sakura jika bukan gadis ini. Sakura meletakkan berkas-berkasnya diatas meja. Diletakkannya saja seperti itu, diabaikannya. Meskipun Tenten juga sama diabaikannya. Sakura hanya diam.

"oi, kau ada masalah? Bukankah suamimu ulangtahun hari ini? berbahagialah sedikit, aku pikir kau akan cuti untuk berbulan madu yang kesekian kalinya dengan Uchiha-sama" ucapnya menarik kursi didepan Sakura dan duduk menghadap sahabatnya, sengaja di pasangnya wajah meledek untuk Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya mengendus kesal.

"kau kenapa? Sedang hamil? Sejak kapan? Kenapa wajahmu sesuram itu?" lagi – lagi Tenten hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa memancing emosi Sakura terbakar. Tenten tidak peduli, dia lebih suka melihat Sakura mengamuk memarahinya dari pada diam mengabaikannya. Paling tidak, dia rela membantu Sakura melepaskan kekesalannya.

"diamlah. Ucapanmu hanya membuat aku ingin mati"

Tenten tersenyum.

"jadi, bagaimana kejutan ulang tahun untuk Itachi malam tadi, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Tenten yang kini hanya tersenyum. Oh, Sakura kesal melihat wajah ini. Tapi dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya ini. Tenten memang sedikit menyebalkan dan usil, tapi dalam hidupnya, Sakura hanya mempercayai Tenten sebagai tempat keluh kesahnya. Bahkan tentang Itachi sekalipun. Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya. Meskipun akhir – akhir ini dia lebih memilih menutup semua beban hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"jangan bahas ini, Tenko. Atau aku akan membunuhmu" Sakura menarik pandangannya dari wajah menyebalkan Tenten. Dia mendengus kesal dan Tenten berhasil mendengarnya. Bukannya takut, tapi Tenten makin bersemangat mengganggunya.

"kalian bertengkar?" Tenten menebak, dan Sakura mengelah nafasnya berat. "sudah kuduga" lanjutnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Bertengkar? Tenten tak perlu khawatir dengan pertengkaran suami istri ini, pasti beberapa saat lagi, Itachi akan datang menjemput Sakura dan meminta maaf. Itu sering terjadi di hadapan Tenten.

"ini ulang tahunnya Sakura, mengalah sedikit bukanlah hal yang akan merugikanmu kan?"

Sakura menatap Tenten tajam. Dia tidak suka Tenten pun seakan ingin menyalahkannya.

"kau tak akan tahu Tenko, jadi-"

"-jadi aku tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Itu yang akan kau bilang kan?" Tenten memotong ucapan Sakura cepat sebelum wanita itu mengakhiri semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

Sakura terdiam.

Tenten mengalah.

"dia tidak akan pernah mau menyentuhku lagi, Tenko"

Tenten terdiam, diarahkannya tatapaan senduhnya pada Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati rak buku dalam ruangannya. Meski Tenten tak bisa memandang wajahnya, tapi Tenten tahu, ada kesedihan yang mendalam dari wanita ini. Dia sangat tahu.

"dia tahu tentang selingkuhanmu?"

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Tenten.

"untuk saat ini, jika bisa, aku bahkan ingin sekali mendesah dipelukan pria lain didepan matanya. Ingin lihat reaksi apa yang dia punya saat istrinya memilih untuk menghabiskan gairah dengan pria lain"

"coba saja, jika itu mau mu. Coba dengan Sasuke"

Dan beberapa saat setelah ucapannya keluar, Tenten hanya mendapati senyum tipis penuh kepahitan diwajah sang merah muda.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama.."

Sasuke langsung menoleh saat namanya terdengar, didapatinya seorang wanita tua. Wanita yang sudah menjadi bekerja bagi keluarganya cukup lama. Tangan wanita tua itu menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah amplop putih yang Sasuke sendiri menjadi bingung karenanya.

"ya, ada apa Sarutobi-san?"

"saya menemukan ini di ruang tamu. Mungkin nyonya Sakura tak sengaja meninggalkannya. Bisakah anda mengantarkannya? Saya rasa ini sesuatu yang penting untuknya"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Bertemu Sakura? Butuh ribuan kali berpikir untuk itu.

"biarkan saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengantarkan itu padanya"

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong, meskipun dia memang benci mengakui jika dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Sakura saat ini. Tapi, sejujurnya dia memang harus segera tiba di kantornya, mempersiapkan berkas untuk segera menghadiri sidang.

"saya rasa ini memang cukup penting tuan, mungkin saja ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan salah seorang pasiennya. Ini berhubungan dengan nyawa, apa anda sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah jika-"

"oke. Baik. Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengantarnya"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kesal. Jika berhubungan dengan keselamatan nyawa orang lain, bagaimana mungkin dia tega. Diterimanya benda itu dari tangan si wanita tua yang kini tersenyum memandangnya. Rasanya Sasuke baru saja dipecundangi sebagai seorang manusia hanya karena dia merasa terlalu mudah dimanipulasi oleh sebuah rasa kasihan.

.

.

.

"jadi, bagaimana hasil hipotesismu?" Sakura kembali duduk setelah mendapatkan buku yang dia mau. Ditatapnya wajah Tenten sekilas, wajah itu masih begitu ingin menertawainya lebih banyak dari apapun hal paling menggelitik di dunia ini. Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Berusaha untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, Sakura hanya ingat tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Rapat akhir dari sebuah penelitian gejala baru penyakit. Sakura bersyukur ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya disaat-saat seperti ini agar Tenten tak lagi berfokus untuk menertawai kehidupannya. Tapi, sepertinya tak berjalan lancar seperti yang Sakura mau, buktinya...

"kau mau mengubah pembahasan kita? Tidak akan bisa, cantik" ucap Tenten dengan gelagat tawa yang membahana. Berhasil dilihatnya wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal.

"hasil hipotesismu bukannya kapan saja bisa kau berikan? Ketua tim kita, Senju Tsunade masih tetap menjadi ibu mu meskipun kau keluar dari tim ini Sakura, jangan mengelak jika kita sedang membicarakan dirimu" ucapnya masih menatap Sakura intens. Ingin rasanya Sakura menendang gadis ini keluar dari ruangannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia tutupi dari Tenten.

"terserahmu lah, perawan tua. Aku tidak pernah bisa menang melawanmu"

Tenten masih tetap tertawa ringan sebelum dia memandang penanda waktu yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Setibanya dirumah sakit tadi, melihat ruangan Sakura yang sudah terbuka, Tenten hanya ingin memastikan jika sahabatnya itu memang sudah tiba, sebelum dia beranjak menuju ruangannya sendiri yang berada dilantai tiga. Tenten bangkit dari bangkunya. Disambarnya tas jinjingnya yang sejak tadi memang diletakkannya di meja Sakura.

"saranku, mungkin Itachi pun butuh hipotesismu Sakura"

Sakura langsung menatap wajah Tenten yang entah kenapa kini dia rasa sedang menatapnya begitu serius, berbeda dengan ekspresi-ekspresi yang mengusilnya tadi. Menyinggung nama Itachi dengan tatapan seperti ini, Sakura tahu mau kemana Tenten akan membicarakan suaminya. Sebelum Tenten melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura sudah bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang terlalu jarang mereka perlihatkan. Sakura menggeram.

"dia cacat Sakura, kau harus tahu itu. Tujuh tahun menikah, dan kalian belum memiliki anak, apa kau pikir semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal-"

"cukup Tenten. Kali ini kau telah menyinggungku"

Sakura meletakkan buku yang berada didalam genggamannya dengan keras. Dia tidak ingin Tenten menyinggung keberadaan suaminya lebih banyak lagi. Melangkah mendekati Tenten, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan tatapannya dari sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya jika kau memang penasaran dengan kesehatannya, bukankah itu yang sejak dulu kau khawatirkan-"

"cukup!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Tenten cukup keras, namun tak sampai membuat Tenten terhempas cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tenten tersenyum lirih.

"..jangan teruskan Tenten, atau aku akan benar-benar.."

"Sakura-sensei!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang yang tak dia duga langsung muncul dan memanggil namanya begitu panik. Sakura menoleh kesal seketika namanya disebut. Emosinya memuncak, bercampur dengan emosi yang ingin sekali dilampiaskannya dengan Tenten tadi. Dilepaskannya tatapannya dari Tenten, untuk memandang seorang wanita berbusana serba putih yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan nafas memburu, seorang perawat. Dan Tenten pun ikut menoleh pada bayangan baru yang muncul di ruangan itu.

"-ADA APA?!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada perasaan buruk yang membungkus batin Sakura. Melihat seorang perawat yang datang dengan ekspresi panik seperti ini, baik Sakura dan Tenten bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Tapi khusus bagi Sakura, ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Tenten pun tahu itu. Perawat ini yang mungkin tidak tahu apapun.

"bantu kami. Ada korban kecelakaan yang butuh pertolongan secepatnya" Perawat itu tak mampu menurunkan ekspresi takutnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

"dokter jaga ada dimana?!" tebakan Sakura tepat, Tenten juga. Pasti. Tenten melangkah lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Sakura masih di posisinya. Dipandanganya perawat itu yang masih bergetar cukup hebat karena ketakutannya. Ini rumah sakit. Tenten sudah terbiasa. Tapi, Sakura?

"tidak ada seorangpun dokter jaga dibawah sana, untuk itu kami mohon bantulah kami" serunya mendesak. Mendengar itu, Sakura melupakan amarahnya seketika, ditatap Tenten penuh tanya yang kini juga mengikat pandangannya pada Sakura. Ini bukan pekerjaannya, Tenten pun tahu itu. Tapi jika melihat situasi seperti ini sebagai seorang dokter mereka berdua memang sudah seharusnya turun tangan. Terlebih, mereka kini sedang berada dilantai dua, apa sama sekali tidak ada dokter yang menjaga di lantai satu? Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sedang Tenten, tanpa pemikiran lebih panjang lagi, kini mengubah pandangannya memandang Sakura penuh harap.

"Sakura, ini jauh lebih penting. Cepatlah pergi lebih dulu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, aku akan pergi keruanganku sebentar dan akan segera menyusulmu" Tenten berujar, dan Sakura mengangguk cepat dengan spontan.

Perasaan buruk, Sakura bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang kini tengah menghantuinya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan perasaan tak jelas seperti ini saat dia diwajibkan untuk bertugas? Sakura tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu keberadaan perawat yang masih mengekorinya dengan langkah yang sama cepat dengan dirinya dibelakang sana. Melihat wajah perawat tadi, rasanya, ketakutan dalam diri Sakura yang sejak tujuh tahun lalu kembali mengerayangi pikirannya.

Uchiha Sakura, memang seorang dokter muda berbakat, semua orang pun tahu itu. Seorang dokter ahli kandungan yang punya reputasi cukup dikenal dalam keahliannya. Namun, meskipun begitu bukan berarti Sakura tak bisa menangani korban kecelakaan. Secara dasar, dia juga paham bagaimana menangani korban kecelakaan. Sakura juga sering melakukan seminar tentang bagaimana cara memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk orang awam dalam menghadapi korban kecelakaan pada umumnya. Jika memang ada perasaan tak enak yang dia rasakan saat ini, sebenarnya bukan karena dia tidak punya pengetahuan maupun pengalaman menangani korban kecelakaan. Dia punya, setiap dokter ahli apapun harusnya memang memilikinya. Tapi, pengecualian ini, berlaku khusus hanya untuk Sakura. Tenten pun tak pernah tega memaksa Sakura untuk menangani korban kecelakaan. Sebab, Sakura dulu punya trauma, tujuh tahun lalu. saat dia belum lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya. Tujuh tahun lalu, saat dia harus memilih jalan yang tak pernah dia rencanakan dalam hidupnya. Sakura punya trauma besar atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Itachi, yang saat itu hanya dia kenal sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tujuh tahun lalu adalah kekasihnya.

Jubah putih itu berkibar, langkah kaki Sakura tegas terdengar menelusuri lorong. Dia harus cepat, dia harus cepat. Itu lah perintah yang berputar diotaknya. Keluar dari lift di lantai satu, Sakura sudah melihat beberapa suster berlarian kesana kemari, membuat suasana semakin mencekam dalam pandangan matanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya, berusaha memaksa agar tubuhnya tak mengeluarkan getaran yang membuat dia memiliki kemungkinan melakukan kesalahan. Ini bersangkutan dengan nyawa.

"ruang ICU Sakura-sensei!" seru perawat yang masih mengekorinya dibelakang terdengar penuh desakan. Sakura mendengar. Diaturnya langkahnya semakin cepat menuju ruang ICU dilantai satu. Kenapa bisa seorang korban kecelakaan langsung ditempatkan keruang ICU?. Diabaikannya pikirannya sendiri, diabaikannya juga langkah-langkah perawat lain yang sama paniknya.

"bagaimana statusnya?" tanya Sakura tegas. Semua orang yang berada dilorong langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Beberapa perawat yang melihat Sakura pun seakan terbengong dan menelan ludah secara masal. Sebagian dari mereka memang telah tahu rumornya. Tentu saja, Sakura-sensei tak pernah mau turun tangan menangani korban kecelakaan. Tidak pernah.

"darurat! Sakura-sensei" _sial!_ batin Sakura, mempercepat langkahnya. Darurat? Tujuh tahun lalu, Itachi juga hampir mati dalam pelukannya. Sakura gemetar, tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Semua orang memandanginya. Seorang gadis bermandikan darah seorang pria yang beberapa saat lalu menolongnya hingga lolos dari kecelakaan maut.

Langkah-langkah kaki bergerak mundur menjauhi mulut ruangan. Ini ruang ICU kan? Kenapa begitu banyak warga sipil yang berdiri disekitar ruangan?

"korban kecelakaan berumur empat tahun, berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tempat kecelakaan tepat di depan sekolah Konoha Child School-" sebuah laporan dijabarkan oleh salah satu perawat lain yang segera menghampiri Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan. _Konoha Child School?_

Belum lagi Sakura melihat korban dengan jelas, langkahnya langsung berhenti setelah-

"..namanya, Uchiha Sarada"

-nama itu dia dengar bersamaan dengan pandangan matanya yang kini menatap seorang anak, berambut hitam, penuh dengan luka dan simbahan darah sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa perawat yang kini tampak jauh lebih panik dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Sar-" Sakura gemetar. Bayangan trauma mengelilingi kepalanya. Bibirnya bahkan tak lagi sanggup mengucapkan nama Sarada. Seluruh perawat yang tidak sedang membasuh menatap Sakura penuh kecemasan. Getaran disekujur tubuhnya tak lagi bisa disangkal. Dokter itu terlihat begitu terkejut.

.

.

.

 _Sarada berdiri ragu diambang pintu, dengan hanya menampilkan kepalanya saja, diliriknya takut kedalam ruang kamar Sakura. Memastikan apa Sakura itu ada didalam atau tidak. Awalnya Sarada meminta ijin pada Itachi yang berada diruang tamu untuk menemui Sakura dikamar mereka, dan Itachi mengijinkannya. Untuk itu, kenapa saat ini Sarada berada disini, dengan takut-takut ingin melihat keberadaan Sakura yang kini sudah memandangnya diujung sana._

 _"_ _kau sedang mencari siapa?" Sakura meletakkan pena yang digunakannya diatas meja. Digesernya kursi tempatnya duduk dan memandang Sarada yang kini menunduk dengan langkah pelan berjalan kearahnya._

 _"_ _jika mencari paman Itachi, dia mungkin ada dibawah" ucap Sakura datar._

 _"_ _Sarada, mencari ibu kok,"_

 _"_ _untuk apa? sudah malam, kau tidak tidur?"_

 _"_ _Sarada tidak bisa tidur, ayah membacakan dongeng dan malah ayah yang tertidur. Apa ibu punya waktu untuk membacakan Sarada sebuah dongeng biar Sarada tertidur?" Sarada mengangkat kepalanya malu-malu. Takut Sakura marah, atau mungkin ingin Sakura langsung memeluknya. Tapi satu dari kedua pemikirannya itu tak dia dapati dikenyataan._

 _"_ _ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan malam ini, minta pada pamanmu untuk mendongengkanmu sesuatu" ucap Sakura menarik pandangannya dari Sarada, dan kembali memperbaiki posisinya untuk segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sarada menunduk kecewa._

 _"_ _baiklah, maaf mengganggu ibu. Selamat malam, bu"_

 _Setelah Sarada menghilang dari balik pintu, Sakura mendesah kecewa. Diangkatnya tangannya disisi lain untuk meremas rambutnya dengan keras. Dia tidak suka bersikap dingin pada Sarada. Tapi, batinnya pun akan sama-sama tersiksa._

 _Dua jam berlalu, Sakura melangkah keluar kamarnya. Didapatinya Itachi masih duduk diruang tamu dilantai bawah dengan kesibukan yang sama dengan dirinya saat di dalam kamar tadi. Berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran bernilai yang sama sekali tak ada harga dimatanya. Selama dua jam Sakura tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia penasaran bagaimana keadaan Sarada setelah penolakannya. Dikunjunginya kamar Sasuke yang kebetulan tak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit, Sakura mengintip, tak ada bocah kecil itu disana. Sesaat tadi pun dia hanya melihat Itachi sendirian diruang tamu, yang artinya mungkin Sarada memang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Apa Itachi sudah menidurkannya dan mengantarnya kedalam kamar? Sakura membuka pelan pintu kamar Sarada, didapatinya bayangan seorang bocah perempuan yang tengah terlelap di pembaringan, dengan sebuah buku penuh dengan gambar – gambar berwarna disebelahnya. Sakura meraih buku itu, buku yang berisi dengan cerita-cerita putri kerajaan, Sakura bisa menebak, Sarada ingin menidurkan dirinya sendiri dengan buku-buku itu. Ada setitik penyesalan yang Sakura rasakan muncul dalam hatinya ketika dia melihat Sarada tertidur seperti ini. Diambilnya buku itu sebelum menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh Sarada. Dibukanya perlembar demi perlembar dari beberapa bagian yang tersusun disana. gambar-gambar yang begitu cantik, dulu juga Sakura menyukai hal-hal menakjubkan seperti ini. Mungkin, Sarada memang tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya._

 _"_ _maafkan aku, Sarada.." bisik Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup lembut kening Sarada di pembaringan, masih terlelap. "aku menyayangimu". Dan sebelum Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, Sarada sudah lebih dulu terusik dengan kehadirannya. Sarada terbangun, ditatapnya Sakura yang telah tersenyum memandangnya. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?_

 _"_ _i..ibu.." ucapnya dengan suara tertahan._

 _"_ _maaf membangunkanmu, tidurlah. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau kembali tertidur"_

 _Dan sejak itulah, Sarada mulai mengingat berapa banyak Sakura menyayanginya. Meskipun Sakura tak pernah mau menunjukkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"sensei! Sakura-sensei!" seruan seorang perawat tak lagi bisa membawa kesadaran Sakura kembali. Kenangan masalalu, entah kenapa langsung berputar dikepala Sakura. Namun, disaat yang tidak tepat itu juga, mereka sedikit kaget akan kehadiran Tenten yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tenten menatapnya emosional. Yang berada didepannya kini, seorang bernama Sakura diam menahan getar tubuhnya

Mengabaikan Sakura, Tenten langsung mengambil tindakan, diperintahkannya semua perawat menyediahkan perlengkapan. Apapun yang sangat diperlukan untuk saat ini. Dan semua perawat mengambil bagian masing – masing.

"Sarada!" suara Sakura, Tenten tak lagi mau peduli. Diperiksanya denyut nadi anak itu, begitu lemah. Lukanya terlalu parah, bahkan tulang kakinya terlihat patah. Tenten menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri. Pendarahan tak bisa dihentikan. Seorang perawat mengambil gunting untuk memotong pakaian Sarada. Membasuh dan membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol, tapi luka itu terlalu banyak.

"i-ibu.." suara itu terdengar lemah, Sakura dengan cepat meraih tangan Sarada yang seakan ingin menggapainya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Wanita itu hanya menangis. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis? Sudah ada Tenten yang jauh lebih bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menangani luka Sarada. Sedangkan dia sendiri merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"siapa yang membawanya kemari?" tanya Tenten dengan guratan cemas yang terlihat begitu nyata. Parah, keadaan Sarada benar – benar parah. Anak ini akan memasuki tahap kritisnya. Selang–selang medis telah dipersiapkan untuk penyelamatan.

"beberapa saksi mata yang mengantarnya kemari sensei" lapor mereka turut menyimpan ketakutan. "dengan beberapa guru dari pihak sekolah" lanjutnya panik.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Jangan membuatku takut. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya" Tenten cukup takut memandang wajah Sakura yang kini bersimbah airmata. Masih digenggamnya tangan Sarada disana. Dia takut, dia benar – benar takut.

"selamatkan dia Tenten. Selamatkan anakku, Tenten!" Sakura berteriak cukup histeris. Kenapa baru kali ini sebutan manis seperti itu baru keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mau mengakui Sarada sebagai anaknya? Bukankah itu yang Sarada selalu inginkan?

"i-ibu.." Sarada masih berucap lemah saat melihat Sakura menangis. Sakura, ibu yang begitu disayangnya. Sakura mengecup jari jemari Sarada takut, wajahnya pun ikut bersimbah darah tak lagi dipedulikannya.

"bertahanlah Sarada. Aku mohon bertahanlah. Kau akan baik – baik saja. Ibu akan menyelamatkanmu" seru Sakura tanpa menyadari inilah pertamakalinya kata _ibu_ keluar dari mulutnya. Sebutan yang tanpa sengaja mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu dihadapan Sarada.

"dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kita perlu darah, lakukan pemeriksaan untuk memeriksa jenis darahnya" teriak Tenten memerintah. Dipandangnya Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke bisa mendonorkan darahnya?" Sakura tak menjawab, tidak tahu apa dia mendengarkan pertanyaan Tenten atau tidak, dia masih terisak disana.

"sensei, jantungnya melemah. Sepertinya-"

"kita harus melakukan _resusitasi_ jantung, siapkan peralatan, cepat!" Tenten berteriak sambil memompa dada Sarada dengan tangannya. Seluruh perawat mengalami tekanan karenanya. Belum lagi pemandangan yang Sakura hasilkan. Ada rasa begitu iba yang menyelimuti mereka.

"pendarahannya semakin banyak, apa kata saksi mata?" Tenten merayapkan matanya fokus pada beberapa luka ditubuh Sarada, meski mulutnya masih berbicara.

"dia tertabrak mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi dan terlempar dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari kejadian" lapor seorang dari mereka. Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya. Dia tahu, ini adalah luka parah, tapi.

"aku mohon Sakura, jangan membuatku takut" Tenten tak mampu memandang Sakura, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebuah keajaiban jika dengan luka seperti ini, Sarada masih mampu bertahan dengan nafasnya.

"selamatkan dia Tenten. Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Sakura memandang Tenten penuh amarah.

"kita perlu 2000cc darah dengan segera, Sakura! Cepat panggil ayahnya! Hanya dia kemungkinan terbesar saat ini, dari pada kita melakukan pemeriksaan yang percuma" Tenten memandang wajah Sakura tegas. Namun Sakura masih terisak, Tenten menggeram. Apa hanya ini yang bisa Sakura lakukan?

"Sarada punya darah yang sama dengan ibunya, kemana aku harus mencari ibunya disaat seperti ini?!"

Tenten menarik nafasnya kecewa. Sial, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya tentang kemungkinan seperti ini. Sakura bukan ibu kandungnya, dia sudah tahu. Mencari wanita yang empat tahun lalu melahirkan Sarada disaat seperti ini, jauh lebih memakan waktu. Melakukan pemeriksaan yang juga memakan waktu memang harus menjadi pilihan satu – satunya.

"darahmu bagaimana? Kau pasti lebih paham kococokan diantara kalian kan?" Tenten memaksa Sakura lagi. Dan wanita itu hanya menggeleng tak berdaya. Sakura tak memiliki kecocokan apapun dengan Sarada. Tidak semuanya. Mereka tidak punya hubungan darah. Jika saat ini Sakura tahu dimana keberadaan ibu kandung Sarada yang empat tahun lalu telah meninggalkannya. Sakura ingin sekali berlutut dibawah kakinya. Apapun demi Sarada, akan dia lakukan.

"i-ibu.., aku.. a-aku sayang ibu.." pedih rasanya mendengar suara itu keluar dari mulut Sarada. Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ditatapnya wajah gadis kecil itu penuh kelembutan. "jangan tinggalkan ibu sayang. Ibu akan mengantarmu setiap pagi, ibu akan membacakanmu sebuah dongeng, jangan tinggalkan ibu. Kita belum melakukan banyak hal. Sarada, bertahanlah. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan merayakan ulangtahun paman Itachi siang nanti? bertahanlah!" Sakura terisak.

"a-aku.. takut.. bu.."

Tenten bahkan tak sanggup menahan airmatanya. Inikah penyesalanmu Sakura? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Bukan hanya Tenten, Sakura pun pasti tahu tak ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka perbuat sekarang. Hanya berserah pada Tuhan? Apa Sakura sanggup melakukannya? Tenten sudah memperkirakannya jauh, jika mereka punya darah sekalipun, masa kritis Sarada jauh lebih menakutkan. Tubuh Sarada melemah setahap demi setahap. Semua alat medis sudah diupayakan. Dan kondisinya tidak mendukung.

"Sarada.., ibu ada disini. Ibu disini" Sakura terisak cukup keras sekarang. Dia benar – benar terlihat menderita. Kenapa baru ini dia menyadari semua kesalahannya. Kenapa baru ini rasanya dia tak sanggup kehilangan Sarada.

Nafas Sarada semakin berat, denyut nadinya pun melemah. Tenten hanya bisa ikut berdoa dalam hatinya. Melihat anak kecil, menangis dengan luka separah itu. Menangis memanggil ibunya. Tenten tak bisa menahan airmatanya mengalir. Sesak rasanya. Empat tahun lalu, Tenten pun ada disana saat ibu kandung dari anak ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan putri yang baru beberapa menit dilahirkannya. Sakura tak bisa bicara banyak pada saat itu. Ada sesuatu yang juga membebani pikirannya. Tapi, meskipun Sarada bukan anak kandungnya. Tenten tahu sebesar apa rasanya cinta istri Itachi itu pada Sarada. Sikap dingin Sakura baru terbentuk dua tahun terakhir ini. Hanya itu yang tidak diketahui Tenten. Kenapa Sakura berubah drastis menjadi pemurung, kenapa wanita ini seakan menjauhi Sarada yang begitu sangat disayanginya. Menahan diri, itulah yang Tenten rasakan dari sikap Sakura dalam menghadapi Sarada selama ini.

"ay-ayah.., aku ingin bertemu ayah.." suara Sarada semakin melemah. Sakura langsung teringat pada Sasuke. Diperintahkannya seorang suster untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"cepat hubungi Sasuke, cepat hubunngi ayahnya!" teriaknya penuh perintah. Tapi yang ada semua suster saling memandang dengan ekspresi penuh pikir. Perintah Sakura terlalu sulit mereka mengerti.

"Shizune, cepat kau hubungi suamiku sekarang!" Sakura memandang salah satu perawat yang sering berada dalam satu tim dengannya. Shizune mengangguk cepat sebelum menghilang dari ruangan. Jika dia diperintahkan untuk menghubungi Suami dari Haruno Sakura, yang dia kenal dengan nama Uchiha Itachi. Shizune tentu mengerti, karena Shizune sudah mengenal sosok itu lebih lama.

"ayahmu akan datang sayang. Kau akan bertemu dengannya, bertahanlah. Jangan buat ayahmu khawatir" Sarada tak mampu mendengar. Nafasnya semakin melemah, sepertinya _resusitasi_ jantung yang dilakukan Tenten dan beberapa alat medis yang dipasang padanya beberapa saat tadi tak berpegaruh apa – apa.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kebagian lobby utama Rumah Sakit yang dia tahu adalah tempat dari Haruno Sakura bekerja. Haruno? Sasuke lebih suka memanggil Sakura dengan marga itu dari pada marganya yang sekarang. Meskipun dulu dia juga sering memberi Sakura marga yang sama dengan marga dirinya. Masih digenggamnya sebuah amplop dalam tangannya. Setelah dia mengantarkan ini, mungkin dia akan bisa segera pergi dari sana. Menemui Sakura, bukanlah pilihan untuknya. Tapi, memikirkan mungkin apa yang digenggamnya sekarang adalah benda yang sangat penting. Tak mungkin bisa dia menitipkannya pada orang lain. Dan menemui Sakura adalah pilihan paling akhir yang diputuskannya.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sakura, dokter dibagian ahli kandungan" ucap Sasuke saat menatap salah satu dari beberapa wanita yang menyambutnya dibagian recepsionist.

"maaf tuan, Sakura-sensei sedang menangani korban kecelakaan" balas wanita itu ramah. "apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" lanjutnya penuh perhatian.

"ah, tidak. Biar aku menunggunya-"

"Ino-san. Cepat hubungi Itachi-sama, katakan padanya anaknya mengalami kecelakaan" Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah sang perawat yang terlihat begitu panik. Seorang perawat yang tanpa peduli bahwa dia sudah melakukan kepanikan disana. Sejenak Sasuke tertegun.

"apa yang terjadi suster?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Dilihatnya pakaian perawat itu penuh dengan noda darah, rasanya detik itu juga ada perasaan tak enak menyerang batinnya.

"maaf tuan, kami-"

"Uchiha Itachi adalah kakakku, suami dari Sakura-sensei. Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku, anak siapa yang anda bilang mengalami kecelakaan?" paksanya cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama.

"Uchiha Sarada, putri Sakura sensei. Dia sedang sekarat sekarang, dan-" dan seketika itu detakan jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang.

"BAWA AKU KESANA!" teriaknya membuat seluruh mata menatapnya heran.

"ta-tapi tuan, anda siapa?-"

"aku ayahnya!"

"Tenten, lakukan sesuatu Tenten. Bilang padaku apa Sarada bisa menjalani masa kritisnya?" Sakura menatap iba Sarada, dia pun tahu tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi saat ini. Pendarahannya tak bisa berhenti dan ini membuat Sakura terlihat begitu malang. Tapi apa dia masih bisa berdiam diri saat Sarada terlihat begitu menyakitkan?

"Sarada!"

Tenten menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal, kini mendorong semua penjagaan yang menahan tubuhnya untuk masuk.

"biarkan dia masuk" perintah Tenten dan semua orang melepas tubuh Sasuke disana. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, harta yang paling dicintainya, kini terlihat begitu malang didepan matanya.

"apa yang terjadi pada putriku?!" teriaknya membuat kepanikan. Seluruh perawat masih mengusahakan apa yang mereka bisa, tapi Tenten tahu itu percuma.

"Sasuke-san, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan pertolongan pertama yang didapatnya semakin memperparah lukanya" Tenten berusaha menjelaskan meskipun dia tahu Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli padanya.

Pertolongan pertama yang didapat Sarada diawal kecelakaan memang memperparah kondisi lukanya. Bagaimana cara dia diangkat dari tempat kejadian pun bisa memperngaruhi luka yang sudah didapatnya. Dan itu yang Tenten simpulkan dari luka disekitar tulang kaki dan punggungnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku, Sakura?!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Ditariknya tubuh Sakura menjauh dari Sarada, tidak peduli bagaimana orang memandang sifat kasarnya. Hingga Sakura terpekik karena hempasan tubuhnya mengantam lantai dan menyebabkan tubuhnya membentur alat – alat medis yang masih ingin dirapikan disana. Tenten meraihnya cepat.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." hanya itulah kata yang didengar Tenten dari Sakura. Wanita itu menggigil ketakutan penuh penyesalan dalam dekapannya. Menderita, sangat menderita. Tenten mendekap tubuh Sakura penuh perhatian. Dia ikut menangis, tangisan Sakura membuatnya tak mampu menahan airmata.

"sayang, ini ayah. Ini ayah. Buka matamu" haru, seorang orang yang memandang peristiwa ini membuat ruangan menjadi penuh dengan isakan. Shizune melangkah mendekati Sakura, tak tega melihat dokter itu menangis seperti ini. Jika ada seseorang yang harus disalahkan, harusnya bukan Sakura. Dia juga menderita saat ini. Meskipun Shizune tak paham hubungan seperti apa antara Sarada, Sakura dan Sasuke didepannya saat ini. Tapi dia tetap tak rela Sakura disalahkan seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

"sensei, jangan menangis lagi. Semua orang sudah mengupayakan semua yang bisa diuapayakan. Jika dia bisa melewati maa kritisnya, maka semua akan baik – baik saja" ucapnya tak berdaya. Hanya jika dia bisa melewatinya, bagaimana jika tidak bisa?. Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Bertahun – tahun dia menjadi perawat, begitu banyak hal yang membuat airmatanya mengalir selama dia bekerja sebagai perawat, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa sesedih ini. Apalagi, dari yang dia tahu, Sakura adalah wanita yang terlihat cukup dingin. Namun saat melihat wanita ini berada pada titik terlemahnya seperti yang dia lihat didepan matanya. Shizune merasa lirih.

"a-ayah, a-aku sa...yang i...bu" ucap Sarada tak jelas. Tapi Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"ya, ayah juga. Bertahanlah sayang. Kita akan bersama–sama lagi, ayah akan menuruti semua permintaan Sarada, bertahanlah" isaknya penuh harapan. Seandainya Tuhan mendengar permintaan itu sekarang juga, bisakah keajaiban berpihak pada Sarada.

"ayah, b-bilang pada ibu Sakura jika Sarada sayang dia. B-bilang pada ibu sakura jika Sarada akan tetap memanggilnya i..ibu, bolehkan?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Didekapnya tubuh Sarada yang penuh luka. Dia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini. Sangat tak sanggup. Piluh rasanya melihat buah hatimu semenderita ini.

"jangan bicara lagi cantik. Ibu Sakura juga menyayangi Sarada. Dia yang merawatmu sejak kecil. Ayah sudah bilang kan, dia menyayangimu. Jadi bertahanlah, sampaikan sendiri semua yang kau rasakan padanya nanti. Sarada, ayah mohon bertahanlah" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sarada, dia ingin berteriak. Dia sangat ingin berteriak. Terlalu sakit mendengar semua ucapan itu dari mulut anaknya yang kini tak lagi sanggup membuka matanya.

"Sarada. Ibu janji akan bersama Sarada selamanya. Bertahanlah sayang. Ibu membutuhkanmu" Sakura merangkak menggapai Sarada, ditepisnya seluruh tangan yang mendekapnya. Diraihnya tangan Sarada yang berada digenggaman Sasuke, dan ikut menggenggamnya. Untuk kali ini saja, dia begitu takut akan sebuah kehilangan.

"I-ibu, b-baik-baik sama ayah ya.." Sakura menggangguk cepat, diusapnya airmata diwajahnya menggunakan tangan Sarada, dibiarkannya tangan itu menyentuh pipinya. Dingin.

"dokter, jantungnya melemah!"

Tenten bergerak cepat, menghampiri Sarada, diberinya perintah bagi beberapa orang untuk menarik Sasuke dan Sakura dari tubuh Sarada. Namun saat semuanya akan terjadi, suara panjang dari monitor _EKG_ yang menampakkan detakan jantung Sarada terdengar mengisi ruangan. Rahang Sakura mengeras. Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, dan semua perawat disana menunduk dengan isakan tangis. Tak ada lagi detak jantung. Tak ada lagi hembusan nafas yang terasa. Semuanya menjadi terasa begitu sepi. Garis lurus menjadi pemandangan yang paling mengerikan untuk saat ini.

"OH TUHAN! Sarada! Sarada! Buka matamu! BUKA MATAMU!" Sasuke meraung, tubuh itu masih didekapnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi dia tahu semua itu akan percuma. Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha tegar untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata, dia telah gagal. Itu lah kini mengganjal dihatinya. Dipandanganya Sakura yang hanya menunduk diam disana. Iba, Tenten sangat iba melihat sahabatnya itu. Andai dia bisa membuat keajaiban. Sarada pasti akan dia selamatkan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku" Tenten memeluk Sakura dan mereka terisak bersama.

"Tenten.. aku menyayanginya Tenten. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku menyesal mengabaikannya selama ini. Aku menyesal!" teriaknya dalam dekapan Tenten. Suara itu teredam, bersama dengan isakan beberapa perawat yang terlihat ikut dalam kesedihan disana.

"maafkan ayah Sarada, maafkan ayah" bisik Sasuke entah pada siapa. Bisakah Sarada mendengarnya?

Dia masih berdiri disana, Itachi masih berdiri dalam diam diluar ruangan. Meski dia tak ikut menyaksikan kesakitan didalam sana. Tapi dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi, saat ini. Perlahan, tanpa dia sadar ada airmata yang jatuh menelusuri pipinya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Teriakan-teriakan kehilangan Sasuke menghantamnya berkali-kali. Tangisan Sakura membuatnya bergetar. Dan suara-suara isakan dari perawat lain membuatnya tak berdaya.

Itachi tak kuat menghadapi kejadian ini. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menjauh, mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejenak kenangan-kenangan tentang keponakan kesayangannya itupun muncul menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _paman, ibu mana?" Sarada, gadis kecil itu mendekap Itachi dengan tawa, meski terlihat jelas ekspresi tanya dalam wajahnya. Itachi membalas dekapan Sarada, menariknya lembut dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu duduk dalam pangkuannya._

 _"_ _ada apa? kau selalu mencari ibumu, kenapa tak pernah mencari paman?" seru Itachi tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sarada._

 _"_ _loh, pamankan sudah disini. Untuk apa dicari? Ibu jarang dirumah, makanya Sarada cari" jawabnya dengan tingkah khasnya. Imut, Itachi mendekap tubuh Sarada dan memeluknya dalam tawa, tak mampu ditahannya rasa geram yang mendesak dalam dadanya._

 _"_ _kau sudah pintar bicara ya?" ledek Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sarada. Dan respon yang dibuat Sarada hanya menampilkan wajah tak senangnya._

 _"_ _paman?"_

 _"_ _ya?" Itachi masih menatap Sarada penuh senyuman._

 _"_ _kenapa ibu tak pernah mencium ayah?"_

 _Pertanyaan singkat. Tapi Itachi sedikit tertegun untuk memikirkannya sesaat. Sakura mencium Sasuke? Bisakah Itachi menjawabnya?_

 _"_ _kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _habisnya, ayah dan ibu itu kan harusnya saling mengasihi. Kenapa ayahku dan ibuku tak pernah melakukannya?" Sarada ingin tahu. Meski dia masih kecil, tapi kejujurannya itu terlalu terang–terangan._

 _"_ _Sarada sayang. Ibu Sakura itu, istri paman. Bukan ibu yang melahirkanmu, bukankah ayahmu sering mengatakannya?" Itachi memandanga Sarada._

 _"_ _pernah kok, tapi ayah bilang ibu Sakura yang melahirkan aku" bantahnya sengit. Itachi tertawa._

 _"_ _bukan. Ibu Sakura membantu ibumu melahirkan, bukan yang melahirkanmu" ucapnya membuat Sarada berpikir. Melihat tingkah Sarada yang terlalu serius membuat Itachi kembali mendekapnya. "sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti"_ –aku yang mengijinkanmu memanggil Sakura sebagai ibu. Tapi tak kusangka itu selalu membuatku menderita, _batin Itachi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura?"

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Didepannya kini, melangkah lemah seorang wanita yang begitu sangat dicintainya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Itachi, kembali tangis menyerang batinnya. Wajah Itachi membuatnya seakan merasa dua kali lebih bersalah.

"a-aku yang telah me-membunuhnya, Itachi.. aku.."

Itachi langsung mendekap Sakura sebelum wanita itu bicara terlalu banyak. Sakura menjerit, Sakura meraung tanpa batas. Dibiarkannya wajahnya membasahi pakaian Itachi, dia tidak peduli.

"jangan menangis lagi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi" ucapnya mempererat dekapannya.

"Itachi, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku-"

"diamlah Sakura. Aku tahu semua yang kau rasakan. Diamlah"

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk tetap membiarkan Sarada memanggilku sebagai ibu, Itachi"_

 _Sakura duduk menatap Itachi yang juga menatap matanya. Itachi tersenyum lirih. Benar kata Sakura, membiarkan Sarada memanggil istrinya sebagai ibu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Tapi, rasanya Itachi tak tega membiarkan Sarada tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu dalam hidupnya._

 _"_ _tapi, membiarkannya tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu, membuatku merasa bersalah Sakura"_

 _Itachi menarik pandangannya dari Sakura, dia tidak suka melihat istrinya menatapnya sengit seperti itu. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau Sarada menganggapnya sebagai ibu. Hanya saja, beda ceritanya jika saja Sarada bukan anak dari Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya. Masalalu diantara mereka, Itachi pun harusnya memahaminya. Sakura tidak bisa terus-menerus berada dalam satu ikatan dengan Sasuke. Dan kesalahan terbesar Itachi saat mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersama dengan mereka pun adalah kesalahan yang masih belum bisa Sakura terima. Tinggal bersama dengan mantan kekasihmu, saat kau telah bersuami, apalagi suamimu adalah kakak dari mantan kekasihmu sendiri. Bukankah ini terlalu menyakitkan? Sakura memang akhirnya mengijinkan Sasuke tinggal dengan mereka, hanya karena keberadaan Sarada. Tanpa seorang ibu, bisakah Sarada bertahan? Dan itulah mengapa akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengalah pada semua keputusan Itachi pada hidupnya. Toh, sejak pertama Sakura memang sudah mencintai Sarada dalam pelukannya._

* * *

AN: sialan! tembus 6k (word) lebih! Niatnya pengen di belah, tapi ya sudahlah. Saya satuin aja.

Makasih untuk yang review! makasih juga yang sudah penasaran dan menebak-nebak!

Untuk Chapter ini, tolong jangan salahkan saya karena pengetahuan saya tentang nyawa dan sejenisnya kurang banyak. saya bukan seorang ahli disini.

monitor EKG : Singkatan dari Elektrokardiogram.

Resusitasi : tindakan memberikan kejutan pada jantung atau paru, untuk mengembalikan fungsinya, baik dengan alat maupun dengan manual seperti pompaan tangan.

Maaf kalau saya gak bisa balas review satu persatu. Tapi saya sangat menghargai kalian semua.

Lain kali kalau saya punya waktu banyak, saya akan membalas kalian satu persatu.

So, sekarang sudah mulai terbuka kan bagaimana hubungan antara mereka berempat?! lambat laun semuanya akan diperjelas.

Dan setelah ini, saya ingin meminta maaf Sarada.

ohya, saya lupa bilang. Naruto dan Hinata pun sebenarnya gak ada di OS (Original Story)-nya. Saya nambahin aja disini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

DISCLAIMER STORY : SATU - SATUNYA MILIK SAYA.

 **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

* * *

Kehilangan.

Apakah ada kata lain yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini? Setiap orang tentu pernah mengalaminya. Dari kehilangan hal yang tak bernilai sekalipun hingga yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kehilangan.

Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan saat ini. tidak, ini yang kedua kalinya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu dia pernah mengalaminya, dan tujuh tahun setelahnya, kini dialaminya kembali. Kehilangan dua perempuan yang begitu sangat ingin dimilikinya. Tapi apa daya, dunia bukan berputar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan takdir bukanlah hal yang bisa dimanipulasinya.

Sakura mendesah berat dalam tangisannya. Di atas kursi di pinggir taman yang tidak jauh dari ruangan yang tadi baru saja menjadi tempatnya bertarung, kini dia terduduk. Masih bisa didengarnya suara kerepotan disana, bahkan raungan Sasuke pun masih begitu mampu menusuk jantungnya. Dan dia memilih untuk menjadi tuli seketika itu juga. Di tutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan bercak-bercak darah itupun tak lagi ingin dihiraukannya. Dia gagal. Sebagai seorang dokter, sebagai seorang ibu, sebagai seorang istri bahkan sebagai seorang manusia. Dia gagal.

"Aku ikut menyesal, Sakura- _san_."

Suara milik Gaara, Sakura kenal suara itu. Tanpa memandang pun dia bisa mengenalnya. Suara seorang pria yang beberapa tahun ini selalu ada mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, tak terkecuali.

"Ada takdir yang mengatur segalanya, kita tak akan bisa menang melawannya, sekuat apapun berusaha." ucap pria itu mengarahkan pandangnya jauh keujung sana. Menerawang, berusaha mencari jawaban, siapa tahu disana bisa dia temukan. Tanpa dia sadar, sebenarnya pun jawaban itu sudah ada dan tersimpan dalam dirinya, juga dalam diri Sakura sendiri. Pernyataan itu tak lagi asing. Semua orang pun tahu.

"Apa jika aku pun mati, kau akan sesedih ini?"

Persetan dengan perasaan Sakura yang saat ini sedang teraniaya. Dia pun sama, pemuda itu pun sedang teraniaya. Mencintai wanita milik orang lain, itu sangat menyakitkan. Ada dorongan batin yang tak mampu dibendungnya. Kematian Sarada juga sama membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Gadis kecil itu, selalu saja membuat orang lain bisa memendam rindu padanya. Sarada yang malang. Tanpa sengaja ada airmata yang mengintip di penglihatannya. Gaara mencoba tersenyum lirih, meski perih kembali membumbui hatinya. Mengingat seberapa dalam cinta wanita yang kini sedang merengkuh duka di sampingnya ini pada sang anak tuannya. Tak mampu dia bayangkan

Anggap saja Gaara memang seorang antagonis dalam sebuah drama atau opera. Anggap saja dia memang tak punya hati saat ini. Sebab tanpa pemikiran lebih panjang lagi dalam otaknya, dia merengkuh tubuh wanita itu jatuh dalam dekapannya.

Juga, anggap saja Sakura memang jalang yang merana, dia rapuh. Setiap orang, selama mereka hidup, tanpa memandang status dan kelayakan, semuanya pasti pernah merasa rapuh. Dengan begitu, tanpa alasan lain pun, Sakura balik membalas dekapan itu dalam tubuhnya. Dalam dekapan Gaara, tersembunyi dalam dada bidangnya, Sakura menjerit melepaskan kepedihannya. Diremuknya permukaan pakaian yang Gaara kenakan menutupi punggungnya. Jika itu terbuat dari kaca, mungkin remukannya sudah mampu mengoyak genggamannya.

"Relakan saja, dia. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Sakura- _san_." ucap Gaara lirih. Airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Bukan karena bayangan Sarada yang menari-nari dalam angannya. Tapi karena jeritan Sakura yang memusnahkan egonya. Dunia pun tahu seberapa angkuh dan dinginnya sikap Sakura. Tapi, kenapa rasanya kini dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang meraung, tertinggal dan tersesat. Seperti seorang bocah yang tak lagi tahu kemana dia harus melangkah. Sakura melepaskan semuanya kini. Semuanya, di dekapan Gaara tanpa terkecuali.

Bisakah Sakura rela melepaskan Sarada? Sejak dulu, gadis kecil itu lah penyelamatnya. Tanpa sadar, dalam desahan nafasnya, Sakura mengakui keberadaan Sarada adalah sebagai penyelamatnya. Jika tak ada Sarada, apa mungkin dia bisa menghadapi Sasuke dalam hidupnya? Tinggal serumah dengan mantan kekasih yang paling dicintainya, sekaligus paling ingin dibunuhnya, apa Sakura bisa menahannya? Hanya karena keberadaan Sarada ditengah-tengah mereka, Sakura merasa tertolong. Semua fokus hanya akan tertuju pada sarada. Hingga tanpa sadar, keganjilan lain yang sebenarnya tersirat cukup nyata di dalam kediamannya, menyingkir perlahan. Karena Sarada juga, Sakura menjadi jauh lebih dekat dengan Itachi. Sarada menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Itachi. Sarada memberi kehidupan baru bagi suaminya. Membuatnya menjadi lebih bahagia dan mudah tertawa. Meskipun Sakura sadar, sebenarnya lebih banyak tangisan yang tersimpan dalam senyum palsu sang suami. Tapi, paling tidak., Sarada membawa kegembiraan, Sarada alasan Sakura untuk tetap pulang meskipun belenggu ikatan antara dia dan mantan kekasihnya-sasuke terlalu erat mengikatnya. Meskipun terkadang, Sarada juga alasan dia untuk menjauh dari semua kehidupannya yang ada. Sarada, anak Sasuke dari wanita lain. Sarada, kebanggaan Itachi dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Sarada, yang mencintainya lebih besar dari pada mencintai ayahnya sendiri. Dan Sarada, kini telah tiada dengan segala kerapuhan yang kembali menghantui Sakura.

Jika tak ada Sarada, bagaimana caranya dia berdiam diri di dalam rumah, dengan kedua pria yang pernah menjadi momok menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana?

"Bagaimana?!" teriak sakura, dengan genggaman semakin kuat di punggung Gaara. Tidak peduli seberapa sakit perlakuannya. Dia tidak peduli. Adakah di dunia ini yang peduli juga pada kesakitannya? Tidak!

"B-bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku mulai sekarang, Gaara?! Bagaimana? Jawab aku, ja-jawab aku." Ucapnya lirih, penuh getaran dan itu menyakitkan di perasaan.

"Kau menyesal?" kutuklah Gaara karena hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Sakura mengangguk tak berdaya, anggukan yang masih tersimpan dalam dekapan sang pria. Ya, Sakura menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Paling menyesal. Ingin mati karena menyesal. Yang bisa Gaara lakukan hanya menggapai surai merah muda itu dan membelainya lembut. Menikmati sensasi paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Namun, tanpa dia sadar, sudah ada bayangan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Dari tempat dimana mereka meraung dalam kesedihan. Itachi disana.

"Apa dia sedang menangis?" hanya itu. Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut sang suami yang mendapati istrinya meraung dalam pelukan pria lain. Hanya itu yang bisa bibir Itachi ucapkan saat dia mendengar isakan-isakan itu masih tak bisa berhenti dari Sakura. Gaara memandang wajah tuannya ragu.

"I-itachi- _sama._ " gugup. Melihat itachi seperti melihat dewa kematian yang ingin mengambil nyawanya. Mengakhiri masa hidupnya. Dia tahu pandangan Itachi memang selalu sedatar itu, tapi kini matanya tak lagi berkilau seperti biasa, redup. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sakura semakin mempererat dekapan tangannya pada tubuh Gaara, membuat Gaara merasa kikuk tak berdaya. Tak diangkatnya wajahnya memandang suaminya. Dia tidak peduli. Tak lagi ingin merasa peduli.

"Bantu aku membawanya pulang, dia butuh istirahat. Aku tak mungkin bisa membiarkan istriku menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini." Itachi berucap tegas. Sebelum didapatinya Gaara mengangguk setuju, langkah kakinya sudah pergi menjauh.

 _Out of the Blue_

Sasuke, pria malang itu masih menunduk memandangi indahnya nama Sarada terukir diatas batu di hadapannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang dengan perasaan tak kuasa. Meski tak terlihat begitu malang, tapi Itachi pun berduka. Seluruh pelayat diam dan menunduk dalam hening saat seorang pendeta memimpin upacara pemakaman. Hanya suara isak tangis yang lebih banyak mereka tangkap, dari pada suara pendeta itu sendiri.

"Aku tak sanggup melihat kesedihan ini, Naruto- _kun._ "

Hinata mengusap lelehan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Siapa yang menduga, kematian bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang secepat ini. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meraih tubuh sang istri dan membiarkan isakan itu teredam dalam pelukannya.

Upacara pemakaman sudah berakhir dengan tangisan, satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan suasana duka itu dengan perasaan sedih. Namun, Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk masih pada tempatnya sedari tadi. Berusaha mengingat secantik apa senyum Sarada yang masih begitu melekat dalam pikirannya. Sarada adalah putri kesayangannya, putri satu-satunya yang dia miliki di dunia. Terlalu kejam membiarkan dunia menertawainya karena dia sudah cukup lelah kehilangan semua hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Semuanya. Segalanya.

Itachi memandangi punggung Sasuke yang kini terasa begitu rapuh. Adik kesayangannya. Merasa kehilangan, lagi dan lagi. Merasa berdosa baginya membiarkan Sasuke semalang ini. Tapi, dia pun tahu, takdir terkadang berlaku kejam pada seseorang.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke." ucapnya lemah, suaranya bergetar, tak bisa disembunyikan. Beberapa kolega mereka masih terlihat hadir disana, tapi hanya mereka yang terlihat sedang berduka. Sedangkan Sakura. Wanita itu hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Kesedihanmu juga kesedihanku, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." lanjutnya menahan kesesakan dalam hati. Mudah sekali dia berucap seperti itu pada orang lain, sedangkan dia sendiripun sama rapuhnya.

Sasuke menghapus airmata terakhir yang membasahi pipinya. Mencoba tersenyum pada kenyataan yang tengah menertawainya. Itachi benar. Paling tidak, dia masih punya seorang kakak yang masih begitu mencintainya. Diangkatnya tubuhnya bangkit perlahan.

Sarada yang malang, lihat Ayahmu yang kini sedang tersenyum perih memandang ukiran namamu di tempat yang begitu jauh, adakah kau sedang tersenyum, atau sedang menangis untuknya?

.

.

 _"_ _Ayah..."_

 _Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah anaknya. Sarada menguasai pandangannya. Dia tersenyum. Setiap melihat Sarada, dia merasa bahagia._

 _"_ _Hari ini adalah hari ibu,_ sensei _tadi bilang, 'setelah pulang ke rumah, peluk Ibumu dan cium dia, lalu ucapkan betapa besar rasa cintamu padanya', begitu." ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya membuat lingkaran besar untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar cintanya. Sasuke tersenyum, tapi menyimpan lirih._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa Sarada sudah bilang?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Ragu sebab dia juga tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana._

 _"_ _Ibu belum pulang." balasnya sambil beringsut manja di pelukan sang ayah._

 _"_ _Nanti, sampaikan padanya," Sasuke membelai surai hitam milik anaknya._

 _"_ _Sampaikan seberapa besar cintamu padanya, seperti seberapa besar cinta Ayah padamu, dan rasa cintamu pada Ayah." lanjutnya._

 _"_ _Tapi, cintaku pada Ibu jauh lebiiiiiiih besar dari pada cintaku pada Ayah, loh." Sarada mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini memasang tampang bingungnya, hanya berpura-pura begitu takjub menanggapi kecerewetan anaknya._

 _"_ _Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Habisnya, Ayah payah membaca dongeng. Sarada lebih suka dongeng yang dibacakan Ibu." ucapnya antusias. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Meski hanya tersenyum, tapi kebahagiaan dalam hatinya jauh lebih meluap._

 _"_ _Baiklah, nanti ayah akan belajar bagaimana membaca dongeng yang baik dari Ibu." sasuke kembali mendekap tubuh mungil anaknya. Dia sangat mencintai Sarada. Sangat._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadar, ada seseorang yang sedang memandang kebahagiaan itu jauh dengan perasaan lebih berbahagia, lebih dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum, bahkan ada setitik air mata yang menemaninya ketika memandang cinta kasih yang terurai antara Ayah dan anak di depannya kini, melirik dari lantai dua depan kamarnya, sedang Sasuke dan Sarada saling mendekap di ruang tamu di lantai satu. Butuh alasan lain yang menjelaskan kenapa Sakura sampai mengorbankan setitik airmatanya untuk pemandangan ini? Kenapa bocah enam tahun itu begitu mencintainya, meski dia tahu, jika yang dicintainya bukanlah Ibu kandungnya. Meski dia tahu, tak banyak yang bisa Sakura berikan untuknya. Tapi, Sarada tetap mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura- _san_ ,"

Sakura tersadar dari sepetak memori tentang Sarada yang berputar dalam otaknya. Tatapannya berganti menjadi sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya dengan senyuman ringan di wajahnya. Kiba. Salah satu pria yang bisa disebut kekasihnya. Masih kekasihnya.

"Ki- Inuzuka- _san._ " ucapnya meralat cepat. Dia sadar diantara mereka, Gaara pun sedang berada di sampingnya. Bahkan tak berapa jauh dari pandangannya, Itachi dan Sasuke pun sudah melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Siapa dia, Kekasihmu?" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya ingin berama-tamah, dilirknya Gaara yang memandangnya dengan sengit. Sekilas, ada kecanggungan yang menguap di antara mereka. Cepat, namun pasti. Gaara meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, sontak Kiba memandangnya gerah, sedangkan tangan satunya diulurkannya untuk meraih jabatan Kiba yang masih ada untuknya.

"Gaara," ucapnya angkuh dan dingin. "Kekasihnya." sambungnya mantap. Sakura hanya diam. Kiba menarik jabatan tangannya dari sang rival. Meskipun matanya masih memandang genggaman tangan mereka berdua, Kiba tidak peduli. Didekatinya tubuh Sakura yang masih diam pada posisinya, lalu didekapnya lembut tubuh itu. Meskipun Sakura tahu suaminya sedang melangkah lebih dekat lagi padanya. Dia tak peduli.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Kiba lembut sambil melepas dekapannya. Gaara mengerang.

"Lama tak bertemu." ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup pipi Sakura lembut, dan lepas sebelum suara Itachi mengisi kecanggungan mereka, datang dari belakang tubuh Kiba.

"Sakura, ayo pulang-"

"Uchiha- _san_!" tiba-tiba Kiba membalik tubuhnya memandang si empunya suara yang kini memandangnya. Karena sejak tadi dia sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang harus ditanganinya sebelum meninggalkan Pemakaman. Sambil membaca, sambil berjalan, apakah tadi dia tidak melihat istrinya sedang dikecup pria lain?

"Inuzuka- _san_?" Itachi merasa begitu akrab dengan wajah ini. Wajah rekan bisnisnya dulu, meskipun sekarang tidak lagi.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku, aku turut berduka atas segalanya." ucap Kiba sambil mendekap Itachi singkat. Senyum itu terlihat tulus. Memang tulus, tapi bagi Sasuke, itu memuakkan. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Sakura tanpa ada yang tahu. Melihat ke bawah, tangan itu masih tergenggam oleh pria lain di sebelahnya. Tidak tahu malu. Tapi meskipun begitu, kesakitan dalam hatinya kian menumpuk entah karena apa. Mengangkat pandangannya kearah wajah Sakura, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Ragu, Sakura mepelas genggaman Gaara padanya dan menunduk bersalah. Membuat Gaara merasa kehilangan dan memandang Sasuke yang ternyata menatap mereka dengan ekspresi mematikannya.

"Terimakasih atas keluangan waktumu, Inuzuka- _san_. Kami sangat menghargainya." Itachi mencoba ramah, meski hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk tersenyum. "Ini istriku, Sakura. Dan Sakura, ini Inuzuka Kiba, dia pernah menjadi rekan kita beberapa bulan lalu." ucapnya.

Tertawa, Kiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Seperti tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka. Seperti seorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. dan Sakura pun sama.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Uchiha Sakura."

Dan dalam kepalsuan itu, ada dua orang yang merasa muak akan segalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

Sudah lebih dari seminggu keluarga itu melewatkan masa kesedihannya. Kini tinggallah Sakura, Itachi dan Sasuke di dalamnya. Tak ada lagi Sarada. Tak ada lagi penghubung di antara ketiganya. Canggung. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa semakin tak nyaman berada di dalam rumah itu. Sangat tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali dia merasa tak lagi ada masa depan di dalamnya. Itachi semakin jauh padanya, bahkan Sasuke seakan ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan tatapannya. Setiap kali mereka bertatapan, pandangan Sasuke seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa berada di dalam dapur yang sama, ruang tamu yang sama dengan orang yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Itachi pun sama, seakan kematian Sarada memang benar-benar kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Menggigil. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis dalam lautan takdir yang serasa ingin menenggelamkannya.

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini." ucap Sakura lirih, tanpa memandang sang suami. Entah mengapa dia begitu benci dirinya sendiri.

"Hati-hatilah. Jangan terlalu sibuk memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Jaga juga kesehatanmu." hanya itu. Hanya itu yang Itachi ucapkan, tapi seakan mampu membuat Sakura ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam jurang.

"Itachi ..." suaranya sedikit tetahan, tubuhnya bergetar. Sakura merana. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyuruh Sasuke keluar dari rumah ini?" tanyanya menahan perih. Mengambil resiko jika mungkin Itachi akan memakinya saat itu juga. Tapi, setidaknya, Sakura merasa ini tidak masalah, sebab tak ada lagi Sarada yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke harus berada disini. Membayangkan kemungkinan kemarahan Itachi, Sakura hanya menunundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia akan tetap disini, Sakura. Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak akan menginginkannya."

Dan kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura menyakini dirinya, jika ada banyak tawa yang kini menertawai hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku, jika aku yang akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Memandang wajah Itachi yang sepertinya tak begitu berhasrat memandangnya. Itachi seakan tahu kelemahan terbesarnya. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura tak akan sanggup meninggalkannya. Tak akan sanggup.

"Itachi ..." Sakura berujar lirih. Ingin rasanya menangis. Dan dalam tangisnya, Itachi lah yang memberikannya dekapan. Tapi kenapa rasanya Itachi tak lagi begitu ingin memandangnya.

"Pergilah, tugasmu tak akan bisa menunggumu lebih lama." Itachi melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Istri yang begitu dicintainya.

* * *

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu lagi, Sakura."

Malam ini berkabut, mungkin hujan akan datang. Sakura tak pernah menyangka dalam heningnya malam di dalam ruangannya kini hadir seseorang yang sudah tak pernah lagi tampak beberapa lama dalam hidupnya. Rindu, salahkah Sakura jika dia merindukan pria ini. Dan pria ini kini ada untuknya.

"Susah sekali menemuimu. Aku sibuk, dan kau juga. Takdir seakan ingin kau dan aku tak akan pernah berjumpa lagi selamanya." dia tersenyum. Matanya tertutup saat dia melakukan itu, selalu menjadi bagian paling manis di pandangan. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Kau tugas malam lagi?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati sang wanita yang dari tadi hanya memandanginya saja. Duduk disatu-satunya kursi di depan meja kerja Sakura. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum.

"Kenapa menemuiku malam-malam begini Sai?" tanya Sakura yang kini memilih fokus pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Menemuimu disiang hari terlalu sulit, beberapa suster memandangiku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Bahkan setelah aku mengirimkan beberapa paket, mereka masih saja memandangku dengan perasaan aneh. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam. Sepertinya dia langusng tahu aku ingin menemui siapa. Dan karena aku juga sedang tidak bisa sering menungguimu disini, maka aku bertanya padanya. Saat aku punya waktu kembali ke Konoha, aku pun diberi kabar jika beberapa hari ini kau menerima tugas malam di rumah sakit. Untuk itu, selagi aku senggang esok hari, aku memilih mengunjungimu disini." tuturnya panjang lebar. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya diam dan menimbang-nimbang. Wanita cantik berambut hitam. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa itu. Tapi, rasanya tidak baik membiarkan Sai terlalu sering berada di dalam rumah sakit.

"Jadi, hari ini ada urusan apa menemuiku?" tanya Sakura tak berniat menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sai. Dia sedikit rindu dengan pemuda ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sai seorang, bahkan Kiba dan Gaara pun sama-sama punya tempat di hati Sakura. Anggap saja Sakura perempuan jahat. Sangat jahat. Tapi kenapa pria-pria itu masih saja mau mendekat padanya?

"Aku merindukanmu, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." serunya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati Sakura yang kini hanya mendongakkan kepala mengikuti langkahnya. Ya, dia rindu setengah mati dengan dokter muda ini.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura sudah meminta izin pada beberapa suster jaga untuk pulang lebih awal. Meski larut malam seperti ini tidak bisa dibilang awal. Sakura meninggalkan mobilnya, memillih untuk menumpang di mobil Sai, menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin sudah menjadi rencana mereka malam ini.

Sai membuka pintu Apartemennya. Apartemen yang dihuninya jika dia kembali ke Konoha. Sebagai seorang arsitek, Sai lebih sering berpergian dari pada menetap di suatu tempat. Tapi tetap saja, Konoha adalah tempatnya pulang, tempatnya kembali dan tempatnya menetap. Apalagi ada Sakura yang selalu ingin ditujunya.

Ruangan yang masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura berkunjung. Selalu rapi dan harum. Sakura selalu suka tempat ini. Memilih langsung melangkah ke dalam kamar, Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dalam angannya. Kamar dengan nuansa yang sangat berkesan. Didominasi dengan warna biru laut yang menyenangkan. Luas, bersih dan begitu...

"Cantik." tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung merasakan dekapan Sai dalam tubuhnya, menghangatkan punggungnya.

-cantik.

"Kita perlu makanan Sai, bukankah itu niat kita sebelum aku meminta izin dari rumah sakit untuk pulang?" Sakura melepas dekapan pemuda itu padanya. Dia tidak suka terburu-buru. Meski dia tahu mungkin pada akhirnya nasibnya akan sama dan berakhir di atas ranjang yang kini seakan menjadi tempat menyenangkan bagi Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin memakanmu dari pada apapun saat ini." Sai tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya. Dikecupnya leher jenjang Sakura perlahan. Wangi, manis, sensasional dan mendebarkan. Sakura hanya mendesah lemah.

"Kau kurusan, Sakura." seru Sai di tengah pejaman matanya. Sakura menyadarkan dirinya sejenak dan kini beralih memutar pandangannya dan memandang Sai penuh, dalam matanya. Dia tersenyum, lirih dan menyakitkan.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam diriku, Sai." ucapnya bimbang. Membiarkan tangan Sai menari-nari di kulit wajahnya. Sakura terpejam, bibirnya terbuka erotis dan itu membuat Sai ingin menggigitnya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, apa yang membuat wanitaku ini menjadi sesedih ini." tanya pemuda itu. Mengecup bibir Sakura ringan, dan Sakura membalasnya. Mengigit bibir bawah wanita itu dan melepaskannya jauh. Bekas gigitannya timbul perlahan.

Apa yang ada dalam ingatan Sakura saat ini, kematian Sarada kah? Insiden tatapan mematikan Sasuke atau ketidakpekaan Itachi pada keadaannya? Dari semua yang ada, justru Itachi lah yang membuatnya paling terluka dan kehilangan. Sarada pergi, Itachi menjauh, dan Sasuke membungkam. Lalu Sakura bisa apa? Apakah ada lagi seorang penghubung antara mereka bertiga. Sarada tak lagi bisa diharapkan, lalu siapa? Seorang... anak?

Sakura membuka matanya sontak. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, membuatnya kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Tenten saat itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"_ _Saranku, mungkin Itachi pun butuh hipotesismu Sakura."_

Sai menuntun langkah mereka lebih dekat dengan ranjang. Dikecupnya lebih banyak lagi permukaan leher Sakura, berpindah ke dada hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas gigitan disana. Sakura tak lagi mau peduli jika saja Itachi melihat tanda pria lain dalam dirinya. Tak peduli.

Perlahan, melihat respon Sakura yang hanya menerima tindakannya. Sai pun bertindak jauh lebih dulu. Dilucutinya pakaiannya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam pada posisinya. Ada yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu. Ada yang kini sedang merasuk secara tiba-tiba dalam otaknya. Dan entah kenapa Sai pun menyadarinya. Hanya bajunya yang masih tertanggal. Sai sudah berangsur duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping Sakura, memandangnya teduh, penuh perhatian. Dia cinta wanita ini, sangat cinta. Ditariknya tangan Sakura dan mendekapnya di dadanya. Hangat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya ragu. Tapi penuh dengan penekanan bahwa dia ingin tahu. Dia tidak pernah ingin memaksa Sakura bercinta jika Sakura tidak siap, dia tak ingin memaksa. Tidak pernah ingin. Jika memang Sakura tidak bersedia hari ini, dia siap menunggu kapanpun hingga siap. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Sakura.

"Lihat aku, Sakura. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya menarik pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju padanya. Sakura masih meringis perih dalam hati kala ucapan Tenten itu menghantui pikirannya.

 _"_ _Dia cacat Sakura, kau harus tahu itu. Tujuh tahun menikah, dan kalian belum memiliki anak, apa kau pikir semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal-"_

Wajah Sai dan ucapan itu kini mendominasi pikirannya secara bergantian. Diusahakannya fokus pada inti di depannya. Lalu diulurkannya tangan untuk membelai wajah lembut Sai. Ini indah. Sangat indah. Mata Sai, rambut Sai. Mungkin ini terlihat bodoh, tapi ini mirip dengan milik Itachi. Sangat mirip. Mata sama hitam, rambut pun juga. Mereka mirip.

"Sai ..." akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, suara Sakura kini memenuhi pendengarannya. Sai tersenyum. Apalagi setelah mendapati Sakura kini mengelus lembut dada bidangnya. Sai kembali berhasrat.

"Malam ini, tolong buat aku mendesah dalam dekapanmu."

Dan setelah kalimat itu meluncur cukup parau dari mulutnya. Sai pun menyambutnya gembira.

Bibir mereka saling melumat, lidah saling melilit. Sai memang fokus pada kecupan panas antara bibirnya dan bibir sakura, tapi tangannya tak tinggal diam untuk medominasi seluruh kulit wanitanya. Menjalar keatas, Sai menekan lembut payudara Sakura yang masih terbungkus disana. Menekan lembut, memutar berirama membuat Sakura mendesah tanpa batas. Sai membuka mulutnya, diulurkannya lidahnya menyatu dengan lidah sang wanita. Dan sang wanita menyambutnya sama menjulurkan lidahnya, ujung saling menyentuh, lidah saling membelit namun mulut masih saling terbuka.

Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Sai pemuda yang baik. Tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya merasa tersakiti. Jika memang Sai adalah pemuda yang baik, mungkin permintaan konyol yang akan diutarakannya pun akan dikabulkannya. Sakura bertaruh. Ini pertamakali dalam hidupnya dia bertaruh.

Perlahan, Sai melepas pakaian Sakura, menanggalkan semuanya yang melekat sambil bibir mereka masih saling bertaut penuh hasrat. Sakura nyaris telanjang, dan saat Sai melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian paling sensitif wanitanya, kini Sakura sudah sepenuhnya polos tanpa alas.

Sai menindih wanitanya penuh perlindungan, tersenyum karena kali ini rindunya bisa dia utarakan. Sakura menutup matanya pelan, ada wajah Sarada yang membungkus pikirannya. Takut rasa bersalah semakin mendesaknya, dibukanya pejaman matanya dan tampak Sai yang masih setia tersenyum memandanginya. Menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka lembut dan hangat.

"Kau cantik sakura." ucapnya pelan. Mendekap erat. Dan sakura membalas dekapan itu lebih erat.

"Sai.." ucapan Sakura setenang langit, namun penuh dengan teriakan suara ombak. Tak pasti bermakna apa. Tapi Sai masih setia tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Hamili aku."

Sai kehilangan senyumnya. Tangannya berhenti membelai surai sang wanita. Dan waktu membiarkan hening di antara mereka merangkak menjadi lambat.

Meskipun, seumur hidupnya bercinta dengan Sakura, sekalipun Sai tidak pernah mendapat izin Sakura untuk memenuhinya dengan cairan miliknya. Mereka memang bercinta, mereka memang menyatu, mereka memang saling berteriak diambang batas pintu nafsu. Tapi setiap Sai merasa dia sudah sepenuhnya akan menjadi pria sejati saat telah menapaki klimaks tertinggi dalam masalah seks, Sakura tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk menuang semua hasrat itu dalam rahimnya. Tak pernah. Sama halnya dengan Kiba maupun Gaara.

Tak cukup berarti memang, tapi bagi Sakura, milik Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang berkuasa disana. Namun sayangnya hingga sekarang pun dia tak lagi bisa merasakan keringnya rahimnya dibasahi oleh milik suaminya. Tidak pernah.

Meski kini Sakura mengizinkannya. Rasanya ada yang tak bisa Sai terima begitu saja dari permintaan konyol Sakura. Ingin ditariknya tubuhnya bangkit berdiri dari atas tubuh wanitanya. Tapi Sakura menahan dengan memeluk Sai cukup erat dan mengecup bahunya. Sakura menangis. Dia tidak lagi mau merasa sendirian kali ini. Sarada telah pergi, hanya Sai satu-satunya harapan dan yang bisa membantunya. Tidak dengan Kiba, tidak juga dengan Gaara. Hanya Sai.

Jika saja Itachi tidak mau bicara tentang dirinya, Sakura tak perlu mempertanyakannya, meskipun dia ingin, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sebab bagi seorang pria hal seperti itu adalah nilai dari hidupnya. Dan bagi seorang wanita, suami adalah segalanya.

"Aku mohon, Sai ... buat aku hamil. Aku mohon."

Demi masa depan hubungan antara dia, suaminya dan Sasuke atau demi kehancuran segala hal yang telah dimilikinya. Sakura hanya ingin bertaruh. Mungkin dengan begini, Sakura bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Itachi. Itachi tidak mungkin cacat, dia bisa memiliki anak. Itu pasti. Dan dengan ini juga, dia berharap hubungannya dengan sang suami kembali kekeadaan normal. Bukankah Itachi ingin penerus keluarga? Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkannya saat ini, tak mungkin bisa jika tanpa seorang istri. Sarada pun tak ada lagi sekarang. Hanya Sakura yang bisa, hanya Sakura yang memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Meskipun ini adalah kebohongan. Ini adalah pertaruhan, tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura bisa melangkah untuk mencoba segala kemungkinan yang ada dipikirannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

AN-nya bakalan banyak ni. siap-siap aja.

Untuk chapter ini. Saya mohon maaf. saya kurang feel me-remake nya.

Sudah saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin tapi kayaknya enggak bisa. tapi karena saya mikir mungkin saya gak akan bisa nulis sampe akhir tahun nanti, jadi saya terpaksa publis chapter ini tanpa kebmbangan lagi.

 **Review.**

Sebelumnya maaf, saya menghargai segala jenis kehidupan, memang. Meskipun akun tanpa login juga salah satu bentuk dari kehidupan, tapi khusus masalah ini, maaf saya gak bisa begitu menghargai. Tapi terimakasihlah bagi yang sudah review tanpa login.

Review saya mulai dari chapter 4 saja ya, meski enggak banyak.

.

 **Aulya'aina731** : Maaf, saya enggak jualan tissu :v . Kalau kamu bacanya sampai menangis, maafkan saya. Sebenarnya enggak maksud gitu kok. Tapi makasih untuk kamu.

 **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng** : Sarada memang meninggal. Gak akan ada kehidupan lagi dengan dia setelah chapter ini. Sakura gak akan bisa nghidupin dia, bahkan saya sendiri. Yuph, ibunya Sarada bukan Sakura. Sakura enggak pernah mengandung, sekalipun. Tentang penjelasan akan ibunya Sarada, sebenarnya di OS saya gak pernah singgung sedikitpun. Tapi kalau emang entar tiba-tiba nyinggung dan munculin ibunya Sarada, mungkin karena saya ingin aja memperpanjang storynya. Tapi gak pasti, masih dipertimbangkan.

Tentang adegan penyelamatan, kamu benar. Agak sedikit lebay. Sebenarnya alasannya sudah saya pertimbangkan. Saya sengaja. Inti dari **Out of the Blue** sendiri sebenarnya bukan cerita dalam bidang rumah sakit dan sejenisnya. Murni masalah keluarga, perasaan dan sejenisnya. Jadi tentang adegan penyelamatan di rumah sakit itu memang sudah saya rencanakan seperti itu, biar kesannya sembarangan, dalam keadaan seperti ini biar pembaca berpendapat semua yang terjadi karena kesembarangan. Agar fokus pembaca terpecah kesegala arah, sudah saya pertimbangkan. Jadi tentang keadaan yang terkesan ramai, sumpek, ruwet dan tak tenang serta tangis-tangisan memang saya sengaja, karena ada alasannya. Salah satunya, kenapa harus Sakura yang menangani Sarada? Karena harus Sakura lah yang menangani Sarada (point disini saja sudah terkesan gak hati-hati) maka suasananya saya buat seperti itu.

Tentang masalah koneksi PMJ/Palang Merah Jepang (anggap aja gitu). Yuph, alasannya juga sudah kamu sebutkan kenapa (biar misteri tentang ibunya Sarada ketahuan), harusnya saya gak perlu jelaskan lagi kenapa begitu. Memang ya, kalau yang namanya sudah jiwa penulis, susah dikelabui masalah plot yang tak tersirat. Bukan maksud saya untuk mengabaikan masalah koneksi ke bank darah. Tapi sebenarnya dari kalimat Tenten sudah sengaja saya tekankan, disitu kan Tenten bilang akan lebih cepat menanyakan langsung sama Sakura tentang kecocokan darah Sarada. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura itu yang mengasuh Sarada dari kecil, juga Sakura seorang dokter, paling enggak mereka enggak harus buang-buang waktu cek tipe darah Sarada. Biar bagaimanapun kan tetap akan dilakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu. Jadi lebih baik tanya Sakura langsung. Siapa tahu Sakura langsung tahu tipe darah Sarada dan mereka bisa langsung tanya ke bank darah tanpa buang waktu untuk melakukan kamu benar lagi. Adegan disini memang sudah saya rancang untuk bagian dimana misteri tentang hubungan ibu dan anak itu **terbongkar!** Dengan spontan Sakura pasti akan mikir ibu kandung Sarada jika masalah tentang darah dipertanyakan padanya saat itu juga. Dan akhirnya kalimat tentang harus kemana dia mencari ibu kandungnya Sarada keluar begitu saja. Sengaja dibagian ini tidak saya dramatisir. Karena begitulah saya.

 **SaSaSarada-chan** : WOW kamu _ESPer_ ya? *bercanda* Sebelumnya maaf ya buat kamu mewek, bukan maksud saya begitu. Tapi emang ceritanya harus kayak gitu. Berbahagialah, nak. Jangan sedih, Sarada juga tak ingin melihat kamu bersedih. Dan terimakasih ya, kamu selalu ada di tiap chapter _Out of the Blue._

 **Naomi Cho** : Salam kenal juga, saya suka kamu penasaran, tandanya kamu mengerti dengan cerita saya, makasih. Karena menurut saya kalau malah ada yang bilang enggak penasaran sama cerita ini, saya mulai curiga dia sebenarnya baca atau enggak, haha. Saya memang sengaja bingungin pembaca. Makasih untuk segalanya.

 **Andromeda no Rei** : Makasih untuk review kamu. Dan maaf karena buat kamu sedih. Berbahagialah demi Sarada disana.

Untuk yang review tanpa login, maaf ya, saya gak bisa balas review kalian. Bukan karena saya gak baca review kalian. Hanya saja, karena saya kurang menghargai keberadaan review tanpa login. Sekali lagi maaf karena bersikap seperti itu.

 **untuk tambahan :**

Sebelumnya saya memang sudah bilang saya bukan ahli dalam urusan nyawa seseorang, juga pada bidang rumah sakit, jadi ya, maafkan saya sekali lagi. Dan dalam cerita ini, sebenarnya saya mau bilang, kalau saya hanya ingin buat sebuah kejadian yang menjabarkan kalau _Sarada meninggal dunia_. Hanya sebuah adegan yang menggambarkan kematian saja sebenarnya. Pemilihan peran Sakura sebagai dokter tak terlepas dari pemikiran Sarada bakalan meninggal dunianya gimana. Sebenarnya konsep saya buat cerita ini terlebih dahulu mikirin Sarada nya meninggal bagaimana, baru memilih pekerjaan untuk Sakura. Dan konsep itu jadilah seperti ini. Satu alasan lagi kenapa saya fix bikin Sakura jadi dokter, akan kalian pahami di chapter selanjutnya (meskipun sebagian sudah nyadar karena alasan apa).

Intinya, cerita saya sebenarnya klasik banget, hohoho kisah keluarga yang kurang harmonis. Kejenuhan dalam berumahtangga, kesalahpahaman yang susah sekali diatasi, perasaan terpendam, rasa bersalah, perselingkuhan dll. WOW biasa banget, tapi ya terima ajalah.

Saya sudah duga dari awal, pasti banyak yang mikir kalau Sakura pernah ng-seks sama Sasuke, dan terjadilah Sarada. Dan disinilah letak kenikmatan saya saat membuat cerita ini. Saya bahagia bisa ngajak kalian mikir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

DISCLAIMER STORY : SATU - SATUNYA MILIK SAYA.

 **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih tersimpan dalam pelukannya sendiri. Di atas meja, di ruang tamu kediaman kakaknya._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah makan?"_

 _Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Merasakan sudah ada sentuhan di bahu kanannya dan kehadiran seseorang di sisi yang sama. Ikut duduk._

 _"_ _Mau kubuatkan makan, atau kita makan di tempat lain?"_

 _Surainya diusap lembut._

 _"_ Nee-san, _diamlah. Aku hanya ingin menumpang sesaat saja."_

 _Wanita lain di ruangan itu tersenyum penuh pengertian. Akhir-akhir ini, adiknya terlihat jauh lebih sering mampir ke tempatnya. Meski tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan di sana. Hubungan mereka memang tidak begitu baik sejak dulu. Tapi, dari pada memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, rumah orangtua mereka, Sakura lebih memilih datang ke tempat kakaknya untuk mengaduh._

 _"_ _Apa ini tentang Sasuke lagi?"_

 _Sakura membuka matanya. Kepedihannya juga ikut terbuka, hingga tak butuh waktu lama isakan tangis miliknya terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura memilih pulang lebih siang hari ini. Harusnya tugas malamnya sudah selesai bersamaan dengan mengintipnya mentari pagi di ujung langit. Tapi, ini sedikit berbeda sebab malam tadi pun dia tidak berada di rumah sakit. Sakura menghembuskan kepulan asap putih dari mulutnya, membiarkannya mengambang memenuhi ruang kemudi dalam mobilnya. Sedikit jengah, sedikit sesak, sedikit menyakitkan. Berharap saat tiba di rumah nanti, dia tak menjumpai sang suami di sana. Penyesalannya terus menguap bersamaan dengan ingatannya akan wajah sang suami. Dan setitik airmata pun muncul bersamaan dengan hembusan asap terakhir yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Ditapakinya lelah lantai-lantai kilat di bawah kakinya. Memeriksa waktu yang sedang berjalan, harusnya Itachi memang tak akan lagi bisa dijumpainya di sana diwaktu seperti ini. Namun, harapannya tak bersambut. Tuhan sedang menertawainya, mungkin.

Duduk dalam diam, tanpa surat kabar, tanpa secangkir kopi, tanpa lembaran-lembaran bedebah. Itachi menunduk tak bergerak. Memaksa Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki lelahnya. Memandangi sang suami yang terlihat begitu rapuh seakan nyaris hancur berkeping-keping. Tak pernah Sakura melihat Itachi seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Tujuh tahun bersama, tak pernah ada Itachi yang seperti ini dalam pandangan dan ingatannya.

Duduk menunduk bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut kecil di sekitar keningnya pun jatuh terurai. Menampilkan kesan paling menakutkan bagi Sakura. Pakaiannya yang telah terbalut rapi, tanpa jas hitam yang biasa menyempurnakan penampilannya. Apa yang terjadi, Sakura tak mampu bertanya.

"Nyonya, Anda telah kembali?"

Sakura langsung menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Wanita paruh baya yang memang sudah sejak dulu ada di dalam rumah ini. Itachi bilang wanita ini adalah orang yang membesarkannya dulu. Bisa jadi salah satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sarutobi- _san_?" ucapnya lemah, mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang masih tertunduk di sana. Cemas, sebab ini pertama kalinya Itachi telihat begitu merana.

"Tuan Sasuke menolak untuk makan sejak kemarin dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar." balasnya ragu. Sakura mengelah napasnya sesak. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Itachi yang masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Sejak kematian Sarada, Sasuke memang lebih suka mengurung dirinya. Makanannya jarang tersentuh, dan itu membuat Itachi takut setengah mati. Tapi, tak Sakura sangka hal seperti ini bisa mematikan mental suaminya. Lembut disentuhnya bahu Itachi, getaran tubuhnya terasa sangat jelas. Pria ini takut mengalaminya lagi.

"Sakura ..." Itachi berucap lemah, nadanya bergetar parau, seperti ingin meraung. Napasnya melemah. Mendengar itu, seperti ada gemuruh ombak dalam dadanya. Sakura berusaha untuk peduli, lagi. Dikesampingkannya jauh rasa kesal pada sang suami sejak malam tadi, juga rasa muak akan dirinya sendiri. Didekapnya pria itu dalam tubuhnya. Dia rindu suaminya. Banyak hal yang berlalu percuma antara mereka. Begitu banyak, hingga semua kenangan bahagia pun terkikis tak berbekas, terbawah angin badai yang tak tahu berasal dari mana.

"Aku menyerah, Itachi ..." bisikkan nada suara Sakura membuat ruangan itu menjadi penuh dengan haru. "Aku memang tak pernah bisa menang darimu." Dan setetes bening itu lolos jatuh begitu saja menodai pipinya.

Rasa bersalah, tentu jelas ada. Tapi, Sakura pun sudah menyerah pada semuanya. Biarlah dunia menghukumnya kejam. Bahkan dia tak lagi peduli dengan caci makian. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam jurang. Membisu dalam kebodohan, dan tuli akan hinaan. Dunianya sudah tak lagi bermasa depan. Putarannya sudah tak lagi sejalan. Sejak Sasuke kembali, dunianya seakan berputar kembali menyambut masa lalu. Masa lalu menyakitkan.

.

.

 _"_ _Dia akan tinggal bersama kita, Sakura. Sarada perlu seorang ibu, dan aku pikir kau paling cocok untuk itu." itu awal mula kekelaman yang Sakura dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Awal mula segalanya. Mula dari segala perkaranya. Perkara hidupnya._

 _"_ _Tapi, Itachi ..., ini terlalu mendadak, aku pikir-"_

 _Sejak empat tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Maaf. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa mengurus Sarada seorang dirikan? Dia adikku, dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya."_

 _'_ _Dan, aku istrimu. Pedulilah tentang perasaanku. Adikmu adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang pernah menjadi pria yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Pedulilah, Itachi.'_

Sakura menahan langkah di posisinya. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dengan segala perasaan aneh yang bertumpuk menyesakkan dadanya. Masalalu. Masalalu. Masalalu.

Tak ada balasan setelah puluhan ketukan diciptakannya. Memberanikan diri, Sakura mendorong pintu itu pelan. Terbuka. Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki ruangan. Benar-benar kelam, sekelam batin dalam dirinya. Sejauh matanya memandang. Ditemukannya sesosok manusia yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Di luar sana panas membara, tapi di dalam ruangan ini, dingin mencekam. Suhu ruangan seakan bisa membekukan jiwanya. Didekatinya langkahnya semakin dekat pada sosok yang sedang terbaring itu. Wajah yang tak pernah bisa dia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Seorang yang dulu pernah dia cinta, namun kini paling dia benci.

 _"_ _Kau curang, Sasuke!"_

 _Merah mudanya terurai indah membelai jiwa, memesona segala hasrat. Sang pemuda tersenyum dingin, wajah dan tatapannya memang datar tak berjiwa. Tapi hasratnya hangat menggenggam asa._

 _"_ _Itu tidak masuk hitungan, Sakura." Senyumnya masih ada. Meski tak selebar yang tak pernah ada._

 _Di dalam angan, sepasang insan saling merangkul dalam impian. Serpihan-serpihan harapan memenuhi keinginan. Sakura tahu, mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Keluarganya melarangnya. Tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya._

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sering memutar kembali memori masa lalunya. Tak disengaja, terputar begitu saja. Tentang Sarada, tentang Sasuke, tentang semua yang pernah dia alami. _Sasuke bukan pria baik._ Itu yang dulu sering Sakura dengar dari rentetan rumor yang pernah ada. Tenten bilang, _'percayalah pada keyakinanmu'_ dan Sakura mencobanya. Dan dia berhasil. Dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Meski tak semuanya semulus perkiraan. Sisi _tidak baik_ yang Sasuke miliki bukan karena dia pria jahat dengan temprament yang kasar, hanya saja dia memang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

Sakura bahkan memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Membentak ucapan Ibunya hanya karena ada latar belakang keluarga yang tidak baik di antara dia dan Uchiha. Memutuskan pergi jauh, Sakura datang pada Sasuke dan memutuskan bersama. Tapi sayang, lagi-lagi takdir tak pernah sejalan dengan keinginan. Pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka bisa menjadi bumbu paling sedap dalam menghitung jejak-jejak kesalahan dan pengorbanan. Sasuke benci jika Sakura selalu mengungkit kenapa dia lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada keluarganya. Dan Sakura paling benci sikap Sasuke yang selalu saja lari mengabaikannya jika mereka sedang tak sepikiran.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbungkus selimut di dalam pembaringan. Ujung jarinya menguncup sesaat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Dia benci pria ini, sangat membencinya.

"Itachi khawatir padamu, tolong pikirkan perasaannya." ucap Sakura mengiba. Tak peduli sosok itu membuka telinga atau tidak untuknya. Diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Dia berharap, kali ini tidak ada penolakan.

Sasuke masih bergeming, matanya belum juga terbuka. Sakura mendesah kembali. Hangat, itu yang dia rasakan saat seluruh telapak tangannya sudah menyentuh lengan Sasuke di sana. Tapi saat dia ingin berucap ...

"Sasuke-"

... ada hempasan cukup keras yang tangannya terima. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kasar. Menepis, dengan kasar.

"Pelacur sepertimu jangan pernah menyentuhku!" Dan nada itu memenuhi kepalanya.

Untuk saat ini, Sakura berharap dia memiliki hati seluas lautan, tak perlu sedalam lautan. Sebab, dalamnya lautan hanya akan mengendapkan rasa sakitnya sampai ke dasar dan tak bisa lagi dia keluarkan, jika dia memiliki hati seluas lautan, mungkin saja satu noda sakit yang jatuh akan cepat tersamar dan tak berbekas disana.

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kecewa. Kecamuk di hatinya membara. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam-hantam dadanya. Mungkin memang seperti inilah rasanya.

.

 _Out of the Blue_

.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura langsung mendongak memenuhi pertanyaan itu dari suaminya. Dia tersenyum lirih tak berdaya. _Dia menyebutku pelacur, Itachi_. Apa harus dia mengaduhkan itu pada suaminya? Tapi memang benarkan? Harusnya dia terima saja jika Sasuke menyebutnya seperti itu. Tak usah Sasuke perjelas, dia sudah cukup tahu apa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu agar dia bisa kembali kekondisi semula."

Sakura menjadi lemah. Memilih duduk di atas sofa di kamar tidurnya. Dia memandangi sang suami yang kini sudah tampak lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Hanya karena dia mengumbarkan janji akan membujuk Sasuke padanya.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan makanan padanya, dan ..." Sakura menunduk resah harus beralasan apa. "Bicara beberapa kata untuknya. Aku harap dia mau mendengarkannya." Tidak akan. Sudah jelas dia tidak akan mendengarkannya. Itachi tersenyum. Prnuh Harap. Dan Sakura merasa bersalah akan itu.

"Senang mendengarnya. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut. Ada petemuan yang akhirnya kutunda karena kejadian ini, dan hari ini harus segera dituntaskan." Itachi meraih jas hitam yang terletak di atas pembaringan. Dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dalam kesesakkannya.

* * *

 _Mereka baru saja bertengkar. Sakura tak percaya jika Sasuke memiliki ketidakpekaan seperti ini dalam menghadapinya. Ada seminar penting yang harus Sakura hadiri, dan Sasuke menahannya hanya karena dia sedang ingin ditemani, terlalu kekanakan._

 _"_ _Aku sudah minta maaf kan, Sasuke. Kau harusnya tahu, ini adalah seminar yang cukup penting bagiku." Sasuke membuang muka. Mengabaikan tak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan tegas membiarkan Sakura lah yang mengikuti, merengek minta dimaafkan. Terlalu egois._

 _"_ _Sasuke, jangan seperti ini. Aku kan sudah di sini menemanimu, jangan marah ya." Iba Sakura mengalah. Tapi Sasuke terlalu gengsi akan dirinya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, kau lebih memilih kuliahmu atau aku, Sakura?"_

 _Langkah mereka terhenti, dan kini dalam langkah ratusan orang yang terlewati, mereka hanya diam saling pandang. Berusah kuat menyembunyikan ego yang mungkin akan meledak suatu waktu._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura mulai tak sabar. Kecemburuan Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk dipahami._

 _"_ _Seakan aku tak pernah penting dalam hidupmu." Sasuke menatapnya dingin._

 _"_ _Pembicaraanmu tak masuk akal. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk seminar, harusnya kau paham. Jangan seperti ini Sasuke. Pendidikanku pun adalah bagian terpenting untukku." Sakura juga tak paham kenapa dia begitu kesal._

 _"_ _Jadi aku tidak penting?"_

 _Sakura ingin tertawa._

 _"_ _Maumu apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau terlalu egois Sakura." Tatapan Sasuke seakan ingin menghakiminya._

 _"_ _Sasuke, hentikan! Jangan mulai lagi pertengkaran kita. Aku sudah minta maaf. Ibuku ada di sana, dan aku sebagai anak tidak hadir dalam seminarnya? Ini bukan kesalahan yang kecil untuknya."_

 _"_ _Jadi, selain kuliahmu, Ibumu juga jauh lebih penting dari pada aku?"_

 _Sakura mendesah kecewa. Kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka jadi seperti ini. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Hanya karena masalah seremeh ini, semuanya bisa membuat apapun terlihat buruk bagi Sasuke._

 _"_ _Kau menyebalkan." umpatan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sasuke dengar dari Sakura. Nada suara yang lemah, tapi entah mengapa begitu menusuk hatinya. Sakura melunak untuk mengalah. Menghadapi Sasuke memang bukan ahlinya. Mungkin sampai kapanpun dia tidak bisa._

 _"_ _Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke terpancing amarah._

 _"_ _Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura memandangnya sengit. Cukup sudah, kekeraskepalaan Sakura pun tak lagi bisa dibendungnya. Kenapa hanya karena ini mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini._

 _"_ _Kau-"_

 _"_ _Apa salahnya jika aku lebih memilih kuliahku dan Ibuku dari pada memilihmu?! Aku sudah minta maaf, apa itu tidak cukup? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak Sasuke. Belajarlah lebih dewasa. Kau disekolahkan untuk itu-"_

 _Jangan jadikan cinta sebagai alasan kau butuh dirinya. Tapi, jadikan dia menjadi alasan kau menginginkan cinta._

 _Sakura menegang menahan perih. Ucapannya terhenti karena ada rasa pedas yang dia rasakan bersarang di pipinya. Entah sejak kapan. Tiba-tiba saja sudah terasa begitu pedas dan panas. Nyerih dan sesak. Sasuke menamparnya. Di depan umum, Sasuke menamparnya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sasuke menamparnya. Sakura memang tidak punya ayah sejak dia berumur enam tahun. Anggap saja Sakura memang tidak begitu pandai menghadapi seorang pria. Tapi, apa harus seperti ini yang dia dapatkan? Bahkan Ibunya, kakaknya sendiri tak pernah sekejam ini padanya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah puas?"_

 _Tak ada airmata. Sakura menahan airmatanya untuk kesakitan yang baru saja didapatnya. Inikah karma karena telah menentang ucapan ibunya? Sasuke bukan pria baik. Inikah maksudnya._

 _"_ _Cobalah sekali saja untuk lebih mengerti aku Sakura, aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku ..." Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa cintanya pada gadis ini sudah membutakannya. Terlalu menginginkannya. Takut dia pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia takut._

 _"_ _Sasuke!"_

 _Jika saja tidak ada kemarahan yang merekah diantara mereka. Mungkin tak akan ada takdir yang tak diinginkan datang menghancurkan mimpi yang sudah terbinah cerah. Jika saja Sasuke jauh lebih dewasa, mungkin Sakura tak akan meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Mereka masih perlu belajar. Belajar untuk berjalan beriringan dalam diam dan pengertian. Saling mendengar, saling bicara dan menatap untuk paham jalan pikiran._

 _Kini, diantara mereka berdua, di tengah kemarahan yang mengambang. Disitulah Itachi datang. Membawa jalan hidup yang lain bagi keduanya. Sakura tak pernah bertemu pria itu seumur hidupnya. Tidak pernah, sebab Sasuke bilang dia benci keluarganya. Tapi disini, di keadaan yang salah, mereka akhirnya bisa berjumpa._

 _"_ _Sasuke, kebetulan bertemu. Aku baru saja pulang dari ..." Itachi sedikit menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang tak nyaman terjadi di sana. Tapi perhatiannya sudah langsung terkunci pada satu sosok yang diam di sampingnya. Sakura._

 _"_ _Kalian sedang bertengkar? Kekasihmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya canggung, memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih menunduk kecewa. Bergantian dengan tatapan penuh penasaran. Beberapa mata pun menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mencari tahu, kenapa mereka terdiam dan saling pandang._

 _"_ _Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."_

 _Dan kalimat itulah yang menghantam Sakura semakin keras. Membawanya berlabuh kemasa depan yang dia jalani saat ini. Sasuke yang menyerahkannya pada Itachi. Dan Sakura tak berdaya karenanya._

 _"_ _Aku tak mengenalnya."_

 _Sasuke melangkah jauh meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memegang perih di pipinya._

 _"_ _Dia bukan siapa-siapa."_

 _Dan Hatinya meledak melepas sesak yang memanas. Bagai kaca yang remuk juga pecah, berkeping-keping. Dan tangisan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Tangisan Sakura, di depan seorang pria yang terikat takdir menjadi suaminya._

 _._

 _Out of the Blue_

 _._

"Melamun lagi, Sakura."

Suara petir di luar sana, sejak tadi mengganggu lamunannya. Namun, Sakura tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dan sekarang, hanya karena suara pemuda ini saja, semuanya berhasil sirna. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sai yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Tersenyum. Ramah. Seperti biasa.

"Sai ..." serunya dengan suara tertahan.

"Sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku datang lagi."

Sudah larut malam. Hujan deras. Petir menyambar. Sakura tidak suka keadaan ini. Sangat tidak suka. Kedatangan Sai pun seakan tak tepat waktu, padahal kemarin pun dia sudah tahu pemuda itu akan datang lagi.

"Memikirkan suamimu lagi?"

Sai menarik kursinya. Memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Sai mengenal Itachi. Sakura yang bercerita. Sebab Sakura tidak pernah ingin menyembunyikan statusnya.

"Tidak," nada suara Sakura bergetar. Dialihkanya tatapannya kearah Sai yang memandangnya lembut. Memang pemuda yang baik.

"Lantas apa? Kau masih marah padaku karena menolak permohonanmu kemarin?"

Sakura tersenyum.

==.==

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa Sakura."_

 _"_ _Aku mohon Sai. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."_

 _"_ _Tidak. Pikirkan berapa banyak yang akan kaukorbankan karena ini nanti. Membohongi suamimu dengan anak yang kau kandung? Lantas jika sang anak telah tumbuh dewasa, kau mau mengaku bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan lagi urusanmu jika sudah terjadi, kan?"_

 _"_ _Itu urusanku Sakura, karena itu anakku."_

 _==.==_

"Jangan bahas lagi Sai." Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia ingin pulang. Rasa dingin menghempaskannya. Menusuk tulangnya. Dulu, sebelum Sasuke kembali. Saat-saat begini adalah hal yang paling dinantinya. Membiarkan hujan membasahi bumi, maka dia dan Itachi akan memilih duduk di ruang tamu. Membiarkan redupnya cahaya lampu menyelimuti mereka. Mereka akan bicara banyak hal tentang dunia. Tentang impian dan harapan. Masa depan dan masa silam. Tentang hujan, pelangi, mentari, awan, lautan, semuanya. Semuanya. Namun sekarang.

"Tapi semalaman kita tak jadi melakukan apapun, Sakura."

Senyum lirih di wajah Sakura tercetak jelas. Iya, karena penolakan Sai akan permintaannya, mereka jadi tak melakukan apapun malam itu. Sakura merasa hina. Terkadang terpikir olehnya untuk berhenti melakukan kebodohan ini. Semua hal yang terlanjur dilakukannya, apa bisa dia perbaiki.

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi, Sai. Aku lelah. Ingin rasanya mengakhiri hidup, tapi tak bisa. Aku punya tanggung jawab. Dan ..." Sakura menahan napas sesaknya. Mengakhiri semuanya. Apa dia bisa?

"Perasaan bersalah yang tak berkesudahan?" Sai melanjutkan isi hatinya.

"Ya."

Meski perasaannya ada, Sai tidak pernah merasa harus memaksa Sakura untuk memenuhi seluruh kemauannya. Dia tahu posisinya. Dan dia tahu siapa Sakura. Sebelum mendekat, Sakura selalu jujur dengan apapun yang terjadi pada dunianya. Merasa dapat memenangkan hatinya, Sai datang dengan kepercayaan diri. Mendekati Sakura, mengatakan dia bisa berbagi beban dengan sang wanita. Dan hingga saat ini pun dia merasa harus selalu ada di dekat wanita itu. Membantunya berpikir, memberikannya pendapat, meski dia tahu ini terlalu sakit untuknya.

Kejujuran Sakura lah yang membuatnya berpikir jika wanita ini memang sedang malang. Suaminya mencintainya, harusnya sebuah kebahagiaan. Tapi, kenapa menjadi begitu menyakitkan. Hingga tanpa sadar, ingin rasanya dia mendekap kembali tubuh wanita ini, memberikannya perlindungan dan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa begitu sulit. Apa karena dia tahu, sejak dulu pun dia sudah menjadi orang asing.

Di dalam keheningan perasaan masing-masing. Ada sebuah suara yang berhasil mengusik mereka. Bukan suara hujan, juga petir. Sakura meraih ponselnya yang bergetar yang terletak di sudut meja. Mengabaikan kehadiran Sai sesaat. Memandang layar ponselnya, membuat Sakura langsung tahu itu panggilan dari siapa. Sudah berapa lama Sakura tak mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Tidak ada di rumah sampai larut malam, hingga membuat suaminya menelpon penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dilirknya Sai sejenak sebelum menjawab panggilan, dan pemuda itu mengangguk seakan mengerti, itu bukan hak nya memberi izin pada Sakura. Dan wanita itu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Sakura. Kau ada di mana?"_

Untuk sekian lama, Sakura yakin, Itachi kini sedang membutuhkannya. Salahkah jika dia membiarkan rasa rindu itupun menguap? Meski hanya ...

"Aku, di rumah sakit-"

-imajinasinya saja.

 _"_ _Cepat pulang."_ Jelas ini bukan panggilan rindu. Panggilan rindu rasanya tidak harus setakut ini. Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebab nada suara Itachi sudah membuatnya frustasi.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak-"

 _"_ _Cepat pulang! Aku ingin bicara padamu."_

Sakura memandangi layar ponselnya yang sudah padam. Hampir dua tahun, Itachi tak pernah memaksanya pulang seperti ini. Bahkan ketidakpulangannya pun tak pernah menjadi pertanyaan bagi sang suami. Lalu mengapa hari ini, sedikit berbeda?

"Ada apa?" Sai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku harus pulang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dibenahinya meja kerjanya dalam sekejap. Ini bahkan sudah lewat larut malam. Dan hanya yang memikirkannya.

"Kau ingin kuantar?" tanya Sai sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Sai sudah berdiri sejajar memandangnya. Dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba padanya. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda baik. Hanya itu yang sejak dulu Sakura pikirkan untuknya. Dan sudah seharusnya baginya untuk tidak menjerumuskan Sai terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan tak bermoralnya.

Tidak, Sai masih punya masa depan yang akan jauh lebih baik darinya. Sakura merasa dia harus memutuskan segalanya.

Sakura menahan langkah kakinya. Pintu ruangannya sudah terkunci, dan dia beserta Sai sudah berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor lantai dua. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sai sejenak hingga membuat pemuda itu berusaha menebak tentang apa yang akan dia terima dari pernyataan Sakura nanti. Dia takut kehilangan, tapi entah mengapa untuk saat ini dia sudah bisa merasakan kehilangan itu telah siap menjemputnya nanti.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya Sai."

Sai menurut saat Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, meski ada kesesakkan yang juga terhubung di sana.

"Kau pemuda yang baik. Aku tahu itu sejak dulu. Karena kau baik, tolong, menjauhlah dariku. Mulai sekarang." Tebakan Sai benar. Sakura mungkin sedang ingin mempermainkannya saat ini.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Perjumpaan kita. Ah, tidak. Maksudku hubungan kita. Aku ingin di masa depan, saat bertemu denganmu dan kita masih berada dalam hubungan yang baik. Apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" Sai tidak menjawab, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk berucap. "Maaf. bukan untukku. Tapi untuk dirimu sendiri."

Meski dia tahu, hatinya pun tersakiti, tapi Sakura tetap mengatakannya. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu lembut. Hujan di luar sanapun seakan ingin menangis untuk dirinya. Ini tidak pantas, dia tidak layak untuk itu. Sai hanya diam dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Masih membeku dalam pandangannya. Wanita ini adalah seseorang yang dibutuhkannya. Namun, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua, itu harusnya bukanlah sebuah penyesalan baginya. Sejak dulu, dia harus sadar jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Ini bukan karena aku menolak permintaanmu, kan. Sakura?" dia takut, Sai takut kehilangan. Jika semua karena kejadian malam itu, sejenak dia ingin kembali untuk merubah segalanya. Sakura mendekap erat tubuh Sai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menggeleng, dan ada isakan yang nyaris terdengar.

Sai membalas dekapan itu begitu lembut. Dia tahu, mungkin inilah saatnya berpisah. Biarkanlah sejenak dia belajar untuk merelakan kekasihnya, istri seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Ayolah. Seseorang yang mirip Itachi bukan kau saja kan?"

Sakura tertawa. Meski tawa itu hanya untuk menertawai kebodohannya. Setelah dekapannya terlepas, ada senyum yang dia lihat dari wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Jika hubungan kita berakhir, kau juga harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan pria lain, Sakura. Untukku." Sai mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang basah. Dia harus merelakannya. "Ah, maaf. maksudku bukan untukku. Tapi untukmu." Dan mereka tertawa.

"Ya, demi diriku, akan kulakukan."

Meski tawa itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

Meski perpisahan itu pun jua menyakitkan.

"Terimakasih Sai."

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih layak untuk mereka perjuangkan.

Masa depan.

.

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

.

Pertama kali Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah. Selalu saja kelam dan kesuraman yang menyambut asa nya. Hingga perlahan asa itu tenggelam tergantikan oleh penyesalan. Sakura langsung pulang saat mendapat perintah langsung dari suaminya. Pulang, sebab dia tidak pernah mendapat perintah itu sejak beberapa tahun terakhir meskipun dia tak pernah pulang.

Dan saat kakinya menginjak ruang tamu. Kegelapan menyambutnya dengan tawa. Sekilas dia ingat, hujan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya. Dengan ruangan gelap seperti ini, dia sering tertawa bersama Itachi disana. Tapi sekarang semuanya jelas jauh berbeda.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Dan itu adalah kalimat yang paling dia rindukan.

Sakura menyalakan lampu yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Setelah cahaya memenuhi pengelihatannya. Tak dapat dielakkanya bayangan sang suami yang sudah berdiri memandanginya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Pandangan yang menusuk batinnya. Sakura ragu, dia takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu ragu.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membujuk Sasuke agar dia mau makan?!" Itachi berteriak. Padanya.

"Aku sudah memberi-"

"Jangan menyela jika aku sedang berbicara. Sakura!" bentaknya lagi.

Membiarkan kebekuan menguasai panggung mereka. Sakura menahan napasnya kecewa. Kemarahan Itachi. Itu kah yang sedang dia hadapi kini?

Sungguh, Sakura ingin menangis karena teriakan itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggigil, meski hujan tak lagi mengguyur sederas tadi di luar sana. Tatapan Itachi menakutinya.

"Dia adikku Sakura. Dia adikku satu-satunya. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kau hanya kuperintahkan untuk memberinya makan. Bujuk dia untuk makan. Hanya itu, kenapa kau tega membiarkannya menderita seperti ini? Kenapa Sakura! Jawab aku!"

Sakura hanya diam. Meskipun dia tahu dia salah. Tapi sepenuhnya dia merasa berhak membela dirinya. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Mengabaikan Itachi, Sakura memilih untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Memandang Itachi berlama-lama hanya akan membuat kekesalannya menumpuk. Dia sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Membujuk Sasuke untuk makan. Dibukanya lemari es, meraih sebotol minuman dingin dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Jelas saja hatinya terasa panas. Sangat panas. Hingga dia sadar Itachi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata yang masih menyiratkan sejuta kemarahan. Kemarahan yang terpendam, yang mungkin akan Sakura saksikan sesaat lagi.

"Apa kau mendengarku Sakura?" suara yang meyiratkan perasaan yang terabaikan. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Sakura?!"

"Iya! Aku mendengarmu Itachi. Aku mendengarmu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang untuk jangan menyelamu? Aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauanmu." Kini Sakura tak lagi bisa memendam semuanya. Dia sudah lelah. Semua kekesalannya seakan menunggu giliran untuk dia ungkapkan, satu persatu. Dia lelah. Dia sudah berada diambang batas sabarnya.

"Dan saat aku memintamu untuk menjawab, kenapa tidak segera kau jawab?" suaminya berteriak sekali lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Kau bertanya apa aku sudah memberikannya makan? Aku sudah melakukannya." Sakura memandang suaminya dengan emosi yang meluap. "Lalu jika dia tidak mau makan, apa menurutmu itu kesalahanku?" matanya memerah, dan dia tidak suka jika harus meluapkan semuanya pada Itachi. Tidak suka. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan lain?

"Kesalahanmulah yang membuat dia seperti ini." Itachi juga tak suka menghakimi istrinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak lagi bisa tersimpan cukup baik dan lebih lama lagi dalam benaknya.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku karena kematian Sarada?" perasaan Sakura terhempas jauh tak terkira. "Bunuh aku jika itu maumu Itachi. Bunuh aku jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu. Aku istrimu, tujuh tahun telah menjadi istrimu. Maafkan salahku jika aku tak bisa melayani suamiku cukup baik. Tapi ..." Sakura mengepalkan seluruh jari-jemarinya. Badannya bergetar, bibirnya pun juga. "Apa kau juga pikir aku harus bisa melayani adikmu dengan baik?".

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura."

"Tujuh tahun aku menjaga tingkah lakuku di depanmu Itachi. Kau membawa Sasuke kembali kerumah ini. Aku terima. Kau membiarkan Sarada memanggilku dengan sebutan Ibu. Aku terima. Apa yang kau inginkan, aku terima. Apa yang tidak pernah kuterima darimu? Semua yang kau inginkan akan menjadi keinginanmu. Tak pernah sekalipun kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku." Itachi terdiam.

"Sudahkah kau tersenyum saat mendengar Sarada memanggilku sebagai Ibu, sedangkan kau hanya dipanggilnya sebagai Paman? Jika kau tersenyum untuk itu. Hatiku yang malah menangis Itachi. Kau suamiku, aku istrimu. Harusnya saat seseorang memanggilku sebagai Ibu, kau pun sama dipanggil sebagai Ayah Itachi. Jika kau ingin istrimu mengerti juga tentang adikmu, cari istrimu yang lain dan-"

Kedua kalinya dalam hidup Sakura. Dulu Sasuke yang menamparnya. Sekarang Itachi. Dengan tamparan yang seharusnya tidak terlalu keras, tapi mampu membuat perasaan Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Itachi menarik tangannya yang bergetar. Dia sudah kalah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kalah menahan amarahnya. Dia kalah karena emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. Bukan karena Sakura menuduhnya melakukan kesalahan. Tapi karena semua yang dikatakan istrinya benar apa adanya. Semuanya benar. Dan dia benci mendengarkannya.

"Hnetikan Sakura. Atau aku akan memukulmu lagi."

Sakura tak menjawab. Sama seperti yang lalu. Memilih hanya diam. Tapi jika pun dia bisa menangis saat ini, kepada siapa dia akan mengaduh?

Sakura meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya dalam amarahnya. Tujuh tahun berumah tangga. Ini pertama kali baginya. Hingga tanpa dia sadar, kelemahan langsung menyelimutinya.

"Kau menang Itachi. Kau menang."

Suara pecahan gelas. Sakura menghempaskan gelas di atas meja dan membiarkan pecahannya berserak di mana-mana. Itu mewakili ketidakberdayaannya. Mewakili semua yang telah tersirat dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang keras akhirnya pecah juga, hingga berkeping-keping, tak mungkin lagi bisa disatukan secara sempurna. Tak akan mungkin bisa. Sama seperti dinding batu yang menjulang tinggi yang dia bangun dalam dirinya. Hancur tak bersisa.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas pembaringan. Dia ingin menangis. Tapi dia tahu, tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan memeluknya di sana. Jika tujuh tahun lalu Itachi lah yang menatapnya lembut. Sekarang. Tak ada. Tak akan ada. Tamparan pada pipinya masih terasa begitu perih. Itachi marah padanya. Dan dia pun membalasnya sama. Tak ada yang bisa mereka selesaikan lagi sekarang. Keadaan diantara mereka semakin tak terselamatkan.

Keadaan sekitar menjadi hening dan senyap. Hanya ada suara sambaran-sambaran petir yang masih saling bersahutan meski hujan tak lagi jatuh menyerang bumi. Hanya tetesan-tetesan kecil tak berarti. Sakura sadar, dia yang salah. Hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tak juga bisa memahami kesakitan hati suaminya. Sasuke adalah adik kesayangannya. Seharusnya Sakura paham akan itu.

Itachi masih terduduk diam di ruang tamu, sedang Sakura menahan tangis yang tak akan pernah bisa dia tuang di atas pembaringan. Mereka merana. Jiwa mereka sedang berkelana kedalam amarah. Hingga membiarkan waktu berjalan begitu saja, terlalu sia-sia.

Sakura masih tersadar saat dia mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Siapa lagi yang mengetuk pintu jika bukan Sarada. Tapi itu dulu, sebab sekarang Sarada telah tiada. Sakura mengabaikannya dalam diam. Sampai saat suara Itachi lah yang mengisi kesunyiannya.

"Sasuke sedang sakit, Sakura." Suara yang tadinya begitu keras membentaknya, kini terdengar melembut dan mengiba. Itachi tidak masuk. Dia hanya berdiri di balik pintu, berharap Sakura masih terjaga dan mendengarkan permintaan konyolnya. Permintaan terkonyol setelah kesakitan yang diciptakannya.

"Tubuhnya hangat dan aku mohon kau mau memeriksa keadaannya. Aku mohon."

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan sampai dia menunggu cukup lama agar Sakura bersedia mengabulkan permintaannya. Hanya itu yang ingin dia ucapkan hingga dia memerintahkan Sakura pulang segera. Tapi mungkin pertengkaran di antara mereka tak mungkin bisa terelakkan.

Itachi sudah menunggu hingga beberapa menit. Tetap menatap pintu kamarnya sendiri dan berharap Sakura keluar dari sana, tapi tak juga. Mungkin sakura memang sudah tidur. Berusaha melupakan semua kekesalahn hatinya dan menjemput mimpi yang bisa mengosongkan pikirannya. Tapi saat Itachi sudah ingin melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ada kelegaan dalam hatinya saat melihat Sakura keluar dengan kotak perlengkapan miliknya.

Meski mata mereka tak saling memandang. Itachi tahu, Sakura memang selalu memedulikannya. Sakura melewati posisi di mana Itachi berdiri, mengabaikannya, tak peduli. Meninggalkan suaminya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat di ujung sana.

Kamar Sasuke.

.

.

 _Tbc_

* * *

 _An : Sebelumnya-disetiap chap, saya sudah memperingatkan ini NTR. Kalau kalian tak paham apa itu NTR. Tanya baik-baik._

 _Dan sebelumnya saya juga sudah memperingatkan jika saya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini hingga awal tahun depan. Tapi minggu ini saya usahakan untuk membuat status complete, meski saya sedang tak dalam situasi yang baik untuk menulis. Sebelum saya pergi. Tidak, maksud saya, untuk sedikit urusan ke luar kota. Hingga akhir tahun._


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

DISCLAIMER STORY : SATU - SATUNYA MILIK SAYA.

 **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 _._

 _._

Meski tadi telah tampak sunyi, namun kali ini tidak lagi. Terulang lagi petir yang menyambar semakin keras di sekeliling mereka, berbunyi memaki sunyi.

Terulang lagi guyuran air hujan yang menghantam di atas bumi. Dan bagi Sakura, itu seperti suara gemuruh penonton, yang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan menertawai peran jalangnya. Di dalam kehidupan ini.

Napasnya terasa masih begitu sesak. Tangisan yang tertahan dalam jiwanya masih ada. Jika ingatannya berlari menghampiri kepedihan, mungkin dia akan kembali menangis meraung dalam sekejap. Tapi, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menghampiri kepedihan itu. Berpura-pura lumpuh, agar dia tidak melangkah ke mana-mana. Agar dia tetap seperti ini, dengan kepedihan seperti ini. Meski dia tahu, di ujung sana mungkin akan ada dua kemungkinan yang sedang menunggunya. Antara kebahagiaan dan tangisan. Ia tahu, tapi dia sudah lelah untuk itu.

Sakura berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Menimbang-nimbang tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Sebenarnya ia tidak lagi membenci Sasuke, semenjak ia sudah belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menjadi seorang istri.

Menjadi istri Itachi adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, setidaknya itu yang selalu ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Agar kelak tidak akan ada penyesalan sebab ia lah yang telah memutuskannya.

 _"_ _Bukankah, saat itu kau bilang, kau akan menerima permintaan maaf dari Sasuke, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura menundukkan wajahnya gelisah. Pertanyaan Tenten terlalu sulit untuk dibiarkannya percuma. Gaun pengantin telah terbalut anggun membungkus tubuhnya yang indah. Menutupi kepalsuan yang selama ini dibuatnya. Seketika kesesakan di dadanya menumpuk sedemikian banyak, hingga mendorong satu isakan yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Baginya, Tenten adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih mengenal dirinya dari pada diri sendiri. Dan Sakura yakin Tenten pun tak akan bisa ia bohongi._

Saat itu, saat di mana Sakura memilih untuk kembali ke Konoha. Malam berdarah yang paling sulit ia lupakan hingga saat ini. Bahkan terlalu mengingat hingga sakitnya melekat dalam setiap hembusan napasnya. Ia bingung ingin menyalahkan siapa, mungkin diri sendiri pun memang telah salah sejak ia dilahirkan.

 _"_ _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, Tenko," tangannya menggigil dalam panas deritanya. Apa boleh buat. Tak akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi saat ini. Sakura meraih tangan Tenten yang masih berdiri memandangnya jengah. Ia ingin menangis, sekali saja. Hingga dalam tarikan singkat, keduanya saling mendekap. Sakura menangis, namun diusahakannya isakannya tidak pecah membahana ke segala tempat. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat menahan gemuruh yang sedang mendidih di dadanya. Ia kalah. Ia pasrah._

 _"_ _Sakura ..." Tenten tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kepedihan hati sahabatnya, ia pun ikut merasakannya._

 _"_ _Dan a-aku, aku mohon, jangan pernah salahkan aku lagi."_

 _Tenten mengangguk iba, entah sejak kapan dia merasa Sakura menjadi semalang ini. Membalas dekapan Sakura dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya terhanyut dalam airmata._

 _._

 _Out of the Blue_

 _._

Menatap Sasuke yang terbaring lemah, membuat kemarahannya hilang sirna seketika. Padahal beberapa menit lalu, panas membara membakar dadanya. Tapi saat ini, kebekuan mengalahkan segalanya. Sakura masih sama rapuhnya seperti dulu. Sama malangnya.

Dirayapkannya pandangannya menyusuri seisi ruangan. Selain sosok Sasuke yang masih terbaring lemah, matanya pun menangkap sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi pemicuh kemarahan sang suami beberapa menit tadi padanya. Masih ada di sana, di atas nakas di sisi ranjang Sasuke. Makanan yang siang tadi Sakura antarkan padanya. Tak terjamah sama sekali.

Melangkah pelan mendekati pembaringan, Sakura berusaha bersikap profesional dengan mengenyampingkan urusan pribadi dan perasaannya. Meskipun sakit di pipi nya masih terasa. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap dewasa.

Melihatnya saja Sakura sudah tahu seberapa lemah sosok di depannya kini. Wajah yang pucat dan basah, rambutnya yang kusut tak lagi bergaya, bahkan kulit wajahnya tak lagi diurus hingga membiarkan bulu-bulu di sekitar rahangnya berkuasa di sana. Sasuke masih lebih rapuh darinya. Sasuke masih lebih malang dari dirinya. Apakah Sakura masih memiliki hak untuk merasa bahwa malangnya lah yang paling sempurna di dunia?

Sasuke kehilangan putrinya. Sakura selalu menyesal mengingat itu. Meski ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan ingatan itu, tapi tetap saja percuma. Setiap kenangan akan Sarada muncul di kepalanya, selalu bisa membuat airmatanya tertumpah.

Disingkirkannya lelehan itu dari pipinya cepat. Menyadari ini bukanlah saatnya untuk terlena dalam kenangan. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemah sang adik ipar. Menyingkirkan ke sisi yang tak berpenghuni masih dalam satu ranjang. Memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang yang masih tersisa untuk di tempati, Sakura meletakkan kotak peralatannya di atas nakas.

 _Stetoskop_ telah siap dibenahi di kedua sisi telinga. Meski Sasuke masih terpejam, ia tidak punya pilihan. Diraihnya salah satu tangan Sasuke lembut, jika bisa memilih, Sakura berharap pria itu akan terus terpejam hingga pemeriksaannya selesai. Napasnya telah lelah memburu karena menahan amarah, dan Sakura masih butuh energi lebih banyak lagi untuk menghadapi suaminya. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya. Itupun jika Sasuke tak lagi berniat memakinya saat matanya terbuka nanti.

Pemeriksaan nadi di pergelangan tangan selesai. Gejala yang umum untuk mereka yang terkena demam. Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke sekilas. Itu membuatnya selalu menyadari jika wajah itu masih sama. Tapi sekarang status mereka lah yang telah berbeda.

Dingin. Datar. Tak berekspresi.

Diangsurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh kening sang pasien, basah. Hangat tubuh Sasuke meningkat cukup tinggi sejak siang tadi. Napasnya pun terasa begitu pendek dan berat. Sakura meraih pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke, menyingkapnya ke atas untuk melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Namun, saat harapannya tentang Sasuke yang terpejam lebih lama masih dia panjatkan, kini yang ia dapati Sasuke sedang menepis tangannya cukup keras dari tubuhnya. Sakura mendesasah menahan sakit. Sasuke sudah membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya sinis. Sakura membalas tatapan sinis itu dengan ribuan rasa kecewa yang secara bersamaan menguap sempurna memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jika aku bisa membunuhmu. Maka aku datang ke sini untuk membunuhmu." Katanya menahan gelora laknat dalam dadanya. Kesesakan itu kembali lagi, emosinya terkumpul lagi. Padahal ia sudah berharap tak akan ada kemarahan kali ini. Tapi Sakura pun telah berusaha keras untuk itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, disandarkannya punggungnya di atas ranjang, dan menatap Sakura sejajar di depannya. Wanita ini, telah jauh berubah.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku mengusirmu." Ucapnya seakan memerintah pada keheningan untuk segera mengambil ahli kuasa di antara mereka berdua. Sakura terdiam, Sasuke pun sama. Mereka sudah lama tak duduk sedekat ini. Jika bukan karena kehendak Itachi, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan seperti ini. Tapi, kesempatan ini bukanlah kesempatan menyenangkan.

"Biarkan aku memeriksamu, maka aku akan pergi."

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan keheningan yang melanda mereka, berlama-lama berada di sana pun tak akan bisa membuahkan hasil apapun. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan merawatnya hingga pria ini sembuh dan kembali ke kondisi semula, meski dia tahu itu sulit. Tapi, dari pada dia harus bertengkar lagi dengan suaminya, ia rasa ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

"Bawa makanan itu pergi dari ruangan ini." Sasuke melarikan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura ke tempat di mana makanan dingin itu berada. Memasang tampang dinginnya, dan Sakura tahu jika pria ini sedang serius ingin mengusirnya.

"Itachi mencemaskanmu, Sasuke-"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Bawa pergi sampah ini dari ku!"

Sakura terpekik kaget seraya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Suara pecahan kaca yang menghantam lantai memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tak hanya itu, kotak peralatan medis Sakura pun ikut terjatuh menumpahkan segala isinya di sana. Sasuke menepis semua benda yang berada di atas nakas tanpa terkecuali.

 _'_ _Apa yang terjadi?'_ Itachi membatin dalam renungnya. Suara itu terlalu nyaring untuk sekedar diabaikan. Merangkak menaiki tangga, Itachi berjalan cepat kearah di mana kamar Sasuke berada. Teriakan sang adikpun begitu jelas merasuk ke pendengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sarutobi- _san_?" ucapnya menahan panik saat dia sudah melihat wanita tua itu pun ikut melangkah melihat situasi. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia berjalan menuju kamar sang tuan.

"Sepertinya tuan Sasuke sedang marah, Itachi- _sama._ " Ucapnya ragu. Dia belum tahu kejadian sebenarnya hingga hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkannya. Mendengar itu, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Tak ada respon yang ia lakukan saat Sarutobi pun kini lebih memililh meninggalkannya terdiam dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Keributan seperti itu, bagaimanapun akan mengundang kepanikan.

"Dan sudah berapa kali aku melarangmu masuk ke dalam kamarku? Wanita jalang!"

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ucapan Sasuke terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Dia tahu dia memang jalang, tak usah dipertegas, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Dilepasnya _Stetoskop_ dengan kasar dari dirinya. Dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke, ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bertengkar lagi. Hingga dia memilih menyerah dengan apapun keadaan yang sedang berputar di depan matanya.

Bahkan kaca yang menancap di telapak kakinya pun tak lagi bisa ia rasakan. Kakinya berdarah.

"Aku tahu aku jalang, Sasuke." Sakura meremas angin dalam tangannya. Jiwanya bagai tersayat dan terkikis oleh api amarah. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya.

"Tuan, Nyonya. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sarutobi datang disela hening yang menyelimuti mereka. "Ya Tuhan, Nyonya. Kaki anda berdarah. Menyingkirlah dari sana, terlalu banyak pecahan kaca. Biar saya bersihkan terlebih dahulu." Sarutobi tak peduli jika kehadirannya itu tak tepat waktu saat ini. Tapi noda-noda darah itu sudah terlalu banyak menghiasi pandangannya. Sambil menunduk, dia meraih satu persatu pecahan kaca itu dan mengumpulkannya. Tetapi...

"Biarkan dia yang membersihkannya, Sarutobi- _san_."

-Ucapan Sasuke membuat tangannya berhenti bergerak. Sarutobi mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sakura yang menunduk, dan Sasuke yang menatapnya; secara bergantian.

"Ini pekerjaan saya tuan, biar saya yang-"

"Ini perintah. Biar wanita ini yang membersihkannya. Keluarlah, ini bukan lagi pekerjaanmu."

Sasuke ingin mempermalukannya, membuat dia menderita, membuat dia tak berdaya. Sakura tahu itu. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya mengalah. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar, iia sudah sangat lelah. Belum lagi luka pada kakinya sudah mulai perih terasa. Masih dilangkahkannya kakinya tidak peduli pada pecahan-pecahan itu, menginjaknya seakan tak akan ada sesuatu apapun di dunia ini yang bisa menyakitinya lagi. Dia telah kebal. Menyentuh pundak sang wanita tua dan mencoba tersenyum memandangnya. Padahal, sebagaimana dia mencoba tersenyum, seperti itu juga dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya, Sarutobi- _san_. Ini sudah pagi, tidurlah."

Tidak punya pilihan. Sarutobi mundur dalam langkahnya. Wanita yang malang, itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah buta untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah ini. Sejak dulu, ia pun hanya mencoba untuk berlakon sebagai penonton, selalu mengamati mereka. Tapi sebagaimana layaknya penonton, ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan, dan terdiam sejenak di sana. Berharap tidak akan ada yang terluka di antara mereka lebih dari ini. Hingga tanpa sadar ia tak menyangka jika Itachi telah berdiri di sana, di sisi pintu. Mendongakkan kepala memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Bersandar pada dinding dengan raut wajah yang menahan duka. Tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Mungkin Itachi ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di balik dinding ini. Tapi ia merasa tidak punya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Atau ia memang merasa tak pantas untuk ada. Untuk itu Sarutobi tak berminat untuk mengajaknya bicara, dan memilih meninggalkannya di sana.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

.

.

 _"_ _Aku mohon ..."_

 _Cengkraman di tangannya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sakura masih tidak bisa berkata apapun hingga beberapa saat, meski wanita itu menangis memohon padanya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin melahirkan anak ini. Tolong biarkan aku pergi. Sakura. Biarkan aku pergi."_

 _Ini bukanlah hal yang ingin Sakura dengar dari seorang pasiennya. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung, bahkan saat ini akan segera melahirkan, mengatakan permohonan sekonyol itu padanya?_

 _"_ _Jangan bodoh! Kau ingin membunuh anakmu dan dirimu sendiri?!"_

 _Tenten menjadi berang karena permintaan konyol itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara langkah para perawat di dalam ruangan tak lagi bisa mengusik pikirannya._

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak ingin melahirkan. Biarkan kami memotong perutmu dan menyelamatkan anak itu dengan segera. Kau menyebalkan-"_

 _"_ _Tenko, diamlah."_

 _Tenten mendesah panas._

 _Sakura sadar keadaan mereka sedang sangat genting saat ini. Persiapan persalinan telah disediakan. Emosi Tenten pun sudah pecah sejak tadi. Sejak wanita ini merengek untuk tidak ingin melahirkan anaknya. Mencoba untuk berkepala dingin, solusi terbaik adalah membuat sang pasien berucap alasan, kenapa dia tidak menginginkan sang bayi._

 _Sakura menatap Tenten lembut, memberikan instruksi untuk membawa beberapa perawat segera meninggalkan ruang persalinan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Sakura lakukan dengan wanita ini. Tenten mendesah kecil seraya mengerti akan tatapan itu, dilepasnya sarung tangannya dan meletakkan di meja peralatan, sambil mengajak dua orang perawat yang juga sudah bersiap di sana. Ke luar ruangan._

 _"_ _Apa yang kauinginkan, Karin?"_

 _Sakura membuka suara menatap istri dari adik iparnya. Resah merambat merasuki jiwanya. Seakan sadar ada ketegangan yang merayap di antara mereka. Karin semakin menangis terisak, ditariknya tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Dia memohon, dia mengiba. Berharap Sakura bersimpati padanya. Mengabulkan permohonan konyolnya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini, Sakura."_

 _"_ _Tapi kenapa? Jika kau mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi. Nyawa kalian berdua akan berada dalam bahaya."_

 _Karin tak peduli. Rasa sakit hatinya jauh lebih membahayakan jiwanya. Ia sudah hampir gila beberapa saat terakhir ini. Kepercayaannya pada sang suami lenyap tak bersisa. Dan sebab itulah ia memutuskan untuk tak ingin melahirkan anaknya. Ia terlanjur kecewa, kecewa yang teramat dalam._

 _Dirasakannya kontraksi otot perutnya semakin kuat menyiksa. Tapi dia masih sanggup mengabaikannya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pe-peduli, arghh ..." Sakit di perutnya semakin menderah. "B-bahkan jika aku dan anakku mati, aku t-tidak peduli." Lanjutnya menahan sakit. Napasnya terengah dan memburu, Sakura tahu sakitnya pasti sangat luar biasa._

 _"_ _Apa kematian bisa membuatmu bahagia?"_

 _Karin mengangkat wajahnya yang masih menahan kesakitan itu untuk memandang Sakura. Wajahnya sama dinginnya dengan wajah sang suami. Bahkan kini ucapannya pun terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Kematian akan menjadi akhir segalanya, Karin tahu itu. Tidak ada yang membahagiakan dari sebuah kematian. Tapi, paling tidak, rasa sakitnya pun akan sirna bukan?_

 _"_ _Aku membencinya, Sakura."_

 _Sakura masih merasakan genggaman tangan Karin pada tangannya. Bahkan semakin mengerat seakan ingin meninggalkan bekas disana._

 _"_ _Karin, pikirkan nyawa anakmu." Ucap Sakura melembut. Tetesan peluh dan airmata bercampur menjadi satu, tak lagi bisa ia bedakan pada wajah Karin._

 _"_ _Percuma Sakura. J-jika aku pun melahirkannya. A-aku tak akan mau merawatnya. Jadi, lebih baik tak usah kulahirkan sekalian." katanya menahan nyerih itu semakin membara membakar tubuhnya._

 _Sakura tak berdaya, apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tak lagi tahu apapun. Apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan istrinya hingga Karin tak berniat melahirkan. Menahan rasa sakit itu hingga nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin kuat, membuat Karin tercengang memandangnya. Meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan, dengan teriakan kesakitan yang mulai menari dalam kepalanya. Karin menjerit keras memanggil Sakura, namun wanita itu mengabaikannya._

 _Pandangan Tenten tak bisa berpaling dari sosok pria yang berada di depannya. Pria yang mencoba untuk menahan rasa cemasnya, menyamarkannya dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali tak memiliki gairah. Meski suara teriakan Karin yang entah kenapa terasa begitu keras kali ini, tetap saja pria itu tak menunjukkan kegelisahannya. Hingga dalam hitungan detik kemudian, Sakura muncul dari dalam ruangan. Tenten langsung mengamburkan diri menghampirinya panik. Suara teriakan itu membuatnya curiga._

 _"_ _Sakura, dia berteriak sangat keras. Dia tidak apa kan?" tanyanya cemas. Sakura tak menjawab, dipalingkannya wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang kini telah membalas menatapnya. Semua dalang dibalik kejadian ini pasti karena pria ini._

 _"_ _Bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar?" Sakura memberi penawaran yang paling mutlak hingga Sasuke tak lagi punya pilihan. "Biarkan saja dia berteriak Tenko, dia berpesan padaku jika dia ingin mencoba untuk menikmati kematian." Kalimat yang diucapkan sebelum ia pergi bersama Sasuke membuat Tenten dan dua perawat di sana sempat tercengang._

 _Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu. Menyelamatkan nyawa pasien adalah prioritas utamanya mengabdi menjadi seorang dokter. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Padahal istrinya sedang berada antara hidup dan mati saat ini._

 _"_ _Dia tidak ingin melahirkan, Sasuke." Ucapnya tegas._

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu tajam menusuk batinnya. Seakan ingin menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya. Tapi, ia tahu, pertanyaan Sakura mungkin sesuatu yang paling penting kali ini._

 _"_ _Jika kau mengijinkan. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaannya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang ia suka. Tapi Sasuke masih memilih untuk diam di sana._

 _"_ _Aku butuh jawaban Sasuke. Jika tidak, nyawa mereka berdua benar-benar tak bisa kuselamatkan." Desaknya menahan kesal._

 _"_ _Selamatkan anakku, Sakura." Kini Sasuke mulai bersuara. "Selamatkan anakku, lebih dulu. Dan aku akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya padamu lain waktu." Ucapnya memohon. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajah ini mengiba._

 _Tanpa butuh waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura sudah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya di ujung sana Tenten sudah panik setengah mati, teriakan Karin sepertinya sudah membuatnya frustasi._

 _"_ _Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan melakukan operasi. Tenko, kau ikut denganku ke dalam." Serunya tegas mengabaikan kepanikan di wajah rekan-rekannya._

 _"_ _Si-siap!" seru mereka bersamaan._

 _"_ _Karin, aku akan menyelamatkan anakmu. Jika kau ingin mati, aku anggap ini sebagai pilihanmu. Pertimbangkan dalam waktu lima detik, setelah itu aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk memenuhi permohonanmu." Sakura mengenakan sarung tangannya, sambil memandangi wajah Karin yang kini tak lagi sanggup berbicara padanya._

 _"_ _A-aku, tidak a- arrrgghhh... akan me-melahirkannya, Sa-sakura." Ucapnya lagi._

 _"_ _Waktu lima detikmu habis, Karin." Sakura tak punya pilihan lain. Memposisikan diri diantara kaki Karin yang masih enggan mempertimbangkan keselamatan anaknya. Ia menekan kedua kaki itu agar segera terbuka dengan paksa. Karin menjerit kesakitan saat tanpa segan Sakura telah mengoyak celana dalamnya._

 _"_ _A-aku tidak akan, t-tidak akan bertanggung j-jawab jika kelak dia lahir ke dunia ini, Sa-sakura. Aku tidak akan merawatnya." Sakura berpura-pura tuli atas ancaman Karin, ditekannya lebih lebar lagi kedua kaki Karin hingga menganggkang di hadapannya, sang pasien hanya menjerit di sana. Sakura tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, nyawa kedua orang ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Meski mulutnya berucap tak peduli, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Tenten hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura memang dingin, tapi tak ia sangka sahabatnya itu sekejam ini dalam menghadapi pasien seperti Karin._

 _"_ _Sakura, lebih baik kita lakukan operasi saja. Jika dia tidak mau melahirkan. Nyawa bayi akan dalam bahaya. Tubuhnya juga sudah lemah." Tenten berucap khawatir. Jika niat sang pasien tidak mau melahirkan, resiko paling nyata yang akan mereka hadapi adalah, sang pasien tak akan mau mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mendorong anaknya keluar dari perutnya. Ini sia-sia, malah akan semakin berbahaya._

 _"_ _Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Sakura masih tak ingin menyerah. Diabaikannya tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya semakin takjub di sana. bahkan Karin pun terpaku pada ucapannya._

 _"_ _Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika kau tidak mau merawatnya, Karin. Sekarang cepat, lahirkanlah anakmu sekarang!" teriaknya mulai panik. Kondisi Karin semakin melemah, ia-Sakura juga tak tahu apa melahirkan secara normal masih bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan saat ini._

 _Darah pun semakin banyak memenuhi pandangan matanya. Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari menandakan jika ia tidak lagi punya banyak tenaga untuk mendorong._

 _"_ _Ayo Karin-_ san _, anda pasti bisa. Selama Sakura-_ sensei _yang menangani anda, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap salah satu perawat yang ikut membantu di sana. Tenten tidak punya pilihan lain, diraihnya kedua lutut Karin dan menekannya lebih lebar lagi, Sakura harus butuh ruang cukup banyak untuk melakukan ini._

 _"_ _Pinggulnya terlalu sempit," bisik Sakura kecil sambil memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam mulut vagina Karin, dan sang pasien berteriak merespon kesakitannya._

 _"_ _arrrrrggghhh... A-aku tidak bis-bisa. Ahhh... ahh... Sakura ini ..." Karin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Napasnya memburu penuh kesesakan._

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa. Tenangkan pikiranmu selama lima detik. Tarik napas yang dalam, ikuti intruksiku dan kau pasti bisa. Jangan banyak berteriak. Fokuskan tenagamu untuk mendorong bayimu. Itu saja, apa kau siap? Kita akan ulangi sekali lagi."_

 _Karin menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan yang basah, seluruh tubuhnya telah basah oleh peluh pesakitan yang membuatnya hampir mati kehabisan tenaga. Tenten pun seakan ingin memberikan dorongan moral untuknya. Melahirkan memang tidaklah mudah, tapi entah kenapa Sakura yakin ia bisa melakukan ini dengan segera. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi kemauan Sakura. Membiarkan dirinya tenang terlebih dahulu, dan mengatur napasnya normal. Tenten bersiap pada posisi kakinya, dan salah seorang perawat membiarkan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Karin, sedang perawat satu lagi mengambil ahli membantu Sakura. Dan Sakura bersiap sebagai komando pada posisinya._

 _"_ _Kau siap?" tanyanya meyakinkan, dan Karin mengangguk yakin._

 _"_ _Baiklah, tarik napasmu Karin ..." Karin menarik napasnya. "dan buang." Karin mengikuti komando Sakura. "Tarik lagi ..." serunya, dan Karin melakukannya. "dan buang." Serunya lagi._

 _"_ _Lakukan lagi, sebelum aku memberimu perintah untuk membuang, jangan kau buang. Kau bisa?" Karin mengangguk paham. Bagaimana pun ia sering melihat drama di televisi yang di dalamnya berkisah tentang seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan._

 _"_ _Tarik ..." seakan diperintah, semua orang di sana menarik napasnya bersamaan. "... dorong!" dan dalam satu sentakan penuh kekuatan yang terkumpul. Karin menekan perutnya dengan kekuatan otot miliknya. Ia menyimpan kesakitan itu dalam perutnya, mengubahnya menjadi dorongan cukup keras untuk membantu sang bayi lolos dari sana. Diikutinya intruksi Sakura yang melarangnya berteriak. Tenten merasa tak percaya. Kepala sang baik mulai terlihat._

 _"_ _Dorong lagi, Karin! Kali ini kau tidak punya waktu lima detik untuk mengatur napas. Dorong sebisamu." Sakura berteriak keras, membuat Karin merasa termotivasi karenanya._

 _Tenten menekan kaki itu sekali lagi, dan perawat yang tangannya tergenggam merasa sakit menyeluruh di kedua tangannya. Karin menggenggamnya terlalu keras._

 _"_ _Dorongan terakhir, Karin. Berteriaklah jika kau ingin. Teriakan semua kesakitanmu. Dan ... Dorong!" seru Sakura keras, diikuti suara teriakan Karin yang membahana. "Arrrggghhhhh!" serta suara tangis bayi yang sekaligus memekakan telinga mereka._

 _Tenten tertawa dalam raut wajah khawatirnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi ikut terengah-engah di sana. Perjuangan mereka telah berakhir sampai disini. Semua perawat tersenyum lega. Karin pun sama, hingga ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, menenangkan diri atas apa yang baru terjadi padanya._

 _Sakura mendekap bayi merah itu dalam dadanya. Noda darah yang masih membungkusnya tak lagi ia hiraukan saat ini. Ia merasa lega. Diraihnya kain putih yang diberikan perawat itu padanya. Membungkus sang bayi seraya membersihkan tubuhnya. Bayi itu masih menangis girang di sana, membuat Sakura mempererat pelukannya._

 _"_ _Biarkan saya membersihkannya terlebih dahulu,_ Sensei. _" Seorang perawat dari mereka menawarkan diri. Sakura menggeleng lembut masih sambil menatap sang bayi yang mulai tenang dalam dekapannya. Dia tersenyum, wajahnya melembut. Membuat perhatian Tenten dan seorang perawat lainnya yang sedang membenahi luka sobekan pada mulut vagina Karin, tertarik melihat ekspresi keibuannya yang seakan menguap kepermukaan._

 _"_ _Serahkan padaku." bisiknya-Sakura pelan dengan pandangan yang masih terkunci pada sang bayi._

 _"_ _Kau bisa membuatnya satu jika kau mau Sakura." Ucap Tenten masih terus membenahi pekerjaannya. Kedua perawat lain tertawa karena ucapannya. Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya, atau memang ia tidak begitu mendengarnya sebab ia masih terbuai dalam kecantikkan sang bayi._

 _"_ _Dia bayi yang cantik." Seorang perawat mendekati Sakura lembut dengan senyum mekar._

 _Dan itu menjadi kalimat samar terakhir yang Karin sempat dengar dari bibir seorang perawat sebelum ia menutup matanya beristirahat. Ia lelah, tenaganya habis tak tersisa. Membiarkan Sakura mendekap buah hatinya. Buah hati yang tak diinginkannya._

 _Malang mungkin saat memikirkan jika ibunya tak menginginkan kelahirannya. Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur bersimpati padanya, bahkan sebelum Sarada berada dalam dekapannya. Sebelum Sarada dilahirkan oleh kedua tangannya._

 _Rambut hitam yang pekat, hidungnya sudah terlihat begitu rupawan, tanpa sadar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat Tenten kembali melihat wajahnya._

 _"_ _Dia mirip Ayahnya."_

 _Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum di sana._

 _._

 _Tbc_

* * *

AN: Hanya ini yang bisa saya sumbangkan sampai tahun depan. Saya sudah paksa untuk nulis lebih baik, tapi saya rasa chap 6 dan chap 7 ini sungguh berantakan, saya kurang menghayati karena alasan tertentu,. kalau ada waktu saya akan re-edit di dua chap ini (kalau ada waktu).

sebenarnya gak niat publish chap 7 ini karena saya nulisnya terdesak. tapi saya sudah terlanjur janji untuk complete minggu ini walau gak kesampaian, dan sebagai gantinya saya publish aja chap 7 skrang.

Untuk yang mereview, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Simpati anda akan saya tampung sampai tahun depan. jika saat itu tiba, saya akan bahas.

Sesuai yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Saya gak mau bahas tentang ibu nya Sarada, tapi konsep flashback lahiran seperti ini memang udah ada di OS nya. hanya saja saya pernah baca review dri seseorang yang menduga Karin adalah ibu nya Sarada. Ya, karena saya juga butuh nama untuk dialog lahiran, kayaknya lebih pas emang pakai nama atau chara Karin aja deh. Maaf ya! hanya untuk kelengkapan cerita aja.

yang terakhir, Saya gak pernah melahirkan.

Tapi ini cuplikan lahiran tetangga saya. Karena suaminya sedang tak ada, saya beserta yang lainnya-ibu saya dan temen2 satu kamarnya- sedikit punya tanggung jawab mengantarkannya ke klinik. Di klinik dia ditangani oleh seorang dokter yang lebih banyak bertindak sebagai komando saja saya rasa. bahkan tangannya tak bernoda sama sekali dan dua orang perawat yang membantu. lahiran ini persis dengan lahiran tetangga saya. bedanya, tetangga saya emang punya niat melahirkan, sedangkan karin tidak.

Saya melihatnya-lahirannya sendiri dengan mata saya, gimana lubang vagina seorang wanita bakalan koyak nantinya, terus proses kepala bayi yang nongol dari sana. Sakitnya luar biasa. dan setelah melahirkan pun lubang vagina akan dijahit, saya lihat langsung proses penjahitan. sangat menyakitkan. cew yang mau melahirkan ini pun saat melahirkan terlihat tak ingin menjerit sedikitpun. soalnya kata dokternya jangan berteriak, itu akan buang2 tenaga. ibu saya juga bilang, kalau melahirkan itu jangan cengeng, jangan teriak2, jangan panik, kalau cengeng dan panik, dokter dan suster ikutan panik dan akan lebih memilih operasi dari pada membantu melahirkan normal, karena mereka juga tak mau ambil resiko. kalau kalian-cew panik dan cengeng, paramedis memilih untuk menyerah. dan operasi cara satu-satunya. ini pengalaman yang sudah sering saya dapatkan.

Pesan penting yang saya dapat adalah dari pengalaman saya melihat orang melahirkan secara langsung adalah, untuk cewek yang belum pernah melahirkan, jangan pernah melihat proses lahiran secara langsung. Itu gak baik untuk mental kalian, bayangannya akan menakuti kalian dan mengakibatkan kalian takut untuk melahirkan normal. kalau yang mau operasi, menurutku gak ada efeknya.

Kalau ada yang salah dri cerita pngalaman saya dan gak sesuai aturan kesehatan yg sebenarnya, saya mohon maaf. tapi di pengalaman hidup yang saya temui, saya memang mendapati seperti ini apa adanya.

Saya bukan manusia yang berpropesi di bidang kesehatan. maaf kalau tulisan saya agak lancang.


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

Segala jenis argument, tidak akan pernah bisa menang dalam menghadapinya. Pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya. Sehingga tatapan itu seakan terlalu dalam menusuk hatinya. Menyakitinya lagi dan lagi, membuatnya meraung dan menangis, menjerit dalam piluh dan kebungkaman. Tegaknya tubuh berdiri bukan karena kuat otot yang yang mendukung, namun karena kerapuhan demi kerapuhan telah membeku dalam dagingnya.

Sakura, bergeming.

Sasuke, bergeming.

Dan waktu membuat langkah berlari-lari di sekeliling mereka.

Menertawai mereka.

* * *

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 _"_ _Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat begitu depresi, Itachi. Ada apa?"_

 _Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang satu bayangan yang sudah berhasil mendarat duduk di sampingnya. Meraih segelas soda dingin yang sepertinya sedang tersia-siakan di atas meja tempat di mana mereka duduk saat ini. Sebuah ruang kerja, penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan yang megiluhkan tulang. Putih mendominasi pandangan, dan sunyi merayap ke pikiran._

 _Setelah meneguk habis soda dingin itu, sang pemilik suara bergerak bebas tanpa batas melepas jubah putih seragam miliknya. Menyampirkan ke sisi bantalan sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya santai di sandaran sofa. Membiarkan Itachi terus menerjemah pertanyaannya. Sampai Itachi berbicara, maka ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam ._

 _"_ _Apa kau sedang kosong hari ini?" tanya Itachi intens, dengan suara lemah dan berbisik basah. Sang wanita menoleh seketika. Asing, ini tidak seperti Itachi yang ia kenal. Tidak seperti teman yang dulu sangat ia pahami._

 _"_ _Ajakan kencan?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun air mukanya. Dan ketika pertanyaan itu ia ujarkan, Itachi langsung menatapnya lekat._

 _Sebenarnya tidak apa jika seorang teman lama bertemu kembali. Bertemu saling sapa, tebar senyum dengan cerita-cerita rindu penuh nostalgia. Harusnya tidak apa. Sebab selain pertemanan, tidak ada lagi hubungan lain melebihi hubungan itu dulu saat mereka bersama._

 _Tapi, seakan menahan rasa sadarnya untuk tetap terkumpul dalam tubuhnya, kini apa yang ia rasa 'tak apa' itu akhirnya terasa begitu jauh dari logikanya._

 _Itachi menutup pintu kamar hotel yang kini tengah mereka singgahi. Air muka pria ini benar-benar berbeda dari kepribadiannya. Ada kesan yang begitu tertekan, terlihat dari berapa kali ia mengelah napas berat. Termenung dalam sesat. Kurenai memahaminya. Itachi sedang memikirkan sesuatu kali ini._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah tipe pria yang suka membawa seorang wanita untuk menyewa kamar hotel bersama." Ucap wanita bersurai hitam itu, sambil memilih mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Sambil memandangi sang pria yang kini sudah melepas satu persatu pakaiannya._

 _"_ _Santai saja Itachi. Aku masih tidak begitu paham kenapa kau memutuskan untuk melakukan ini. Meskipun aku bilang aku siap membantumu, tapi aku rasa kau terlalu terburu-buru." Sang wanita memperbaiki sikap duduknya, yang kini melipat tangannya di dada dan tatapannya masih lekat pada gerakan tubuh Itachi yang kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Tubuh yang bagus, Kurenai mengakui fisik Itachi luar biasa bagus, tapi jika harus membandingkan dengan tubuh milik suaminya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Kakashi? Masih tidak ada bandingannya. Tentunya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah janji untuk membantuku sebelum kita melangkahkan kaki ke sini kan? Lakukan saja tugasmu. Aku akan membayarmu berapa saja. Tolong, Kurenai-_ san _."_

 _Mendengar itu, Kurenai tersenyum singkat. Jika saja sebelum melakukan perjalanan, Itachi sudah mengatakan keinginannya, maka Kurenai bisa pastikan ia tidak akan berakhir dengan takdir memasuki kamar hotel dengan seorang pria lain yang sudah beristri. Tapi, karena Itachi sudah terlanjur jujur dalam perjalanan, maka Kurenai pun tidak lagi bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _"_ _Berapa kali kau melakukan hubungan seks dengan istrimu dalam seminggu?"_

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Kedua telapak kakinya berdarah, bahkan sesaat ia memijakkan kaki, ia merasa ada rasa perih dari luka-luka yang masih ditancapi pecahan kaca halus tak kasat mata di kakinya. Yang kelihatan, sudah dicabutinya, yang tak terlihat, ia biarkan begitu saja. Sakitnya bukan main. Tapi, jiwanya tak lagi mampu menerjemah rasanya. Semua derita telah serupa rasa.

Ia tak lagi peduli, bagaimana ia pada akhirnya meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah dari setiap lantai yang dipijakinya. Tangannya terus merayap merabai dinding, untuk sekedar membantu agar langkahnya tetap stabil sampai menuju dapur. Setiba di sana dengan susah payah, Sakura tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, apa yang sangat dibutuhkannya kini. Keringat dingin telah memenuhi seluruh pori-porinya. Rasa sakit di kaki kini terasa jauh lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit, tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari dalam luka, 'kan?

Semua obat yang dibutuhkannya telah berantakan oleh amukan Sasuke. Mungkin menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi akan membuatnya terbiasa. Sama seperti rasa sakit bertahun-tahun yang masih disimpannya.

"Gunakan ini."

Dalam keheningan. Sakura langsung menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Dengan sebuah kotak yang tidak ia tahu apa isinya. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu mungkin tahu apa yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Untuk luka mu."

Sakura, mencoba untuk tersenyum menanggapi belas kasihan Gaara padanya.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk dimana saja saat apa yang ia butuhkan untuk lukanya kini sudah ada padanya. Diangkatnya kakinya dan membersihkan sendiri semua luka pada telapak kakinya. Perih. Tapi ditahannya, meski wajah sakit itu tak bisa membohongi Gaara yang masih berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum tidur?" bisik Sakura, tanpa memandang Gaara di depannya. Pertanyaannya memiliki rasa ingin tahu, apakah mungkin Gaara mendengar pertengkaran yang sejak tadi terjadi di rumah ini.

"Jika kau ingin aku tidur, aku akan tidur sekarang." Gaara merespon datar. Tak ingin berbelaskasihan. Sakura bergeming sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membungkus kedua telapak kakinya dengan perban.

"Terimakasih." Sakura selesai. Ditatapnya wajah Gaara dengan senyum menyakitkan. Seakan tatapannya ingin memohon pada pemuda itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Sudah lama ia berdiri dalam angkuh dan ketegaran, tapi kali ini, dengan tatapan Gaara yang begitu dingin padanya, Sakura sadar, ia sudah dipandang lemah oleh tatapan itu. Kedoknya terbuka, kerapuhan dan kelemahannya telah menguar, seakan meminta belaskasihan pada setiap orang yang memandangnya kini. Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kau masih sanggup untuk menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini?"

Sakura terdiam. Nada suara Gaara terdengar begitu kuat menghantam dadanya, membuat jiwanya sesak dan terjepit.

"Masalahku masih belum selesai, Gaara." Balas Sakura lemah. Sambil melangkah dengan keadaan yang sangat malang. "Mungkin inilah saatnya bagiku untuk menyelesaikannya." Dan kalimat terakhir itu membuat Gaara membungkam mulutnya. Menyertai pandangan matanya akan kepergian langkah Sakura dari sisinya. Kembali melangkah menuju tempat yang paling menyakitinya. Kamar Sasuke.

Di sisi lain. Itachi hanya diam dari tempat persembunyiannya. Diam hanya untuk memahami suara-suara apa yang ingin didengarkannya. Percakapan antara istrinya dengan orang kepercayaanya membuatnya merasa kalah dengan posisinya sebagai seorang suami. Meski ia tidak pernah menutup mata dari semua kenyataan yang ada pada kehidupan rumah tangganya. Sakura dan Gaara pun mungkin adalah dua orang yang tak pernah bisa ia tengahi.

.

.

 _Tujuh tahun lalu, ia pikir semua keindahan dunia akan berkumpul dalam genggamannya karena ia telah menikahi seorang gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya. Itachi bersumpah, kebahagiaan adalah hal yang akan ia persembahkan pada istrinya, Sakura. Dengan sumpah janji dari dasar hati yang paling dalam saat mereka berada dalam upacara pemberkatan. Di depan saksi, di depan hamba Tuhan yang menyatukan mereka. Meski ia hanya duduk di atas kursi roda._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyetujui pernikahan ini, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura tersenyum menatap Itachi yang sudah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang malam pertama mereka. Ia sedikit penasaran, kenapa dalam keadaan malang seperti ini, akhirnya Sakura menerima ajakan pernikahannya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah mengajakku menikah lebih dari dua kali, Itachi-_ san. _" Gadis itu tersenyum tulus di hadapan suaminya. "Dan, mungkin aku juga sudah lelah menolaknya." Lanjutnya mendekati Itachi. Mendengar itu, Itachi mau tak mau menampilkan senyumnya untuk menghargai ucapan sang istri. Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya penuh hati-hati. Dia bahagia. Sakura akhirnya mau menjadi istrinya._

 _"_ _Tapi sayang sekali, malam ini mungkin tidak akan ada malam pengantin, Sakura." Ucapnya sambil memandangi wajah teduh sang istri. Sakura tertawa._

 _"_ _Tak apa, kita bisa lakukan lain kali. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kesehatanmu pulih seperti sedia kala, Itachi-_ san. _" –_ ya, sampai luka hatiku pun juga sembuh.

 _Malam pertama. Malam pengantin._

 _Di satu sisi kebahagiaan menjadi miliknya, di sisi lain, Sakura menjerit dalam hatinya. Meski malam ini tubuhnya tidur dalam dekapan Itachi, suaminya, tapi jiwanya menerawang jauh, akan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini di luar sana._

 _Sasuke, maafkan aku. Maafkan, aku._

 _._

 _._

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku, Sakura."

Sakura tak merespon. Ia lelah menatap wajah pesakitan itu, wajah yang akan membuat amarahnya mendidih terus menerus. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menapaki jejak antara jarak dirinya dan lemari pakaian di ruangan itu. Mengambil baju ganti untuk sang pasien yang penuh dengan bangkangan padanya.

Sedang Sasuke, beralih dari pandangan wajah, kini menjalar menatap bungkusan luka pada kedua telapak kaki Sakura. Membuat hatinya sesak seketika.

"Aku tahu, semua kesalahan yang telah terjadi dalam hidupmu adalah kesalahanku, Sasuke. Lukai aku sesukamu. Tapi, jangan pernah sakiti perasaan Itachi lebih dari ini." Sakura meraih lipatan pakaian dalam lemari dan menariknya dalam genggamannya. Seketika itu, mereka bergeming. "Jangan pernah. Kumohon." Bisik Sakura, tanpa ia sadar genggaman tangannya pada pakaian itu begitu berbekas akibat piluh yang ia derita.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura."

Mendengar itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sosok Sasuke yang sudah diam, menatap kekosongan dalam pandangannya. Mungkin inilah waktunya bagi mereka bicara lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Empat tahun mereka tidru dalam satu atap, tapi tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Sasuke mencari, Sakura berlari. Begitu seterusnya.

"Ini salahnya. Ini salahnya karena telah merebut kekasihku untuk dinikahinya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat jiwa Sakura teremas sekali lagi. Tidak, bukan Itachi, ini salah nya 'kan? Salah dirinya sendiri- _Sakura._

"Ini bukan salahnya, Sasuke. Ini-"

"Ini salahnya!" Sasuke berteriak, memutus kalimat yang akan Sakura ucapkan di ujung lidahnya. Sasuke menghempas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya seketika, menatap wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi tajam tak terkira.

"Ini salahnya. Ini salah suami berengsekmu itu, Sakura!" teriaknya. Ditinggalkannya posisi nyamannya. Bangkit dari sana dan melangkah keras di tiap langkah kakinya menuju di mana tempat Sakura berada. Sakura terperanjat ngeri tak terkira. Tak lagi ada daya, tulangnya terasa begitu ngiluh saat matanya menangkap aura yang begitu menakutkan datang dari tubuh pria yang kini melangkah mendekatinya. Hingga pakaian yang tersimpan di tangannya, terjatuh tanpa sadarnya.

"Jangan pernah membelanya di hadapanku, Sakura. Apa kau mengerti!?"

Menahan rindu itu, bukanlah pekerjaan gampang. Menahan dendampun bukanlah perkara mudah. Dan jika rindu beserta dendam ditahan bersamaan, apa jadinya?

Sasuke, mendorong kuat tubuh kakak iparnya hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan sisi lemari pakaian di sampingnya. Wanita itu terpekik, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan teriakannya agar tak memperburuk suasana. Membiarkan Sasuke menatapinya dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap seperti apa yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Lihat aku. Apa yang kau dapati pada diriku saat ini Sakura."

Sasuke, menarik tangan Sakura agar perhatian wanita itu hanya tertuju padanya. Tapi Sakura menolak untuk menurut. Semakin Sasuke ingin dilihat, semakin dalam juga ia menundukkan dalam masa kesabaran yang terbatas, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkram dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan wajah mereka bertemu sempurna. Sakura memberontak, namun apa daya. Sasuke menekan ujung kepala Sakura ke sisi lemari dan membiarkan wajah itu mendongak tak berdaya memandangnya.

"Aku bicara padamu. Lihat aku!" ucapnya, menahan suaranya. Terkesan berbisik, namun tersirat amarah yang tak bisa terabaikan di sana. Sakura menyerah untuk memberontak. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Ia tidak butuh kekerasan. Tapi, Sasuke tak berdaya untuk menahan emosinya.

.

.

 _"_ _Pulanglah. Aku ingin kau kembali Sakura. Aku ingin kau kembali."_

 _Sakura tak mampu menghentikan tetesan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Suara pemuda itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Permohonannya yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Digenggamnya ponsel itu semakin keras untuk membagikan rasa piluhnya. Ia merindukan pria ini. Sangat._

 _"_ _Apa kau akan menjemputku, jika aku memilih untuk pulang?"_

 _Mendengar itu, kedua pipi Sasuke terasa hangat penuh suka cita. Apa ini artinya, Sakura telah memberikan kesempatan untuknya?_

 _"_ _A-aku akan menjemputmu, sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha. Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya bahagia. Dan di seberang sana, Sakura tersenyum sambil menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya._

 _"_ _Aku menunggumu melakukannya, Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Dan dalam detik berikutnya, tawa mengakhiri tangisan mereka._

 _._

 _._

"Aku mencintai Itachi." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari hadapannya. Peduli apa ia jika saat ini juga, Sasuke bahkan lebih berhasrat membunuhnya. Kematian bukanlah hal yang harus ditakutinya.

"Aku mencintainya." Ucapnya lagi, berteman lirih, dengan respon tak terduga dari Sasuke yang kini melepaskan kedua cengkraman tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. Melangkah mundur, ia membiarkan jarak memisahkan dirinya dari wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Rasanya, mendengar kalimat itu membuat jiwanya terbakar dan mati seketika. Tak berdaya.

"Aku-"

"Jangan berbohong Sakura."

Kini Sasuke memilih untuk bersikap lebih tenang. Percuma memecah emosinya di depan Sakura. Percuma menyakiti wanita itu dengan sikap kerasnya. Sebab Sasuke pun tahu, Sakura tak lagi mampu menuruti kemauannya. Wanita itu sudah berubah dari gadis merah mudanya yang dulu. Sudah sangat jauh berubah. Masih dalam keadaan hening dan sunyi. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura perlahan. Membiarkan langkah wanita itu menjauhi sisi lemari. Hingga Sasuke bisa mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sesuatu berupa kotak kecil yang mungkin bagi Sakura tidak lah lagi menjadi asing. Dan sebelum Sasuke menunjukkan bentuk kotak itu sepenuhnya pada Sakura, wanita itu mendesah penuh dengan kemalangan.

 _Jangan lagi_. Sakura tidak suka situasi ini. Kenyataan ini hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku masih menyimpannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kotak itu di depan mata Sakura. Dan dengan begitu, perlahan dada Sakura menjadi sesak tak tertahan. Bahkan setitik air sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membuangnya." Sasuke tersenyum lirih.

Sasuke bisa melihat kepedihan hati Sakura hanya karena ia menunjukkan kotak itu padanya. Kepedihan hati yang paling menyakitinya. Dan Sasuke pun sadar, inilah alasan mengapa Sakura berubah. Sejak beberapa bulan setelah Sarada lahir ke dunia. Sejak ia jujur tentang alasan mengapa Karin memilih untuk tidak melahirkan anaknya.

 _"_ _Selamatkan anakku, Sakura." Kini Sasuke mulai bersuara. "Selamatkan anakku, lebih dulu. Dan aku akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya padamu lain waktu." Ucapnya memohon. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajah ini mengiba._

Kotak yang berisi puluhan foto miliknya dan Sakura. Kotak yang berisi semua kenangan antara ia dan sang kekasih tercinta. Tidak hanya itu. Kotak itu juga berisi semua hal tentang Sakura, meskipun mereka telah berpisah. Obsesi Sasuke, tak mengijinkannya untuk tak memperhatikan Sakura yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Hingga pada saat itu, Karin menemukannya. Kecemburuannya memuncak. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih menyelamatkan kotak isi kenangannya dari pada rumah tangganya sendiri. Hingga Karin memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya Sasuke." Sakura tak berhasil menahan satu air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Suaranya basah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuang kehidupanku begitu saja, Sakura." Sasuke pun sama.

"Cari kehidupanmu yang lain. Jangan aku." Kesalnya memuncak.

"Dan apakah kau sudah menemukan kehidupanmu yang lain, selain aku?"

Sasuke, mencoba untuk menyelami isi hati Sakura. Tapi, Sakura menolak untuk ditebak olehnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa."

Sakura lelah jika harus memilih untuk menyelami sesuatu tentang hidupnya. Berurusan dengan Sasuke hanya akan membuka luka lamanya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar itu. Lama-lama berada di sana, ia bisa menggila karena rasa sakit dan kenangan membanjiri dadanya.

"Itu karena aku masih mencintaimu. Sakura." Dengan sekali sentakan, Sasuke sudah berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Sakura terpekik. Apalagi saat ia sadar, jika Sasuke sudah mendekapnya terlalu erat. Membiarkan pandangan mata mereka terpaku tajam satu sama lain. Ada getaran di sana, getaran ketidakberdayaan yang membuat Sakura berhenti berpikir untuk berontak.

"Kau sakit. Sasuke. Hentikan ini."

Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa berniat melepaskan semua dekapannya pada Sakura.

"Kau benar. Untuk itu 'kan, kau datang mengunjungiku. Untuk menyembuhkanku." Sakura terdiam. Sasuke tersenyum dengan seringaian.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke, sambil menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk tetap memandang ke dalam matanya. Sedang Sakura, hanya mencoba menahan himpitan tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang menahan dada pria itu darinya.

"Semua tentang kita sudah berlalu, Sasuke." Sakura menyadari satu hal yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan saat ini. Tatapan Sasuke telah jauh lebih memikat dari tatapannya yang dulu.

"Semua tentang kita. Tapi tidak untuk perasaanmu, kan? Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menyadari, tatapan Sakura kini jauh lebih menggairahan dari pada tatapannya yang dulu.

"Kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku." Sakura menantang. Sasuke tertawa sinis. Hingga Sakura bisa menicum aroma napas Sasuke yang juga tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Bahkan tentang semua pria yang sudah kau tiduri hanya untuk menghindari perasaanmu padaku. Benar begitu 'kan? Sakura." Sakura tak begitu kaget mendengar pengakuan ini dari mulut adik iparnya. Karena selama ini pun ia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun padamu Sasuke. Jangan memaksaku untuk bersikap kasar padamu." Sakura muak dihakimi. Dorongan tangannya pada tubuh Sasuke tak menghasilkan pergerakan apapun antara dekapan dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura. Matamu tak bisa membohongiku. Katakan, kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada bibir bawah Sakura, tapi itu tak begitu membuat Sakura takut karenanya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Sakura. Kenapa kau memilih untuk menikahi Itachi." Mendengar itu, pupil mata Sakura melebar. Apalagi ketika ia melihat tatapan Sasuke jauh lebih serius memandangnya. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, ia tidak ingin mengungkit masa silam itu saat ini.

"Jangan bahas ini Sasuke." Sakura melemah jika harus mengulang kenangan itu dalam otaknya.

"Tidak. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita berdua. Padahal, saat itu aku sudah menjemputmu dengan rencana pernikahan. Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk menikahi Itachi?" Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggul Sakura hingga wanita itu memekik dalam bisu. Melihat Sakura hanya diam, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa karena dia yang menyelamatkan nyawamu tujuh tahun lalu?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, bibirnya ingin berteriak agar Sasuke segera melepaskannya saat itu juga, agar ia tak lagi mengingat kenangan itu.

"Apa karena dia hampir mati, dan kau berjanji pada Tuhanmu. Jika dia selamat, kau akan memenuhi keinginannya. Dan menikahinya?" nada suara Sasuke mulai keras, hingga Sakura menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh pria itu dan berhasil.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke. Hentikan omong kosongmu ini!" kesal Sakura dan mencoba melangkah meninggalkan pria itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk itu dari pendengarannya. Sasuke tahu apa? Tujuh tahun bedebah yang ia sangat sesali. Kenapa Sasuke mengungkitnya lagi.

"Jadi benar. Jika pernikahanmu dengan Itachi hanyalah sebuah pertaruhan antara kau dan Tuhanmu?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tak lagi menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui semua hal yang hanya ia saja yang harusnya tahu semuanya.

"Aku hanya mengorbankan perasaanku untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pria yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sakura lelah menarik ulur emosinya saat menghadapi Sasuke. Jika pria itu memang sudah tahu semuanya. Ada baiknya ia pun menjelaskan apa yang masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

"Kau salah Sakura. Jangan berpikir hanya perasaanmu saja yang kau korbankan dalam kehidupan ini. Kau mengorbankan perasaanku yang mencintaimu, kau mengorbankan perasaan Itachi yang juga mencintaimu. Kau mengorbankan perasaan Karin yang mencintaiku, kau mengorbankan perasaan Sarada yang menyayangimu, kau juga mengorbankan perasan pria-pria di luar sana yang ingin bersamamu. Kau mengorbankan berapa perasaan di dunia ini? Semuanya hanya karena sikap egoismu. Sikap kepahlawanan yang ingin kaulakukan. Menikahi Itachi bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Karena kau bersamanya, maka aku memilih bersama yang lain untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. Tapi yang ada semua hati harus rela dikorbankan. Karena sikap kepahlawananmu, Sarada pun terlahir, bertambah satu perasaan lagi yang harus tersakiti. Menurutmu itu karena siapa?"

"Kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku?" Sakura sudah muak mendengar semuanya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu itu semua karena salahku. Tapi, kenapa kau sampai berkorban sejauh ini hanya karena rasa marahmu padaku?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati posisi di mana Sakura berdiri.

"Aku sudah melupakan kemarahanku padamu Sasuke. Jauh sebelum semuanya terjadi." Sakura melemahkan nada suaranya. Jika Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bertindak keras padanya, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi benar, pernikahamu dengan Itachi hanya karena kau merasa berhutang nyawa padanya?"

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, memandangi wajah wanita yang paling dicintainya dengan pandangan yang tak begitu sulit diartikan, tatapan rindu.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menatap mata itu sekali lagi. Sasuke mendengus lirih.

"Aku lebih memilih mendoakan Itachi mati dari pada aku harus melukai perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun." Jelas, jawaban Sasuke berasal dari dasar hatinya.

"Kau kejam." Dan itu membuat Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau yang lebih kejam Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mencoba menggenggamnya agar dia diberi kekuatan untuk memandang wajah wanitanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu. Jika bukan karena dia, aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini. Dia menyelamatku. Di depan mataku. Bahkan di depan matamu. Berengsek." Sakura tak menepis genggaman tangan itu. Tapi jelas saja, amarahnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, sangat berbahaya.

"Jika aku bisa memilih. Aku lebih memilih kau yang mati Sakura. Agar kau tidak melukai perasaanku, perasaan Itachi, perasaan Sarada, perasaan Karin dan juga pria-pria yang kau tiduri itu." Sasuke tidak berdusta, ini adalah hal yang paling sering dipikirkannya. Dari pada melihat kekasihmu berada di pelukan orang lain, kemungkinan ini menjadi pilihan yang paling ingin dipilihnya. Tapi, tetap saja perasaannya tak berdaya.

"Jangan mengulang pembicaraan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura bernada tidak suka, sekaligus tak percaya akan apa yang pria ini pikirkan.

"Aku tidak mengulangnya. Aku hanya memperjelas di mana posisimu. Sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau sudah bahagia dengan Itachi?" Sakura terdiam, menundukkan kepala sebab tatapan Sasuke begitu ingin menelanjanginya.

"Jika kau tidak kembali, mungkin aku akan bahagia." Sakura menggigit bibirnya perih. Ya benar, jika Sasuke tidak kembali, mungkin ia akan hidup berbahagia bersama Itachi. Tapi, pemikirannya tentu berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Salah." Sasuke merespon cepat. "Yang benar adalah, Jika kau tidak menikah dengannya. Kau akan bahagia. Karena bagaimanapun aku akan tetap kembali padanya, dia kakakku. Kau yang salah memutuskan pilihanmu, Itachi bukan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, meski dia orang yang tepat untukmu. Tak selamanya mereka yang menjadi orang yang tepat, bisa membahagiakan kita, Sakura." Sakura diam tak berdaya, membuat Sasuke terus mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sakura. Aku merasa bersalah, saat kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Kuyakini diriku, itu salahku. Rumah bukan tempatmu untuk pulang, aku pun sadar akan itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan perselingkuhan di luar sana kan?" tanpa sadar, Sakura melihat ada setetes airmata yang menghiasi wajah malang pria itu saat ini.

"Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh Sasuke. Aku tak bisa bangkit lagi. Kakiku sudah patah, dan tak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun. Lebih baik bagiku untuk tetap berada di dasar lubang. Aku ingin bersembunyi. Menahan sakit. Dan-"

"Dan mati membusuk?" Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan kemanlangan hatinya, meski dia pun sebenarnya tahu jika Sakura sudah melihat semua kelemahannya.

"Kau benar. Itupun tak masalah."

Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura, membuat keduanya mampu mengerti sejauh mana kekesalan hati mereka telah menumpuk dan terucapkan.

"Jika kakimu telah patah. Masih ada orang yang akan menggendongmu Sakura. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Dan itachi yang mengulurkan tali untuk membantu mengangkat kita berdua. Jangan siksa kami seperti ini. Katakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Apa jika kau mati membusuk, dunia akan lupa tentang keberadaanmu? Semuanya akan semakin pelik. Sebab tak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa kau memilih diam membusuk di sana."

Sakura malu untuk mendesah kesal saat ini. Sasuke sukses menelanjanginya. Tapi dia masih tidak ingin mengakui ketelanjangannya.

"Kau ingin mengguruiku Sasuke?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman sinis tak berdaya. Sasuke memang benar, tapi kehidupannya tidak lagi berjalan sesuai apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau yang mengajariku."

"Aku rasa kau sudah sehat kembali. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi." Sakura berniat melangkah pergi, tapi lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke menghentikannya. Memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut dan terasa begitu merindukannya.

"Sakura..." keduanya bergeming sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Entah kapan bisa kusingkirkan perasaanku ini padamu," ucap Sasuke penuh rasa iba. "Aku tidak ingin memaksa kau kembali padaku. Tapi aku pun tak ingin kau melarangku untuk tetap mencintaimu. Aku sudah kehilangan Sarada, tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Sakura diam, namun ada rasa perih yang dia rasakan berasal dari genggaman tangannya. Dia mencengkeram jari-jemarinya.

"Dan untuk semua kesalahan yang dulu pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin inilah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Merana dalam kepedihan cinta tak kesampaian. Mungkin karena aku pernah menyakiti siapa dia yang pernah kucintai. Dan rasa sakitmu itu yang mengutukku untuk tidak bahagia."

Sakura tahu, bagaimana kalutnya perasaan Sasuke kini. Ia paling tahu, karena meski ia memilih menolak untuk peduli, ia tetap bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu menusuk jauh ke dasar hatinya. Berhasil menelanjangi kejujurannya.

"Sakura.." lagi, suara Sasuke terasa seperti candu di telinganya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?" Sakura menahan gumpalan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Pertanyaan itu lagi. _Jangan ulangi Sasuke!_

"Aku tahu itu. Caramu menghindariku selama empat tahun ini pun sudah menjadi jawaban paling nyata untukku."

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Bukan karena aku masih mencintaimu."

"Dan kau takut, perasaan tidak mencintai mu itu berkembang, karena kau tahu aku masih ada untukmu."

"Diam sasuke!"

Sakura muak mendengarkannya. Muak jika Sasuke terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata cinta menjijikan yang menyakiti telinganya. Untuk kali ini, jelas saja ia tak lagi butuh cinta. Semuanya hanya omong kosong.

"Dengar sakura!" Sasuke pun tampak tak ingin menyerah. "Itachi pun tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Dia diam. dia membisu, karena dia tahu. Dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Dia tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Dan dengan menghukum dirinya sendiri seperti ini, adalah pilihannya. Dia tahu, kehadiranku lah yang membuatmu bertindak liar seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Dia tidak berdaya. Tidak punya pilihan. Menghentikanmu berarti memaksamu berada di dalam rumah, memaksamu berada di dalam rumah berarti membuatmu menderita karena keberadaanku hingga kau akan memilih untuk lari. Dia pun salah tingkah atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dan akupun yakin kau tahu jika itachi pun tahu semuanya tentangmu."

"Jangan asal bicara, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak asal bicara. Dia tahu hubunganmu dengan Gaara. Dia tahu kau sering bertemu dengan Kiba, dan dia juga sadar kau memiliki rasa pada Sai." Sasuke menahan luapan emosi yang seakan ingin memaki wanita ini sekali lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia lemah di hadapan Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah menanyakannya padaku langsung. Istrimu selingkuh, apa kau akan diam? kau sudah tahu, apa kau masih ingin tetap diam?"

"Karena dia sudah merasa tidak lagi punya hak untukmu, Sakura. Karena dia tahu kau tidak pernah mencintainya."

"Aku mencintainya, Sasuke. Aku mencintainya." Sakura mulai gelisah dengan kebenaran dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke lebih banyak dari ini. Ditutupinya kedua telinganya kuat, hingga Sasuke tidak lagi mau peduli.

"Karena Itachi memilikiku ..."

"... mencintainya, Aku ..."

"Adik yang juga mencintai istrinya, itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin melepaskanmu Sakura."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Diamlah!" Sakura tak mengerti kenapa amarahnya meluap tanpa batas. Ucapan Sasuke menyakitinya, terlalu membebaninya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tak pernah bicara sebanyak ini Sakura."

"Kalau begitu diamlah!"

"Tidak."

Ketegangan kembali memenuhi sekeliling mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Menembus batas kesabaran dalam berucap.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan menembus batas kewajaran hubungan antara cinta seorang kakak dan adik ipar.

"Diamlah Sasuke!"

Meremas penyesalan.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau jujur padaku." Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Kau... " Sasuke memaksa Sakura memandang kedalam matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"... mencintaiku, 'kan?"

.

.

Sakura pernah memiliki sebuah mimpi, dimana wajah Sasuke menghampiri tubuhnya yang lemah. Mengangkatnya dan memberi senyum padanya. Tapi di mimpi itu, tidak hanya Sasuke, Itachi pun ada, menyambut langkahnya dan Sasuke dengan senyum dan tawa. Untuk itu, Sakura tak ingin siapapun dari mereka datang menghampirinya.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

 **AN:** Sebenarnya saya sudah terlanjur hilang _mood_ untuk mengerjakan ini. Tapi apa daya, Saya sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikannya. Plot ini secara keseluruhan gak jauh berbeda dari plot _original_ -nya. Hanya keberadaan Gaara dan Kurenai yang saya tambahkan. Selebihnya masih plot utama.

 **Saya sadar saya kekurangan deskripsi untuk menjabarkan situasi dan keadaan dalam fanfic ini. Mulai sekarang itulah kelemahan saya. Terlalu banyak dialog hingga deskripsinya mati total. Tapi saya cinta dialog ini, jadi saya gak bisa hilangkan.**

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah Sasuke tipe pria labil, saya jawab **iya**. Di plot utama Sakura dan Sasuke itu memiliki perbedaan umur 4 tahun, Sakura lebih tua. Tapi, di sini saya bikin mereka sebaya. Sedangkan Sakura dengan Itachi memiliki perbedaan umur delapan tahun (OS). Tapi di sini saya buat Sakura dan Itachi hanya berbeda enam tahun.. Jika Sasuke terkesan labil, bukankah pria lebih lambat dewasa dari pada wanita seumurannya?

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kematian deskripsi saya.

Dan untuk balasan review. MAAF. Saya belum bisa balas sekarang. Tapi terimakasih untuk mereka yang rela PM saya, BBM-an atau nge-LINE saya demi fanfic ini. Saya senang kalian ada.

Dan untuk yang mau tahu Original Storynya gimana. Saya minta maaf kalau fb itu sudah gak saya gunakan lagi. Dan sejujurnya fanfic ini jauh lebih bagus dari _Original Story_ -nya, meski OS nya jauh lebih kelam dan _mature_.

Terimakasih untuk segalanya.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

Sejalan dengan rasa rindunya. Sasuke memilih untuk membungkam suaranya. Diiringinya langkah kaki Sakura dengan pandangan kelam tersirat. Desah napas pun terbuang penuh kesal.

"Sakura, aku masih mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya, suara keras dari bantingan daun pintu itu memenuhi pendengarannya. Sakura yang melakukannya. Sakura, kakak ipar yang begitu sangat dicintainya.

Bekas-bekas kejadian itu tentu masih ada. Sakura masih ingat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, adik iparnya. Sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Kata atau kalimat yang seakan bisa menelanjangi logikanya. Sakura menggeleng kuat untuk mengusik semua fokusnya pada kejadian subuh itu. Ini tidak bisa. Ini tidak benar! Sasuke masih menyimpan rasa cintanya sejak tahun-tahun silam? Ini sungguh salah. Tapi, jika jauh menelusuri ke dalam hatinya, sesungguhnya Sakura pun telah memahami satu hal. Ia, tak berdaya di hadapan mata itu. Mata mantan kekasihnya, adik iparnya, adik kandung dari suaminya.

.

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 ** _._**

 _Sarada melangkah hati-hati dengan gelas berisi dalam genggamannya. Langkah-langkah kecil yang mengarah pada sebuah kamar milik Sakura. Dengan hati-hati. Sambil menjaga isi untuk tetap stabil dalam gelasnya. Sarada mendorong pintu kamar Sakura dengan ujung kakinya. Terbuka. Sarada menemukan, Sakura dan Itachi secara bersamaan memandang kearahnya. Sarada tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itachi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mendahului Sakura untuk bertanya. Sebab Itachi pun sadar, Sakura pun ingin bertanya sama seperti apa yang sedang ia tanyakan._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Ibu." Sarada menolehkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Sakura berada, yang kini sedang menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang dan memperbaiki gaun malamnya. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya._

 _"_ _Apa itu?" tanya Itachi meraih pemberian Sarada pada tangannya. Sakura hanya diam mengamati mereka dari posisinya._

 _"_ _Susu cokelat hangat dengan madu, seperti kesukaan Ibu." ucapnya dengan senyuman merekah. Dan setelah ucapannya keluar, Sarada memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Ibu suka 'kan?" serunya memaksa. Membuat Itachi tersenyum padanya._

 _"_ _Ini sudah jam berapa sayang? Kau tidak tidur?" Itachi meletakkan segelas minuman itu di atas meja di sisi nya dan menunduk menghampiri Sarada di hadapannya. Mengusap lembut kepala sang bocah dan tersenyum ramah._

 _"_ _Sarada tidak bisa tidur Paman, karena tidak bisa tidur, lalu Sarada meminta Ayah membuatkan minuman. Dan kata Ayah, ini minuman kesukaan Ibu. Benar begitu 'bu?" ucap Sarada bertanya diakhir kalimatnya. Memandang Sakura yang kini hanya menggenggam ujung gaun malamnya. Inikah usaha Sasuke untuk mengelabuhi malam mereka saat ini?_

 _"_ _Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur, Sarada. Ini sudah sangat larut." Mengingat nama Sasuke, membuat kekesalannya kembali menumpuk. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melangkah ke arah dimana Sarada dan Itachi berada, Sakura memandang wajah Sarada dalam diam dan tegas._

 _"_ _Tapi, Sarada ingin dongeng sebelum tidur. Bolehkan Paman?" serunya, menarik matanya dari pandangan tajam Sakura dan meraih Itachi untuk dipeluk. Berusaha mencari perlindungan, karena ia tahu, Itachi akan selalu ada untuk membelanya._

 _Sakura mengelah napas resah._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Bagaimana jika malam ini, Sarada tidur dengan Paman dan Ibu saja?" Itachi meraih tubuh kecil Sarada dan menggendongnya. Memandang wajah Sakura bergantian dengan wajah keponakan tersayangnya._

 _"_ _Ibumu punya kisah manis untuk diceritakan." Ucapnya menuai senyum hingga membuat Sarada tersenyum dan memeluknya erat._

 _Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Itachi, merebahkan tubuh Sarada di sisinya. Membelai buah hati adiknya dengan rasa sayang luar biasa. Sambil tersenyum dan penuh dengan perhatian._

 _"_ _Kau tidak tidur, Sakura?" tanyanya, mendongakkan kepala menatap Sakura di tempat yang berbeda. Mendengar itu, Sarada langsung bangkit dan menimpa tubuh Itachi, ingin juga mencuri pandang melihat Sakura di sana._

 _"_ _Ibu, tidur di sini, di samping Sarada." Sambil menunjuk tempat di mana yang Sarada inginkan. Wajah yang bahagia. Namun Sakura mengabaikannya._

 _"_ _Apa Ibu tidak suka, Sarada tidur bersama kalian, Paman?" tanya Sarada berwajah sedih. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau mendengar semua hal yang sedang bocah itu bicarakan dengan Itachi._

 _"_ _Bukan begitu, Ibu hanya belum mengantuk saja." Itachi kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya._

 _"_ _Apa tadi Sarada mengganggu tidur malam kalian?" Sarada mengelus wajah Itachi lembut. Itachi tertawa._

 _"_ _Tidak. Siapa yang bilang?" Itachi mengelak pelan._

 _"_ _Kata Ayah, Ibu dan paman mungkin sedang mengusahakan adik untuk Sarada tiap mau tidur."_

 _Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mendesah berat hingga desahan napas itu terasa begitu kuat menguasai pendengaran Itachi. Membuat Itachi terdiam, tak berdaya menghadapi kalimat polos dari gadis kecil di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Apa benar, Ibu dan Paman mau membuat adik untuk Sarada?" tanya gadis itu lagi penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Keinginan yang luar biasa mendesak, dan kesenangan yang meluap. Di peluknya wajah Itachi dan mempermainkan pipi pria itu berkali-kali. Sedang Itachi hanya diam tak berdaya. Sesekali dialihkannya pandangan matanya mencuri lihat pada Sakura yang sedari tadi masih diam di tempatnya. Apakah ia tidak merasakan sesuatu saat mendengar pernyataan gadis kecil ini?_

 _"_ _Sa-sarada, Paman dan Ibumu akan mengusahakannya secepatnya-"_

 _"_ _Sarada. Ayo tidur."_

 _Ucapan Itachi langsung terhenti saat Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan meraih Sarada dari dekapan Itachi ke dekapannya._

 _"_ _Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Lanjutnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sarada, mendekapnya erat, hingga membuat Sarada balas mendekapnya._

 _"_ _Jadi, benar. Kalian sedang membuat adik-"_

 _"_ _Tidur."_

 _Sebelum Sarada melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih panjang lagi, Sakura memilih untuk mendekap wajah itu dalam pelukannya. Bukannya takut, Sarada malah merasa bahagia._

 _Harum tubuh Sakura, memenuhi ruang pernapasannya. Jarang ia bisa merasakan hangat seperti ini. Tidur sendirian adalah takdir setiap malamnya. Namun kali ini, Sakura mematahkannya. Kehangatan tubuh Sakura, membuat Sarada menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang Ibu tercinta. Membuat Itachi tersenyum ringan memandang mereka._

 _"_ _Bagaimana cara mengusahakannya, Itachi?"_

 _Meski ia terpejam, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu jelas bagi Itachi. Diusapnya rambut hitam Sarada lembut, penuh kasih. Itachi tertegun._

 _"_ _Bagaimana cara mengusahakannya?"_

* * *

Ini adalah pagi lainnya dari pagi kelam yang telah berlalu di antara mereka. Sakura masih enggan berdiam diri untuk sekedar saling menatap Sasuke dalam keadaan apapun. Luka pada kedua kakinya telah jauh lebih membaik untuk saat ini. Meski luka pada batinnya masih tetap sama. Sejak pagi itu pun, Itachi sama sekali tak berniat menyinggung apapun tentang kejadian di antara mereka. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Menatap Sakura pun enggan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang kini jauh lebih terang-terangan memandang Sakura, mendekatinya, bahkan ingin menatap matanya. Meski Sakura selalu menepis keberadaannya.

Pagi ini Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Setidaknya ia masih merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke di lantai bawah. Dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam kamar selagi pria itu masih belum berangkat berkerja adalah pilihan yang diambilnya.

Dipandangnya Itachi yang sedang sibuk membenahi dirinya sendiri. Memakai pakaian, melilitkan dasi seorang diri. Sedangkan ia, Sakura. Hanya berdiri melamunkan hal yang tak begitu ingin dilamunkannya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, tanpa ia duga. Meski tadi ia sempat melihat Itachi berjarak cukup jauh darinya, tapi kini sentuhan suaminya itu menarik sadarnya kembali menguasai dirinya. Sakura tersentak pelan meski tidak begitu terlihat. Di depannya kini sudah ada Itachi berdiri dengan ekspresi khasnya. Datar dan hampa.

"Hari ini, aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

Mendengar ucapan Itachi yang tak pernah ia duga, seketika rahang Sakura mengeras. Pergi? Meninggalkannya? Dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tapi, meski banyak kesesakkan yang bergumul dalam dadanya. Sakura hanya memilih untuk bungkam.

"Mendadak Sakura. Seharusnya aku pergi saat dimana kemalangan tentang Sarada menimpa kita, tapi-" bibir Itachi berhenti bergerak, suaranya berhenti terdengar. Saat Sakura menyentuh bahunya lembut dan ... malang.

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu, Uchiha- _san._ " sakit rasanya mengucapkan nama itu dari bibirnya. Tapi, sampai saat ini, rasanya Sakura sudah lelah untuk terus bersandiwara mengakui Itachi sebagai suaminya. Sandiwara jahanam, hanya karena kisah tujuh tahun yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

"Sakura ..."

Sekalinya pedih, perasaan Itachi-pun nyaris sama seperti luka mengangah yang ditaburi garam. Perih. Nama itu, nama yang sama yang seharusnya disandang Sakura kini 'kan? Mengapa mendengarnya membuatnya terasa piluh.

Bukan karena Itachi tak paham situasi yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka kini. Ia paham. Ia mendengar semuanya malam itu. Semua yang terjadi kini hanya karena ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menjadi saksi-saksi akan apa yang terjadi antara istrinya dan adiknya sendiri.

Sakura memeluk angin sesak dalam dadanya, memeluk keping-keping asa yang dia harap masih mau bertahan dalam jiwanya. Tangannya menarik kedua sisi lengannya bersamaan dan bersilangan. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tak ingin kerapuhan itu menjatuhkannya di hadapan Itachi.

 _Ini mau mu kah, Itachi?_

"Pergilah." Suara Sakura terdengar basah. Airmata yang ditahannya telah membasahi suaranya. Mendengar itu, Itachi mengangkat kepalanya. Bukan karena ingin mengangkuhkan diri, tapi ia takut airmatanya yang terjatuh.

Meninggalkan sang istri sendiri bersama sang adik yang memiliki obsesi akan istri sendiri, itu terlalu menjijikkan menurut Sakura. Tapi, seorang istri bisa apa?

"Aku akan meminta Kazeya- _san_ untuk tinggal bersamamu, menjagamu Sakura." Itachi memberikan penawaran, dan bukannya berlega hati, Sakura malah semakin geram. Dipandangnya wajah Itachi tajam. Jika pandangan itu bisa menyayat, mungkin Itachi akan kehilangan kepalanya saat itu juga. Pandangan tajam yang kini berurai airmata kepedihan. Itachi tak sanggup. Airmata ini membuatnya tak sanggup mengucapkan syukur karena ia telah dianugerahi sepasang mata yang bisa melihat. Untuk apa, jika untuk melihat kesedihan istri tercintanya.

"Suruh dia juga untuk meniduriku, Itachi!" geram wanita itu, menarik kedua lengan Itachi dan menggenggamnya erat. Ah, ia telah lupa siapa yang ia bentak saat ini. Suami yang sangat dihormatinya. Bukan? Persetan!

"Apa tidak sekalian kau menyuruhnya untuk menghamiliku? Uchiha Itachi yang terhormat!" teriaknya dengan raungan keras berurai airmata.

Tujuh tahun ini, Sakura bisa apa? Memilih untuk menikah, bukanlah karena kebutuhan seksual-nya semata. Bahkan Itachi adalah pria pertama yang memerawaninya tujuh tahun lalu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Sakura, sejak dulu bukanlah gadis pemikat. Dan kini pun sebenarnya sama saja. Tapi, kenapa, saat ini. Kesan sebagai wanita jalang berubah menjadi selimut yang membungkusi dirinya? Bukan maksudnya menarik seluruh pria dalam pelukannya, bersenggama dengannya, melumuri tubuhnya dengan cairan menjijikan dari pria-pria itu. Sakura tak pernah mau melakukan ini jika takdirnya tak semenyakitkan ini. Mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidup pun pernah ia pikirkan. Tapi, Sarada selalu menghantui pikirannya. Ia pernah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab atas hidup gadis kecil itu dulu.

"Apa karena itu kau bercinta dengan pria-pria di luar sana?"

Kini, gantian. Sakura yang merasa tersakiti dalam detik berikutnya saat Itachi dalam sekejap menepis tangannya. Menarik lengannya, dan menatapnya keras penuh amarah.

Sakura tertawa mengakuh kalah. Airmata itu membuktikan seberapa lemah dirinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?"

"Hanya Sarada yang tak tahu apapun tentang kejalanganmu, Uchiha Sakura!" Itachi menggeram.

.

.

.

Sasuke menikmati setiap gigitan roti dalam mulutnya. Ditemani segelas susu di sisi hidangan di atas meja makannya. Tangisan Sakura, mengisi pendengarannya. Dengan hati-hati, diarahkannya pandangan matanya menatap bayangan wanita tua di sekitarnya. Tatapan ketakutan yang begitu ingin dilindunginya.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, tuan?" Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke meraih segelas susu dalam genggamannya, meneguknya hampir setengahnya. Wanita ini tahu banyak apapun yang terjadi dalam keluarga kecil ini. Jadi, menyembunyikan apapun darinya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Dia bukan istriku, Sarutobi- _san._ " Sasuke membalas pelan.

"Apa boleh saya memerintahkan Gaara- _kun_ untuk menariknya dari dalam kamar sana? Saya juga seorang wanita tuan, kesakitan seperti ini dan berkali-kali terjadi bukanlah hal yang bisa kami terima dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Di awal pernikahan, dia mencoba untuk bahagia. Tapi kedatangan Anda yang membuat semua kebahagiaannya menjadi tak bermakna."

.

Suara itu masih menyala. Tangisan Sakura masih mengisi pendengaran mereka. Selama tujuh tahun, inilah tangisan Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan Gaara pun menahan sakit dalam dadanya di sudut yang berbeda.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Menurutmu siapa yang lebih tangguh Kurenai_ -san, _suamimu atau aku?"_

 _Kurenai, menarik tissu untuk membersihkan tangannya dari cairan-cairan lengket itu. Melakukannya di dalam hotel membuatnya sedikit bergairah. Membayangkan itu, ia malah ingin tertawa._

 _"_ _Bagiku, suamiku tetap nomor satu. Itachi. Dan aku harap, bagimu pun, istrimu tetaplah nomor satu."_

 _Kurenai mendorong dada bidang Itachi lembut untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari sang pria. Sore sudah berganti malam, rasanya ia jadi merindukan Kakashi, suaminya._

 _"_ _Berikan nomor telponmu, lain kali kita akan melakukannya lagi." Kurenai melempar ponselnya ke arah Itachi dan Itachi menangkapnya mantap._

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah memilih wanita yang tepat, Kurenai-_ san."

 _Itachi meletakkan ponsel wanita itu di nakas, kemudian bangkit dan memunguti pakaiannya. Meski tubuhnya merasa lelah, tapi mengantar Kurenai pulang pun adalah kewajibannya._

* * *

AN : **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW!** _Hip Hip Horeee!_ Cek paling bawah.

Sebelumnya, terlepas penting atau tidaknya. Jumlah kata berkurang drastis, sebab saya sedang tidak enak badan dalam satu bulan ini. Sampai sekarangpun seharusnya gak bisa ngetik lama-lama di depan laptop. Penyakit saya, gak bisa duduk lama-lama. Jadi saya minta maaf.

Saya panjangin ni konflik dari _Original Story_ nya. Sudah mau tamat kok. Tenang aja. Meski bakalan lama.

 **BALASAN REVIEW.** _(Mungkin anggap aja jumlah kata yang sedikit saya gantikan dengan balasan review yang bakal panjang)._

Saya mulai dari Chap terakhir aja. Atau saya gabungin kalau ingat.

\- **Megu Saki** : Iya. Emang bakalan indah. Soalnya saya suka yang indah-indah sih. Apalagi lihat Sakura telanjang di Ranjang. Indahlah pokoknya.

\- **wowwoh geegee** : Jangan nangislah. Dan terimakasih sudah berkenan baca ya. Meski saya kurang percaya diri menulisnya dengan semangat. Thanks.

\- **Aegyo Yeodongsaeng** : Jelekin aja sist, maki aja charanya. Bunuh sist, bunuh! Makasih sudah baca, meski kelihatannya sibuk di dunia perfisikaan dan ajar mengajar, tapi masih sempatnya baca. Jangan dipaksain kalau kepalanya mumet bacanya. Selamat tahun baru juga sist yang jauh disana. Gak kesampaian pesta besar tahun ini, tahun depan kita pesta bareng sama mas Gaara. Pokoknya makasih ya sudah review.

\- **Jamurlumutan462 :** Ini salah satu nama yg paling sering review saya. Makasih ya, dari mulai kamu gak punya akun, dan sekarang punya. Saya merasa tersanjung karenamu. Terimakasih sekali lagi, pokoknya terimakasih! Saya akan semangat lanjutinnya.

\- **shinkane von einzbern** : Makasih sudah baca ya. Dan makasih sudah review juga. Dan maafkan saya jika sudah membuat anda menanggung beban teramat berat karena membaca cerita ini. Tentang Sarada dan chara lain, maaf jika buatnya agak menderita. Saya bakal semangatin lanjutnya pokoknya. Makasih.

- **zehakazama** : Sebel ketemu saya kamu? Maaf ya buat sebel. Dan makasih untuk fav nya, makasih juga untuk reviewnya. makasih juga untuk segalanya. Meski saya gak terlalu PD kalau alurnya dibilang keren. But makasih.

\- **Dewimd27 or Mustika447** : Ini cinta sayang. Ini cinta! Maaf sudah buat kepala kamu sakit karena baca. Flame aja, saya terima koq. Kalau kamu yang flame saya rela. Thanks ya!

\- **TomatManis** : Makasih untuk ulasan dan opininya ya. Saya usahakan bikin sejelas-jelasnya. Baca pelan-pelan aja biar gak bikin salah paham. Maaf kalau buat chara Sakura agak menderita. Saya usahakan bikin dia bahagia lah pokoknya. Makasih sudah review dan berpendapat ya,

\- **Minji-blackjack** : Jangan sesak napas donk. Makasih sudah kenal saya lewat bbm kak, ah, saya bahagialah kenal sama senpai di fandom ini. Apalagi mengarahkan saya kejalan yang benar. Makasih. Nanti saya jelasin satu persatu ya, perselingkuhannya sakura, ketahuannya Itachi dll. Jangan boong kak, deskripsi saya hancur. Doain saya tetep semangat ya kak, dan lihat ini! Meski kurang sehat ternyata saya bisa lanjut. Makasih doanya. Pokoknya doain saya selesaiin sampe tamat.

\- **uchiha javaraz** : Bagian ini ni yang saya senengi. Maki saya kalau anda pakai akun. Makasih juga sudah maki saya lewat dua PM kak. Saya cinta kakak! Tapi seperti yang saya bilang di PM kak. Kalem aja bacanya, jangan terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Saya hanya minjem chara doank. Saya gak bermaksud jelekin chara yang ada. Ini tuntutan cerita. Tuntutan peran. Gak ada maksud tersembunyi yang menguntungkan saya, gak sama sekali. Saya bukan motivator yang ingin menyisipkan moral indah pada pembaca. Sesuai tujuan, situs ini hanya fiksi penggemar, bukan fiksi motivator. Kakak cari hiburan makanya baca, saya juga pengen nghibur diri saya makanya nulis. Maaf kalau cerita saya gak sepadan sama cerita asli di manga naruto. Sekali lagi, ini situs fiksi penggemar, bukan ulasan membahas plot manga naruto yang asli. Jadi wajar jika gak sesuai jalan cerita manga.

Saya sarankan kakak baca sampai habis, baru maki saya sekali lagi, tapi bukan berarti saya gak suka di maki. Oh saya suka kak. apalagi pake akun. Saya berterimakasih lah kakak sudah baca meski sampai geram. Saya ulangi pesan motivator saya di PM kakak. _Dewasalah meski dunia itu kejam. Jika anda tidak menyukai buah semangka, jangan cicipi. Itu saja. Jangan berharap lebih untuk memusnahkan semua buah semangka di dunia ini. Jika suka, mendekat, tidak suka menjauh._ Mudahkan?

Dan satu lagi, saya tidak punya fandom tetap di situs ini. Selama memasuki fandom lain tidak dipungut biaya, saya akan selalu datang.

Sekian AN dari saya. Jika kalian ingin kenal saya, maki saya, bercinta dengan saya. PM ID LINE anda atau PIN BBM anda. Saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, dan senyum merekah indah.

SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUKA SAYA ATAUPUN TIDAK SUKA. Keindahan sesuatu dalam dunia ini bergantung dari sudut pandang kita sendiri. Terima sesuatu yang membuat anda bahagia, dan pergi dari sesuatu yang membuat anda bersedih. Tapi, tidak semua sesuatu yang anda tidak suka, dibenci semua orang.

Shallam saya, Zoe. XD yg sering bbm dan line sama saya *lambai lambai* SAYA CINTA KALIAN! Maki saya disana ya!


	10. Chapter 9,5

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

Anggap saja ini edisi **Chapter 09,5** atau **OVA** dari **Out of the Blue**

Warning : **OOC terlalu berlebihan, sebab ini chapter isengan.**

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Hari ini, aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk beberapa minggu ke depan."_

Kalimat itu masih begitu jelas terngiang di telinga Sakura. Juga, pertengkaran yang cukup besar di antara ia dan suaminya setelahnya.

Kini, dalam hati, Sakura hanya ingin berpasrah diri. Jika kehidupan rumah tangganya masih bisa ia selamatkan, maka ia akan berusaha sekeras apapun untuk mengupayakan segalanya. Tapi, jika semuanya pun harus berakhir tanpa keinginannya, ia juga tak tahu harus berusaha sekeras apa. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura tidak pernah ingin berpisah dari suaminya.

.

 _Out of the Blue_

 _._

Ini pagi pertama Itachi tak berada di rumah. Berminggu-minggu? Apa Sakura sanggup berdiam diri selama berminggu-minggu hanya berdua dengan Sasuke? Meski ia masih memiliki nenek Sarutobi di sana. Sedang Gaara, pemuda itu ikut serta dengan Itachi. Sebagai orang kepercayaan suaminya, Gaara memang harus menunaikan tugasnya.

Termenung di meja makan di pagi hari. Sakura sedikit mengantisipasi kehadiran Sasuke saat itu. Takut ia harus bersikap bagaimana dengan adik iparnya tersebut. Meski Sarutobi pun masih ada di sekitarnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Malam ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pulang, Sarutobi- _san._ " Sakura meneguk air bening dalam gelas di hadapannya. Iya, ini akan jauh lebih baik. Selama Itachi tidak ada di rumah, dia pun harusnya tidak berada di rumah. Bukankah rumah memang bukan tempatnya untuk pulang?

Si tua Sarutobi menghentikan kegiatan beres-beresnya saat sekejap suara sang majikan mengisi pendengarannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka jika harus mendengar kenyataan seperti ini dari sang nyonya. Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri. Sama seperti ia telah mengganggap Gaara sebagai putra kesayangannya. Meski ia dan Gaara tak pernah terikat hubungan darah. Wanita tua itu menyayangi semua orang-orang muda di rumah ini. Sangat menyayangi.

"Apa karena ketidakhadiran tuan Itachi, nyonya?" serunya menerka dengan tepat. Dan jujur saja, Sakura memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari wanita tua ini. Berkelit pun percuma.

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku sudah ada janji bertemu dengan kakakku malam ini. Masalah pekerjaan, juga ..." Sakura mengelah napas sejenak. Mengambil waktu untuk berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "... masalah keluarga." Akhirnya dengan suara pelan.

Si tua Sarutobi tak lagi ingin bersuara. Jika Sakura sudah mengatakannya seperti itu, pilihan paling tepat adalah memercayainya. Diambilnya tindakan akhir untuk segera menjauh dari sana setelah tanpa sengaja pun matanya telah menangkap bayangan Sasuke yang turun dari lantai atas. Memandangnya tanpa Sakura tahu, dan membuat si tua Sarutobi mengambil langkah mundur dan berlalu. Mungkin, membiarkan mereka memiliki waktu untuk berbicara adalah pilihan tepat.

Sasuke melangkah pelan. Tak ingin membiarkan Sakura merasakan keberadaannya. Melihat Sakura hanya diam termenung di meja makan, meski santapannya sudah tak lagi ada yang tersisa. Wanita ini, adalah wanita yang terlalu dicintainya.

"Selamat pagi." Sasuke menarik kursinya pelan, membiarkan suaranya terdengar meski ia tak sambil memandang. Sedang Sakura hanya diam.

"Aku bilang selamat pagi, Sakura- _neesan._ " Ulang Sasuke lagi membuat Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang adik iparnya. Wajah yang didominasi dengan kedataran, tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura tegas, sambil bangkit dari tempatnya. Mendorong kursi menjauh dengan kakinya agar ia bisa bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke, pria beranak satu itu pun menarik tangannya cepat. Sakura tersentak. Membuat tatapan mereka saling berbenturan. Dengan luapan perasaan aneh yang tak bisa terjelaskan logika.

"Temani aku makan, _nee-san."_ Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada kursi kosong yang baru saja Sakura tinggalkan. Seakan memberi perintah pada Sakura untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Hanya makan, tidak lebih." Sambungnya sambil mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah lain, sedang tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan si wanita merah muda.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan seluruh berkasnya di atas meja kerjanya. Lembaran-lembaran analisis yang harus diperiksanya lagi. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan untuknya. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, ia sudah dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan tentang kabar pertemuan antara ia dan ibunya. Tapi, dengan cepat Sakura menolaknya. Ia tahu jika ia sudah ada janji dengan sang kakak malam ini. Jadi, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa membagi waktunya untuk menyempatkan diri menemui ibunya. Membatalkan adalah pilihan terbaik. Daripada ia harus memenuhinya namun ia tak bisa memastikan kebisaannya.

"Pagi Sakura."

Tanpa ijin, Tenten sudah membiarkan tubuhnya memasuki ruangan Sakura. Duduk di depan wanita itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi, Tenko." Balas Sakura lemah.

"Tsunade- _sama_ sedang berada di rumah sakit ini. Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?

Sebenarnya Tenten tahu Sakura tidak pernah bisa akur dengan ibunya. Tapi, sebagai sahabat bukankah ada baiknya jika ia berperan sebagai orang yang tepat di posisinya? Sakura mendengarkan. Namun ia tetap fokus pada tumpukan lembaran putih yang berserak di atas mejanya. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang kakak. Semuanya harus segera ia selesaikan.

Tenten menarik napas berat sejenak. Mungkin Sakura memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik pagi ini. Tapi bukan Tenten namanya jika harus menyerah begitu saja.

"Dan tadi aku melihat Hatake- _san_ sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke di luar sana."

Dan seketika itu juga, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menghentikan gerak tangannya di antara lembaran-lembaran itu, dan memandang Tenten tajam.

.

.

 _Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke bengis. Tanpa ucapan dan kata, pria itu sudah mendahului dirinya untuk meraih kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja ruag tamu. Dan sekarang, dengan perasaan yang tidak bersalah, ia sudah duduk di bangku kemudi, tempat seharusnya Sakura berada saat ini._

 _"_ _Mobilku sedang rusak. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, lalu nanti akan menjemputmu kembali." Ucapnya dari posisi kemudinya. Sambil menyalahkan mesin, sedang Sakura masih berdiri tegak, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang Sasuke tidak senang._

 _"_ _Keluar Sasuke." Perintahnya. Sedang pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, melakukan gerakan memeriksa keadaan kemudi mobil. Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus menyesuaikan diri mengenal beberapa_ item _di sana, sebab tetap saja kemudi ini berbeda dengan kemudi mobilnya._

 _"_ _Itachi, menyerahkan penjagaanmu seluruhnya padaku, Sakura-_ neesan. _Seluruh tindak-tandukmu harus selalu berada di dalam pengawasanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Telpon aku jika kau sudah selesai berkerja. Aku akan menjemputmu." Sasuke menatap datar wajah Sakura yang akan berlalu dari hadapannya. Menutup pintu mobil pelan, dan membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat. Meski wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi ucapannya terasa hangat dalam pendengaran Sakura. Ia rindu Itachi saat mengatakan itu beberapa tahun lalu. membuat wajahnya ingin menuai senyuum, tapi ia urungkan._

 _"_ _Tidak usah menjemputku. Aku tidak akan pulang." Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas jinjing dalam tangannya. Ya, ia tidak akan pulang._

 _"_ _Tidak apa, jika kau tidak pulang. Aku hanya perlu menemanimu di rumah sakit malam ini." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memutari mobil dan meraih pintu kemudinya. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil masuk ke dalam, suara Sakura menghentikan gerakannya._

 _"_ _Jangan bersikap seperti ini Sasuke. Aku istri kakakmu."_

 _Mengucapkan kalimat itu saja butuh keberanian yang tidak main-main bagi Sakura. Mengapa sekarang terkesan begitu sulit, padahal sejak dulu, ia sudah ribuan kali mengtakannya._

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu," Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura dengan sebingkai senyuman kecil yang menyedihkan. Membuat Sakura, tanpa sadar memandang jauh ke dalam mata pria itu. Dan senyuman itu membuat jiwanya terhempas jauh entah kemana._

 _"_ _Aku tahu,_ nee-san, _kau adalah istri kakakku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tak bisa mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Cukup Sasuke!" Sakura menahan amarahnya. Ini tempat umum, jangan pernah membuat kesalahan meskipun ini adalah rumah sakit milik ibumu sendiri, bukan begitu?_

 _"_ _Hentikan bualanmu tentang cinta di depanku." Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri. Mengancamnya dengan pandangan mematikan yang sekalipun tak pernah membuat Sasuke harus menundukkan wajahnya dan menyesali perbuatannya._

 _"_ _Ini bukan bualan, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, mengabaikan Sakura dan memasuki kemudi seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, sedang Sakura hanya menahan amarahnya sambil melihat Sasuke menyalahkan mesin mobilnya._

 _"_ _Malam ini, aku akan datang menjemputmu. Kau harus pulang, karena untuk itulah kau dinikahi."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Sakura yang kesalnya bukan main._

.

.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tenten memandang wajah Sakura yang seakan tak berjiwa. Bukankah tadi, Sasuke telah pergi? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Kakashi di rumah sakit ini?

"Aku dengar dari beberapa suster, Sasuke mengantarmu tadi, benar begitu Sakura? Apa kalian sudah baikkan?" lagi-lagi, Tenten mengambil ahli pendengaran Sakura. Seakan tidak begitu peduli jika Sakura benar-benar muak mendengar apapun tentang Sasuke hari ini.

Wajah Tenten bersinar cerah, menunggu jawaban Sakura yang entah kapan didapatnya. Menggoda Sakura memang bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan, tapi bagi Tenten ini adalah kegiatan menarik.

"Itachi pergi, dan menitipkanku padanya." Ucap Sakura mengabaikan cengiran menyebalkan Tenten padanya. Hal yang tak ia pikirkan dari Tenten adalah, gadis itu memberikannya selamat. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan tersenyum luar biasa bahagia. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukankah itu menakjubkan Sakura? Itachi menitipkan istrinya pada adik kandungnya. Bisa jadi, secara tidak langsung, dia memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menitipkan benihnya padamu." ucapnya riang.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tenten!" Sakura menepis tangan Tenten dari tangannya. Mendesah kesal untuk menunjukkan seberapa tidak sukanya ia dengan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Panggil aku Tenko, Sakura. Mendengarmu memanggil namaku begitu menjelaskan ketidaksukaanmu padaku." Tenten memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. Hanya ia yang paling tahu, Sakura yang bagaimana.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kau dan Sasuke bercinta saat Itachi tak ada di rumah?" Tenten bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengantisipasi tatapan Sakura yang sudah begitu tajam memandangnya. "Sejak pacaran, kalian pun tak pernah melakukannya. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan kehebatan Sasuke di ranjang Sakura? Kau lihat saja. Dia bisa menghasilkan putri secantik Sarada bukan?" Tenten meraih kenop pintu dan tersenyum memandang Sakura yang tak lagi memandangnya. Percuma menggoda Sakura seperti itu, tidak akan ada artinya.

"Dari pada kau melakukannya dengan pria-pria lain di luar sana, aku rasa adik ipar sendiri tidak ada salahnya."

"Tenten!"

Tenten menahan tawanya, melihat Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan maut sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan Sakura, meninggalkan si wanita merah muda yang kini terbayang setiap perkataan jorok sahabatnya.

 _Jorok?_ Sakura membatin saat emosinya telah mereda, dihempasnya tubuhnya ringan ke atas kursi kerjanya. Memikirkan satu kata yang mewakili dirinya. Menutup mata cukup lama, sambil membayangkan apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan pria-pria yang pernah menyentuhnya selain Itachi. Kecupan, pelukan, rabaan, remasan, semua hal yang membuatnya kembali membuka matanya panik. Ya, jorok. Bukankah itulah sesungguhnya dirinya?

"Kau jalang Sakura." Bisiknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan sang kakak tidak sempat terjadi. Sakura menutup matanya menahan sakit di kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyerangnya. Malam ini, ia harus kembali berurusan dengan Sasuke. Di dalam mobil, hanya ada ia dan Sasuke. Menembus kesunyian malam, di antara kelap-kelip lampu kota. Hanya ada ia dan setumpuk perasaan bersalah dari tahun-tahun lalu yang mungkin tak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan pada mantan kekasihnya. Alasan kenapa ia memilih menikahi pria lain, saat kekasih sebenarnya sudah datang dengan persiapan pernikahaannya.

Mereka hanya diam, dengan sejuta kebisuan hati. Sasuke terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya, yang jelas-jelas merupakan wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Nuansa hening seperti ini, membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

Diarahkannya tangannya untuk meraih panel musik. Setidaknya, musik akan membunuh kesunyian di dalam sana. Namun, sebelum ia berhasil meraihnya. Sasuke menarik tangannya. Mereka tak bertatapan, sebab Sasuke sedang fokus pada jalanan. Tapi... bibirnya mulai menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Jangan mendengarkan musik. Aku tidak suka musik."

Sakura menurut. Dialihkannya kembali pandangannya kearah jendela mobil. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang ternyata memilih untuk mencuri pandang kearahnya, menikmati wajah teduhnya, menikmati gerakan napasnya. Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

"Sakura."

"Hnn," Sakura tak menolehkan wajahnya. Sambutan manis dan lembut yang spontan keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat hati Sasuke melembut.

"Malam ini, tidurlah denganku."

.

.

Sasuke mengelah napasnya panjang. Satu tamparan keras dari Sakura membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Disentuhnya pipinya lembut, meski perih namun membuat hatinya hangat.

Sakura meninggalkannya berdiri sendiri di tengah kota, sedang sang wanita pergi dengan mobilnya. Sasuke tidak menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat itu beberapa menit tadi. Rasanya, melihat Sakura semarah itu adalah sebuah berkah. Masa-masa saat mereka pacaran dulu seakan terulang kembali. "Itachi, jangan pulang lagi. Istrimu pasti bahagia bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke rumah. Tempat dimana dia harus kembali.

Satu hal yang Sasuke sadar, Sakura membuatnya tak bisa lagi menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Sasuke telah berubah. Berubah menjadi teramat mencintai Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Hanya tulisan iseng. Maaf kalau OOC nya terlalu berlebihan. Sekali-kali saya ingin lihat mereka dengan tipe begini.

Ini chapter yang tidak terlalu penting,sebenarnya tidak terlalu efek pada plot, mau dibuat pun gak apa, dihilangkan pun gak akan mengurangi konflik cerita. Jadi anggap aja ini emang gak ada.

 _Bully_ saya karena chapter ini penuh dengan hal yang tidak penting. Itung-itung pemanasan sebab chapter depan konfliknya bakal berat. Beratla pokoknya.

 **Balasan review :**

Frizca A :Gak semua orang kadang sepikiran denganmu Kak. Setiap orang emang punya pemikiran sendiri sih. Dan terimakasih ya sudah baca cerita ini. Ini dilanjut! Meski bukan inti ceritanya.

Aegyo Yeodongsaeng : Panjang sis! Puaaaanjaaang! Tapi aku suka bacanya . mau bales satu-satu gak sanggup bolak-balik tab. IYA! AKU JUGA SUKA SEMANGKA! buah kedua yang aku suka setelah Durian / yang ketiga Kelengkeng *jadi curhat*

Dan Aku rasa yang baca cerita ini butuh kosentrasi yang tinggi kak. Soalnya aku aja nulisnya mumet.

August Atcherryd : Saya jadi merasa bersalah mengacak-acak perasaan para reader karena cerita ini. sesungguhnya saya emang pengen buat cerita yang alurnya lembut, baik-baik dan bermoral. Tapi apa daya, saya lebih suka cerita yg bertema berat. Makasih ya kak sudah baca. Semoga saya semangat ngelanjutinnya.

CherryHyuga1 : Bener kak! Saya juga jijik jika nemu cewek begituan di dunia nyata. serius. Tapi tetep aja, kita harus paham semua hal yang terjadi dari sisi kehidupan manusia. Jangan menilai hanya karena sekali pandang. Matematika dan fisika aja, ribuan kali dipandang, ribuan kali di telaah tetap susah dimengerti. Apalagi manusia, apalagi wanita. Jadi, selagi saya masih lanjut nulisnya. berarti konflik belum selesai, berarti penjelasan belum berakhir. Nilai sebuah lagu sampai selesai liriknya terucap, jadi samakan dengan menilai cerita ini. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk kakak yang sudah mau baca, kalau review kakak seperti itu, kakak berarti emang baca dari awal. Makasih ya kak!

Jamurlumutan462 : Makasih ya, ini ada chap gagal, mungkin enggak terlalu penting, tapi saya baru bisa publish ini dulu. Thanks.

Kirara967 : ditunggu kelanjutannya ya kak, semoga diantara abang-abang itu ada yg khilaf. semoga juga ada penjelasan yang menarik di next chapet *selain chapter ini*

SaSaSarada-chan : Jangan minta maaf. saya merasa hina. Semoga semua orang sepikiran denganmu kak. Chap kemaren emang singkat banget ya, sorry kak. next chapter bakal saya banyakin. Makasih sudah baca, apalagi ripiu :D

wowwoh geegee : amin.. semoga sakura dan kamu bahagia!

Bang Kise Ganteng : Saya gak nyangka yg ini ikutan review :D iya, kayaknya review pertamamu, tanya aja bang. tanya! Itachi CINTA binggo kok sama Sakura. Sudah dijelaskan sejak chap awal. Sasuke juga cinta sangat ke sakura. Hanya saja masalahnya di sakura dan masalalunya. tapi tungguin aja chapter chapter selanjutnya *jangan harap di chap ini ada peningkatan* saya usahakan terbaik untuk mereka. Gaara cakep ya?

Minji-blackjack : untuk itu saya peringatin kak, biar saya gak di maki dikemudian hari, lagi. sesuai keinginan para pembaca yang berharap penjelasan, pokoknya setiap chapter saya akan bikin penjelasan kenapa Sakura jalang, kenapa itachi dingin, dan kenapa Sasuke ... begitulah. sejak awal juga perlahan saya jelasin kan, dari awal penasaran ibunya sarada siapa dll. ya, semoga reader lain sama sabarnya dengan kakak menunggu penjelasan. dan tentang kurenai, mungkin bakal saya jelaskan di chap depan. saya gak ingin nyia-nyiakan waktu kalian membaca dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tapi saya gak ngasih apa-apa. tungguin ya! dan terimakasih kakak!

Megu Saki : sarada di ajarin bejat sama pengalaman beb *plak. jangan spoler lah. ih.. jahat!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah buang-buang waktu buat baca. chap ini gak terlalu penting, tapi saya iseng aja nulis. semoga chap depan kalian berada dalam kondisi yang baik saat membacanya. karena... kuota itu mahal!

makasih yang sudah fav dan follow! semoga kalian di kasih jodoh yang baiklah pokoknya.

shallam, zoe.


	11. Chapter 10

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

Wanita itu tak pernah menyadari. Jika ia tidak pernah bisa memahami.

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Tidak baik, bagi seorang wanita bersuami untuk menatap langit saat malam, seorang diri."_

 _Mendengar suara itu, Sakura menolehkan pandangannya. Meninggalkan hamparan bintang yang tertabur di kegelapan langit dan menatap sang merah dalam pandanganya. Kemudian, menarik satu simpul tipis sederhana di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Kazeya-_ san. _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Balutan tipis gaun malam yang melekat ditubuhnya, ia tarik dalam nada sopan yang jelas terlihat mata. Membuat pria itu tersentuh nurani. Dan menampilkan senyum menggugah rasa._

 _"_ _Maaf jika saya terkesan tidak sopan kepada anda nyonya. Tapi, Itachi-_ sama _berpesan agar anda tidak menunggunya pulang malam ini."_

 _Satu kalimat yang Sakura rasa mampu merusak keteguhannya malam ini. Sang suami, tak pulang. Tapi, meskipun ia merasa resah dan kesal. Sakura menutupinya. Dari pria di depannya._

 _"_ _Terimakasih. Aku akan menelponnya nanti." ucapnya beralih pandangan dari Gaara, yang masih menetapkan tatapannya._

 _"_ _Mungkin beliau akan berada di pesawat selama delapan jam lebih nyonya. Saya yakin esok pagi anda akan menerima kabar baik." Sakura kembali menoleh. Menatap Gaara yang sudah melangkah mendekatinya. Pria yang baik dan dewasa. Nyaris seperti Itachi._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan menuruti usulmu." Sakura tersenyum._

 _"_ _Apa yang sedang dia kerjakan?" sambung Sakura, sambil memilih untuk duduk di bangku di tengah taman kecil rumahnya. Berusaha meruntuhkan segala kecemasannya tentang malam ini, tentang kabar Itachi tak kembali._

 _"_ _Proyek besar. Meski Saya harusnya ikut bersama dengannya. Tapi beliau ingin saya menemani anda."_

 _Dan yang tak Sakura duga, Gaara pun duduk di sampingnya. Menyelaraskan napas dengan hembusan angin dingin menusuk tulang._

 _Melihat Sakura yang bergeming menatapnya, membuat Gaara tersenyum gelisah._

 _"_ _Maaf kelancangan saya-" gerakan bangkitnya terhenti saat Sakura lebih dulu mendahului._

 _"_ _Tidak apa, duduklah. Ini sudah malam bukan? Jam kerjamu telah habis."_

 _Meski kini wajah itu telah berlalu meninggalkan tatapannya, namun Gaara memahami, ada bekas yang tertinggal dalam hatinya. Sebab..._

 _"_ _Sakura."_

 _Sakura menahan uraian rambut-rambut kecil yang menutupi wajahnya. Menariknya lembut dan mengumpulkannya di balik telinganya._

 _Gaara menoleh, namun hanya kesejukan dari wajah sang wanita yang ia temukan di sana. Ini pertama kali ia menatap wajah wanita itu sedekat ini. Dan ini jauh lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Seorang wanita berdua wajah yang misterius yang menjadi istri tuannya._

 _Ada senyum di sana. Senyum yang terbias dari merahnya bibir sang wanita._

 _"_ _Sebab ini adalah musim semi." Lanjutnya tersenyum sambil menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah menikmati seberapa menakjubkan wajah itu. Dan dalam sedetik saja, ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Sakura." Bisiknya, si pria yang telah diam dalam detik._

* * *

"Siang ini, sebelum kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Gaara mengangguk paham. Dijaganya kemudi agar tetap seimbang dan selamat sampai tujuan. Mereka telah kembali, ke kota tempat tinggal.

Sakura menyimpan berkas terakhirnya. Laporan hipotesis. Jadwal operasi dan pemeriksaan yang harus ditelitinya untuk menyelaraskan dengan waktu miliknya, sebelum dikembalikan kepada perawat yang bertugas. Ini lumayan berat. Pasalnya Sakura harus menentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui ibunya dalam minggu ini, dan itu bukanlah keadaan yang baik untuknya.

Hubungannya dengan sang ibu tak pernah akur. Pertemuan akan menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil dan berakhir dengan pengungkapan masalalu, kesalahan sana sini yang paling dibenci oleh Sakura. Untuk itu, ia butuh kakaknya. Setidaknya bertemu sang ibu ditemani sang kakak akan jauh lebih menguntungkannya.

Sakura menatap penanda waktu di atas meja kerjanya. Jam makan siang, baiknya segera beranjak merangkak ke tempat di mana sang kakak bertugas saat ini juga. Disambarnya tas jinjing miliknya. Melangkah pasti meninggalkan ruangan dan berlalu dengan sisa-sisa bunyi ketukan sepatu miliknya yang bergema disepanjang koridor sepi rumah sakit. Bunyi itu, tak begitu mengusik.

.

.

 _"_ _Hari ini aku tidak bisa Sakura."_

Mendengar keluhan itu, membuat Sakura frustasi seketika. Ia tidak meminta sang kakak datang menemuinya. Ia yang akan datang ke sana bukan? Seharusnya ini tak terlalu merepotkan sang kakak yang menyangkal ketersediaannya untuk bertemu.

Sakura tetap fokus pada kemudinya. Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Dengan bantuan tangan kirinya.

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk melepas rindu bertemu kakakku, apa itupun tidak boleh, nee- _san_?"

Sakura memutar kemudinya untuk berbelok. Ia paham, desahaan napas yang baru saja ia dengar di ponsel miliknya itu adalah desahan napas serba salah milik sang kakak. Tapi, Sakura masih berharap kakaknya bersedia.

 _"_ _Kau ingin bertemu dengan kaa-_ san _, kan?"_

Tebakan yang benar. Tapi Sakura benci memberi pujian.

 _"_ _Sampai minggu depan, dia akan melakukan kunjungan di beberapa kota. Dan sampai dia kembali, kau boleh membuat janji bertemu denganku, bagaimana?"_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang ia inginkan? Tapi, tumben sekali kakaknya tak bisa diganggu kali ini. Ini berbeda dengan kakak kesayangannya.

"Apa-"

 _"_ _Oh iya, apa laporan yang kulampirkan padamu sudah kau sempurnakan?"_

Ucapan Sakura terputus disaat yang sama ketika kakaknya bertanya. Laporan hipotesis yang ia selesaikan dalam penelitian beberapa hari lalu. Sakura ingat itu. Dan telah dikembalikannya pada sang kakak.

"Apa jadinya, seorang dokter spesialis _Andrologi_ sepertimu tanpa hipotesis dariku, nee- _san_?"

Jujur saja, Sakura rindu perasaan seperti ini dalam dirinya. Rindu, jenaka ringan yang timbul dari percakapan antara ia dan sang kakak yang nyatanya tak memiliki ayah yang sama dengannya. Tapi, Sakura sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Sakura mendengar tawa kecil kakaknya di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Kau sudah berlagak rupanya Sakura. Baiklah, kau yang terhebat."_

Benarkan? Inikah indahnya memiliki seorang kakak?

"Tapi ..."

Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, saat ia mendapati matanya tak sengaja menatap samar seorang pria yang ia kenal menjadi teman tidurnya dalam ikatan pernikahan, menunjukkan dirinya di tempat umum yang Sakura sangkal sebagai tempatnya berkerja.

 _"_ _Sakura, kau masih di sana 'kan? Kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya nanti, aku ada pertemuan. Aku mencintaimu, adik kecil."_

Sakura tak lagi merespon nada putus di ponselnya. Ditepikannya kendaraannya dan mengikuti kemana arah Itachi melangkah dengan pandangan matanya. Sebuah hotel. Tapi, anehnya, itu bukan hotel elit berlatar belakang dunia kerja. Sakura bukan wanita bodoh. Pasti. Apalagi saat ia melihat Gaara hanya berdiam diri menunggu di luar, sedangkan Itachi tak lagi tampak dalam pandangan matanya.

"Itachi." Bisiknya tak terdengar.

Sakura berbaring dalam kepenatan perasaan. Itachi sudah kembali, dan siang tadi matanya memandang jelas sang suami. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang, bahkan malam sudah akan berlalu sang suami tak juga datang padanya?

Sakura masih ingat pertengkarannya dengan Itachi sebelum pria itu pergi. Pertengkaran mahadahsyat yang entah bagaimana bisa meledak begitu saja.

 _"_ _Aku tahu berapa banyak pria yang telah kau tiduri. Sakura."_

 _Itachi menatap matanya tajam, menusuk jiwanya tanpa ampun. Membuat batinnya menjerit. Sebab ini pertama kali Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan semembunuh itu._

 _Itachi pun, menahan luapan emosi di kepalanya untuk terkumpul dalam kedua kepalan tangannya. Rasanya, ingin saja menampar wanita itu sekali lagi, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Cinta._

 _"_ _Yang aku tak tahu. Sudah berapa banyak pria yang telah kau jadikan ayah di luar sana."_

 _"_ _Itachi!"_

 _Sakura gelisah. Air matapun telah mengering di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Jaga bicaramu."_

 _"_ _Harusnya kau yang menjaga sikapmu! Menutupi dirimu dengan status terhormat, menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Dimana rasa malumu saat kau bersama dengan pria lain yang akupun tak tahu itu siapa. Jawab Sakura!"_

Mimpikah itu? Kalimat-kalimat kemarahan Itachi masih begitu jelas terdengar dalam ingatannya. Tatapannya, kemarahannya, emosinya, desahan napas yang tertahan saat berbicara padanya. Semua masih terlalu jelas untuk diingatnya.

Sakura membuka matanya, tak terasa sampai dalam tidurpun ia teringat akan amarah suaminya. Dan tanpa ia duga, sudah ada sosok pria itu di dalam kamarnya.

Itachi, mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Saat Sakura menoleh memandang mesin penanda waktu yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Ini sudah dini hari.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Itachi tak menoleh. Diselipkannya handuk kecil itu pada tempatnya. Dan melangkah menuju almari tempat ia bisa mendapatkan pakaiannya. Mengabaikan sang istri yang sudah bangkit menatapnya.

"Itachi, aku bertanya padamu."

"Kembali lah tidur. Tidak usah memerdulikanku."

Begini lagi, apa mereka masih harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan? Bisakah dua orang yang sedang bertengkar, tidur dalam satu ranjang?

"Maafkan aku Itachi," mengalahlah Sakura. Buatlah pengakuan dosa dengan kerendahan hati yang membuat Itachi mau kembali memandangmu.

Langkah kecil Sakura terhenti tepat dibelakang pungung tak beralas suaminya. Harum sabun mandi dan _shampoo_ yang menjadi ciri khas sang suami menjadi hal yang langsung ia rindukan.

"Apa aku harus berlutut untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu?"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya. Ia tidak suka mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sakura. Tapi, sebelum pertengkaran ini terjadi. Telah ada satu siksaan yang mengikat jiwanya. Dan membuat Sakura menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya.

"Pergilah tidur Sakura. Aku harus pergi lagi pagi ini."

"Pertemuan di hotel? Seorang diri." Sakura menarik senyum hampa di wajahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa. Apa rasa kecewa seorang wanita membuat mereka terlihat semenyebalkan ini?

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Biarlah, saat ini badai itu datang lagi. Biarlah.

Jadi seperti inilah sakitnya rasa yang dialami Itachi. Tahu jika istrinya ditiduri oleh pria asing, namun menyamarkan rasa seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sedang Sakura, melihatnya saja tidak, tapi prasangka itu sudah ingin membunuhnya. _Maafkan aku Itachi._

"Itachi, jika kau tidak menjadikanku istrimu. Itu tidak akan menjadi urusanku."

Biarlah, kesucian pagi ini dicemari oleh pertengkaran antara mereka lagi.

"Sama seperti saat aku tidak mencampuri urusan nafsu istriku, harusnya kau pun begitu."

Dan kini Itachi sudah membalik badan dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata sang istri. Membuat keadaan menjadi semakin mencekam.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar Itachi." Tahan Sakura. Kau harusnya mengerti rapuhnya perasaan suamimu.

"Maka, pergilah dari hadapanku."

Sakura tak tuli untuk tak mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut suaminya, juga tak buta untuk kini melihat Itachi menunduk penuh penyesalan dalam matanya. Membuat rasa simpatinya muncul dan berniat menjadi istri yang baik hati demi sang suaminya kini.

"Itachi, haruskah aku berlutut padamu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang suami. Sakura mengatur posisinya, menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya, sedang matanya menahan bening itu jatuh untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya basah. Membuat Itachi tak kuasa mendekapnya.

Sakura menangis.

Kehangatan tubuh Itachi, kekhawatirannya dan rasa cinta suaminya membuat Sakura menangis. Dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Bisik pria itu nyata. Tak peduli jika kulitnya merasakan dinginnya pagi gelap. Tapi Sakura sudah cukup bisa menghangatkannya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu."

Harusnya ia lah yang mengucapkan pengakuan sejenis itu kan? Lalu kenapa Sakura merasa sang suami memiliki dosa paling besar darinya?

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi milik orang lain."

Sakura menghusap pelan surai basah suaminya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan kini memandang begitu intim wajah prianya. Airmata itu adalah pemandangan yang paling menyakiti hati wanitanya. Itachi berurai airmata.

"Sisakan maaf untukku, Itachi." Sakura mengusap basah itu dari wajah suaminya.

"Untuk istrimu-"

Dan sebelum ucapannya selesai, Sakura sudah mendapati bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir sang suami. Memancing birahinya untuk membalas kecupan prianya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura, meletakkannya lembut di atas ranjang milik mereka berdua. Ucapan rindu yang ia ucapkan tadi adalah ketulusan paling nyata dalam benaknya. Ia rindu Sakura, begitu rindu dengan istrinya.

Sakura menurut saat Itachi sudah menjalari tubuhnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat. Meski kecupan itu masih akan menjadi sangat panjang, namun tangan Itachi sudah bergerak liar melucuti pakaian sang istri helai demi helai. Perlahan, penuh dengan kelemahlembutan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kalimat yang sama yang Sakura dengar sebelum ia melihat suaminya menarik jatuh satu-satunya handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura terperangah.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Sakura."

Tatapan itu berbeda. Sakura melihat sisi lain Itachi muncul saat tatapan itu diterjemahkannya menjadi satu bahasa yang hanya ia yang mampu mengerti apa.

Sakura tak lagi sempat berpikir banyak, saat Itachi sudah memberikan beberapa cumbuan pada lehernya. Menjalar menguasai payudaranya. Membuat dirinya mendesah, mengerang nikmat meski ia tak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka melakukannya. Ini bukan seperti Itachi biasanya. Apalagi saat Sakura merasa jika Itachi kini sudah siap untuk memasukinya. Ini terlalu buru-buru kan?

"I-itachi.." Sakura berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Jujur saja ia benci untuk mengakui bahwa permainan Itachi tak begitu menyenangkan untuknya kini.

Itachi tak menyahut, ditariknya kedua kaki sang istri, dan memasuki milik istrinya perlahan dengan miliknya. Membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari sana. Milik Itachi, memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ahhh..." Itachi mengerang. Sensasi kenikmatan itu membuatnya lupa diri. Sakura, milik Sakura membungkus hangat miliknya. Begitu hangat dan hidup.

"Aku akan memulainya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, dengan mulut yang masih ia tutupi menggunakan tangannya. Milik Itachi mendesak tubuhnya. Sensasi yang begitu ia rindukan. Dorongan yang begitu ia inginkan. Itachi menyentuhnya. Membuatnya mendesah tak tahu malu sambil menyerukan nama suaminya.

"I-itachi... ahhh.. mmhh-" bibir Sakura berhenti mendesah karena Itachi telah menutup rapat dengan bibir miliknya. Membuat lidah mereka menari di dalam sana, basah, hangat, berlendir, dan membuat segalanya semakin nikmat. Dengan masih terus bagi Itachi untuk menguasai milik istrinya di bawah sana. Mendorong, menusuk, membuat Sakura kehabisan napas.

"Berbaliklah, Sa-sakura."

Itachi membantu Sakura bangkit dan membelakanginya. Membuat Itachi kembali menguasai lorong itu dengan dorongan lembut miliknya.

 _"_ _Berapa kali kau melakukan hubungan seks dengan istrimu dalam seminggu?"_

DEG!

Itachi merasakan sebuah dentuman keras menyerang dadanya sessat ia teringat akan kalimat yang pernah Kurenai ucapkan padanya.

Sakura masih menahan desahannya atas perbuatan Itachi padanya. Lambat laun rasa sensitif diseluruh bagian-bagian tubuhnya menguap, memberi sensasi yang menguras kesadaraannya, tahap demi tahap. Membuat jiwanya terbakar, kulit basah sang suami menyentuh kulit basahnya. Beginikah, pesona seks Itachi setelah sekian lama-

"Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu, bukan kalimat diluar dugaannya. Meskipun ia sudah yakin kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi lagi. Tapi, tentu, setiap ini terjadi, hatinya akan merasa sangat menderita.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku benar-benar harus pergi."

Belum selesai. Belum berakhir.

Sakura, menutup wajahnya dalam empuknya permukaan ranjang. Menggigit bibirnya keras menahan ketidakberdayaan dan kesengsaraan batin.

Itachi melakukannya lagi. Sakura telah menyakininya sebelum ini terjadi.

Merasakan milik sang suami menghilang perlahan dari kehangatan kewanitaannya. Sakura mendesah dalam sayatan piluh. Bukan kenikmatan yang tak jadi ia rasakan yang ingin disesalinya. Tapi, kenapa Itachi harus memulai jika ia tidak pernah ingin mengakhirinya.

"Aku, benar-benar harus pergi Sakura."

Ya, pergilah Itachi. Pergilah sebelum Sakura sanggup mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengantar kepergianmu. Rasanya, ia tak lagi punya rasa malu yang cukup jika harus melakukannya, kan?

* * *

Sakura menatap dirinya dalam cermin. Malang. Inikah dirinya? Kasihan, seperti inikah ia selalu terlihat? Berusaha menutupi diri dengan dinding tertinggi yang selalu ia bangun dalam hidupnya. agar orang-orang tak melihat seberapa malang hidupnya. Kisahnya, takdirnya dan dosanya.

Sakura merapikan gaun tidurnya. Gaun tidur yang tidak terlalu tipis, tidak terlalu minim, namun terlihat cukup sempurna untuk menampilkan sisi wanitanya. Sisi wanita yang dikagumi pria-pria lain di luar sana.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah meninggalkan ruang kamar, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

 _Inuzuka Kiba._

"Selamat pagi, wanita yang tak pernah bisa kumiliki."

Sapaan hangat yang membuat kehinaannya semakin menumpuk. Pagi yang tak bisa ia syukuri untuk ia lewati. Sakura tak menjawab.

"Siang ini, aku ingin bertemu."

Masih tak ingin menjawab pria yang terlihat begitu merindukannya di seberang sana.

"Aku merindukanmu-"

Sakura langsung memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya sebelum melemparkan benda itu ke atas ranjang.

Kalimat rindu yang sama yang Itachi ucapkan padanya beberapa jam tadi dan itu membuat emosinya meluap. Persetan dengan rasa rindu. Ia sudah mulai muak dengan semuanya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya melemas jika harus mengulang satu persatu memori tujuh tahun dalam kepalanya.

Berulang kali ia menyangkal rasa penyesalan akan pernikahan dalam hidupnya. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura memikirkan akan sebuah perpisahan.

"Hidup seperti ini, bukan impianku, Itachi."

Bisiknya dalam jengah. Diedarkannya pandangnya tanpa sengaja ke atas meja yang berada di hadapannya. Selembar kertas yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang paling menarik pandangannya. Ditelisiknya satu persatu kata yang merangkai kalimat di sana.

"Kurenai?" ucapnya berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lembaran itu, Sakura yakini bukanlah miliknya. Lantas siapa? Apa ada orang lain yang sengaja memiliki lembaran ini selain suaminya, Itachi.

"Jadi, aku terlambat menyembunyikannya kah?"

Sakura berpaling ke asal suara. Itachi sudah berdiri dengan senyuman kepasrahan saat mendapati sang istri menemukan apa yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya. Padahal Itachi sudah berusaha keras kembali ke rumah saat ia menyadari lembaran itu belum ia bereskan.

"Kurenai?" ulang Sakura menatap wajah Itachi penuh tekanan.

"Baiknya bagiku untuk jujur saat ini juga Sakura. Aku..."

Hening sejenak membuat jedah yang menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Lembaran itu, ia tidak peduli.

"Aku akan menggugat cerai dirimu."

Dan seketika, kegelapan menyelubungi pikiran Sakura.

"Aku menyesal."

Itachi melangkah memasuki kamarnya, membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Pikirannya tak lagi ada di sana. Tak lagi peduli apa. Yang ia pedulikan kali ini hanya Sakura. Yang kini hanya memandangnya tak percaya.

"Tapi, aku menikah bukan untuk diceraikan Itachi!"

Sakura meremuk lembaran itu. Melemparnya tepat ke wajah Itachi. Matanya menghangat, mulai basah dan...

"Aku cacat, Sakura."

Jadi, inikah sebabnya Itachi tak pernah bisa _mengakhiri_ nya.

Lembaran bedebah yang Sakura paham apa isinya. Hasil pemeriksaan resmi dari rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja. Dokter bedebah mana yang berani mendiagnosa kemandulan suaminya.

"Hentikan Itachi!" Sakura menutup kedua telinganya histeris. Menahan tangisan di ujung lidahnya dan terduduk tak berdaya diposisinya.

"Hentikan. Aku mohon!"

Jeritan dalam hatinya berkumpul dan ingin segera ia tumpahkan. Seumur hidup, kenyataan ini yang paling dihindarinya. Kenyataan ini yang paling dibencinya. Meskipun ia pernah memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu."

Jangan lagi Itachi. Beri waktu bagi Sakura untuk bernapas dalam kesesakannya saat ini.

"Pernikahan ini-"

"Diam Itachi! Diam! Persetan dengan lembaran itu. Aku tidak sudi bercerai denganmu!"

Itachi menahan kesedihannya. Bukan hanya Sakura. Ia pun sama. Sakura adalah wanita yang paling dicintainya. Wanita yang sangat ingin dibahagiakannya. Tak mungkin ia rela melihat kesedihan seperti ini dengan mata kepalanya. Hatinya pun sakit, lebih sakit dari apapun.

Didekapnya tubuh bergetar Sakura. Tangisan wanita itu semakin pecah.

"Kita akhiri saja Sakura." Bisiknya mengecup ujung kepala sang istri, atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang akan ia ubah menjadi mantan istrinya.

"Tetap bersamaku tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia."

Sakura masih terisak. Didekapnya Itachi penuh dengan sisa kekuatannya. Ia lemah. Sangat lemah. Ditumpahkannya semua tangisannya dalam dada Itachi. Mengerat kuat kedua lengan suaminya meski Itachi tahu itu menyakitinya.

"Aku... tidak mau Itachi. Aku... "

Sampai memohon pun ia tak lagi sanggup.

"Uchiha hanya memiliki Sasuke untuk meneruskan darah-nya, Sakura. Dan Sarada sudah tak lagi ada. Menikahlah dengannya. Itu keinginanku, memiliki darah seorang Uchiha dari rahimmu."

.

.

 _"_ _Sarada, aku harap kelak ia bisa menjadi Uchiha yang bijaksana."_

 _Sakura mendekap erat tubuh Itachi saat pria itu menimang Sarada kecil dalam dekapannya. Seperti ini kah sosok Itachi saat memiliki seorang anak kelak?_

 _"_ _Seperti pamannya." Bisik Sakura agar suaranya tak menganggu tidur sang putri cilik._

 _Itachi tersenyum._

 _"_ _Apa aku bisa menjadikanmu seorang ibu Sakura? Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar."_

 _Sakura meraih tubuh mungil Sarada dalam dekapan Itachi, matanya begitu rapat terpejam. Tidur yang nyenyak. Diletakkannya tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan memandanginya penuh senyuman._

 _"_ _Sedang kita usahakan." Bisiknya saat Itachi meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

NB : Saya mau menyombongkan diri sejenak.

Saya gak punya waktu untuk nulis lagi. Benar-benar gak punya waktu. Bahkan untuk delusipun gak bisa lagi. Jadi maaf kalau tulisan saya jadi hancur lebur, kurang diksi dan segalanya.

Buat semuanya yang sudah baca. Terimakasih.


	12. Chapter 11

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 _"_ _Uchiha hanya memiliki Sasuke untuk meneruskan darah-nya, Sakura. Dan Sarada sudah tak lagi ada. Menikahlah dengannya. Itu keinginanku, memiliki darah seorang Uchiha dari rahimmu."_

.

Pria itu Sasuke. Yang sedang termenung di beranda kamarnya itu, Sasuke. Sambil ditelisiknya sebuah kartu ucapan yang beberapa pekan lalu ditemukannya dari mobil Sakura. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ia membaca isi di dalamnya. Tulisan mungil sang buah hati yang tak lagi bisa ia miliki. Tulisan yang penuh dengan kejujuran dan permintaan hati. Yang Sarada tulis tepat dihari ulangtahunnya. Dan diserahkannya pada Sakura.

.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung menoleh, mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Yang menampilkan sosok Uchiha lain selain dirinya. Sosok Uchiha lain yang berhasil memperistri calon istri dan kekasihnya. Dulu, saat Sakura masih mengakuinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Ini tidak seperti Itachi yang ia kenal. Tatapan Itachi yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa jika ada yang sedang tidak ia mengerti.

"Tentang?" tanya Sasuke, sambil melangkah ke arah nakas dan meletakkan apa yang sedari tadi ia genggam di sana. Tanpa memandang Itachi.

"Sakura."

Dan satu nama itu, berhasil mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

* * *

Kenapa harus begini jadinya. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya harus ia jalani dengan cara seperti ini. Pernikahan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan, kehidupan yang akhirnya mau tak mau ia usahakan untuk ia perjuangkan. Sampai akhirnya semuanya hancur berantakan.

Bagaimana harusnya ia menghadapi Itachi yang berkeinginan menceraikannya. Pernyataan yang membuatnya hancur bagi puing-puing. Seharusnya, bukankah ia merasa bahagia? Jika harus jujur untuk dirinya sendiri, Itachi jelas bukan orang yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Tapi, kegagalan ini bukan berarti hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia ataupun bernapas lega. Bukan begitu. Ia sudah menguras seluruh kemampuannya untuk memperjuangkan pernikahannya. Selama bertahun-tahun mengorbankan keegoisan hatinya untuk tetap menjadi satu bersama sang suami. Tapi keteguhan itu mungkin belum cukup mampu untuk mempertahankan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya semua mencapai titik kehancuran yang mungkin tak lagi bisa ia pertahankan.

Sakura menangis pun tak akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. Di hadapannya kini, sebuah lembar pernyataan perceraian telah Itachi sediakan untuknya. Ternyata, sebelum kejadian itu tadi terjadi pun, Itachi telah benar-benar telah berniat menceraikannya.

* * *

 _"_ _Jelas, jika aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan Sakura."_

 _Sakura mengigit bibirnya menahan getir. Mendengar itu membuatnya ingin menyayat tubuhnya. Hal yang selalu ingin ia hindari. Kebenaran yang mungkin tak ingin ia anggap dalam hidupnya._

 _"_ _Hidup bersamaku sampai tua pun, tak akan ada artinya. Maaf telah memaksamu untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu dengan Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah balasan pantas yang telah kuterima. Dosa paling besar bukan? Merusak kebahagiaan kalian berdua."_

 _Sakura memutar kembali memori tentang Sasuke yang masih tersisa di dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa, karena jelas semuanya masih ia ingat dalam kepalanya. Tak ada satupun memori yang berhasil ia hapus. Semuanya masih ada._

 _"_ _Sakura..."_

 _Itachi menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sampai membacanya pun rasanya dada Sakura merasa sesak. Tangisnya tak lagi mampu ia tahan. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh, ini terlalu berat untuknya. Itachi menggugat cerai dirinya._

 _"_ _Kita selesaikan saja semuanya. Perceraian adalah jalan terbaik. Kau dan aku mungkin jauh lebih bahagia dengan keputusan ini."_

* * *

Dulu, siapa yang bersumpah akan saling membahagiakan. Hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Sedih dan bahagia, sakit maupun sehat, sampai hidup dan mati. Masih sanggupkah Sakura mengulang janji suci seperti itu dalam hidupnya kelak jika ia memiliki kesempatan kedua? Tapi, adapun itu kelak, Sakura telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

.

Sakura duduk di kemudi mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengemudi, sambil semua pikiran tentang masalalu dan perceraian bersarang dalam otaknya. Rumah sakit adalah tempat tujuannya.

"Sakura!"

Sambutan paling ia kenal, dari suara yang paling ia kenal juga. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya turun dari mobil. Sakura sudah disambut antusias oleh Tenten yang saat itupun memang baru saja tiba sama seperti dirinya. Sakura tak menggubris. Jiwanya masih belum pulih untuk memedulikan orang lain di sekitarnya. Meskipun itu terlalu terlihat, tapi Tenten tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku dengar-"

"Maaf Tenko, aku sedang buru-buru." Sakura memotong kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tenten. Meski rasanya tidak tega juga memperlakukan hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya. Sambil berjalan, Sakura masih melihat Tenten terdiam dari sudut matanya. Dengan posisi yang memandanginya tidak percaya. "Temui aku nanti jika kau ada waktu." Pesannya sebelum ia benar-benar menjauhi Tenten dengan langkah beratnya.

Tidak adil rasanya, membuat orang lain merasa tersakiti karena kekesalan hati yang menumpuk dalam otaknya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar tak lagi mampu membendung rasa kesalnya. Ia hanya berharap Tenten baik-baik saja dengan itu.

Menapaki jejak berkala dalam runtun waktu yang cukup lama. Setiap orang pasti ingin memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Tentu saja. Sakura juga. Semua orang juga. Siapa yang mau, kerja kerasnya dikhianati dengan kegagalan. Tapi, inilah kenyataan.

Sakura duduk di kursi kekuasaannya. Bermodalkan kekesalan hati yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja, ia akan menjadi seorang janda dari Itachi Uchiha. Dan orang-orang akan menitipkan segala jenis rasa melalui pandangannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Menjadi janda bukanlah hal yang menguras kekhawatiran dirinya. Hanya saja, kenapa ia harus mengalami kepahitan ini. Dosa apa yang dulu ia lakukan sampai semua hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apakah ini balasan dari sikap jalangnya? Jika itu jawabannya, Sakura bisa terima. Tapi, ini bukanlah hal yang harus Itachi terima.

Hanya Sakura yang tahu seberapa besar Itachi mencintainya. Selalu berusaha untuk membahagikannya. Hanya dirinya lah yang tahu seberapa besar Itachi memedulikannya. Jika Itachi memilih untuk berpisah darinya, sanggupkah ia melihat kekecewaan juga kepedihan itu menyelimuti hidup suaminya jika mereka berpisah. Setidaknya, biarkan Itachi bahagia, meskipun tidak begitu untuk dirinya sendiri-Sakura.

Sakura masih tetap mengobrak-abrik perasaannya. Hidup ini menjijikan kalau itu yang harus ia simpulkan. Kenapa kebahagiaan menjadi hal yang paling susah untuk diraih. Sedangkan orang-orang lain bisa tertawa bahagia, sedang ia sendiri tidak.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jenuh membatin dalam jiwanya. Ini percuma, itu percuma. Alasan kenapa ia menjadi jalang sebenarnya bukan karena ia haus akan belaian. Bukan karena ia tak pernah disentuh oleh suaminya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu jenuh pada hidupnya. Selalu melangkah dalam aturan moral membuatnya jengah. Hidup seperti telah ia jalani selama beradab-abad, namun begitu-begitu saja. Maka dari itu, ia ingin lari. Setidaknya ia ingin mencaci dirinya sendiri. Dengan caranya sendiri. Entahlah, hidupnya sudah terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sakura meraih lembaran laporan yang sudah harus ditanganinya. Data pasien, hasil pemeriksaan dan kegiatan yang harus ia jalani untuk satu hari ini. Membuatnya kembali teringat pada hasil pemeriksaan suaminya. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas. Beberapa hipotesis di sana sebenarnya adalah hasil dari pemeriksaannya. Untuk itu, ia merasa terganggu akan nama yang menjadi penanggungjawab yang tertulis jelas di sana, Kurenai.

"Sakura- _sensei,_ " Sakura menoleh sejenak saat ia telah mendapati Ino, perawat yang telah berdiri dengan _boardlist_ dalam dekapannya. Menatapnya dengan ragu, karena terkadang Sakura memang bisa menjadi orang yang cukup menakutkan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sakura tak menjawab, itu artinya ia menunggu gadis ini untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yukari- _san._ Pasien yang harusnya dijadwalkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dengan anda, membatalkan janjinya." Ucapnya diakhiri pandangan yang teralih dari Sakura. Sepertinya, Sakura tak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin ada baiknya juga jika beberapa pasien membatalkan pemeriksaannya hari ini. Sebab ia pun sedang tidak fokus untuk berkerja.

"Ino- _san._ Hipotesis yang pernah kukerjakan dengan status rahasia itu apa benar dari Kurenai- _sensei_?" langsung pada inti permasalahan. Setidaknya, ia ingin seseorang membantunya mengingat ketidakpastian dalam pikirannya. Seingatnya itulah yang pernah terjadi. Ino berusaha mengingat. Dan ia mengingatnya.

"Ya, _sensei._ Kurenai- _sensei_ tak menyertakan identitas atau hal lain selain hasil penelitiannya di sana. Dan, bukankah sebelumnya saja juga sudah mengingatkan?" Ino memandang sosok Sakura yang kini sudah mimijit pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya. Rasanya begitu sakit diisekitar sana.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku telah memberikan hipotesis dengan benar." Sakura, tanpa Ino tahu sudah ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu. "Hasilnya sudah dikirimkan ke Kurenai- _sensei_ dan telah ditelisiknya kembali. Dan lagi pula, mana mungkin anda melakukan kesalahan kan, _sensei_?" Ino pun tahu seberapa hebat dokter yang kini tengah menjerit dalam batinnya di hadapannya kini.

"Justru itu maksudku Ino- _san._ Jika saja saat itu aku memberikan hipotesis yang salah, mungkin aku tidak akan semenyesal ini." bisiknya pelan namun terdengar begitu berat. Tidak peduli Ino mendengar atau tidak. Kalimat itu hanya ingin keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Sekarang, Sakura menyesalpun tiada guna. Setidaknya, ia pun turut andil dalam melengkapi data pemeriksaan suaminya sendiri. Dan ikut menyatakan kemandulan untuk suami yang memperistrinya.

Sebelum beranjak dari ruangannya, Ino menyampaikan jika Kurenai datang berkunjung. Kurenai adalah dokter spesialis Andrologi, seorang dokter yang juga berada dalam satu naungan rumah sakit yang sama tempat Sakura bekerja. Tapi, karena Kurenai telah memiliki ruang prakteknya sendiri. Dia menjadi teramat jarang berkunjung ke rumah sakit, jika tidak ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan di sana. Tidak berapa lama Ino pergi dari hadapannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Setidaknya, bertemu dengan Kurenai adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mengurangi kesakitan hatinya, atau malah semakin menambah. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sakura melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ruangan pribadi Kurenai, ada di ujung sana. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya menginjak, semakin ia melangkah, semakin berkurang pula jarak di antara ia dan tujuannya. Sampai pada langkah terakhirnya di ujung langkahnya, ia telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nama Kurenai di hadapannya. Ragu menyentuh, ragu melangkah bukan lagi hal yang harus ia pikirkan.

Digesernya pintu itu perlahan, sehingga menampilkan pemandangan yang cukup asing padanya dari dalam sana. Kurenai juga Kakashi sudah mengikat pandangan mereka dengan penuh sambutan yang tak lepas dari senyuman.

"Sakura, baru saja aku ingin menemuimu." Ucap Kurenai sambil bangkit. Mengabaikan Kakashi, sang suami yang duduk di atas mejanya.

Hal yang menjadi keraguan Sakura, masih tak bisa ia cerna dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan, namun semakin lama ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkan, saat itu juga ia semakin tersiksa dengan pikirannya.

"Kakashi bilang, ia merindukanmu." Bisik Kurenai saat ingin mendekap penuh kasih adik kesayangannya. Namun dengan cepat, Sakura menahannya. Melangkah lebih dulu melewati Kurenai yang kini menurunkan kedua tangannya sia-sia. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Kurenai- _sensei._ " Ucap Sakura berat hati.

Kakashi memandang Kurenai penuh pengertian. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara, setidaknya itulah yang Kurenai sampaikan padanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Sakura duduk di sofa tamu khusus pasien di ruangan itu. Tak ingin memandang kedua orang itu, jika ia tidak ingin tersiksa lebih banyak. Sedang di ujung matanya ia telah melihat Kakashi mengambil tindakan. "Kau tidak perlu pergi Kakashi- _san._ Kau juga harusnya ada mendampingi istrimu. Karena kau juga harus tahu." Sakura menahan langkah Kakashi yang kini hanya memandangnya bergantian antara istri dan adik iparnya kini. Membuat Kurenai mengelah napasnya ringan. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia melangkah duduk di hadapan Sakura. Sedang Kakasih lebih memilih tetap berdiri di posisinya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Adik kecil." Seru Kurenai santai. Meski pandangannya terlihat santai, tapi batinnya mengantisipasi.

"Tentang Itachi." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kemandulannya?" tanya Kurenai cepat, tanpa memedulikan kesiapan hati Sakura. Kesiapan hati seorang istri yang tahu ternyata suaminya memilih kakaknya untuk memutuskan segalanya.

"Kemandulan Itachi, bukankah kau juga turut peran. Sakura?" tanyanya terlalu santai. Sampai rasanya Sakura muak menahan kesabarannya. Membayangkan bagaimana pemeriksaan yang Kurenai lakukan untuk suaminya. Membayangkan bagaimana teganya sang kakak memperlakukan ini untuknya. Membuat emosi Sakura meluap.

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku. _Nee-san_?!" teriaknya keras, mengangkat tangannya ingin melempar apa saja yang berada di sana pada Kurenai. Sebelum akhirnya Kakashi sendiri yang menahannya. Sedang Kurenai sedikitpun tak merasa takut.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan padamu, Sakura. Aku hanya seorang dokter yang berniat membantu pasienku kan?" ucapnya.

Sakura terisak dalam dekapan Kakashi. Berteriak keras dalam dekapan suami kakaknya itu. Meluapkan segalanya. Meluapkan kekesalan yang tak pernah ada habisnya dalam hidupnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur padaku. Setidaknya aku memperlakukan suamimu lebih istimewa dari pasienku yang lainnya." Kurenai bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengabaikannya. Lantas Kurenai hanya meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Pemicuh kemandulannya adalah, kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu yang kau sendiri menjadi penyebabnya." Kurenai tak mau tahu dengan perasaan hati Sakura. Kejujuran itu memang pahit, tapi bagaimanapun itulah kenyataannya. Luka parah yang Itachi alami tujuh tahun lalu adalah mula dari segalanya. Sakura, meskipun dulu ia pernah menyimpulkannya sendiri, tapi ia takut untuk menerima kenyataannya. Dan Kurenai hanya berperan untuk memberanikannya menerima kenyataan itu.

"Aku tak mau mendengar semuanya darimu!" lelah rasanya nurani Sakura jika harus menahan semuanya. Dilepasnya keras kedua tangan Kakashi yang menahan tubuhnya. Melangkah meraih lembaran-lembaran itu dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Kurenai, kakaknya. Menyebabkan seluruh lembaran berserakan di mana-mana. Hingga dalam sekejap mata, Kakashi membentaknya, "Sakura. Hentikan!" membuat Kurenai hanya mengangkatnya menyentuh lengan suaminya. "Biarkan saja," ucapnya lembut, berlakon sabar memandangi Sakura yang kini sudah terduduk di atas lantai.

"Jika itu aku, aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertinya. Marah, kesal, kecewa, menyesal, tangis, luka, menyerah dan tak berdaya adalah hal yang akan aku rasakan. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik ia menyalahkanku, melampiaskan semuanya padaku, karena itulah gunanya seorang kakak." Serunya pada Kakashi yang kini telah melemah.

"Sakura," Kurenai menyamai posisi Sakura, duduk memandangi adiknya yang terlihat begitu lemah. Terlalu sering ia melihat yang seperti ini dari Sakura. Karena hanya padanya lah Sakura akan memperlihatkannya. "Apapun yang Itachi katakan padamu, turutilah." Ucapnya lembut, sambil meraih puncak kepala adiknya yang masih terseduh penuh dengan ketidakberdayaan. "Kau tidak akan bahagia jika memaksakannya. Dia pun sudah memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Dan meminta pendapatku." Lanjutnya prihatin.

"Maaf jika aku melakukan semuanya pada suamimu. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter, tidak lebih. Dia pria yang baik, aku akui. Tapi kebaikannya hanya akan membuat kalian berdua tetap dalam keadaan yang tak berujung dan tertahan." Kurenai bangkit memunguti satu persatu lembaran kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya, dibantu oleh Kakashi suaminya. Lalu menyusunnya kembali dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Selami hatimu Sakura. Turuti kata hatimu seperti apa yang Itachi lakukan pada kata hatinya. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, siapa yang kau cintai. Jika bukan Itachi orangnya, menyerahlah saja. Meskipun aku juga tak memaksa kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cinta. Tapi, jangan tanam harapan palsu pada orang yang mencintaimu. Jika kau masih peduli akan hidup Itachi kelak."

Ya, Sakura mau bilang apa. Meruntuhkan gunungpun, hingga membuat bumi terbelah dua tak akan bisa memperbaiki semuanya yang telah terjadi. Semua hal yang menyebabkan Itachi menderita adalah ulahnya. Bersikap pahlawan untuk menjamin kebahagiaan Itachi hingga ia menerima pernikahaan pun adalah kesalahannya. Sampai ia sekarang sadar, hidup tak semudah itu. pengorbanan pun tak seromantis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Karena jelas saja hidup yang baik pun kadang masih penuh dengan ketidakpastian, apalagi hidup seperti jalan hidupnya. Fatal lah sudah.

* * *

Kakashi memandang wajah istrinya perlahan. Wajah yang menyimpan sejuta luka yang sanggup ia sembunyikan. Membuat Kakashi selalu berhasil untuk mengerti isi hati istrinya, Kurenai.

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, Kurenai." Ucapnya, sambil tetap memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Kurenai mengelah napas berat. Ucapan Kakashi terlalu singkat, namun begitu berat untuk dimaknainya.

"Lama-lama aku muak denganmu yang selalu bisa mengerti tentangku dengan tepat." Ucapnya penuh dengan ketidaksukaan. Membuat Kakashi tersenyum ringan.

"Aku terima pujianmu."

Kurenai mendengus kesal, diraihnya tangan Kakashi dari atas kemudi dan mengecupnya ringan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah khawatir jika mungkin pekerjaanku bisa memicuhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan dengan pria-pria lain di luar sana?" tanyanya seadanya. Mengingat bagaimana ia melakukan pemeriksaan dengan pria-pria yang menjadi pasiennya.

"Pikirku, cinta yang kuberikan sudah cukup untuk menahanmu untuk tetap memilihku. Dan sepertinya itu membuatmu tak lagi butuh cinta-cinta tambahan dari pria lain. Bukan begitu, Kurenai- _sama_?" bisiknya mesra.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Tuan muda." Balas wanita itu menepis tangan suaminya.

.

 _Sakura mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya yang memesona. Ukiran wajah yang begitu rupawan, rahang yang begitu keras. Tulang hidung yang sangat menawan. Segalanya ada pada Sasuke. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya mencintai Sasuke lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Sasuke, meskipun mampu menarik ribuan gadis untuk duduk di sampingnya, ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Meskipun dengan satu senyuman ia bisa membuat seluruh gadis bercinta dengannya, ia tidak melakukannya. Sebab Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya pada satu gadis yang ia percaya. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia pilih untuk menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan tawa, tangis, kesal, amarah, kasih sayang, perhatian, kekhawatiran, ketidaksukaan, cemburu, dan tujuan hidupnya. Dan itu hanyalah Sakura. Itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa terpilih, dan membalas Sasuke dengan cintanya._

 _Hingga mereka saling terikat dan mencintai terlalu dalam. Sampai, kepada siapapun mereka berlari, mereka akan tetap saling mencari._

 _Selama apapun mereka terpisah, mereka akan tetap saling menunggu._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NB : Terimakasih untuk yang review. Chapter depan saya akan mendekap kalian satu persatu.


	13. Chapter 12

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

.

Waktu tidak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan, meski kesalahan menampilkan kebenaran.

Sakura jatuh terbaring. Tidak di atas ranjang kamarnya; beserta pria yang mungkin tidak akan lagi menjadi suaminya. Ia memilih terbaring di atas ranjang kamar Sarada.

Dilarutnya malam. Terbelenggu dalam kesepian dan kerinduan. Serta penyesalan dan keperihan.

Tak ada lagi airmata. Tak ada lagi isakan. Tak ada lagi caci makian. Tak ada lagi penolakan. Ia telah menyerah.

Telah ditandatanganinya lembaran yang Itachi berikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan pengadilan untuk memisahkan mereka secara resmi.

Dan semuanya akan berakhir.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tidak sedang melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Hanya berpikir hal-hal yang mungkin telah lama ia lupakan. Pembicaraan tentang perceraian telah Itachi sampaikan. Tidak ada keterkejutan, karena Sasuke tak menampik jika hubungan Itachi dan Sakura memang tak pernah terlihat baik-baik saja. Sampul mereka telah usang. Dan tak lagi dapat diperbaiki.

Yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah, kenapa Itachi menyampaikan _"Aku tidak ingin seorang penerus Uchiha dari wanita lain selain Sakura."_

Sasuke mengeluarkan kembali, benda yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini masih begitu sering ia baca. Berulang-ulang dengan perasaan yang tak terartikan. Sebuah kartu ucapan yang Sarada tulis untuk Sakura.

 _"_ _Ibu Sakura, selamat ulang tahun untukku. Terimakasih untuk Ibu Sakura yang telah menjagaku. Sarada sayang sama Ibu Sakura. Ibu Sakura sayang tidak sama Sarada? Sama Ayah? Tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur, Sarada berdoa. Kata Ibu guru, berdoa di hari ulang tahun akan dikabulkan. Jadi Sarada berdoa, supaya Ibu Sakura dan Ayah jangan marahan terus. Lalu, Sarada juga ingin tidur bersama Ibu Sakura dan Ayah bersamaan. Saat Ibu Sakura membacakan dongeng, Ayah yang tertidur, dan kita tertawa melihatnya. Tuhan gak marah 'kan, kalau Sarada lebih sayang Ibu Sakura dari pada Ayah?_

Sudah berkali-kali ia membaca tulisan dari tangan mungil itu. Berkali-kali juga membuat dadanya sesak akan kesedihan. Impian seorang bocah yang begitu mencintai Sakura. Begitu mencintainya tak terkira. Yang hanya bisa ia tuang dalam tulisan polos yang membuat Sasuke tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Sasuke tak sanggup menikmati kesedihan dan kerinduan ini seorang diri. Memikirkannya membuat bayang-bayang Sarada semakin kuat mengikat. Bangkitlah ia, melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju tempat di mana ia bisa merindukan sang buah hati lebih banyak.

.

.

Malam menjadi semakin dingin dengan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tanah. Sakura masih terdiam dalam dekapannya di atas ranjang Sarada. Itachi belum pulang, atau mungkin tidak pulang, tidak lagi menjadi hal yang bisa ia permasalahkan meskipun ingin. Ia sudah tidak berhak. Ia sudah memiliki batasan untuk merasa tidak berhak. Rumah ini akan menjadi semakin terlelap dalam kesunyian. Sejak awal, kemaatian Sarada memang sudah membuat rumah ini mati rasa. Hampa.

"Kau di sini Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sesaat ia mendengar suara Sasuke menariknya dari ketenggalaman kesunyian. Dengan ekspresi sama datarnya. Mereka saling memandang.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura seraya berbisik. Bangkit dengan gerakan lembut, dan mencoba untuk menarik diri. "Aku salah kamar." Lanjutnya lagi dan mencoba untuk meraih tas jinjingnya yang sebelumnya ia letakan di atas nakas. Melangkah kecil melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri pada posisinya. Maaf? Untuk apa? _Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Sakura._

"Kau terlihat begitu lelah?"

Sakura terhenti. Bukan hanya lelah. Ia bahkan sudah hampir mati tersiksa. Kemampuannya berdiri untuk saat ini hanya karena rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar. Mengangkuhkan dirinya dengan keterpurukan tak berperasaan. Nista.

"Ya," Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan untuk mengumpulkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh, dan menyimpannya dibalik telinga. Senyum getir.

"Sangat lelah, Sasuke- _kun_." Tak memandang, namun mereka berdiri saling berdampingan. Membisu sekejap karena sambaran petir mulai mengisi kegelapan. Sunyi yang begitu menyedihkan.

Remuk rasanya, mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu. Nada suara yang begitu rapuh dan terasa begitu lemah dan meminta pertolongan.

Sasuke tak lagi diam saat ia mengingat apa yang sedang ia genggam. Memberanikan diri menatap Sakura. Meski Sakura tak punya niat membalas tatapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura.

"Kutemukan dari mobilmu waktu itu." ucap Sasuke telah menarik tatapannya. Sakura memandangnya bingung. Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membuka dan membacanya.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa, Itachi." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya getir. Itachi menatapnya dengan perasaan yang bergejolak. "Aku punya beberapa urusan, dan aku tidak bisa." Sakura menghindari tatapan Itachi yang lebih banyak padanya. Mengajaknya menemui Sasuke dan kekasihnya yang sedang hamil, hanya direspon Sakura dengan penolakan. Saat itu pikiran Itachi sangat kalut, takut jika Sakura mungkin masih menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke yang kini telah menghamili gadis lain dan akan segera menjadi seorang ayah._

 _Tapi, bagi Sakura bukan itu. Ia memang sedang ada urusan. Dan ia tak bisa meninggalkan. Kegetiran Sakura hanya karena ia takut penolakannya diartikan Itachi berbeda._

 _Dan itu terjadi._

 _Sejak saat itu, Itachi menyimpan perasaan itu seorang diri._

 _Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke._

 _Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke._

 _Hanya itu yang berputar dikepalanya. Hingga ia melupakan apa yang sebenarnya harus ia pikirkan._

 _Sasuke memilih menginap di rumah Itachi dengan Karin saat itu. Alasan tersembunyinya hanya karena ia ingin melihat wajah Sakura, sekali saja setelah ia menikah. Untuk memastikan siapa yang lebih menderita dari mereka berdua, bukan siapa yang paling bahagia. Tapi, saat Itachi mengabari, Sakura pun memberi alasan ia tidak bisa pulang saat itu._

 _Dan perasaan Itachi tentang 'Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke' semakin mendalam._

 _Sakura tak pernah mau memberi penjelasan kenapa ia tidak pulang. Hingga Itachi mulai merubah sikapnya, dan menetapkan secara sepihak bahWa Sakura masih tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke._

 _._

"Malam itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan pada Itachi alasan ketidakpulanganmu sebenarnya hanya karena Kurenai- _san_ mengalami keguguran," Sasuke mulai bersuara. Meski Sakura masih memberi fokusnya pada benda di tangannya. "Bukan karena kau takut bertemu denganku." Lanjutnya getir. Banyak penyesalan yang menguap di antara mereka. Tak terkatakan dan tak lagi bisa tertahankan.

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke, airmatanya tak bisa ia tahan untuk saat itu setelah semua kata yang ada di sana ia terjemahkan dalam satu perasaan yang menyedihkan. Ucapan Sarada untuknya. Kenapa baru ini ia membaca kartu ucapan itu, sedang ia sudah menerimanya lama. Kenapa setelah Sarada meninggal.

"Sa-sarada." Isaknya dalam tangis. "Aku ... tidak sempat membalas kasih sayangnya, Sasuke. Kenapa aku begitu kejam?" Sakura tak lagi tahan menumpu dirinya sendiri. Ia terjatuh lemah, mengadu pada lantai untuk menampung semua tetesan air matanya. Menunduk pedih, malang tak berdaya. Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa untuk Sakura. Ia juga sama sakitnya. Bertahan dalam kepedihan yang sama, Sasuke hanya memilih untuk mengangkat kepalanya agar tak ada tetesan yang menjejaki pipinya.

Semoga.

.

Gaara meremas dadanya. Kesakitan itu juga mencederai perasaannya. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu, sedang Sakura dan Sasuke masih diam di dalam ruang kamar Sarada. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil Sakura yang ia tangkap sebagai bumbu kepedihannya.

"Jangan pernah mengabulkan gugatan perceraian Itachi, Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Karena jika kau melakukannya, kau akan berakhir denganku." Lanjutnya sesak.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura kembali padanya. Tapi, dari pada memikirkan dirinya sendiri, kini Sasuke sudah jauh lebih dewasa untuk memikirkan apa yang Sakura inginkan. Pesan Itachi untuk memiliki keturunan Uchiha dari rahim Sakura bukanlah ucapan semata. Itachi rela menceraikan Sakura hanya untuk kembali kepada Sasuke, bukan pada pria lain.

 _"_ _Aku akan menceraikannya, memilih menceraikannya karena aku ingin kau memilikinya kembali, Sasuke."_

Sasuke tahu itu bukan omong kosong. Itu keinginan. Itu adalah sebuah impian dan ambisi. Sakura tidak boleh mengandung benih dari pria lain selain keturunan Uchiha.

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu?"

Sakura bangkit. "Agar aku kembali padamu." ucapnya terdengar berat. Sasuke melirik wajah wanita itu sebentar, dan mendapati satu ekspresi yang tak ia kenal dari Sakura.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Sasuke?" tanyanya. Memandang Sasuke yang nyaris bungkam. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendekatkan diri memandang pria itu intim.

"Iya." Tahannya dengan nada sesak. Sakura menyeringai pedih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah, dan buat Itachi menderita." Bisiknya mulai kehilangan kendali. Ditariknya tubuh Sasuke dalam satu dekapan, namun Sasuke menolak keras. Ini bukan Sakura, ini bukan Sakura yang ia kenal.

Apa rasa frustasi dan kepedihan bisa membuat orang menjadi segila ini?

"Kau gila Sakura! Kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu." Kecam Sasuke menepis keras tangan Sakura dan mengatur langkahnya mundur. Lebih dari apapun, Sasuke paling sakit jika melihat Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Kehilangan kendali dan baru ini pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Kau benar! Aku sudah gila!" Sakura kesal. " Untuk itu, aku mohon. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memulihkan diri, Sasuke." lanjutnya dengan amarah yang kini telah melemah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sakuranya telah kembali.

Kenapa nasib mereka jadi seperti ini. Dosa apa yang dulu Sasuke lakukan hingga ia kehilangan Sakura.

"Ini salahku." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meraih wajah Sakura dengan sentuhan tangannya lembut. "Jika saja saat itu aku tidak melakukan kesalahan karena tidak mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku di hadapan Itachi, mungkin kita sudah bersama saat ini." bisiknya perih. Membuat Sakura kembali teringat masa-masa yang lalu di antara mereka. Kenapa ini begitu menyiksa. Kenapa ini begitu ingin membunuhnya. Perasaan dari masa lalu yang terungkap, membuat Sakura hilang kendali. Ditariknya Sasuke dan mendekapnya dalam tangis. Menyembunyikan dirinya di dada bidang sang mantan kekasih agar suara jeritannya teredam dan tersamarkan.

Sasuke mengikatnya begitu erat. Merasakan getaran dari tubuh Sakura yang meraung dalam dadanya.

"Ini salahku, jika saja aku mau sabar menunggu. Jika saja aku sedikit lebih dewasa untuk mengerti tentangmu. Mungkin kita sudah bersama saat ini."

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya tercengkeram begitu kuat oleh genggaman Sakura. Luapkan saja Sakura. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

"Ini salahku. Jika saja aku tidak melakukan semua kesalahan. Mungkin kita sudah bersama."

.

 _"_ _Sakura,"_

 _Gadis itu menoleh ringan._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

Gaara meninggalkan tempatnya saat teriakan Sakura mengisi seluruh pendengarannya. _Kau pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan Sakura,_ batinnya menghitung langkah. Sedang di ujung sana sudah ia dapati, si tua Sarutobi menatapnya dengan penuh keprihatinan. Wanita tua itu juga mendengar jeritan Sakura. Jeritan pengakuan, atas apa yang ia tahan selama ini.

"Dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar." Gaara berucap penuh getaran dari nada suaranya yang terdengar. Menahan rasa sedih karena telah kehilangan cinta dari wang wanita yang ia harapkan. "Hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa membuatnya sejujur itu pada perasaannya." Lanjutnya terdengar iba. Sarutobi tersenyum, setidaknya ia juga merasa harus jujur jika yang seperti inilah yang ia inginkan. Sakura jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Gaara mulai memahami kekalahannya. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia bersyukur atas semua yang terjadi, karena semua yang terjadi telah menimbulkan kepedihan bagi semua orang. Tapi, mungkin inilah yang sudah ditakdirkan.

"Sejak dulu, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Mereka yang bertaruh nasib, memilih berpisah dan berakhir dengan kepedihan."

"Mereka masih saling mencintai." Bisik Gaara.

"Terlalu sangat mencintai."

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Suara kicauan burung yang saling menyahut dari kebun belakang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela kamar Sarada menyambut kesadarannya. Matanya sembab, terasa berat. Ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi padanya malam tadi, sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa berat di genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke duduk dan tertidur di sisi kanannya, dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Dan entah Kenapa, Sakura memilih untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Ditariknya tangannya yang lain, dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Sejenak ia lupa masalah batin yang tertimbun dalam hatinya. Ia merasa hangat hanya dengan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Sasuke entah karena apa.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Itachi melihat senyuman tercipta di wajah Sakura setelah sekian lama.

Sakura menoleh ke sisi lain, dan tanpa ia sadar. Itachi sedang duduk bersila menatap kepadanya.

"I-Itachi-" serunya ingin bangkit. Namun Itachi lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Tidak apa, tidurlah lagi. Aku senang, melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi." Bisiknya lembut. Menarik selimut untuk lebih hangat membungkus tubuh Sakura. "Kau sudah begitu lelah, tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang percuma untuk menahan semua kesakitan hanya karena takdirmu terikat padaku. Kau orang yang kusayangi, begitupun Sasuke. Melihat kalian seperti ini, membuatku jauh lebih bahagia dari apapun. Istirahatlah Sakura, kepedihanmu telah berakhir. Tidak ada pria jahat yang rela menunggui wanita yang ia cintai terbangun dari tidurnya dengan cara seperti ini." Itachi tersenyum begitu hidup saat itu, membuat Sakura yang memandangnya tak percaya. Pria jahat, itu menunjuk pada Sasuke 'kan? Jelas saja, sejak dulu, Sasuke memang bukan pria jahat.

"Itachi."

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku."

Itachi menyulap satu senyum di wajahnya. Bukan, ini bukan salah Sakura. Tentu saja. Dikecupnya kening Sakura lembut dan mengusap pipinya.

"Begitupun aku."

.

.

* * *

NB : Saya ingin membuat pengakuan sedikit, bahwa saya merasa begitu kecil di fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf telah membuat semua orang dari fandom ini merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan saya. Saya tahu saya salah. Jadi saya mohon maaf karena telah lancang mengotori fandom ini. Sekali lagi, maaf.


	14. Chapter 13

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 ** _Out of the Blue_**

 ** _._**

Perceraian ini, Sakura harus memberitahukan langsung kepada ibunya. Tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba ibunya mendapati, putri bungsunya telah menjadi janda tanpa ia ketahui bagaimana bisa. Untuk itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk berkunjung.

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah akur layaknya ibu dan anak. Sakura pernah melakukan kesalahan yang menjadi ganjalan paling besar dalam hubungan darah di antara mereka. Karena itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memulai berbicara.

 _"_ _Jangan membantah Sakura! Aku membenci seluruh darah Uchiha di seumur hidupku."_

Sakura masih ingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir ibunya saat ia mengakui Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, diawal-awal kisah mereka. Awalnya, Sakura pikir itu tidak apa. Ia masih melanjutkan jalinan kasihnya dengan Sasuke dengan setulus hatinya, meskipun ibunya tak pernah ingin mengingini apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

 _"_ _Semua terserah padamu, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih apa yang kau mau." Kurenai yang berbicara. Mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Sakura sambil meneguk segelas air dingin yang ia yakinkan bisa melepas dahaganya. Tengah hari, Kurenai mendapati Sakura melamunkan sesuatu di ruang makan._

 _Bagi Sakura, Kurenai adalah kakak yang paling ia cintai. Bisa ia jadikan teman, lawan, sekaligus pengganti ibu yang bisa dengan mudah memahaminya. Kenyataan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, perhatian ibunya tak lagi pernah ada saat ayahnya meninggal dunia._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada_ Kaa-san _dan kenapa dia begitu benci dengan keluarga Uchiha." Bisik Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan antara tubuhnya dan meja makan. Sedang Kurenai, hanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang baru Sakura bisikan tadi secara berlebihan. Terhenti gerakannya saat meneguk sisa air dalam gelasnya. Lalu, setelah membiarkan waktu berlari lebih banyak, kembali ia melanjutkan gerakannya._

 _"_ _Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tahu." Ucapnya melangkah menjauh._

* * *

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada sesosok bayangan mulai memenuhi pandangannya. Pria bersurai perak itu melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Sakura, tak merespon. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk bangkit dan melangkah mendekatkan jaraknya pada pria itu, Hatake Kakashi, suami kakaknya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Kakashi meraih puncak kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut. Senyum tak luput dari wajahnya, sedang Sakura hanya menepis datar perbuatan kakak iparnya itu.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu saat sedang berada di tempat umum." Ucap Sakura memandang angkuh, membuat Kakashi tertawa sedikit nyaring. Tidak pernah berubah, Sakura-nya tidak pernah berubah cara dalam menghadapinya. Ya, tidak berubah meskipun beberapa hari lalu ia dan Kurenai sempat bertengkar di depan matanya. Kakashi pikir, Sakura akan mendendam juga padanya, dan ternyata tidak.

"Terimakasih karena masih menjadi Sakura-ku yang dulu." Seru Kakashi lembut.

"Aku bukan Sakura mu!" balas Sakura kesal. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kakashi kembali tertawa. "Tidak berubah." Bisiknya.

.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Kini Sakura sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi di dalam ruangannya. Duduk bersila memandang Kakashi yang tak pernah ingin menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Tentang perceraianmu, kakakmu menunjukku sebagai pengacaramu." Jelas Kakashi penuh keseriusan. Mendengar itu, Sakura menelan ludahnya perih. Rasanya seperti sudah ribuan tahun kerongkongannya tak terjamah oleh sejuknya air.

Ada satu kejanggalan yang ia rasa tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya. Meskipun begitu banyak kesakitan yang ia hadapai, tapi rasanya begitu banyak orang-orang yang terlalu peduli padanya. Ia tidak pernah menyayangkan kenapa ia tidak bisa membalas kasih sayang mereka satu persatu dengan benar, tapi yang ia sayangkan hanyalah, kenapa begitu banyak orang yang terlalu percaya padanya, dan menyayanginya.

"Aku masih belum setuju untuk bercerai dengan Itachi." Sakura sedikit berdusta. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak sanggup. Tidak ada keberanian untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa ia masih tak begitu yakin meninggalkan Itachi meskipun Itachi sudah bersedia melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak berbakat berbohong, Sakura." Kakashi menarik satu simpul di wajahnya. Meski bagi kebanyakan orang senyum seperti itu diartikan dengan senyuman penuh daya tarik yang mampu membuat seluruh wanita jatuh dalam jerat dayanya. Tapi bagi Sakura itu senyuman yang penuh dengan tebasan yang penuh kemisteriusan. Ia tidak hanya setahun dua tahun mengenal Kakashi. Ia mengenal pria itu bahkan sejak ia pertama kali menangis di dunia ini.

Kakashi tidak cukup yakin memberikan banyak waktu bagi Sakura untuk terus berpikir. Masih ada keperluan yang harus ia tangani. Sambil memandang arloji pada tangan kirinya, Kakashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Diperbaikinya kancing jas nya yang tertanggal, dan menatap Sakura mantap, yang saat itu memang sedang memandangnya.

"Belum ada kesepakatan antara kita, untuk saling bekerja sama. Tapi Kurenai menunjukku untuk menjadi pengacaramu. Itu karena ia begitu menyayangimu." Kakashi melangkah menjauh. "Pikirkan dengan matang Sakura." Akhirnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

.

Sejak dulu, keyakinan sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan Sakura. Jadi, untuk kali ini, ia memang tak begitu yakin dengan apapun yang akan ia putuskan. Ia takut salah melangkah. Takut menjadi buta dan terus-menerus tersesat di dalam dunianya.

Sesekali, ingin rasanya ia membuka mata. Tapi, saat ia mencoba, hanya Sasuke lah yang terus ia temukan di sana. Itulah kenapa ia takut untuk membuka matanya. Takut menyadarkan dirinya karena ia tak mau semua tentang Sasuke masih terus membayanginya. Biarlah ia buta. Tersesatpun tak mengapa. Tapi, itulah yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

* * *

"Menikahiku hanya karena dia merasa berhutang budi padaku."

Itachi mengangkat segelas _whisky_ yang sudah berada di dalam genggamannya. Senyuman yang tak terlalu di nikmati Kurenai, yang kini hanya duduk memandangnya. Tatapan kesedihan dan lara yang terlalu mengakar iba ia dapati dari setiap gerak tubuh Itachi di hadapannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kurenai, juga Itachi beberapa waktu lalu. Di sisi lain, Itachi begitu kesepian karena tak tahu dengan siapa lagi ia bisa membagi deritanya. Lalu tanpa perhitungan panjang, ia menelpon Kurenai dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di sini. Di sebuah bar bagian dari ruangan kelas atas dari sebuah hotel ternama. Itachi begitu menyukai tempat ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Itachi." Bisik Kurenai seakan tidak begitu peduli.

"Hanya karena aku menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan dia melepaskan semua kebahagiaannya untuk merengkuh kepedihan bersamaku." Sambung Itachi lagi, kali ini dengan wajah menunduk yang begitu terpuruk. Ia tidak sedang mabuk, jika Kurenai tebak. Ia masih berekspresi sama dengan Itachi yang ia kenal. Tapi, napasnya memang terasa mulai berat, dan suara yang terdengar basah.

"Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada dalam posisinya." Kali ini Kurenai bersuara.

Sudah lama mereka tak sedekat ini.

Sudah begitu lama.

"Apa kau meyesal Kurenai- _san_?" entah kenapa, mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat satu detakan keras untuk sepersekian detiknya di jantung Kurenai. Memberanikan diri menatap Itachi. Yang ia temukan hanya raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Jika kau tanya padaku, aku akan bilang jika aku begitu menyesal." Bisik Itachi lemah.

Kurenai tak pernah menduga ia akan terjebak dalam pembicaraan ini dengan Itachi. Tak pernah membayangkan jika ia harus mengulang lagi masa lalunya yang kelam dengan pria ini. Kurenai meneguk isi gelasnya dengan cemas, berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari tatapan Itachi namun rasanya tidak bisa.

"Menyesal, karena telah meninggalkanmu dulu."

Dan satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat Kurenai berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa detik. Hal yang ia khawatirkan terjadi. Dan Itachi mengungkap kembali kesakitan hatinya untuk beberapa tahun kelam yang telah ia tutupi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aku tidak berniat menemanimu jika kau kembali mengungkit masa lalu tentang kita Itachi." Kurenai menggenggam keras gelas dalam dekapannya. Sisa dingin yang masih menempel tak terlalu bisa lagi ia bedakan dalam kulitnya. Itachi tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Seandainya saat itu aku mengakui anak yang kau kandung sebagai anakku," Itachi menarik napasnya sejenak, dan Kurenai hanya tertunduk diam tanpa kata. "Mungkin saat ini aku tak akan merasa setidakberguna ini sebagai laki-laki."

.

* * *

.

Sakura berhenti sejenak dalam langkahnya. Untuk saat ini ia sudah berdiri di sebuah pintu besar yang kokoh. Rumah yang ia rindukan, tempat ia di besarkan. Masih teringat sedikit memori-memori indah antara ia dan Kurenai di sana. Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh di antara mereka, membuat ia dan Kurenai dekat penuh dengan kasih sayang, jarang terjadi pertengkaran. Sebab Kurenai sangat menyayanginya. Sakura menarik napasnya dengan perasaan bergetar. Perutnya terasa sakit karena rasa gugup menyelimuti keberaniannya. Bertemu dengan ibunya terasa tak ada bedanya dengan menghadapi raja kematian, jika Sakura tidak berpikir berlebihan.

Sakura memberitahu keberadaannya, dan tidak lama salah satu pekerja di rumah ibunya membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria tua itu menunduk sopan menatap Sakura yang juga sama tersenyum memandangnya. Jiraya tua, orang kepercayaan kakek neneknya saat mereka masih hidup di dunia.

"Apa ibu ada di rumah, paman?" tanya Sakura bimbang. Pria tua itu tersenyum, menyingkirkan dirinya dari hadapan Sakura dan membiarkannya masuk dengan perasaan senang. Ia tak mengatakan sepata katapun, sebab ia memang tak bisa berbicara. Sakura mengangguk peduli sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih banyak ke dalam rumah. Aura kenangan masa kecil menguar dalam batinnya. Sanubarinya rindu akan setiap kepingan yang berbenturan dalam ingatannya. Rumah yang ia rindukan, dan kenangan-kenangan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Membandingkan itu, entah kenapa rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. Andai saja ia tak membantah ucapan ibunya, ia tak akan mendapatkan kepedihan ini untuk menjadi jalan hidupnya.

Sakura tiba tepat di hadapan ruang ibunya. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Karena di dalamnya sudah terdapat ruangan-ruangan lain yang bisa memudahkan ibunya untuk beraktifitas. Sakura mengangkat tangannya ragu, ingin mengetuk, tapi seakan ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk mengetuk. Seketika menjadi bodoh hanya karena perasaan bersalah luar biasa mengambil ahli otaknya.

Apa ia layak memandang wajah ibunya? Ia tidak begitu yakin. Sampai pada satu titik keberanian mendorongnya untuk tetap bertahan.

Tiga ketukan ia sumbangkan. Dan sang ibu meresponnya dengan perintah masuk yang tak ia duga terdengar dari dalam sana. Sakura mendorong pintu besar itu, dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sang ibu. Berdoa sepenuh hati agar ia diberikan kekuatan untuk menatap wajah ibunya. Dan saat ia berusaha merapalkan doa, tak sengaja mata mereka berpandangan begitu nyata.

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura membeku. Seakan ia tidak begitu diinginkan kembali melepas rindu. Tsunade, wanita tua yang tidak begitu tampak dari umurnya itu melepas kaca matanya. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu yang tak begitu Sakura tahu. Menatap Sakura secara menyeluruh dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepalanya.

"A-apa kabar, _Kaa-san._ " Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang ia jinjing di kedua tangannya. Ia gugup, tubuhnya gemetar.

Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya. Merelakan beberapa pekerjaannya terhenti demi memandang berharga sang tamu yang tidak ia duga. "Lebih baik dari yang kau kira." Balas wanita itu terlalu dingin. Sikap dingin yang bisa membunuh Sakura sewaktu-waktu.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, jangan buang waktuku hanya untuk mendengar apa yang tak terlalu penting yang keluar dari mulutmu."

Terasa lagi, sayatan yang begitu kuat mengikis keteguhan Sakura secara membabi buta. Ia selalu paham bagaimana rasa benci ibunya padanya. Tapi rasanya mengapa semenyakitkan ini.

"A-aku akan bercerai dengan Itachi." Sakura memberanikan diri bersuara. Langsung ke pada intinya, agar ia punya keberanian lebih lama untuk bertahan di sana tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk lebih lama berhadapan dengan ibunya. Sedang Tsunade, merespon pengakuan Sakura, ia meletakkan kasar pena yang masih ia genggam di atas permukaan meja, hingga membuat Sakura berlonjak kaget.

"Mati pun kau, aku tidak peduli."

Untuk pertama kali, Sakura merasa tidak semua orang menyayanginya. Meskipun semula pemikiran itu menenangkan jiwanya.

Sakura tak bisa menjaga betapa lancangnya air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai mewah rumah ibunya, kalimat itu terlalu melukainya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." suaranya bergetar.

"Keluar lah. Jika kau sudah selesai dengan bualanmu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang dengan cara seperti ini hanya karena ketidakpentinganmu."

.

* * *

.

Kurenai tidak mau menjadi lemah seperti dirinya yang dulu. Untuk itu, ia merasa tak perlu harus terlalu iba dengan semua ucapan Itachi padanya. Masa lalu tentang mereka, kelamnya tak terhingga.

"Jika kau menyesal, menyesal lah seorang diri Itachi. Karena aku tidak." Kurenai memaksa wajahnya tersenyum, agar ingatan itu tak lama-lama membekas dalam memorinya. Itachi mendengus pasrah. Ya, ia tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk membela dirinya sendiri, di depan orang yang pernah ia sakiti.

"Kalau begitu maafkanlah aku. Atas apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu."

* * *

 _Enam belas tahun. Kurenai tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ia mendapati ia telah mengandung janin di umur yang sama sekali tak pantas. Ia menyeret Itachi untuk berbicara serius akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi Itachi malah tidak mau peduli dengan apapun. Alasannya, Itachi masih belum dewasa untuk merasa bertanggung jawab. Umur mereka setara. Lalu, apakah menurutnya, Kurenai juga pantas bertanggung jawab seorang diri atas kesalahan yang mereka buat bersama? Itachi melarikan diri saat ayah dan ibunya berpihak untuk tidak mau membantu anaknya bersikap dewasa. Meninggalkan Kurenai dengan keterpurukan yang tak berkesudahan. Kurenai memilih untuk bungkam seribu bahasa saat kehamilannya diketahui oleh Tsunade._

* * *

"Tak usah kau putar lagi memori buruk itu Itachi. Sekarang masa depan menyambut kita dengan penuh kedewasaan." Kurenai memang telah melupakan segalanya. Segala hal yang menyakitinya. Baginya, tak perlu berlama-lama larut dalam masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ingat.

"Jika saja anak itu bisa kupertahankan. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah memiliki keturunan." Itachi membayangkan segala kemungkinan, membuat Kurenai tertawa lembut untuk menghargainya. Membayangkan hal-hal yang begitu laknat yang pernah mereka lakukan di masa muda.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu aku pernah berpikir. Jika aku melahirkan di umur tujuh belas tahun, maka Sakura akan menjadi seorang tante di umur tujuh tahun." Kurenai membuatnya sebagai candaan. Meskipun tak berniat untuk menghina kenangannya.

* * *

 _Tsunade berang, ia meminta seluruh anggota Uchiha bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi pada putrinya. Tapi tidak ada kedewasaan yang mereka tunjukkan. Hingga mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan Itachi ke luar negeri, dan membiarkan Kurenai merana seorang diri. Tsunade memeluk putrinya penuh dengan kedamaian. Banyak keperihan yang bersarang dalam hatinya. Apa ini karena ulahnya di masa muda, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria yang menjadi ayah sesungguhnya Kurenai?_

 _Mendekap Kurenai dengan keikhlasan, Tsunade menerima keadaan sang anak apapun yang terjadi, dengan sumpah ia tak akan memberi ampun Uchiha atas apa yang mereka perbuat pada anaknya. Tapi, kemalangan menjawab semuanya. Kurenai mengalami kecelakaan saat janinnya berusia tujuh bulan dan mengalami keguguran._

* * *

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa aku begitu membenci Uchiha." Tsunade berbalik. Memunggungi Sakura yang tak pernah ingin menunjukkan isak tangisnya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah paham kenapa aku begitu ingin melihat kalian bahagia." Kalimat terakhir yang membuat Sakura merasa menyesal telah melukai hati ibunya.

* * *

"Dan maafkan aku, yang juga tidak tahu jika Sakura ternyata adalah adikmu."

Kurenai diam sesaat, lalu memandang Itachi lembut. "Kau tidak salah, karena kami memang memakai marga yang berbeda."

* * *

"Maafkan aku yang tidak terlihat bahagia, Kaa- _san._ "

Ya, Sakura sepenuh hati memohon maaf karena ia tak bisa membuktikan pada ibunya jika Uchiha tidak seperti yang ibunya katakan.

* * *

"Karena aku dan Sakura memiliki ayah yang berbeda."

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau bahagia, Kurenai- _san?_ " setidaknya Itachi pernah mencintai wanita yang duduk dihadapannya ini di masa lalu. Hanya saja, ketidakdewasaan dan keluarganya membuat mereka terpisah. "Aku ingin tahu, karena kau pernah menjadi gadis yang sangat kucintai, dulu."

Mendengar itu, Kurenai tertawa cukup lepas kali ini. Ditatapnya wajah Itachi penuh dengan kekaguman. Ya, bukan hanya Itachi, ia pun dulu sama, begitu mencintai Itachi di masa lalu. Sebelum Kakashi datang dan mengangkatnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sangat bahagia Itachi. Kakashi membahagiakanku melebihi dirinya sendiri. Aku harap kau tidak iri denganku." Candanya mengangkat gelasnya yang baru saja di isi penuh oleh Itachi di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, membuat Itachi tersenyum lega.

"Kakashi yang menjadi teman masa kecilmu, aku selalu yakin sejak dulu ia mencintaimu meski kau selalu bersamaku."

Kurenai mengangguk sebagai respon. Diletakkannya gelasnya pelan dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan yang sama yang baru saja menggenggam gelas.

"Dia menerimaku lebih dari aku menerima diriku sendiri saat itu." Kurenai mengenang.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat raut kebahagiaan selalu mendampingi langkahmu saat ini."

"Tentu saja, apa lagi saat aku tahu, ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menghamiliku, saat ini." Kurenai tertawa.

Tidak begitu canggung, hubungan yang sulit di antara mereka di masa lalu tak membuat Kurenai merasa canggung berbagi kebahagiaannya dengan Itachi tentang hal-hal privasi yang berhubungan dengan sang suami. Mereka pernah menjadi sangat dekat dulu, dan Kurenai rasa itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

* * *

Itachi, menjaga jarak kecepatan dengan semua kendaraan lain di jalanan. Sudah terlalu larut untuk dikatakan malam, dan jalanan sudah sangat sepi meski beberapa kendaraan masih tetap melaju di hadapan. Pembicaraan dengan Kurenai membuat deritanya sedikit sirna entah karena apa. Padahal yang ia temukan hanya candaan Kurenai tentang betapa bahagianya ia- _Kurenai_ , sedang sebaliknya tanpa sengaja menampilkan seberapa menderitanya dirinya- _Itachi_.

Itachi sudah bertekad melupakan segalanya yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya di masa lalu. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Membiarkan Sakura bahagia, sama seperti Kurenai bahagia saat sudah tak bersamanya. Iya, kedua kakak beradik itu adalah orang yang sama-sama pernah ia cintai, namun mungkin tak pernah bisa ia miliki.

* * *

Sakura duduk memandang hampa. Tidak memilih untuk segera pulang, meski ia sudah beranjak pergi dari rumah ibunya. Pulang ke rumah hanya akan menambah seberapa banyak beban pikirannya, tentang Sasuke juga tentang Itachi yang masih belum bisa ia hadapi. Memilih untuk menuju Kiba pun tak ia ingini. Sai tak ditempat, dan Gaara? Mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat saat ini meski ia sangat butuh teman bicara. Untuk itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di depan pintu utama gedung apertemen Kurenai, kakaknya. Menolak ajakan beberapa penjaga untuk menunggu di lobby utama, Sakura malah memilih duduk menunggu di luar gedung memerhatikan kehadiran Kurenai dalam kekosongan pikiran.

Mungkin, upah tujuh tahun dalam penderitaan adalah akibat dosa karena melawan ucapan ibunya. Hukuman ini begitu menyiksanya.

.

.

* * *

NB : Saya akan selesaikan dalam waktu cepat, biar gak selalu muncul ke permukaan. (Itu pun jika keadaan memungkinkan.)

Terimakasih buat yang memberi dukungan. Terimakasih yang menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian yang berharga selama saya menulis fiksi ini yang sudah hampir satu tahunan.

Saya tidak begitu ahli dalam menulis kata untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Saya hanya menulis apa yang mungkin saya pikirkan. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelum-sebelumnya. Saya memang tidak menyebut diri saya sebagai seorang penggemar dari anime ini. Saya bahkan tidak begitu peduli dengan anime ini larinya mau kemana dan berakhir seperti apa.

Yang saya tahu, saya hanya harus peduli pada beberapa chara yang saya suka dalam anime ini. Dan meminjam mereka dalam sebuah imajinasi saya. Karena saya rasa saya bisa mempertanggungjawabkan kecocokan mereka dengan kepribadian dalam cerita yang sebenarnya tidak saya buat karena saya memikirkan mereka (Saya sudah ingatkan ini Original Story yang saya remake menggunakan Chara Naruto).

Jadi, karena saya memang bukan penggemarnya anime ini, saya rasa saya memang berhak meminta maaf pada mereka yang mengabadikan diri sebagai sang penggemar-nya.

Tapi, sesuai tebakan beberapa orang yang sudah review (yang saya simpulkan saja), saya memang berniat buat beberapa cerita lebih banyak lagi dalam fandom ini. Karena saya sudah dapat ijin dari kalian semua di kotak review. Saya akan peringatkan pelan-pelan mulai dari sekarang.

Saya berminat meminjam Chara Female : Haruno Sakura,Yuuhi Kurenai, Senju Tsunade dan Tenten. Jika suatu saat buat fiksi lagi dan mereka adalah kandidat utama sebagai _main chara female_ di setiap fiksi saya di fandom ini. Karena saya tidak berminat dengan chara lain selain mereka. Jadi untuk yang mengakui menyukai mereka, saya sudah peringatkan (minta ijin).

Dan siapapun chara male nya, saya gak begitu peduli.

Dan di akhir, saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian, yang sudah memberi saya kesempatan.

*Jangan serius kali ya :D *


	15. Chapter 14

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _Out of the Blue_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau harus tahu dimana kau berpijak Sakura!"_

 _Sakura meringis sakit atas ucapan yang baru ia dengarkan dari ibunya. Meminta izin untuk menikahi Itachi bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Ia pikir, jika bukan Sasuke; yang masih belum terlalu mapan baginya, mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik, namun ternyata tidak. Itachi pun tak bisa mendapat restu yang ia inginkan dari sang ibu._

 _"_ _Aku harus bertanggungjawab Kaa-_ san _."_

 _Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya. Menunduk teduh tak ingin memandang. Egonya tak akan berpengaruh apapun saat ia harus menghadapi sang ibu._

 _"_ _Kecuali Uchiha, Sakura! Kecuali mereka."_

 _Sakura tak pernah tahu kenapa Uchiha telah menjadi keluarga yang paling Tsunade benci dalam hidupnya. Meskipun ia memaksa alasan yang lebih masuk akal untuk ia pahami dari sang ibu, Sakura tak pernah tahu._

 _._

* * *

.

Sakura memandang wajah Kurenai penuh dengan kebimbangan. Beberapa hari lalu ia memperlakukan sang kakak penuh dengan ketidaksopanan. Dan kini, yang ia hadapi sekarang hanyalah sebuah senyum penuh dengan penerimaan. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Kurenai meletakan sekaleng minuman dan duduk memandang sang adik penuh dengan rasa sayang. Senyuman yang tak mungkin ia palsukan.

"Aku senang, kau memilihku sebagai tempatmu untuk mengadu, Sakura."

Mendengar itu Sakura menjadi bimbang. Menunduk menjadi pilihannya untuk melenyapkan perasaan bersalah yang memang menyelimuti benaknya. Mendapati sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, membuat Kurenai bangkit dengan senyumannya. Memilih untuk duduk di samping Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Tidak usah pikirkan apapun tentang kejadian yang lalu antara kita. Kau adalah adikku, dan aku kakakmu. Hal seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk kita 'kan?" bisiknya dengan dekapan yang langsung dibalas Sakura.

"Maafkan aku _nee-san_." serunya basah.

.

.

.

.

"Sidang selanjutnya, kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa hadir, Sasuke."

Itachi membenahi beberapa pakaiannya, sedang Sasuke hanya mengamatinya penuh teliti. Beberapa menit lalu Itachi pulang dan memutuskan untuk pergi dalam beberapa hari karena masalah pekerjaan. Sidang kedua perceraian mereka, Itachi harap ini adalah sidang terakhir. Karena baginya, bercerai dengan Sakura akan lebih baik jika lebih cepat terjadi.

Sasuke mengelah napas panjang, entah untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu. Merasa lelah karena telah bosan menjadi penonton? Atau ia memang benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia tidak ambil andil dalam mencampuri kasus perceraian kakaknya. Meski ia dan Kakashi berada dalam tim yang sama. Tapi Kakashi bilang akan jauh lebih baik bagi Sasuke untuk tak ikut campur apapun. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak mau tinggal diam dalam mengamati jalannya persidangan.

"Apa kau benar-benar rela untuk berpisah darinya, _nii-san_?"

"Ya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kuberikan."

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuknya memandang Itachi sore ini. Tetap saja tidak akan ada yang berubah dari sang kakak meskipun ia memohon agar tidak ada perceraian di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya, meskipun kau bercerai dengannya." Sasuke menatap kehampaan yang menyelimuti pandangannya. Membuat Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, sedang Gaara yang memang sedang berdiri di antara mereka dengan posisi diam hanya mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara dua Uchiha itu. Seakan tidak begitu peduli akan ada atau tidak adanya Gaara di sana, Itachi kembali memandang Sasuke setelah matanya menyapu keberadaan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak akan mau kembali padaku." lanjut Sasuke melemah. Benar. Sakura tidak akan mungkin memutuskan dengan mudah pilihan untuk kembali padanya.

"Maka, buatlah agar dia mau kembali padamu." tegas Itachi membuat Gaara dan Sasuke memandang ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Itachi tak lagi merespon lebih banyak kata yang Sasuke pendam dalam hatinya. Kepergian ini, bukan hanya kepergian sehari dua hari. Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota yang ia tapaki saat ini agar bisa menjauh dari dunia yang telah ia kacaukan dengan kehadirannya.

Tapi, baik Sasuke atau siapapun tidak akan ada yang tahu keputusannya. Gaara menjaga kemudinya dengan baik, meski sesekali ia memilih untuk memandangi wajah Itachi yang terbuai dalam ketidakhidupan di kursi belakang kemudinya. Terlalu miris, bagi seorang seperti Itachi yang berakhir dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

"Tidak usah merasa kasihan padaku Kazeya- _san_." Gaara sontak terkejut karena merasa tertangkap basah. Meski tak ia tunjukan kepanikannya dari sikap tubuhnya, tapi ia cukup menyesal telah melakukannya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sakura lebih memilih untuk datang kepadamu. Menceritakan apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya padamu, tapi tidak denganku." Itachi tersenyum kecut, itulah yang Gaara lihat dari kaca kemudinya. Baginya, tak terlalu terkejut saat mendapati Itachi berucap demikian. Karena, tanpa Sakura tahu, Itachi pun pernah menyampaikan satu perintah padanya _"Jika memang Sakura lebih memilih datang kepadamu, peluklah dia dan berikan dia kekuatan."_

"Beliau wanita yang bertanggungjawab tuan." Gaara tak memandang saat berkata. Demikian Itachi yang sudah melarikan pandangannya untuk menikmati jalanan.

"Terlalu bertanggungjawab, sampai ia menyiksa dirinya." Suara Itachi menyusul kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang tak bisa Sakura nikmati. Seluruh jadwal periksa yang ia miliki telah dibatalkannya hanya untuk menghadapi persidangan ini. Kakashi sudah tampak berdiri menunggunya di area parkir. Dengan gaya yang cukup memesona, sampai beberapa kali para pasien wanita menaruh perhatian cukup lama untuk memandangnya, terlihat bagi Sakura.

"Kau terlalu lama _Ojou-sama._ " Senyum Kakashi ketika melihat bayang Sakura sudah mendekatinya. Maksud kedatangannya menjemput Sakura hanyalah satu. Menuju sidang perceraian.

Selama sidang berlangsung, Sakura telah lebih dulu memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah yang ia tempati bersama Itachi, begitupun Itachi yang sebenarnya tak lagi pernah menapak di rumah yang kini telah Sasuke tinggali. Kakashi menjelaskan, rumah itu akan menjadi sengketa yang akan disinggung dipersidangan. Untuk itu, Itachi pun membuat beberapa syarat yang akhirnya disetujui oleh semua pihak termasuk Sakura.

Sakura lebih memilih untuk menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat selama ia berada di dalam mobil. Meski sesekali Kakashi mengajaknya bicara, atau membuat sedikit lelucon untuk menghiburnya. Tapi, bagi Sakura, tak ada hal apapun yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya lagi.

Hingga pada satu kalimat yang Kakashi serukan, mampu membuat Sakura berpaling.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah perceraianmu?"

Sakura mendengus tak tertahan. Kalimat Kakashi membuatnya sedikit kesal namun tak begitu ia tampakkan. Hadiah pernikahan? Apa Kakashi pun berpikir ini adalah sebuah perayaan yang pantas dihadiahi?

Sakura melarikan dirinya kembali. Lebih baik untuk tak begitu mendengar perkataan Kakashi jika ia ingin hatinya merasa teduh. Tetapi, baru saja ia berpikir untuk melakukannya. Sudah ada satu tanya yang menggelitik hatinya untuk kini menatap Kakashi penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya ringan. Kakashi memandang sekilas sebelum akhirnya fokusnya kembali pada kemudi dan jalanan ramai di depannya. Dinaikannya kedua bahunya serta alis yang bertaut penuh tanya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tentang keberadaan Itachi di masa lalu Kurenai." Tanya Sakura. Sejurus pertanyaan yang menyentuh pendengarannya, Kakashi malah tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih dendam padanya?" Kakashi tak memandang. Diputarnya kemudi untuk berbelok pada tikungan tajam di hadapannya. Membuat Sakura menahan hasrat ingin tahunya sejenak.

"Justru aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Dan Sakura harus akui, senyuman Kakashi yang ia lihat kali ini adalah senyum yang paling tulus untuk sekian lama yang ia rindukan.

Sakura menapakan kakinya di sepanjang wilayah persidangan. Sudah ia duga, kenyataan yang seperti ini pasti akan ia hadapi. Rentetan suara penuh usik ingin tahu. Desakan rasa penasaran dan kilat lampu kamera yang menyilaukan.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain selain perceraian, dokter Sakura?"

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa penyebab perceraian anda?"

Sakura tetap melangkah.

"Apakah kebenaran orang ketiga itu nyata?"

Sakura tak memandang.

"Atau, rumor tidak ada momongan selama tujuh tahun membuat rumah tangga kalian hampa?"

Dan dari semua pertanyaan yang ia anggap tak berguna, baru pertanyaan barusan yang mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti, matanya memandang dan bibirnya bersuara.

"Ini-"

"Maaf. Kami harus bergegas. Sidang akan segera dimulai."

Berterimakasihlah padanya, Kakashi memang selalu bisa menjadi penyelamat disaat-saat yang ia harapkan. Dengan sigap, Sakura hanya mendapati betapa bertanggungjawabnya Kakashi mendekapnya, menghalau semua hal yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Melindunginya, mengusahakan tempat terbaik untuknya. Dengan langkah kecil yang berantakan karena desakan para pencari berita, Sakura meremas ujung pakaian Kakashi dan ikut melangkah bersamanya.

Sedang Sasuke, hanya diam pada posisinya. Mengamati Sakura, beserta Kakashi dan timnya sedang berusaha lari dari lautan orang-orang media. Bersembunyi di kejauhan.

.

Sidang berlangsung alot, hanya pembacaan penetapan yang telah tertulis dan diputuskan. Tidak begitu lama, hingga Sakura merasa cukup bersyukur kali ini. Merasa bersyukur sebab, Kurenai telah berdiri memandangnya dengan senyum penuh penantian bersama seseorang yang paling ia kenal.

"Lama menunggu, dan pria tampan ini melenyapkan perasaan bosanku seketika." Ucap Kurenai sambil menyentuh bahu Sai yang hanya menampilkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sai?"

Sakura memberikan semua yang ia genggam kepada Kakashi yang melangkah bersama dengannya tadi. Sambil pandangannya ia putar bergantian memandang Sai dan berpindah ke Kurenai.

Kakashi menyambut sesuatu yang Sakura berikan, dan berangsur dengan langkahnya meraih Kurenai yang dibalas sang istri untuk berdampingan dengannya.

"Salah satu mantan kekasihmu, Sakura?" Kakashi menyeringai menatap Sakura juga Sai bergantian. Tapi yang ditatap dan ditanya, hanya membalas datar "Bukan urusanmu."

Sedang Sai hanya menampilkan senyumnya saja.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Sai tidak terlihat ingin jika pembicaraannya di dengar oleh yang lainnya. Jadi, ditariknya lengan Sakura untuk memberi tanda jika ia ingin Sakura yang memutuskannya. Melihat itu, Kakashi paham. Setidaknya, ia harus memberikan ruang bagi Sakura, meskipun Sai bukanlah pria yang ia kenal dekat, tapi beberapa pertemuan yang tidak sengaja telah menimbulkan satu rasa kepercayaan bagi Kakashi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berkenalan resmi dengan Sai, sedang Kurenai, dia cukup kenal pria itu.

"Sepertinya-"

"Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan." Kurenai mendahului lebih cepat suaminya berbicara. Menarik lengan sang suami, Kurenai tersenyum memandang Sai dengan seringaian yang cukup lama. "Malam ini, jangan pulang terlalu larut Sakura." Serunya, sebelum mereka benar-benar tak lagi bisa saling menatap.

.

.

Sai tidak banyak bicara meski ia tahu ada Sakura di sisinya. Diam, dan hanya memandang sekitaran jalan yang penuh dengan kepadatan kendaraan. Tidak seperti Sai yang biasanya. Yang selalu menyuarakan kata cinta, kerinduan dan keinginannya tentang Sakura dengan senyum-senyum kecil yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Tapi, meskipun Sakura menyadari tingkat keseriusan itu kini tengah menguasai Sai, ia pun tidak begitu ingin mempertanyakannya.

Sai menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan lobby apartemennya. Untuk bagian parkir, biar urusan penjaga yang mengambil ahli. Dengan pasti, ia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, meraih tangannya meski beberapa detik Sakura agak ragu menyambutnya. Namun dengan satu senyuman Sai yang biasanya, Sakura pun menggapainya.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, meski telah lama tak bercinta, aku tidak akan pernah memerkosamu." Bisiknya dengan rangkulan erat di pinggang Sakura. Melangkah lembut menuju tempatnya.

"Dia menyuruhku membuatkan sebuah rumah, di pinggiran kota ini."

Sebelumnya, Sai sudah menyerahkan beberapa rancangan yang telah ia kerjakan dan membiarkan Sakura melihatnya. Rancangan yang Sakura duga belum siap, namun terlihat cukup jelas apa yang telah tergambar. Sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar, kasual dan sangat detail. Sakura meneliti satu persatu setiap lembaran yang Sai berikan. Dan sebelum Sai memberitahu 'dia' itu siapa, sebenarnya Sakura sudah menduga ia mengetahuinya.

"Itachi?" tanyanya tak begitu memaksa. Sai mengangguk pasti.

"Benar-benar sebuah hadiah perceraian yang mengesankan." Seperti itulah kalimat yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Sai. Dengan seringaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aura yang sama yang Sakura rasakan saat ia dan Sai berada di dalam mobil tadi. Sedikit berbeda.

"Ini bukan hadiah perceraian." Sakura mengumpulkan kembali lembaran-lembaran itu dan tak lagi ingin menyentuhnya. Ada perasaan marah yang ia rasa, apalagi tatapan Sai yang ingin menghakiminya.

"Jika bukan hadiah perceraian, apa mungkin hadiah pernikahan?"

"Sai. Jika hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku lebih baik pulang." Sakura kesal. Mengatur langkah untuk kembali pulang adalah cara yang terbaik ia rasa. Dari pada harus terus berada dalam satu lingkaran ketidakpahaman yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia perjelas. Pernikahan? Pernikahan siapa maksudnya? Ia benci memikirkannya. Karena setiap kali ia memikirkan perceraian, ia akan membayangkan Sasuke yang akan berakhir menikahinya. Ini adalah kekesalan yang tak mampu ia elakkan. Seakan kehidupannya telah diatur sedemikian rupa, dan cintanya tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana. Sakura, menarik diri, tak ingin pamit, ia melangkah menuju pintu apertemen Sai, sebelum pria itu akhirnya memaksa ia memekik tanpa sengaja.

Ada rasa sakit yang tidak begitu sakit di sekitar lengannya. Genggaman Sai mendarat di sana.

"Kenapa kau bercerai?" satu pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Sai pertanyakan. Selama ia mengenal Sakura, setitik ide untuk bercerai tidak pernah ia lihat dalam keinginan batin kekasihnya itu. Meskipun semua kehancuran pernikahan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari pandangannya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. Tapi, ia paham Sai tidak ingin pengabaian. Raut kekecewaan terlintas di sana. Dengan penuh kesadaran, sejak dulu Sakura selalu berbicara jika ia tidak akan pernah bercerai dengan suaminya meskipun dunia runtuh di depan matanya. Tapi saat ini, rasa bersalah itu membumbui perasaannya. Di raihnya genggaman tangan Sai yang mengunci lengannya. Meminta Sai melepaskannya dengan hanya tatapan mata, dan Sai adalah pemuda baik yang penurut.

"Dia yang menggugatku, Sai-"

"Aku tahu!" Sakura tersentak. "Tapi kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?!" Sakura tak mampu menahan suaranya. Didorongnya tubuh Sai menjauh, meskipun tak ada hasilnya. Mata mereka masih saling menatap penuh hasrat. Hasrat yang berbeda yang masing-masing terbumbui rasa kecewa. Sai, meskipun itu bukan urusannya, tapi baginya sebuah prinsip itu seperti mata pedang. Jika kita menarik kesimpulan bahwa mata pedang tak dapat memotong, maka sewaktu-waktu ia bisa saja menikam. Begitu juga seperti prinsip yang Sakura tetapkan dalam kehidupannya. Yang Sai ingat, Sakura tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengannya jika ia memaksa, atau mengisi rahimnya dengan cairan miliknya, dan Sai terima itu. Juga, tentang janji, _"Aku tidak akan pernah berpisah darinya meskipun dunia runtuh di depan mataku, untuk itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu."_ Dan itupun Sai terima. Ia rela menjadi seseorang yang ditiadakan dari pengakuan. Dan ia rela menjadi orang paling hina yang merusak kepercayaan Itachi padanya. Meski Itachi telah merelakan segalanya untuk memberikan Sai keberuntungan dalam menikmati hidup.

.

 _"_ _Dia memungutku, menyekolahkanku dan membuatku tak lagi punya pilihan selain menikmatinya." Kalimat dari Sai untuk Sakura._

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, Sakura." Entah mengapa, Sai merasa ingin memaki dirinya sendiri untuk apa yang telah terjadi pada Itachi.

 _"_ _Baginya kau bukan hanya sekedar 'anak pungut' Sai. Dia juga menyayangimu, meski tak sebesar rasa cintanya pada adiknya sendiri. Yang pasti dia memecayaimu." Balasan Sakura atas keinginan Sai untuk mencintainya._

"Padahal aku sudah menjamin diriku akan dosa yang telah kuperbuat karena telah mencintai istrinya." Kalimat yang akhirnya bercampur airmata.

.

Mungkin, jika hanya melihat dan mendengar. Melihat tangisan Sai dan penyesalannya kini, serta mendengar semua kalimat yang tak begitu dimengerti namun cukup berarti, Sakura bisa pastikan tidak akan ada yang paham posisi Sai saat ini. Juga seberapa hancur hati dan perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin pun, hanya Sakura yang bisa memahami. Untuk itu, Sakura meraih tubuh Sai dan memeluknya. Membiarkan tangisan pemuda itu pecah di atas bahunya. Membiarkan penyesalannya meluap jika bisa. Karena Sakura paham, perceraiannya dengan Itachi merupakan penyesalan bagi Sai juga.

"Sudah kuperingatkan Sai, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencintaiku, dan kau tidak mau tahu." Bisik Sakura lemah, mengingat betapa teguhnya dulu Sai begitu ingin mencintainya.

"Bukan maksudku membuatmu terluka dan merasa bersalah karena perceraian ini. Tapi, maafkan aku yang tak bisa membuktikan perkataanku untuk tetap bersama dengannya."

Sai, adalah pemuda yang polos. Umurnya masih belasan saat itu, saat dimana Itachi menemukan bakatnya sebagai perancang dan Itachi mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan. Itachi membiayai semua yang Sai butuhkan, pendidikan, tempat tinggal dan semua hal yang ingin Itachi penuhi akannya. Hingga membuat Sai begitu menghormati Itachi sebagai penyelamatnya. Bagi Itachi, Sai adalah sebuah bakat yang ia butuhkan. Dan bagi Sai, Itachi adalah seorang dewa yang ia puja. Untuk itu, Sai bersumpah mencintai Sakura adalah dosa paling besar dalam hidupnya. ia mengingini Sakura, tapi tak ingin Itachi berpisah darinya. Hingga satu kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan menjadi sebuah terang baginya.

Tak apa jika ia bersama Sakura, tak apa jika ia meniduri Sakura, karena seberapa besarpun rasa ingin memiliki Sai pada istri Itachi, tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura berpisah dengan suaminya. Sehingga, seberapa banyakpun dosa perselingkuhan yang ia lakukan akan menjadi tak berarti dan merasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena toh Sakura dan Itachi akan tetap bersama.

Tapi, kini yang dihadapai Sai tidaklah lagi seperti apa yang ia percayai. Sakura akan berpisah dengan suaminya. Dan Sai menjadi bagian yang paling terluka karenanya. Merasa bersalah, dan seakan dipaksa menjelma sebagai pengkhianat dalam sekejap. Apapun itu, Sai merasa begitu hancur karena telah menyaksikan kehancuran Itachi.

"Aku merasa paling berdosa jika kau berpisah darinya, Sakura." Sai menatap bening berwarna milik Sakura. Begitu dekat hingga bisa ia saksikan gemilau tenang itu sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi, perpisahan ini bukan karena salahmu." Bisik Sakura mengingatkan. Namun, Sai bukan pria yang begitu mudah dipengaruhi oleh asumsi orang lain, meskipun itu Sakura. Asumsinya adalah kebenaran, dan itu yang Sai tekankan dalam hidupnya. Meskipun tak berakal sekalipun.

"Andai saja kau tidak pernah berjanji untuk tetap bersamanya meski dunia runtuh sekalipun, aku akan memaksa cinta ini mati sebelum kusampaikan padamu!" kesal Sai tiada tertahan.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu!" kini giliran Sakura yang meninggikan suara. Baginya, peringai Sai jauh lebih berbeda dengan peringai pria lain yang ia temui. Sai sedikit unik, dan mungkin hanya ia yang sedikit mengerti.

"Aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan diriku, untuk tetap bersama dengannya apapun yang terjadi. Dan perpisahan ini pun bukan karena kehendakku. Dan juga bukan karena hubunganku dengan pria lain." Kecam Sakura mulai enggan menahan sikapnya.

Mendengar itu, Sai sedikit melunak di posisinya. Masih tetap saling menggenggam dan menatap, ia melihat satu mimik lembut yang sempat Sakura hadirkan untuknya.

"Hubungan kita bahkan telah berakhir sebelum Itachi menggugat ceraiku Sai. Kau tidak bersalah." Lembut ia berseru, dengan tangan yang membelai surai kelam sang mantan kekasih.

Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran Sai, Sakura meyakini jika semuanya telah pemuda itu mengerti. Untuk itu, Sakura kembali menyatakan satu keyakinan yang harus Sai tekankan dalam hidupnya, bahwa "Jangan temui aku jika kau datang sebagai seorang kekasih. Temui aku jika kau masih ingin menjadi orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh siapapun, Sai." Sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sai mengangguk paham. Setidaknya, baginya, Sakura bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti dengan mudah. Dikecupnya singkat pipi Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah di antara gelap malam. Sakura melambai dengan senyum yang tak bisa dikatakan indah, sedang Sai mungkin sudah kembali ke sedia kala. Yang Sakura harapkan, mungkin perpisahan seperti ini tidak akan membebaninya lagi.

Tapi, saat ia berlalu dari pria lain, kenapa harus ada pria lainnya yang sedang menunggu?

Sakura terhentak kaget saat tanpa ia duga, satu bayangan telah berdiri di sana. Di hadapannya memunculkan diri setelah Sai memilih beranjak pergi. Sasuke, memandangnya tak berekspresi.

"Selamat malam, Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya tak bernada.

Malam sebelumnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menetap di apertemen Kurenai untuk sementara waktu. Menunggu sidang penetapan perceraiannya selesai minggu depan. Dan setelah keputusan diperdengarkan, maka ia akan kembali sah menjadi Haruno Sakura, yang akan diperebutkan.

"Kurenai- _san,_ telah memberiku izin untuk bicara padamu malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Sudah akan berakhir kayaknya, kayaknya sih. Iya, kayaknya.  
Terimakasih buat yang sudah merespon baik.

Saya usahain ini berakhir dengan _hurt_ yang indah. Sesuai sepoler yang gak sengaja saya ungkapkan.

.

.

* * *

 _"Jika Itachi tidak membuat Kurenai jatuh dalam keterpurukan, mungkin aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memiliki gadis yang kucintai."_

 _Sakura tertegun, menerjemah bahasa yang Kakashi sampaikan padanya. Dalam getar-getar kebenaran perasaan yang sanggup Sakura rasakan dari Kakashi, meski pria itu tak memandangnya._

 _"Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya, dia membuat Kurenai menangis, dan mau menerimaku untuk menghapus airmatanya. Jika Itachi tak menyakitinya, apa kau pikir Kurenai akan memandangku? Jika Itachi tak meninggalkannya dan melepaskannya, apa kau pikir aku punya hak untuk menyebut Kurenai sebagai milikku saat ini? Dan mungkin, itulah yang ingin dia lakukan padamu." Sakura paham apa makna yang Kakashi sisipkan dalam setiap kata dari bibirnya._

 _"Terkadang, beginilah jalan hidup, Sakura. Biarkan waktu menyakitimu, dan menangislah seperlumu. Mungkin akan ada rencana lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu jika kau sabar menunggu. Dan Itachi, ingin melepaskanmu bukan karena ingin menyakitimu lebih. Jika dengan cara kejam ia meninggalkan Kurenai tanpa keputusan di masa lalu, maka dia tidak ingin melepasmu dengan hal yang sama saat ini. Mungkin, setelah dia mepelaskanmu, kau akan bertemu 'Kakashi' lain yang akan mecurahimu dengan kebahagiaan. Untuk itu, anggap saja ini sebuah perayaan." Dan dengan satu senyuman tulus lainnya, Kakashi menepikan mobilnya. Menatap Sakura penuh damai, dan mengusap puncak kepala wanita merah mudah itu penuh kehangatan. "Kau beruntung. Kurenai menghadiahimu seorang keponakan." Bisiknya lembut._

 _"Jangan beritahu pada Kurenai jika kau sudah tahu tentang kehamilannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahukanmu langsung. Jika tidak, ia akan memarahiku." Sakura hanya menyembunyikan satu senyuman yang ingin ia hadiakan untuk menghargai sikap kekanakan Kakashi yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya secara berlebihan._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _Out of the Blue_

.

Bukan terjebak, tapi Sakura sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang menyetujui permintaan Sasuke untuk berbicara padanya malam ini. Dan sebagai pertimbangan, Sasuke memilih untuk berada di sana.

Awalnya Sakura tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke sini, dengan seluruh pandangan yang tiada habisnya berpencar untuk mengamati. Sakura sedikit tertegun kali ini. Sasuke, menarik dirinya untuk memberi jarak antaranya dan sang wanita. Bukan karena takut Sakura tak menyukai keberadaannya, tapi karena Sasuke ingin memulai berbicara.

.

Suara desingan mesin yang menderu di antara angin. Mesin-mesin dari semua jenis mobil yang melintasi mereka. Meski lampu penyeberangan sudah berganti warna beberapa kali, dan pandangan mereka yang tak dimengerti, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam.

Sasuke membelakangi Sakura beberapa langkah, pejalan kaki tidak lagi begitu banyak mendesak, namun cukup mengganggu Sakura yang terpapas tak sengaja. Sedang Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kau ingat tempat ini Sakura?" bisik Sasuke memulai bicara. Tidak terlalu bernada, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarkannya. Mendapati pertanyaan sang pria, Sakura menabur lagi pandangannya ke beberapa penjuru sudut matanya. Tempat ini hanya sebuah persimpangan penyeberangan, apa yang harus ia ingat dari tempat ini. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti.

Mendapati Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dipandangnya sudut lain di sisi kanannya, di seberang jalan sana. Sakura menemukan titik yang sama di mana Sasuke berhenti melihat.

"Tujuh tahun lalu. Aku melihatmu dari sana." Ya, ternyata ini. Sakura mulai mengerti, jika sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membangkitkan kembali kenangan buruknya. Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu di titik itu, daan Sakura hanya diam.

"Melihatmu dari sana, sambil menggenggam sebuah cincin yang membuatku terlihat bodoh. Juga bunga? Itu bukan sifatku." Sasuke menunduk, mengeratkan kesepuluh jarinya bersamaan. Ia ingin mendengus, ingin marah karena kenangan itu terlihat begitu nyata. Seperti baru kemarin terulang. "Melihatmu, dengan sebuah senyuman ringan saat Itachi ingin menemuimu di sini," Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya bersamaan dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Sakura hanya masih menunduk. "... di tempatmu berpijak saat ini."

"Hentikan Sasuke." Sakura sudah mulai bisa merasakan ingatan itu kembali menghantuinya. Menyentuh seluruh kulitnya hingga ia bergetar meresponnya. Menjijikan. Ingatan itu membuatnya merasa menjijikan. Tapi Sasuke tak tinggal diam.

"Kau menyapaku bersamaan dengan sapaan yang Itachi terima dari kejauhan," Sasuke kembali mengingatkan. Tanpa ampun, meskipun ia sudah melihat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi itu belum cukup bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Sakura? Kenapa?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mengintimidasinya dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan menuntut yang tak bisa Sakura saksikan. Sedang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang hanya meninggalkan pandangan mereka detik demi detik.

"Kenapa kau melangkah dengan pandangan yang kau tujukan padanya." Sasuke menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura, berharap wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap matanya. "Kenapa kau-"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Kau puas?!" Sakura menepis kedua tangan itu kasar. Airmata kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke, tidak ingin, tapi keadaan memaksanya kembali memandang seberapa hancurnya Sakura saat ini. Hancur dan berantakan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" lanjutnya dengan teriakan yang begitu kencang. Sesaat, waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar mereka. bisu membebani pendengaran. Sasuke tersentak, bagai terlempar ke atas jurang, sedang Sakura segera memekik karena secara refleks tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, kembali waktu berdetak secara normal. Pandangan orang-orang akan jeritan Sakura kini berlalu satu persatu.

"Sangat mencintaiku?" Sasuke ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya cepat, meski mulutnya masih ia tutup rapat. Ingin rasanya berlari, tapi Sasuke langsung menahan langkahnya dengan satu dekapan yang tak lagi bisa wanita itu tolak.

"Katakan lagi Sakura, aku mohon."

Dan begitulah awal dari semuanya. Sakura tak lagi bisa membohongi siapapun saat ini, tentang kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, tentang kejelasan segala hal yang belum Sasuke pahami. Menarik tubuh untuk berpisah jarak, Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang tertunduk tak berdaya.

"Karena kau tidak bisa membuat Itachi-"

"Bukan karena itu, Sasuke." dan akhirnya Sakura bercerita.

Malam itu, biarlah menjadi saksi di antara mereka. Juga di antara masa lalunya.

"Dia mencintaiku, kau pun tahu itu. Keberadaanmu yang sebenarnya begitu rentan dalam hidupku dia perdaya dengan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Dia mengulang kata cintanya berkali-kali padaku, Sasuke. Aku tahu ketulusannya. Tapi saat aku tahu ada masa lalu yang buruk antara dia dan kakakku, aku memutuskan untuk menjauh. Baik darinya ataupun darimu. Pertengkaran kita pun membuat semua pemikiran memenuhi kepalaku." Sakura menjedah sesaat, ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air matanya. Pria itu tersenyum, "Teruskanlah." Dan Sakura mengangguk.

Benar, harusnya ia menceritakan semuanya di awal.

"Saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota ini, aku juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau menguji rasa cintaku berkali-kali. Kau memohon, memohon dan memohon. Hanya itu yang kau lakukan. Tapi, Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berpikir, rasanya tiada guna jika aku tak bisa memutuskan siapa di antara kalian. Membayangkan semua tentang kita dalam semalam, membuatku yakin jika aku memang mencintaimu." Sakura masih sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah bisa berubah. Keangkuhanmu, kekeraskepalaanmu berbeda dari yang Itachi perlihatkan padaku. Namun, meskipun begitu, aku memang sangat mencintaimu." Ya, begitu mencintainya. Sasuke menahan getar-getar yang tak ia mengerti dalam dadanya. Kenapa selama tujuan tahun ini mereka tak pernah bercerita sedamai ini.

"Setiap kau memohon agar aku pulang, aku selalu menangis, Sasuke. Menangis sebab kau orang yang paling bisa menyakitiku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku takut kau menyakitiku. Sampai saat di mana kau berjanji akan menikahiku. Ajakanmu berbeda dari yang Itachi lakukan. Itachi memang pria yang dewasa, dia nyaris sempurna, dan baginya mungkin tak susah melakukannya. Sedangkan kau," Sakura tak menyadarinya, tapi tatapan matanya yang terhubung pada Sasuke kini membuatnya ingin kembali tenggelam dalam lautan cinta yang kembali terisi dalam dadanya. Cinta yang telah lama ia simpan, ia keringkan. "... membayangkan kau melakukannya, membuatku sadar bahwa kau telah berubah. Sasuke yang telah dewasa, aku ingin menemuinya."

Ya, alangkah harunya Sakura saat itu. Sasuke berjanji akan menjadikannya seorang Uchiha. Yang Sakura artikan sebagai; Sasuke baru yang telah beranjak dewasa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-nya, merindukannya. Hingga tanpa pemikiran lain lagi, Sakura mengangguk setuju akan kepulangannya.

"Hingga malam itu berubah menjadi bencana." Bencana yang hampir meniup habis nyawanya, namun Itachi menyelamatkannya. "Aku tak memberitahukannya tentang kepulanganku dan perjumpaan kita. Agar aku bisa lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, memperjelas hubungan kita juga rasa kita berbicara pada Itachi tentang hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, yang tidak terlalu dia mengerti. Tapi malam itu, akupun tak tahu kenapa dia berada di sini. Melihatku, dan aku takut kalian bertemu. Bertemu sebelum aku mengungkapkan sebesar apa cintaku padamu. Untuk itu, sebelum kau mendekat dan sebelum tanpa sengaja dia melihatmu, aku ingin lebih dulu menemuinya, juga menarik perhatiannya agar kalian tak berjumpa. Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan, hanya karena aku pikir aku masih sempat menyebrang, aku mengambil resiko yang besar. Dan Itachi menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura yang juga kembali terisak. Tidak, ini bukan salah Sakura maupun Itachi. Ini salahnya, Sakura telah berkorban terlalu banyak hanya untuk dirinya dan Itachi. Ini bukan salah Sakura, ini bukan salahnya. Sasuke merasakan isakan itu menyesakan dadanya. Menggenggam tubuh Sakura adalah hal yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia rindu tangisan ini, ia rindukan Sakura mengandalkannya seperti ini. Sasuke, jika bisa, ia ingin meminta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Ya, jika bukan karenanya yang saat itu tak mengakui Sakura sebagai gadis yang paling ia cintai. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Dan kau benar Sasuke," Sakura membalas pelukan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia juga sama, rindu tubuh itu. Rindu dekapan itu, rindu saat-saat dimana ia begitu mengandalkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya, bahkan hanya untuk tempatnya menangis. "Aku menyerahkan kehidupanku hanya karena ingin membalas semua yang Itachi berikan padaku. Nyawaku, kehidupanku, jika bukan karena dia menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah mati."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aku bodoh Sasuke."

"Maafkan aku,"

"Begitu bodoh karena sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke, meletakan dengan lembut kepala Sakura di pembaringan. Bekas-bekas airmata itu adalah bukti betapa pahitnya perjalanan hidup wanitanya. Tapi, semuanya sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah menyudahi pertikaian ini. Sasuke sudah tak lagi ingin memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan segalanya. Semua ketidakmengertian telah ia pahami. Membelai lembut wajah Sakura yang tertidur, membuat satu titik di hati Sasuke menghangat perlahan. Dan kehangatannya itu membuat segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya terbentuk.

Dia sangat mencintai wanita ini.

"Apa kau sudah menghamilinya?"

Kurenai mendorong lengan Sasuke perlahan dengan sikunya, sambil memandangi pria itu terus membanjiri adiknya dengan pandangannya. Sedang Kakashi hanya tersenyum, berdiri di samping istrinya. Sakura tertidur, dan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang tanpa ingin membangunkannya. Melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura di depan pintu apertemennya, maka Kurenai langsung menyuruh Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Dan untuk itulah, kenapa mereka berada di sana.

"Tidak sempat." Balas Sasuke tak begitu peduli. Membuat Kurenai tersenyum. Entah karena apa, senyuman itu begitu menggelitik perutnya hingga menimbulkan tawa yang tidak terlalu keras. Terkadang, si Sasuke yang serius, bisa membuat lelucon seperti itu.

"Padahal, aku mengijinkanmu berbicara padanya malam ini karena itu." ucap wanita itu sambil mendekap manja Kakashi di sampignya.

"Kalian sudah bicara?" dan tibalah giliran Kakashi bersuara. Dengan Sasuke yang kini sudah saling menatap sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ya, semuanya." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Dan dia mau menerimamu kembali?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sasuke menarik napasnya berat, sebenarnya ia belum membicarakan masalah ini pada Sakura. Tentang hubungan mereka, akankah bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi, sejujurnya ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak pantas untuk itu. Ya. Ia takut, Sakura kembali terluka.

"Tapi, apa dia mau menerimaku? Aku pernah menjadi suami wanita lain." Bisiknya pelan. Ia takut, Sakura tak akan menerimanya. Membuat Kurenai tertawa lagi, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangnya pada wajah cantik istrinya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura juga pernah menjadi istri pria lain." Bisik Kurenai, menepuk lengan Sasuke. Dan kali ini, Kakashi yang dibuatnya tertawa.

"Hanya masalah waktu saja Sasuke- _kun._ Dan kau beruntung, aku lebih menyukaimu dari pada Itachi, kakakmu." Sekilas wajah Itachi terbayang dalam ingatannya. "Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu larut. Seorang duda tampan dilarang berkeliaran malam-malam, maka dari itu ..." Kurenai mengatur mundur langkahnya. Meraih tangan Kakashi dan menyelipkan kelima jarinya di antaranya. Ada senyuman nakal yang ia titipkan pada Sasuke sebelum ia menarik pintu kamar Sakura di sana, "Tidurlah di sampingnya." Dan satu senyuman manis, Sasuke berikan sebagai balasan.

"Hei, sayang. Besok Sakura bisa ngamuk padaku jika ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidur bersamanya." Kakashi tidak begitu niat membela diri, hanya candaan untuk membiarkan Sasuke merasa nyaman. "Tidak akan, Sakura akan berterimakasih padamu, tapi karena dia tak pandai menyampaikannya. Maka dia akan memarahimu sebagai gantinya." Bisikan Kurenai masih terdengar meski pintu telah memisahkan ruang mereka.

Sasuke tak habisnya merasa bahagia. Letupan-letupan dalam dadanya bergema menabur rupa. Rupa bahagia yang ia rasa paling nyata dalam hidupnya. Kini di hadapannya, dengan tidur yang masih begitu singkat, Sakura memberinya sebuah harapan baru. Kehadiran wanita itu saja sudah begitu berarti baginya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka jas dan kemejanya, juga celana yang ia kenakan. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin berkeliaran dengan pakaian kusut karena dipakaitidur besok pagi. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk merangkak di ranjang yang sama dengan Sakura. Celana dalam-an pendek, tanpa alas tubuh atas. Sasuke menarik selimut, berbaring menatap seorang wanita yang masih sangat dicintainya, tepat di sampingnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura." Bisiknya berakhir dengan kecupan ringan di dahi Sakura.

Semoga saja, besok Sakura tidak membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Diusahakan cepat. Maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Hembusan angin bertiup di atas tubuhnya. Awalnya ia lupa dengan di mana atau bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini. Mendapati dirinya yang tertidur di tempat asing, Sasuke beranjak pelan dari tidurnya. Ia ingat, semalam Sakura ada. Tapi yang ia dapati sekarang malah ketidakhadiran siapapun di sampingnya. Sakura telah menghilang.

Sasuke memakai pakaiannya. Beranjak keluar dan dengan sedikit keraguan, ia mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan dirinya, jelas terlihat dari betapa kacau ia mengikat rambutnya. Tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat seksi. Sasuke sedikit gugup karena pesona itu, tapi Sakura memberikannya keberanian. "Sarapan untukmu sudah menunggu di bawah." Ucap wanita itu sebelum melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Wangi sabun kulit yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura, membuat Sasuke tertegun beberapa saat. Ada rasa baru yang ia temukan dalam hidupnya detik itu juga. seperti menemukan perasaan yang lama hilang, seperti "Seorang suami seutuhnya." Bisiknya mengulas senyuman.

.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke!" Kakashi menyapa rekan satu tim nya itu, dengan semangat lelakinya. "Beruntung sekali hari ini, Sakura- _chan_ tidak memarahiku." Tawanya penuh kebahagiaan.

Beruntung, karena Sakura mungkin telah berhasil memahami dirinya sendiri. Menerima semua hal yang sebenarnya adalah rencana terbaik untuknya. Ia sangat dicintai, dan itu membuatnya begitu diterima.

Sasuke menghabiskan semua awal pagi ini dengan perasaan yang begitu hangat. Hubungannya dengan Sakura telah membaik. Atau sangat membaik. Tidak ingin berharap banyak, tapi Sasuke sudah merasa baik dengan ini. Ditatapnya sedikit, paras Sakura yang ia rindukan, kembali hangat itu menguasai batinnya.

"Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu." batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _Out of the Blue_

 _._

* * *

.

Ia Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter ahli kandungan dan juga mantan istri dari seorang pengusaha muda Uchiha Itachi. Profil singkat yang tidak begitu menarik perhatian siapapun dalam keadaan apapun. Sakura di saat muda, selalu dianggap sebagai salah satu talenta muda dalam dunia kedokteran sejak ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Teruji dari berapa banyak ia menghadiri seminar sebagai narasumber dikalangan mahasiswa maupun umum. Pengalaman sang ibu, membuatnya banyak mengemban ilmu kesehatan lebih dini.

Banyak yang memuji bakat dan talenta yang Sakura miliki. Karena kecerdasannya dan inovasi-inovasi yang ia berikan dalam dunia kesehatan. Tangannya disebut sebagai tangan sang ahli. Namun, tidak ada yang sempurna, begitupun dengan Sakura. Disaat ia akan mencapai akhir dari masa pendidikannya, ia mengalami kebutaan mental ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana Itachi merelakan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya.

Mandi darah. Sakura menggigil seketika saat ia memeluk Itachi dengan seluruh darah yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sakura membuka semua memori silamnya. Kenangan pahit yang menjadikannya Sakura seperti yang sekarang. Kenangan yang membuatnya melangkah jauh dan jatuh terlalu dalam. Jurang-jurang gelap menyanyikan lagu untuk memanggil jiwanya dan Sakura pun terperangkap. Jiwanya terkurung dan sekiranya saat ini ia sedang berusaha mencari seseorang untuk membantunya keluar. Mengembalikan jiwanya, menyembuhkan hati nuraninya. Tapi, belum ia temukan.

Bagaimanapun, belum ia temukan.

Tenten adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Disaat Sakura merasa hancur berkeping-keping, Sakura sadar, Tenten selalu datang padanya. Mengkhawatirkannya dan bertanya padanya.

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _"_ _Jangan bersedih Sakura."_

Tapi, Sakura yang menutup dirinya untuk diam dan menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Baginya, seberapa mengerti pun Tenten akan masalahnya, tetap saja gadis itu tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

Percuma bukan?

.

Sakura adalah wanita yang cukup tertutup. Sejak kecil ia merasa dirinya tak ada arti. Kenyataan yang menamparnya, terlalu kejam untuk dimaklumi. Umur dua belas tahun, Sakura menerjemah fakta baru yang tak layak ia dengarkan. Saat ia tahu bahwa pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya adalah sebuah omong kosong, Sakura merasa begitu terluka. Ditatapnya wajah Kurenai dengan uraian air mata, merasa dikecewakan oleh sebuah berkat yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kehidupan.

Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Kurenai. Meski ia tahu, Kurenai pun layak ia benci karena telah diam untuknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ibunya pun tak ingin memandang wajahnya.

 _"_ _Aku membencimu, Nee-san."_ bisiknya dengan piluh yang tak tertahan. Kurenai mengangguk mendekap tubuh kecil Sakura yang basah karena peluh. Menahan tangis, agar ia bisa berdiri tegar untuk Sakura. Jika ia membayangkan bagaimana ia menjadi Sakura saat ini, mungkin ia pun akan serapuh ini. Apalagi saat Sakura tahu, ayah yang begitu ia rindukan telah meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Bunuh diri.

Seumur hidup, Sakura menikmati setiap rasa benci yang ibunya tawarkan. Tatapan yang dingin, perasaan yang terabaikan menjadi kasih sayang yang ia terima. Sakura selalu menyukuri bahwa ia memiliki Kurenai sebagai kakaknya. Begitu mencintainya. Menyayanginya penuh dengan tulus dan tak bercela. Ia bersyukur. Meski kenyataan yang lain terus menghantuinya.

Kurenai yang ia tahu adalah anak dari kekasih ibunya di masa lampau. Anak yang diinginkan karena sebuah cinta kasih yang berlebihan. Sakura tahu seberapa besar ibunya mencintai Kurenai. Meski Kurenai menjalani hidup tanpa tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin hanya hasil dari sebuah hubungan konspirasi untuk sebuah kepentingan semata.

.

Sakura remaja, selalu menangis setiap malam. Merindukan ayahnya yang telah pergi darinya. Merindukan ibunya yang tak pernah ada untuknya. Sakura remaja, telah kenyang oleh kepahitan, pengabaian dan rasa perih. Sakura remaja, telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mampu menampung seberapa banyak luka yang ia dapat. Hingga saat sesekali ia merasa lemah dan tak mampu bertahan, maka saat itulah ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang selalu ia bungkus pun tak lagi dapat ia tahan.

Sakura tahu seberapa hancur harapannya di masa muda saat ia mendapati jika dirinya di masa ini adalah sebuah gambaran paling menyedihkan. Ingin melangkah meninggalkan kegelapan, tapi tak ada terang yang ia temukan. Sakura sudah pernah merasa menyerah berkali-kali. Dan pernah merasa hancur berkali-kali.

 _"_ _Kau gila Sakura! Ingat statusmu. Kau sudah menikah! Sakura yang kukenal dulu tidak pernah seburuk ini."_

Tenten tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya. Tapi saat Sakura mendapati kalimat itu terlalu kuat menikam jantungnya, Sakura sadar bahwa terlambat baginya untuk kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kau tertular penyakit dari pria-pria itu?"_

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang Tenten yang bahkan hampir menangis menatapnya. Tampilan kekecewaan yang Tenten berikan padanya itu terlalu menyiksa. Sudah terlambat Tenten. Sudah terlambat bagi Sakura.

 _"_ _Aku seorang dokter, Tenko. Ahli Kandungan. Aku tahu bagaimana-"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan alasan Sakura!"_

Belum bagi Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tenten sudah memandangnya begitu lekat dan kejam. Napas yang menderuh itu membuktikan seberapa kuat Tenten menahan emosinya.

 _"_ _Seharusnya karena kau seorang dokter, pakai hati nuranimu!"_

Tenten merasa tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Menasehati Sakura dengan kata-kata bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, Tenten pun tahu arti tatapan Sakura baginya. _'Jangan hakimi aku. Aku lelah menjadi seperti yang orang harapkan.'_ Untuk itu, meskipun ingin sekali rasanya Tenten memukul Sakura, ia tak sanggup, karena ia pun tahu Sakura sengaja menyiksa dirinya.

.

 _"Aku sering melihatmu dalam sebuah acara misi kemanusiaan. Aku tak menyangka, Uchiha yang terhormat itu telah memilikimu."_

 _Sakura tak pernah menghindar ketika banyak pria yang begitu jelas menginginkannya. Meski ia tahu hanya sebagai rekan seks atau sejenisnya. Kiba merangkul pinggangnya dan mengapitnya cepat ketika mereka sedang berada dalam koridor sebuah hotel tempat dimana diselenggarakan seminar yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan kerja dalam sebuah perusahaan yang kebetulan saat itu Kiba ikuti. Sakura bukan narasumber, ia hanya mewakili hadir sebagai panitia yang menyelenggarakan._

 _Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut semakin intim saat dengan beraninya Kiba mengajaknya bercinta. Inuzuka Kiba, seorang pewaris paling beruntung yang bisa membuang semua kekayaan keluarga hanya untuk kesenangannya semata. Tapi, ia adalah tipe pecinta sejati yang hanya rela mencintai satu wanita saja, meskipun ia tahu Sakura telah bersuami._

 _Sakura telah berkali-kali mendesah dalam dekapannya. Membakar gairah juga pesona yang tak terelakan raga. Kiba, meskipun ia rasa terlalu bajingan karena telah menggodanya, nyatanya Sakura begitu menikmatinya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan suamiku?" Sakura pernah ingin mempertanyakannya. Bagaimana jika pemuda ini bertemu dengan Itachi, apakah ia akan berbuat nekat untuk memperjuangkan wanita yang ia cintai bahkan di depan suaminya sendiri._

 _Kiba mendekap Sakura manja, tubuh mereka tak beralas dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Basah dan lengket, tapi Kiba selalu suka sensai ini. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia. Memiliki Sakura. Dikecupnya lengan Sakura perlahan, penuh daya dan rasa. Setiap pejaman mata yang ia hasilkan, dinikmati Sakura._

 _"Siapapun suamimu, kau tetap wanitaku."_

 _Sakura tersenyum saat Kiba langsung menghadiahinya dengan kecupan panjang. Kisah mereka sempurna jika mereka berada di atas ranjang. Karena Sakura tahu, seberapa besarpun Kiba mencintainya, mereka tak akan bisa bersama._

 _"Dan jangan menganggapku sebagai perusak hubungan orang ya?" bisik Kiba menggigit ringan daun telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura tertawa, meski Kiba tahu ada tangisan yang berusaha ia simpan dalam kepalsuan itu._

 _"Hei.." Kiba menatap wajah Sakura senduh dan dalam. Sakura tak menjawab. Panggilan itu, jika bukan namanya, rasanya ia ingin jual mahal untuk mengakuinya._

 _"... suamimu pasti sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Kiba mengakhiri kepalsuan yang Sakura tampilkan. Karena detik berikutnya ia melihat ada airmata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata kekasihnya. Sakura menangis, dan Kiba tahu inilah Sakura yang sebenarnya._

* * *

"Ada enam orang kandidat yang aku rasa bisa kau nilai untukku Sakura-san."

Sakura mengamati keenam foto dengan masing-masing lembaran profil yang Kiba sampirkan. Dalam sebuah cafe nuansa klasik, mereka memilih untuk bertemu dalam situasi yang terlalu jarang mereka nikmati. Biasanya, Kiba tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat umum seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Jika tidak di kamar hotel, mereka akan bertemu di luar kota.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukannya?" tanya Sakura yang kini memandang Kiba dalam diam. Pemuda itu tersenyum, seakan telah menduga akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini dari Sakura.

"Aku ingin, calon istriku itu sesuai apa yang kau harapkan. Ayolah, kita sudah mengenal cukup dalam. Apa kau tidak menyayangkan jika saja aku jatuh dalam pilihan yang salah?" ucapnya sedikit tertawa, tapi Sakura tahu itu nyata.

Biar bagaimanapun, ucapan Kiba benar adanya. Mereka sudah mengenal jauh dan terlalu dalam. Meskipun bukan cinta yang mereka dapatkan, tapi Sakura tetap menyayangi Kiba selayaknya ia mampu menyayangi seseorang. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang keenam foto itu dan meraih salah satunya. Tidak perlu mencari tahu isi profilnya, Sakura rasa ia menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku menyukainya, tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu." Ucap Sakura santai dan tenang. Kiba meringis dan menganggukkan kepalanya seakan ia ingin menimbang sesuatu. Matanya menatap foto seorang gadis yang Sakura ajukan. Dan dengan keheningan yang berlalu tidak cukup lama, Kiba pun bersuara.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikahinya." Ucapnya semangat. "Sesuai janjiku, setelah kau bercerai, maka aku akan menikahi seorang gadis agar tidak ada rumor yang menjatuhkan nama baikmu." Lanjutnya semangat.

Sakura tertegun cukup lama akan pernyataan itu. Janji itu pernah ia dengar dulu saat hubungan mereka masih begitu hangat dan mekar. Kiba berjanji, tidak akan menemui Sakura ditempat umum sebagai kekasih, tidak akan meminta Sakura bersama di tempat umum untuk menjaga nama baiknya. Dan tidak akan berniat memiliki Sakura agar Sakura tidak menjauh darinya.

"Perceraianmu, membuatku takut menunjukkan muka." Kiba tak lagi berekspresi riang seperti tadi. Setelah menyimpan semua lembaran yang ia tunjukkan, kini Kiba memilih untuk bersikap tenang. Ada rasa simpati yang ia tawarkan dari seluruh sikap tubuhnya.

"Meskipun ingin, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memilikimu 'kan? Dan nyatanya kau bercerai, hasrat ingin memiliki itu semakin banyak mendesak dalam dadaku. Tapi, mungkin dengan memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita lain, aku bisa melupakanmu."

Sakura tak melewatkan satu huruf pun dari pendengarannya. Keseluruhan pengakuan Kiba membuatnya membungkam suara. Jika saja ada cinta yang sebesar cinta yang ia miliki pada Sasuke untuk Kiba ataupun Sai, ia ingin memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Menjadi kekasih gelapnya pun, Sakura rasa mereka jugalah manusia. Mereka tidak jahat, justru ia lah yang kejam.

"Kiba..." Sakura jarang menyerukan nama itu dari bibirnya. Tapi saat ia mencoba, ada satu kerinduan yang melimpah di benaknya. Kiba menunggu kalimat Sakura. "... Jika kau menikah nanti, lakukan dengan rasa cinta. Kau akan hancur jika kau memaksa dirimu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tanpa perasaan apapun." Kiba menunduk sakit mendengarkannya. Jika saja Sakura tahu, hanya ia lah yang Kiba inginkan. Kiba menahan rasa sakit itu, memalsukannya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. "Iya, akan kulakukan." Bisiknya basah.

"Dan tolong, jangan mengulangi kesalahanku saat kau sudah bersama dengan teman hidupmu."

.

Sakura rasa, ada rasa benci yang akan ia dapatkan dari perceraiannya. Ada kehancuran yang ia miliki saat kenyataan menjadi seorang janda menampar dirinya. Setiap orang yang telah menikah pasti akan mengutuk sebuah perceraian, dan Sakura salah satunya. Tapi, mungkin apa yang Kakashi katakan padanya adalah kebenaran. Perceraian ini mungkin bisa ia rayakan. Sebab, karena perceraian ini lah, Kiba dan Sai akhirnya menutup kisah dengannya. Dan ada satu kebahagiaan yang membenih dalam benaknya. Perpisahannya dengan pria-pria lain itu membuat satu persatu bebannya menghilang. Ia ingin berubah. Sudah tidak ada lagi Itachi yang mengikatnya. Setidaknya ia telah menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura resmi menjadi seorang mantan istri dari Uchiha Itachi. Keputusan perceraian telah diresmikan meskipun Itachi tak ikut menyaksikannya. Sakura mendapat bagian yang telah disepakati oleh pengadilan. Semua harta milik Itachi dijadikan aset untuk dibagikan, dan Sakura memiliki setengahnya. Termasuk rumah yang mereka tempati.

Rumah yang menjadi tumpukan masa-masa tersulit dalam dirinya. Sakura menolak menerima rumah itu menjadi bagiannya, dan itulah yang sudah Itachi harapkan. Karena ia tahu Sakura akan menolaknya, untuk itu ia meminta Sai membuatkan untuknya sebuah istana sebagai hadiah perceraian untuk mantan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Thanks Forever :)

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun Kemudian

.

.

Sakura menatap lekat seorang pria bersurai merah dalam pandangannya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu cukup lama. Ruang praktek Sakura, yang Gaara datangi untuk sebuah keperluan yang mungkin hanya Sakura yang bisa menyelesaikannya.

Dua tahun berlalu cukup cepat dari apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Kisahnya dengan Itachi telah berkahir, meski tak sedikitpun mereka memutuskan hubungan. Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha tepat di dua bulan ia bercerai dari Itachi. Rasanya Konoha bukan tempat yang baik untuknya menjalani hidup. Banyak kenangan yang akan menyulitkannya di sana.

Derita dan kebahagiaan beriringan menghantuinya.

Untuk itu, ia memutuskan pergi dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Memilih untuk menetap di kota ini sebagai seorang dokter sebagaimana mestinya.

Gaara menunduk menatap Sakura damai, wajah tak berekspresinya masih sama, tapi begitu pun Sakura merasa ada satu kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di sana. Jelas, sebab Gaara tak pernah tahu ia akan mendapat kebahagiaan seasing ini dalam hidupnya.

Sakura menimbang satu-dua hal dalam pikirnya. Melarikan diri dari pandangan mengikat Gaara yang di masa lalu jelas pernah mengisi hatinya. Bukan karena takut terjerat dengan pesona itu lagi, tapi karena Sakura tahu, sudah ada seorang wanita yang tengah memandangi mereka berdua.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pundak Gaara. Menepuknya ringan seakan memberi tahu pada pria itu jika tak perlu menatapnya sedalam itu.

Gaara menarik dirinya untuk bersikap lebih terhormat dalam menghadapi Sakura di depan orang lain. Pria itu berdehem beberapa kali, sambil merapikan kemejanya dan memilih untuk melangkah ke luar meninggalkan Sakura yang mungkin akan lebih baik untuk mengurusi pasien nya terlebih dahulu.

.

Sakura menelusuri beberapa dokumen dalam tangannya. Hasil-hasil pemeriksaan yang telah ia pelajari akan ia sampaikan pada wanita ini. Yang kini memandangnya penuh tanya meski Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Aku tahu, jika Sakura- _sensei_ sedang sendiri. Tapi, apa pria tadi kekasih anda, _sensei_?" tanya wanita itu tanpa peduli jawaban apa yang akan Sakura berikan padanya. Terkesan tidak sopan memang bertanya hal pribadi pada orangnya secara langsung. Tapi, wanita ini adalah salah satu pasien tetap Sakura semenjak ia telah di vonis mengalami lemah rahim untuk kehamilannya yang kedua. Dan ia sering memuji betapa cantik Sakura dalam kesendiriannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa seperti ini, tak mampu menarik perhatian pria lain untuk mencintainya?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita itu. Tidak ada ekspresi berlebihan yang tampak dari sana. Membuat sang wanita merasa tak nyaman akan kelancangannya. "M-maaf." ucapnya merasa cemas akan pandangan Sakura.

"Teman. Istrinya baru menyampaikan padanya tentang kehamilannya. Dan dia hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran itu padaku, sebagai dokter kandungan yang bertanggung jawab pada kesehatan kandungan istrinya. Juga sebagai temannya."

Jika saja wanita itu tidak dalam keadaan gugup karena kecemasannya akan ketidaksopanannya bertanya hal yang menyinggung seperti tadi pada Sakura, mungkin ia tidak akan mau lelah-lelah mengakui jika senyuman di akhir kalimat yang Sakura berikan padanya begitu cantik dan rupawan. Membuang semua kecemasannya seketika.

Wanita itu membalas senyuman Sakura dengan canggung. Biar bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah telah senekat itu bertanya.

.

Sakura selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Berjalan beriringan dengan sang wanita pasien sampai pada pintu praktek dan berpisah, Sakura masih melihat Gaara duduk menunggunya.

"Istrimu benar-benar hamil, Kazeya- _san._ " ucapnya sesaat setelah Gaara berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar sulit Sakura artikan. Agak sulit meyakinkan Gaara dengan kenyataan ini. Pasalnya, Sakura pun tahu, pernikahan di antara mereka murni tanpa adanya cinta. Dan, Gaara merasa ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menghamili seorang wanita yang tidak mencintainya. Sakura lelah menasehati Gaara jika tidak ada kejahatan jika telah menghamili istri sendiri. Tapi rasanya Gaara terlalu polos untuk mengerti makna itu.

"Aku bahagia Sakura. Tapi..." Gaara bingung harus mengatakan apa. Wanita itu adalah wanita baik. Istrinya adalah seorang wanita yang begitu baik dan berperasaan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia menodai wanita sebaik itu pada saat ia sedang mabuk dan berantakan.

"... tapi semua yang terjadi karena ketidakinginan. Aku takut melukai hatinya. Aku takut dia membenciku dan anak-" Sakura rasa ia tak lagi mampu menasehati Gaara lebih banyak dari ini. Tidak hanya Gaara, bahkan Sakura menengar semua kisah menyakitkan itu dari sang istri. Dimana Gaara tak sengaja memaksa berhubungan saat semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak sebaik apa yang orang-orang pandang dari hubungan layaknya suami istri. Gaara terpaksa menikahi wanita itu sebab perjodohan. Tidak ada maksud lain di antaranya. Begitupun istrinya. Untuk itu hanya sebuah senyumanlah yang bisa Sakura tampilkan. Sambil menyentuh bahu Gaara penuh perhatian. Setidakpengetahuan Gaara, Sakura mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari istri temannya itu. _"Meski aku tidak pernah berharap melakukan ini. Tapi jika sudah dikaruniai seorang anak, harusnya aku bersyukur karenanya."_

Ucapan penuh airmata itu terkenang dalam benak Sakura, ditatapnya wajah Gaara penuh hati-hati, dan mengatakan "Percayalah padaku. Setelah kehadiran seorang anak, kalian mungkin bisa saling mencintai lebih banyak dari yang tak kau duga."

.

Tidak sulit mengatakannya. Ya, tidak terlalu sulit. Karena perkataannya sendiri, Sakura kembali terkenang akan masa lalunya dengan Itachi. Jika saja di antara mereka hadir seorang bayi kecil sebagai hasil hubungan pernikahan mereka yang pernah bahagia, Sakura mungkin bisa menutupi kekosongan hatinya akan ketiadaan cinta dengan suaminya. Atau mungkin bisa mengisinya perlahan. Tapi apa daya, Sakura telah kehilangan kesempatan, atau benar-benar tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di garasi rumah. Ia tinggal sendiri dalam rumah sederhana ini. Tinggal sendiri dengan semua hal yang masih saja terus menggerogoti jiwanya. Setiap kali terbayang, jujur saja Sakura rindu kehidupan yang penuh dengan cinta. Dan saat kata-kata cinta membayangi pikirannya, ia teringat pada satu wajah.

Sasuke.

Sudah dua tahun mereka tidak pernah berhubungan. Sakura tak memberitahu pada Sasuke akan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Karena Sakura memang tidak pernah ingin agar kehidupan mereka kembali terjalin. Ia takut menyakiti orang lain, untuk itu ia menolak Sasuke untuk kembali padanya. Menyiksa dirinya lagi, agar tak ada kehidupan yang ia hancurkan dengan sengaja.

Sakura duduk dalam gelapnya malam di beranda rumahnya. Rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota yang selalu menjadi tempat untuknya pulang. Ia sudah tak lagi melakukan kejalangan. Ia sudah tak lagi berniat mengumbar nafsu untuk pria-pria lain di luar sana. Ia telah berubah, Sakura merasa hidupnya telah membaik dan ia tidak boleh menghancurkannya lagi.

Ia ingin menghancurkan semua praduga orang yang selalu memandangnya hormat, saat mereka tak tahu seberapa jalangnya ia di dalam. Tapi itu dulu. Dan Sakura yang sekarang sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mendongak saat tak sengaja ia melihat ada sinar lampu memasuki pekarangannya. Sebuah mobil yang cukup asing menjadi tamu di malam harinya. Biasanya, kedatangan tamu yang sering ia terima adalah kedatangan Gaara. Dengan mobil merah sama seperti warna kepalanya. Namun kali ini terlihat berbeda.

Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Menunggu sosok yang muncul dari silaunya sinar lampu yang masih menjajah pengelihatannya. Dan satu suara dari sipemilik memberikan Sakura tanda.

"Sakura! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Tenten, berlari mendahului kekasihnya, segera mendekap Sakura di posisinya. Membuat Sakura tak pernah menduga.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." bisik Tenten dengan iringan air mata. Sudah begitu lama mereka tak bertemu, dan rasanya Sakura selalu membuatnya rindu. Tatapan dingin, penolakan dan kebengisan dari Sakura yang selalu ia rindukan. Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Tenten. Ia juga rindu sahabatnya ini. Rindu seberapa peduli ia pada dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menangis, tapi kehadiran Neji sudah mendahului airmatanya.

"Selamat malam, Haruno- _san._ " ucap Neji sopan. Sakura menunduk dengan hormat, ia tak membalas sebab Tenten kembali mendekapnya lagi.

.

Sakura meletakan dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat di atas meja, untuk kedua tamunya yang tak terduga. Meski salah satunya masih terlihat antusias merangkak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hanya untuk menilai seberapa sederhananya isi rumahnya.

"Tenko. Berhenti memandangi rumahku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Tenten menoleh, mendapati Sakura telah duduk berhadapan dengan Neji yang selalu terlihat tenang. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka, dan duduk bersidekap tepat di samping Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Kau tampak lebih hidup kali ini Sakura." Ucapnya penuh damba. Ya, jarang sekali melihat Sakura tersenyum saat dulu. Dan di saat Tenten merasa hidup Sakura yang akan mereka temui akan menjadi jauh lebih suram, Tenten malah mendapati senyum pertama Sakura yang begitu menawan.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang membawamu ke mari, malam-malam begini?" Sakura tidak ingin semua orang yang memandangnya kembali mengingat bagaimana ia yang dulu. Sebelum mereka akhirnya melanjutkan semua pembicaraan dua tahun yang terlewati. Tentang Konoha, juga tentang Sakura. Maka di akhir cerita, Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang langsung ia berikan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah benda berwarna putih keemasan membuatnya tampak berkilau. Dilengkapi simpul pita yang membuatnya tampak berharga.

"Undangan pernikahanku dan Neji." Ucap Tenten dengan senyuman mekar. "Dan kau harus datang!" ancamnya dengan tampang cemberut.

.

Sakura bahagia dengan udangan yang ia terima. Akhirnya, sahabatnya itu menikah dengan orang yang bertahun-tahun selalu mencintainya. Kesabaran Tenten dalam menghadapi penolakan keluarga Neji membuat Sakura menganggumi sahabatnya itu. Mereka tidak pernah menyerah, dan mereka tidak pernah ingin mengerti apa makna dari kata itu.

Sakura diam sejenak di pagi hari yang ingin ia lewati dengan senyuman. Tapi, kehadiran Tenten tak lepas dari serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang sengaja ia buang. Harum konoha menguar bersamaan dengan kedatangan sahabatnya itu. Dan saat ia mengingat Konoha, mau tak mau ia pun ingat akan Sasuke.

Lebih dari puluhan kali, Sakura memandang udangan yang Tenten berikan. Dari dasar hatinya, ia juga rindu akan kebahagiaan. Apa kabar dengan Sasuke sekarang? Apa ia sudah menikah lagi? Atau hanya dirinya lah yang kini menjadi peran paling menyedihkan saat ini? Pertanyaan itu membumbui benak Sakura hingga malam menjemputnya lagi. Mengantar kembali kesepian, mengganti kerinduan menjadi hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Jika ia kembali ke Konoha, apa ia masih bisa kembali melupakannya?

 _"Sasuke, ternyata aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Terlepas dari siapa ibu kandung Sarada, aku mohon Sakura. Rawatlah dia sama seperti kau merawat anakmu."_

 _Wajah balita kecil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya, usianya masih beberapa bulan, dan Sakura begitu menyayanginya._

 _"Aku telah bertanggung jawab atas kehidupannya, bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan."_

 _Ya, dan Sakura telah membuktikannya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sakura menghapus genangan air yang membasahi pipinya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk harus merasa sedih akan kenangan seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita. Di depan nisan itu, Sakura meletakan serangkai bunga untuk ia persembahkan. Sebagai perpisahan; karena ia telah resmi menanggalkan marga suaminya._

 _"Aku bukan lagi ibumu Sarada." Bisiknya._

 _Sasuke menata rambutnya yang terusik hembusan angin. Sedang Itachi hanya memandang hambar sejuta kehampaan di ujung matanya. Mereka bertiga, mungkin akan berpisah hari ini._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut wanita itu lagi, dengan nada basah yang tertangkap dalam telinga. "Sangat mencintaimu." Sedang tangisan ia sembunyikan. Gaara memilih untuk menikmati setiap hembusan asap dari dalam mulutnya. Menunggu kedua tuannya serta satu wanita itu selesai mengadu._

 _._

 _Langit mendung, empat jiwa terkurung dalam kemurungan._

 _Keadaan seperti ini, bukan kali pertama Sakura rasakan. Keadaan dimana Itachi dan Sasuke berada disekitarnya bersamaan telah ia alami ratusan kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan kesesakan yang ia rasakan dihari-hari lalu, saat mereka bersama. Kali ini terlihat lebih berbeda. Tidak ada kesesakan, tidak ada lagi ketidakberdayaan, yang ada hanya sebuah kata maaf yang tak bisa ia berikan. Sakura lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Lebih baik begini. Ya, lebih baik._

 _Mereka mengunci bibir mereka selama mobil berjalan menembus keramaian. Gaara tak berniat mencuri tahu apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di tempat duduknya, di samping Itachi yang hanya diam mengabaikannya. Juga Sasuke yang tak begitu peduli dengan keheningan yang membunuh mereka. Tidak ada pertanyaan, tidak ada pernyataan._

 _Kebisuan menguasai mereka._

 _._

 _._


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _._

Bagi Sakura, segala hal yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya adalah sebuah pelajaran. Dengan sebuah kelulusan yang dihadiahkan oleh rasa penyesalan. Tapi meskipun begitu, kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Sakura pernah bertanya pada dirinya, dalam kebimbangan dan keinginan memperbaiki diri, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Beginikah hasil yang ia butuhkan? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada jiwa yang ingin dimunafikan dengan kenyataan pahit dan pencapaian penuh makian.

Jangan tanya Sakura, apa alasannya melakukan semua hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Tidur dengan beberapa pria bukanlah hal yang ia impikan dalam kehidupannya. Malu. Benci. Marah. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan, meski secara manusiawi ia pun menikmatinya. Menikmati derita yang memaksanya tertawa.

Sai dan Kiba, apa kabarnya mereka saat ini? Apakah sudah bahagia, sudah melupakannya atau malah sepertinya, menderita.

Lalu.

Sasuke, apa kabarnya saat ini. Adakah rindu itu ada? Sama seperti yang kini Sakura akui tengah terendap dalam jiwanya. Membebani langkahnya, pandangannya dan membuat sesak napasnya.

Benar. Sakura telah mendapati dirinya tengah hidup dalam kesesakan karena rindu yang ia derita. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan semuanya.

Pergipun Sakura, bukan karena ia ingin melupakan seberapa penting sosok Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja, ia ingin semakin mencintai sosok itu dalam rindu yang menyiksa. Tidak apa, anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosa karena telah jatuh dalam genangan cinta.

Awalnya, Sakura di masa muda tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan terjalani dengan cara seperti ini. Meskipun tidak ada senyuman sang ibu mengiringi tiap langkahnya, nyatanya Sakura selalu terberkati dengan senyuman-senyuman orang yang menyayanginya.

Kurenai selalu memberitahukan pada Sakura di masa remaja jika cinta adalah sebuah cobaan untuk memilih antara derita dan bahagia. _"Cinta adalah kebahagiaan, jika cinta membuatmu menderita, berarti kau salah memilih pasangan."_

Sakura selalu tertawa jika mendengar Kurenai, mendekapnya dan mengucapkan hal-hal sejenis cinta untuk ia mengerti. Tapi meski begitu Sakura sadar, meski terlalu muda untuk memahami di masa yang ia miliki, pesan Kurenai mungkin akan berguna di saat dimana Sakura mulai mengerti.

Mencintai dan dicintai Sasuke adalah kebahagian lain dalam hidup Sakura. Menyertakan gegap suka cita saat ia menceritakan seberapa ia butuh Sasuke dalam hidupnya pada Kurenai adalah keseharian yang Kurenai nikmati dari sisi ceria Sakura yang tertutup.

.

 _"_ _Tidak ada habisnya kau membuatku menderita,_ nee-san! _" Bibirnya tergigit piluh. Detak jantungnya berpacuh, dan banyak duka yang tak lagi bisa ia pendam saat itu. Sakura menatap wajah Kurenai dengan tatapan paling kejam yang pernah Kurenai saksikan. "Kenapa hal sebesar inipun harus kau sembunyikan dariku?!" teriak Sakura dengan langkah kasar mendekati Kurenai yang memilih melangkah mundur dan menerima seberapa kuat Sakura mendorongnya menabrak ke dinding._

 _Kurenai menahan pekikannya. Rasa sakit pada punggungnya ia tutupi dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa penyesalan memandang Sakura yang menangis tak karuan. Saat itu, saat dimana Sakura baru saja mengetahui seberapa besar peran Itachi dalam menghancurkan kehidupan bahagia yang Kurenai miliki. Kehidupan yang membuat Sakura merasa iri dan ingin memilikinya. Kehidupan kakak yang paling ia sayang dan percaya. Kehancuran hati Sakura menumpuk dan melebur, menyamakan rasa perih untuk meyebar keseluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Sakit. Terlalu sakit rasanya membayangkan Kurenai tega menutup semua rahasia ini darinya. Rahasia sepenting ini. Lalu kenapa ia mendukung Sasuke yang patutnya ia benci untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Dan lebih sakit lagi saat Sakura membayangkan seberapa hancur kehidupan kakaknya._

 _Kurenai menahan seberapa ingin ia meringis karena hantaman tubuhnya pada dinding. Tidak, ia tidak pantas meringis sakit saat ia menyaksikan seberapa luka yang sakura rasa kini. Menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa Sakura harus tahu dengan cara seperti ini._

 _"_ _Mengatakannya padamu hanya akan membuatmu terluka Sakura. Terluka karena akhirnya kau tahu seberapa banyak aku mengutuk kehidupanku-kehidupan yang begitu kau inginkan. Dan terluka karena Sasuke yang kau cintai adalah adiknya." Kurenai menunduk takut. Sakura kecilnya menatapnya begitu tajam dan seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga._

 _"_ _Tapi sekarang Itachilah yang akan kunikahi!"_

 _Sakura meluapkan semua keputusasaannya saat itu juga. Ia menangis dalam jeritannya. Ia telah hancur dalam satu kenyataan yang merampas semua haknya untuk bahagia. Kenapa dunia begitu berani mempermainkan takdirnya. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya. Siapa yang akan ia salahkan dalam derita ini? Kurenai, Sasuke, Itachi, atau dirinya sendiri._

 _Sakura terjatuh dalam luka yang tak lagi bisa ia tampung. Terlalu banyak beban yang ia terima dalam satu pukulan. Ia menunduk tepat di hadapan Kurenai, bersimpuh dengan tangisan dan jeritan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ingin meminta ampun pada sang pencipta karena cobaan ini begitu berat untuk ia tanggung sendirian._

 _"_ _Bunuh aku_ nee-san _. Bunuh aku." Bisik Sakura perih bercampur isakan tangis dan uraian airmata. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya dipermukaan lantai. Membuatnya merasa begitu ingin dihina dan direndahkan. Tapi, bagaimana Kurenai mampu melihat adik yang begitu ia cinta menjadi begitu malang seperti ini. Setiap isakannya mampu menggores luka dalam batin Kurenai. Membuatnya ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya Sakura tahu lebih dulu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan mengambil keputusan untuk menjanjikan pernikahan pada Itachi. Ataupun mencintai salah satu Uchiha, meskipun itu Sasuke._

 _Jadi ini alasan Tsunade begitu membenci Uchiha dalam setiap getaran nada hidupnya? Uchiha yang telah merusak kehidupan putri kesayangannya. Dan Uchiha yang kini merusak hidupnya-Sakura. Tapi bukankah?_

 _._

Sakura tersadar dari ingatan kelam penuh siksaan dari satu pecahan kisah masa lalunya. Tak ia sadari, telah ada yang mengalir di pipinya saat itu juga. Kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa di saat ia memilih untuk kembali, malah membuatnya terkenang.

Sakura mengamati suasana kereta yang ia tumpangi untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sepi, senyap. Seperti hatinya. Ya. Kebetulan Sakura ingat kenangan pahit itu, membuatnya juga tanpa sengaja ingat apa yang ibunya katakan padanya dua tahun lalu saat ia memilih datang memberitahukan pada Tsunade bahwa ia akan bercerai. _"Kau sudah tahu kenapa aku begitu membenci Uchiha. Tapi kau tidak pernah paham kenapa aku begitu ingin melihat kalian bahagia."_

Apakah kebahagian Sakura pun bisa menjadi salah satu yang Tsunade nantikan? Rasanya Sakura tidak pernah merasa berada di posisi seperti itu dalam kehidupan ibunya. Tidak pernah.

.

 _Langkah kaki yang menawan memberikan bunyi ketukan pada setiap langkahnya yang keras dan menakutkan. Beberapa mata memandang sosok wanita bersurai hitam yang berfisik rupawan menembus udara yang menampilkan keheranan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah dengan segala rasa yang ia sembunyikan. Tujuannya hanya satu, pintu ruangan yang kini semakin dekat dengan di mana langkahnya semakin mendekat._

 _"_ _Maaf nona. Anda tidak boleh-"_

 _"_ _Lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan membunuhmu!" kecam Kurenai sebelum salah satu wanita di sana menahan langkahnya. Membuanya terus berjalan dengan segara amarah yang merasukinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Kurenai membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keputusasaan yang begitu menguap._

 _Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dengan keterkejutan yang ia tampilkan. Mengabaikan beberapa detik waktu berharganya hanya untuk menatap Kurenai dalam ruang rawatnya. Saat itu, Itachi sedang kedatangan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Mendapati dirinya yang cacat sementara, memaksanya menyulap ruang rawatnya sendiri menjadi sebuah ruang kerja di pagi hari._

 _"_ _Kurenai-_ san _?" begitu saja, nama itu tercetus dari bibirnya._

 _Tidak ada yang mengarahkan situasi akan berubah menjadi seperti apa. Seakan bisa melihat maksud Kurenai yang tersembunyi, dua orang dalam ruangan Itachi pun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri sementara mereka bicara yang sepertinya lebih pribadi dari sekedar masalah pekerjaan._

 _"_ _Apa yang-"_

 _Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi, wanita itu langsung menunduk di hadapan Itachi dengan uraian air mata dan isakan yang tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Membuat Itachi terdiam dan bertanya-tanya dalam keheningan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli seberapa hancur hidupku di tanganmu di masalalu Uchiha-_ sama _Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku mohon padamu. Demi nyawaku sendiri." Kurenai memberi jedah pada ucapannya. Membuatnya mengumpulkan semua kekuatan untuk kembali membuka luka lamanya. "Aku mohon. Itachi-_ san _. Jangan biarkan adikku menangis dalam kehidupanmu. Aku mohon. Aku mencintainya lebih besar dari apapun yang ada dalam hidupku. Jangan lukai hatinya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku mohon. Aku mohon."_

* * *

.

Sakura tersenyum mengecup pipi kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya penuh rindu. Mereka saling mendekap untuk dua tahun yang terbuang. Kenangan masa lalu itu membuat mereka rindu pada seberapa banyak perasaan yang telah di makan waktu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _nee-san_." Bisik Sakura masih mendekap. Rasanya masih sama dengan dekapan-dekapan yang ia dapat dulu ketika ia masih begitu kecil, beranjak remaja bahkan ketika dewasa seperti. Kurenai tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku, adik kecilku." Kurenai menghadihainya senyuman.

Sakura melepas dekapannya, ia ikut tertawa saat ia mendapati Kurenai masih sama seprti dulu memperlakukannya.

Ia rindu Konoha. Ia rindu suasana Konoha yang begitu kental dalam ingatan masalalunya. Kurenai memilih untuk menjemput Sakura di stasiun ketika Sakura mengabari jika ia akan pulang sehari lebih awal dari hari pernikahan Tenten. Biar bagaimanapun ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tenten. Sahabat yang tidak pernah lelah berada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, tidak ada kendala 'kan?" Kurenai mengisi kekosongan mereka saat berada di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Sakura menjadi jauh lebih cantik dari sosoknya di dua tahun yang lalu. wajah yang lebih bersahabat dari apa yang Kurenai bayangkan. Bukankah kesendirian bisa membuatmu lebih cepat di makan waktu? Tapi, Kurenai rasa hal seperti itu tak begitu berarti pada Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja. Bulan lalu, lebih banyak melakukan operasi dari pada bulan ini." respon Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat. "Dan kau sendiri?" pandang Sakura bergantian pada Kurenai yang memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengambil ahli kemudi. "Apa Kushi- _kun_ akan punya adik dalam waktu dekat?"

Kureni tertawa mendapati pertanyaan adiknya. Membayangkan seberapa keras Kakashi ingin memberi hadiah adik baru pada Kushi putranya, membuat Kurenai tertawa renyah.

"Untuk kehamilan kedua, sepertinya aku butuh peran doktermu Sakura." Serunya memandang penuh godaan. Senyuman mengiringi perjalanan mereka sampai tujuan.

Sakura teringat seberapa bahagianya ia saat Kurenai memeluknya dan mengatakan diri telah mengandung untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidupnya. Meskipun dua kehamilan terdahulu dalam hidupnya tidak berjalan baik. Namun di kehamilannya yang ketiga, Kurenai tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Apalagi saat ia tahu, Kakashi begitu menginginkannya. Meskipun saat Kurenai mendekapnya, Sakura hanya pura-pura terkejut sebab ia memang sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Sebuah seringaian kecil Kakashi hadiahkan padanya saat itu juga.

.

Kini, sampailah Sakura di saat yang tak ia sangka. Di dalam apertemen milik Kurenai, ia melihat dua kehadiran lain yang tidak ia duga. Itachi duduk menatapnya manis dengan senyuman. Kepribadiannya tidak pernah berubah. Masih tetap menjadi Itachi yang dewasa dan penuh dengan keindahan dari setiap pandangannya. Ia sedang duduk, dengan hal yang nyaris tak mampu Sakura percaya. Ada seorang bocah berambut hitam sewarna dengan miliknya, sedang bermain dipangkuannya. Itachi menanggalkan jas nya, melipat kedua lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku dan membiarkan Kushi bermain di pangkuannya.

"Selamat siang Sakura. Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Kushi- _kun_ , ayo kemari. Bukankah kau ingin melihat Sakura _baa-san_?" Kurenai meraih Kushi dari pangkuan Itachi, memberi senyuman pada Itachi yang kemudian bangkit, mengelus puncak kepala Kushi dalam dekapan Kurenai. Memberi satu kesan yang tak bisa Sakura deskripsikan. Apa jika Itachi memiliki anak, ia akan terlihat sebahagia ini?

Kurenai mengajak Kushi dalam langkahnya mendekati Sakura, diikuti dengan Itachi yang kini berjalan menyusul mereka dengan kedua tangan ia simpan dalam saku celananya. Menatapi Kushi dengan tatapan bangga entah karena apa. Rasanya terlalu ingin melihat Itachi seperti ini sejak dulu. Hingga Sakura kembali sadar dalam kenyataan saat ia merasakan ada satu tarikan kecil di pada ujung rok panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Sakula-chan. Sakula-chan ternyata cantik sekali. Wahhh." ucap Kushi mendongakkan kepanya menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura langsung menunduk, menyamakan tingginya pada sang bocah kecil yang tampan itu. Wajahnya mewarisi wajah rupawan sang ayah, sedang rambutnya nyaris milik Kurenai.

Sakura tersenyum mengusap puncak kepala Kushi, lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi sang balita dengan geraman.

"Kushi- _kun_ sudah besar ternyata. Lebih tampan dari yang kuduga." Tawanya riang.

Sakura mengangkat Kushi kecil dalam dekapannya, mengajaknya bermain dalam celotehnya. Meski baru ini pertama kali bagi Sakura melihat Kushi secara langsung, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Kushi selama dua tahun ia pergi. Kurenai selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon Sakura, melakukan panggilan video berjam-jam untuk membuat Sakura tidak begitu kesepian. Mengenal Kushi lebih banyak melalui cara itu, dan Kushi pun sama.

"Itachi, Sasuke- _kun_. Bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang ya."

Meski tak memandang, Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Merespon perintah Kurenai hanya dengan satu getaran suara khasnya. Sakura menyempatkan diri memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyambut kedatanganya. Padahal sudah dua tahun mereka tak bersama. Sudah dua tahun mereka tak pernah saling menyapa. Apa rindu yang Sakura rasakan tak sama dengan yang Sasuke miliki? Atau memang tidak lagi ada.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ruang keluarga tidak berbatasan apapun dengan dapur yang menjadi tempat bagi Itachi dan Sasuke berada. Kedua duda tampan itu terlihat begitu sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang Kurenai bagi pada mereka. Sasuke terlihat sedang mengiris sesuatu, dengan gerakan cepat, dengan pandangan wajah yang serius, ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah dari Sasuke yang ia kenal. Benar-benar Sasuke yang dulu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari yang Itachi lakukan. Sasuke pun melepas jasnya, melipat lengan kemeja merah mudanya sebatas siku tangan. Yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari Itachi adalah, ia melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya dan membiarkan dadanya sedikit terlihat seksi entah untuk alasan apa. Membuat Sakura nyaris tidak pernah ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari penampilan Sasuke yang begitu ia rindukan. Rindu? Apa benar Sakura merasakan rindu?

Sakura membiarkan Kushi tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Duduk di sofa dengan posisi yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur milik Kurenai. Jika orang-orang kebanyakan menikmati hiburan televisi saat berada di ruang keluarga, maka berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini sedang disuguhkan keahlian dua koki tampan yang tengah memberikannya hiburan secara langsung.

"Oh ya Sakura." Sakura tersentak dalam hitungan detik. Segera melepaskan pandangannya yang sejak tadi terikat pada wajah Sasuke dan kini beralih pada wajah Itachi yang memandangnya dengan senyuman. "Malam nanti sahabatmu itu akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk beberapa kerabat sebagai hadiah membantunya melakukan persiapan. Dan kita akan datang ke sana lebih awal." jelas Itachi. Sambil membuka penutup panci yang langsung mengeluarkan uap dengan aroma yang terasa menggiurkan. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi Itachi. Sejak tadi ia tidak tahu harus menghadapi mantan suaminya itu dengan cara yang bagaimana. Di sisi lain karena Sasuke ada di sana, dan sisi lain lagi, kenapa dalam keadaan yang masih tak ia mengerti seperti ini. Kedekatan Itachi dan Kurenai membuatnya merasa cukup nyaman, tapi kenapa Sasuke pun ada? Rasanya ia cemburu.

"Kurenai- _san_ , apa ini harus kuiris semua?" Sasuke mengangkat sebuah bawang dalam genggamannya dan menampilkan pada Kurenai yang tengah sibuk memeriksa persediaan di dalam lemari es. "Ya, kuserahkan padamu Sasuke- _kun_." Respon wanita beranak satu itu cepat.

Sakura. Kenapa ia begitu ingin berada di sana. Menjadi bagian dalam kesibukan mereka. Berada di sisi Sasuke, memandangi Sasuke yang sedang serius dan menggodainya. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Hingga sasuke tanpa sadar melukai jarinya. Berdarah. Dan dengan gesit dan menyesal sakura meraih jari itu, meletakannya di antara kedua bibirnya. Menghisap agar darah segarnya keluar dengan cepat dan menghentikan pendarahannya.

Ya. Sakura membayangkan itu. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri saat ia menyadari ia masih berada dalam posisinya. Tak bisa kemanapun karena Kushi berada dipangkuannya. Tapi tidak apa. Melihat Sasuke seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Apakah jika mereka menikah, Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Anggap saja Kushi adalah anak dari pernikahan mereka. Lalu Sakura sedang menidurkannya. Sedang Sasuke, merasa Sakura sedang tidak bisa diganggu, memilih untuk mengambil alih dapur. Memasakkan sebuah makanan untuk keluarga kecilnya-yang sangat ia cintai. Sasuke akan berada di dapur sendirian. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, sambil mengiris sesuatu, Sasuke akan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Sakura pada posisinya. Membagi senyuman, terkadang menanggapi tatapan genit Sakura yang sengaja menggodainya. Pasti akan sangat bahagia. Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka. Meraih tubuh kecil kushi yang tertidur dan mendekapnya. "Lebih baik dia ditidurkan di kamar saja. Dan kau membantuku memasak." Bisik Sasuke, menatap Sakura intens, dan mengecup bibirnya ringan sebelum berhasil meraih Kushi dan melangkah membawanya. Pasti sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"...ra. Sakura... Sakura?"

"A-ah? Kau bilang apa?" Sakura tersadar dari imajinasinya. Ia menatap Kurenai yang berposisi sama persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan dalam mimpinya. Menunduk meraih Kushi dan ingin mendekapnya. Dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat mengamati Sakura di posisinya.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" telisik Kurenai penuh tanya. Sakura menunduk malu. Rasanya baru ini ia mekakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti ini. Membayangkan Sasuke menjadi suaminya? Rasanya ia menjadi berbeda dari biasanya.

"K-kau bilang apa?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik. Ia enggan menatap Kurenai berlama-lama. Tapi rasanya Kurenai tak begitu mencurigainya. "Aku akan menidurkan Kushi di kamarnya. Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa berbaur dengan mereka."

Sakura menatap langkah Kurenai yang telah menjauh. Setelahnya, ia palingkan wajah ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke yang kini tampak serius. Tidak, sasuke memang sedari tadi telah bertampang serius.

Jika tidak keberatan itu artinya terserah pada Sakura 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura berada di antara mereka. Yang satu adalah mantan suaminya. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah mantan kekasihnya. Sakura telah memutuskan untuk tidak berada di sana. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak ada di sana. Tapi, baru saja sakura memutuskan pilihannya. Itachi sudah meneriakan namanya dalam getaran panik.

"Sakura! Apa kentangnya sudah bisa dicampur ke dalam masakan? Dan wortel. Mana lebih dulu?" tanyanya.

"Wortel lebih dulu, Itachi. Harus ada jarak beberapa menit sebelum kau memasukan kentangnya." Tanpa sadar. Sakura melangkah. "Dan setelahnya?" Itachi mundur dalam beberapa langkah saat mendapati Sakura telah berada disisinya. Mengambil alih sebagai pengamat untuk memastikan masakan yang tengah mereka buat.

"Jika kentang adalah bahan terakhir yang dicampurkan, kau sudah bisa menilai rasa masakannya." Bisik Sakura yang dengan tanpa sadar telah membuka tutup panci yang sedang mereka tunggui. Sakura tersadar. Ia telah berada di sana. Kenapa ia bisa berjalan tanpa memikirkan apapun sebelumnya. Ia menutup kembali tutup panci itu dengan cepat. Dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada tempatnya. Itachi menatapnya bingung. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Namun sebelum Sakura akhirnya kembali, Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Lalu, apakah aku harus mengiris semua bawang putih yang tersedia ini?" tanyanya sambil membiarkan Sakura menilai pekerjaannya.

"Untuk apamu mengiris semua bawang itu, Sasuke?" Sakura tidak menyangka. Jadi sejak tadi, sejak ia memandangi Sasuke di atas sofa. Menganggumi ekspresi seriusnya. Namun nyatanya Sasuke hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan bodoh ini?

"Untuk menarik perhatianmu." Balasan yang terlalu kecil. Tapi mampu didengar Sakura dan Itachi bersamaan. Membuat Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini telah berbeda ekspresi. Tenang dan lembut. Namun masih tetap datar. Membuat Itachi menghadiahi satu senyum kecil tanpa mereka tahu.

"Tidak perlu melukai semua bawang untuk menarik perhatianku." Kesal Sakura menarik semua hal dari hadapan Sasuke dan menyelamatkannya. "Tapi kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menarik perhatianku." Dan ucapan itu nyaris membuat Sakura mematung.

* * *

.

Kurenai mengecup pipi Kakashi di hadapan semua mata. Itachi tersenyum. Sakura juga. Sedang Sasuke hanya menyumbangkan napasnya saja.

"Terimakasih Uchiha- _san_. Telah menjaga Kurenai beberapa hari ini." ucap pria bersurai perak itu menatap Itachi dengan perasaan bahagia. Kakashi baru saja pulang dari tugas luar kotanya. Ia dan Sasuke telah berjalan masing-masing dalam jenis pekerjaan mereka. Kakashi mengupayakan pulang lebih cepat sebelum hari pernikahan Tenten. Karena Kurenai memberitahu bahwa sakura akan pulang di hari itu.

Menitipkan Kurenai ditangan yang tepat adalah pilihan terbaik. Itachi menerima tugas sebagai pengasuh Kurenai dan anaknya selama beberapa hari. Menemani mereka tidur meski ia hanya kedapatan tidur di sofa. "Tapi, mantan pacarmu ini tidak macam-macam kan _ojou-sama_?" goda Kakashi sebelum mengecup bibir Kurenai lama.

"Lebih baik kalian lanjutkan di kamar." Serapah Sasuke menggerutu malas.

.

Tawa mereka tetap menyala hingga sore hari. Menyala memenuhi ruang rindu Sakura yang kering selama dua tahun belakangan. Tawa Itcahi yang jauh terlihat lebih bahagia saat ini. Kenapa bisa begitu bahagia saat mereka telah berpisah. Apa ini memang cara yang terbaik? Lalu tentang Sasuke, apa ia telah memilihki hidup lebih baik saat ini? Apa rindu yang Sakura bawa pulang akan berbalas?

Sasuke tetap diam. Tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun untuk menunjukkan seberapa rindunya ia dengan kepulangan Sakura. Hingga Sakura dapat simpulkan, mungkin hanya ia yang terlalu berharap.

Kushi bangun dari tidurnya. Sedang Kurenai tidak tahu sedang berada di situasi apa di dalam kamar bersama Kakashi. Sakura meraih Kushi dalam dekapannya. Dalam kamar yang luas itu, mendekap Kushi yang masih terlihat sedikit mengantuk, membuat Sakura ingat akan Sarada.

"Merindukan Sarada?" Sakura menoleh keasal suara, sudah ada Sasuke yang melangkah mendekatinya. Sakura terdiam piluh. Ah, masa lalu. Kenapa sesakit ini.

"Jangan merindukan anakku Sakura. Buatlah satu untuk kau kenang."

Melihat Sasuke bicara hal seperti itu dalam pandangan mata sedatar itu pada Kushi membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum lirih. Sasuke memang seperti itu kan? Kadang ucapannya memang tak pernah bisa ditoleransi. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushi yang berada dalam dekapan Sakura. Mempermainkan pipi bengkaknya. Dan mengucek-ngucek rambutnya. Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan membuat Kushi rewel dan kesal.

"Jangan membuatnya menangis Sasuke." perintah Sakura menarik satu langkah agar Sasuke tak bisa meraih Kushi dan menggodainya.

Sasuke tertawa. Dan Sakura akui ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke seindah ini setelah sekian lama, bertahun-tahun. Suara tawanya yang mengisi rindu yang panjang. Kenangan yang selalu saja terputar membuat Sakura ingin memilikinya.

"Apa aku sekejam itu?" balas Sasuke, masih mengikat pandangannya pada Kushi yang kini ia raih kembali. Mendekatkan dirinya dalam jarak langkah yang Sakura ciptakan. Meraih wajah Kushi. Menekan-nekan pipinya. Membuat Kushi semakin kesal dan kini menangis.

"Sasuke!" kesal Sakura tidak suka. Tawa sasuke menghilang. Ditariknya tangannya dari wajah Kushi yang langsung Sakura lindungi dalam dada. Menyimpannya dalam kedua saku nya dan berdiri tegak masih dibelakang sakura.

"Aku iri Sakura." Ucapnya lemah. Mengambil langkah perlahan melewati Sakura pada posisinya, menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Aku juga ingin kau memelukku saatku menangis." _Karna bukan dia saja yang merindukanmu, aku juga._ Bisik Sasuke, sesaat ia berpapasan dengan Sakura, dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghilang dari ruangan. Membuat Sakura menunduk menahan rindu yang ia rasa sampai di kepalanya. Ditemani isakan Kushi yang telah mereda, dan pelukan hangatnya. Serta satu senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul mengisi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A_ N : Sasuke gombal :'(

dan terimakasih buat yang mencet tombol button Fav membuat jumlah bertambah namun dikurangi lagi dan terjadi berkali-kali :'(

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat beberapa rekan kerja Itachi berada di luar kamar rawatnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura mendapati seseorang memasang wajah cemas di sepanjang koridor. "Ada seorang wanita yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tuan." Balas pemuda itu menunduk. Untuk itu, Sakura memilih untuk berlalu dari sana. Berdiri di sisi terbaik untuk bersembunyi jika ia ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani memasuki kamar Itachi yang telah jelas begitu dijaga ketat. Dan saat Sakura menunggu, ia melihat Kurenai berjalan melintas di hadapannya._

 _Sakura terkejut, wajah Kurenai basah dengan air mata. Wanita itu menunduk sambil mengusapnya. Sakura terkejut. Kenapa Kurenai menemui Itachi dengan cara seperti ini di saat Itachi akan menjadi suami Sakura esok hari. Dengan sebuah papan daftar dalam dekapannya. Sakura hanya menahan perasaannya._

 _"_ _Ia memintaku untuk menjagamu. Membuatmu bahagia." Itachi menyeringai benci menceritakannya saat Sakura menjenguknya beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Namun tidak berapa lama meneruskan kegiatannya. "Tidak usah dia minta. Aku akan menyerahkan hidupku padamu Sakura." Seru Itachi tegas._

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Itachi." _Batin Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

AN (+) : Mau owari!


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

Sakura menerima dua kecupan Tenten sekaligus di kedua pipinya bergantian. Melihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah Tenten membuat Sakura merasa riang. Menyesal juga karena tidak pernah menghargai seberapa banyak Tenten peduli padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, Sakura akan menikmati segalanya yang waktu persembahkan untuknya sebaik mungkin. Senyuman hangat Tenten, kebahagiaan Kurenai dan Kakashi, dan juga keindahan senyum Itachi yang saat ini jauh lebih memesona, mungkin karena mereka telah berpisah.

.

Itachi meraih tangan Sakura lembut, sesaat Tenten menghilang dari kerumunan. Pesta ini adalah miliknya- _Tenten_ dan besok akan menjadi hari paling bahagia yang akan ia lewati. Mungkin ia akan memiliki kesibukan lebih banyak dari yang Sakura pikirkan.

Mungkin.

Untuk itu, Sakura mengangguk setuju saat Itachi meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya melangkah. Mengelilingi beberapa wilayah _Ressort_ yang bercampur dengan ruang terbuka. Di tepi pantai, di ketinggian puluhan meter di atas laut. Menyambut cakrawala, dan diselimuti langit. Itachi memberi Sakura satu-dua penjelasan tentang betapa hebat tempat ini.

Merupakan tempat impian bagi para pengantin untuk memadu kasih diatas sucinya pernikahan. Bersumpah sehidup semati atas nama Tuhan. Membuat Sakura berdecak kagum dengan begitu banyak inovasi kreatif yang ia suka dari sudut-sudut indah yang menguar bahagia.

"Konsep yang sempurna." bisik Sakura dalam setiap langkahnya. Riuh suara musik dari tempat lain yang mereka gunakan sebagai pesta kecil malam ini, masih terdengar samar di pendengaran Sakura. Meski yang ia pijaki saat ini menelan begitu banyak keheningan damai yang tak terbantahkan. Langit malam yang gelap seakan mampu membuat Sakura menarik satu senyuman lebar untuk menghargai betapa dalam ia terbuai dengan segala hal yang ada di sini. Suasana panggung yang di ubah menjadi altar, tempat dimana janji suci akan diikat esok pagi.

"Apa kau suka?" Itachi masih tekun menemani Sakura dengan langkah-langkah pendek mereka. Seperti bunyi nada yang seirama, dengan tambahan suara ombak yang beriak-riak di bawah mereka. Menyempurnakan asa yang perlahan merayap timbul di benak Sakura. Ya. Ia suka dengan nuansa ini. Apakah ia bisa berharap, jika-jika ia menikah ia akan menikah di tempat seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Terlalu dini untuk bermimpi sebuah pernikahaan di saat impian dan harapannya tidak pernah berpapasan.

Sakura menarik helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin-angin nakal. Menyembunyikannya di balik daun telinganya, dan membiarkan jari-jarinya masih menetap nyaman di sana. Mengabaikan seberapa ingin Itachi menatapnya lebih banyak malam ini. Ya. Sakura yang di hadapannya kenapa begitu cantik malam ini.

"Tenten sangat beruntung dicintai oleh Hyuga Neji. Impiannya untuk menikah tidak hanya sekedar terpenuhi. Bahkan aku tak bisa bayangkan orang seperti Neji menyiapkan pesta pernikahan semanis ini." senyum Sakura terbayang seberapa dingin Neji menghadapi dunia. Seberapa dingin pria itu dalam memaknai cinta. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Ah, kenapa Sasuke menjadi bayangan terakhir dalam benak Sakura saat sebuah pernikahan menjadi salah satu hal yang ia pikirkan.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Menarik pandangannya dari Sakura yang anggun. Menghadap samudra, menyapa langit, menantang angin. Mereka terhempas oleh angin-angin malam. Menggelitik jiwa untuk tersenyum satu sama lain. Seakan ada hal yang paling lucu yang baru saja menampar mereka mati-matian. Mengapa tawa Sakura tak kunjung berhenti saat Itachi sudah lelah menghiasi wajah kakunya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak menyangka kita telah berpisah saat ini Sakura." Ya. Benar. Sakura menghapus setitik basah di ujung matanya. Tawa itu membuatnya lelah. Dengan senyum lembut yang akhirnya ia hadiahkan pada Itachi saat memandangnya. Rambutnya terurai kembali oleh sisiran angin-angin genit yang ingin membelainya manja.

"Ya. Dan aku harus berterimakasih padamu Uchiha- _san_." bisik Sakura lembut dengan godaan sambil memainkan julukan yang ia berikan. Uchiha.

.

Mereka telah berdada di sini lebih awal dari yang Tenten harapkan. Rencana hati, Tenten ingin menemani tamu-tamunya; Sakura dan lainnya saat datang. Namun, pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Masih ada beberapa dekorasi yang harus ia bubuhi di tempat ini. Tempat yang begitu ia suka. Jadi, ia memberi perintah pada Sakura untuk menikmati sendiri pesta yang telah mulai, dan berakhir pada lelucon Itachi yang membuatnya tertawa lelah.

.

Kurenai mengatur langkah mundur saat Tsunade telah meraih Kushi dalam dekapannya. Bocah kecil itu tengah tertidur di antara sibuk-sibuk langkah dan tari yang menerobos alunan musik dalam ruangan yang mereka pijaki. Dengan hati-hati, Tsunade menepuk-nepuk punggung Kushi dan mengayun-ayunnya perlahan dalam langkah lembutnya.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau punya anak untuk kau jaga Kurenai. Pesta ini bukan untuk pasangan seperti kalian." ucap Tsunade di sela-sela keramahannya menidurkan Kushi.

Kakashi mendekap Kurenai dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang Kurenai tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tidak usah diberitahu, ia pun mengerti akan situasinya saat ini. hanya saja, terkadang mereka memang butuh hiburan jika sedang berdua.

"Tidak akan lama _kaa-san_. hanya menemani Kakashi minum dua tiga gelas, lalu kami akan kembali menjemput Kushi darimu." Ucap Kurenai bersikap manja pada ibunya. Membuat Kakashi pun ingin meminta beberapa pengasihan dari ibu mertua.

"Tapi jika Kurenai lebih dulu mabuk dan kami memilih untuk memesan kamar, aku rasa itu diluar hitungan _kaa-san._ " ucap Kakashi yang langsung dihadiahi satu pukulan tepat di perutnya oleh Kurenai. Dan membuatnya mengadu sakit.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya." Seru Kurenai mengancam.

"Tidak apa." Tsunade tersenyum memandang orang tua muda itu dalam posisinya. Kushi sudah tertidur pulas rupanya. Sambil memandangi Kushi, tak lepas tangannya dari betapa lembut surai-surai hitam itu menghiasai kepala cucunya. Rasanya, tidak pernah ia merasakan kejadian seindah ini dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin aku masih ingin dua tiga cucu lagi untuk membantuku berjalan di saat ku tak berdaya nanti."

Ya. Tidak ada salahnya bagi Tsunade berharap lahirnya Kushi-Kushi yang lain dalam hidupnya. Telah lama ia menantikan ini. Sejak Kurenai hamil pertama kali, kedua kali dan semuanya gagal ia pertahankan. Kehamilan Kushi adalah hal yang paling dinanti olehnya saat dulu. Hingga wajar rasanya jika ia begitu menyayanginya.

.

"Sakura! Kau dari mana saja?"

Kurenai menapaki langkahnya lebih cepat saat ia mendapati Sakura dan Itachi sudah kembali di keramaian pesta. Riuh-riuh sorak dari semua bibir membuat suasana menjadi semakin gempita. Tadi Sakura sempat menoleh kesegala arah. Mencuri-curi kesempatan akan dimana bayangan itu kini berada. Mengapa terkesan sepi saat ia tak bisa melihat Sasuke dalam keramaian seperti ini.

"Aku dan Itachi sedang menghibur diri untuk melihat-lihat seberapa menakjubkan segala persiapan yang tengah Tenten rangkum untuk pernikahannya besok." Ucap Sakura antusias. Ya. Ia tidak bisa berdusta jika ia begitu memuji segalanya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" tanya Kurenai yang juga terlihat antusias. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Membuat Itachi dan Kakashi menambahi dua senyum untuk kerumunan mereka malam ini. "Kushi mana?" seakan tengah menyadari sesuatu, akhirnya Sakura bertanya.

"Aku menitipkannya pada _kaa-san_. Oh ya. Bukankah kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya? Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat Sakura. Pergilah."

Sakura menarik kembali senyumnya untuk bersembunyi. Mendengar hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan ibunya, membuatnya menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya. Belum siap ia menghadap ibunya sejak dua tahun lalu ia merasa tak dibutuhkan. Dan juga, kenapa ibunya bisa berada di pesta perayaan persiapan pernikahan Tenten? Bahkan saat Sakura menikah dulu pun ia tak berniat untuk menampakan wajahnya. Apa Tenten menjadi jauh lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri? Apa ia sudah tak lagi dianggap anak saat ini? Begitu menyakitkan kah?

"Sakura?" Kurenai menyentuh pundak Sakura lembut. Menyadarkannya kembali pada apa yang dihadapinya kini. Tak bodoh Kurenai untuk tak tahu seberapa banyak air muka Sakura berubah saat ini ketika mereka membahas ibunya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia ingin jujur, dan ia melakukannya.

"Meskipun ia ingin bertemu denganmu?"

.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruang kecil. Ruangan itu masih berada di lantai dan ruangan yang sama yang mereka gunakan untuk pesta. Meski musik-musik masih terdengar, namun tidak lagi begitu memekakan telinga seperti tadi. Sakura ragu untuk mengetuk, apalagi untuk masuk ke dalam. Rasanya ia tidak ingin memandang wajah ibunya saat ini. Tapi, alangkah kejamnya ia saat ia kembali selama pelariannya dua tahun ini tanpa menemui ibunya sendiri. Untuk itu Sakura mencoba. Dengan beberapa desakan dari Kurenai, dan juga keinginannya sendiri untuk berdamai, mungkin Sakura akan berhasil meminta maaf.

"Kau Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya lebih sulit kali ini. Suara ibunya berhasil masuk ke dalam batinnya. Tak memandang, namun begitu tahu akan keberadaannya. Tsunade masih mengusap-usap lembut surai Kushi yang kini telah berada nyenyak dalam pangkuannya. Tersenyum sesekali saat ia sadar sudah berapa lama ia rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura masih terdiam saat Tsunade kembali bersuara. "Kurenai tak bilang jika kau kembali pulang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja di sana?" setidaknya Sakura merasa teduh saat menerima kenyataan jika Tsunade mau merepotkan diri bertanya tentang dirinya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_." sahut Sakura takut. Takut jika-jika ia salah berucap. Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya dari wajah teduh sang cucu. Menatap Sakura lembut dengan tatapan mata yang menawarkan kehangatan. Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat tatapan seteduh itu dari sang ibu. Atau ia memang benar-benar lupa jika pernah mendapatkannya.

Meski Tsunade tahu Sakura masih tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menatapnya, tapi ia masih terus berusaha menatap anaknya.

"Apa kau punya ibu lain untuk kau rindukan di dunia ini selain aku Sakura?" tidak dengan nada yang berat. Sakura mendengar itu cukup jelas dalam pendengarannya. Ia tatap ibunya ragu dan mendapati betapa banyak hasrat Tsunade bangkit untuk menariknya jatuh dalam pelukannya. Jika Kushi tidak ada, mungkin akan berakhir seperti apa yang Sakura duga. Atau tidak sama sekali.

"Atau kau ke sini hanya menjemput Kushi? Apa Kurenai yang menyuruhmu? Kushi sedang tidur. Datanglah lagi dan-"

"Aku merindukanmu _kaa-san._ "

Tsunade tersenyum. namun Sakura bergetar.

"Jika kau merindukanku, peluk lah aku. Apa harus aku yang datang memelukmu-"

Tsunade terdiam seketika saat ada hempasan keras yang menghantam tubuhnya. Sakura mendaratkan satu pelukan yang begitu erat untuknya. Meremas seluruh otot tubuhnya dan membuatnya sesak. Untung Kushi masih tetap tidur tanpa terganggu, dan Tsunade mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan hangat anaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu _kaa-san._ " isak Sakura tak terhenti.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Tsunade-_ sama _." Itachi jatuh berlutu di hadapan Tsunade. Dengan harga diri yang runtuh tak berbekas. Ia meniadakan jarak antara kening dan lantai tanpa belas kasihan._

 _"_ _Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang pantas menerima hukumannya." Serunya tanpa gentar._

 _._

Sakura beringsut jatuh mendekap lutut Tsunade. Menyandarkan wajahnya nyaman dalam pangkuan Tsunade yang masih kosong; selain yang dijajah oleh Kushi. Ia terisak berkali-kali saat Tsunade mengusap-usap lembut surai merah mudanya, sama penuh kasihnya seperti yang ia lihat beberapa saat tadi saat Kushi mendapatkannya.

Sakura takut menyesal. Sebesar ini. Sedewasa ini. Baru ini ia merasakan betapa hangat menjadi seorang anak. Jika memang seindah ini perasaan memiliki seorang ibu, alangkah berdosanya Sakura saat tak sekalipun ia berikan kesempatan pada Sarada untuk merasakannya.

Juga bagi Tsunade, terlambat menyesal pun percuma. Ia sadar jika sudah terlalu tua untuk tetap menumpuk rasa tersembunyi itu lebih dalam dari yang Sakura tahu. Kenapa ia mengabaikan Sakura. Kenapa ia begitu enggan menatap wajah Sakura membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Bahkan ia sadar, sebelum Uchiha merasuki kehidupan putri-putrinya, Sakura sudah ia abaikan karena perasaan takut yang mendalam menjerah batinnya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membencimu Sakura." Bisik Tsunade lembut, meski Sakura enggan melepas senyaman apa berada dalam pangkuan ibunya. Sambil masih mengusap-usap lembut surai putri bungsunya, Tsunade melanjutkannya. "Untuk pertama kali, aku akui aku tidak pernah menaruh rasa pada ayahmu. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Dengan kebodohanku untuk terus menyembunyikan seberapa aku butuh dirinya, hingga ia pergi tanpa tahu isi hatiku. Saat itulah aku sadar aku membencimu karenanya." Sakura masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya jatuh menetes mendengar pengakuan sang ibu yang jujur saja, baru ini Sakura dengar langsung setelah begitu lama luka yang disebabkan karenanya. "Karena dia sangat menyayangimu. Dan begitu mencintaimu. Membuatku cemburu dan takut untuk menatap wajahmu."

Kurenai menghapus wajahnya lembut. Dari balik cahaya pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat pemandangan itu begitu kuat mengoyak batinnya. Ditemani Kakashi yang selalu setia mendekapnya lembut. Tidak mendengar. Tapi tampilan dari keindahan yang mereka lihat cukup untuk membuktikan jika Sakura dan Tsunade telah berbaikan.

Kali ini, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya ibunya dengan rasa tak percaya. Sungguh. Haruskah karena alasan sesederhana itu ibunya mengabaikannya selama ini? Tidak kah itu sungguh kejam? Tapi. Membayangkan kemungkinan, bukankah sama saja dengan Sakura? Sarada kecil pun sama dengan dirinya. Dengan ini, Sakura jadi paham arti sakit yang Sarada terima. Tidak beda jauh dari dirinya. Tak ada bedanya.

" _Kaa-san_. maafkan aku." Bisik Sakura kembali mendekap lutut Tsunade. Bersimbah air mata dan lautan duka yang menggenanginya bersamaan. Tsunade mengangguk peduli. Meraih dagu Sakura dan menatapnya penuh ketulusan. Ia peduli. Sebenarnya jauh lebih sulit baginya menyayangi Sakura dari pada Kurenai. Karena Sakura hadir di saat ia lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kau bahagia Sakura. Hidupmu adalah milikmu. Kebahagiaan ada di tanganmu. Aku akan merestui semua yang kau putuskan dalam hidupmu. Karena aku tak lagi mau menyesal jika saja aku kembali melihat anakku dalam kesengsaraan mendalam karena ulahku." Ucap Tsunade lembut.

"A-aku.."

"Kau masih mencintai Sasuke 'kan?" Sakura terdiam. "Dan kebetulan, aku ingin Kushi memiliki teman." Bisiknya halus.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Tenten melangkah dengan pandangan was-was di setiap langkahnya. Mengamati beberapa pekerja yang masih membenahi segala hal yang akan ia rayakan esok pagi. Biarlah para tamu berpesta. Karena kesempurnaan penantian besok adalah tanggungjawabnya. Sambil ditemani Neji, Tenten menjadi jauh lebih semangat mengawasi beberapa ruang yang masih harus diawasi.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dengan langkah tenang, ia melewati beberapa pasang kekasih yang lebih memilih untuk menebar senyum dan romantika rindu mereka di sudut-sudut pesta. Menepi. Membagi rasa. Kadang tak terlewatkan beberapa tawa yang terdengar dari setiap langkahnya. Juga kecupan-kecupan berhasrat.

Sakura telah berhasil menurunkan sebagian besar beban yang membelenggu dirinya. Satu persatu bebannya hilang dan tertiup angin dalam sekejap. Ia masih bisa rasakan seberapa nyaman berada dalam belaian sang ibu.

Jadi begitu rasanya. Jadi begitu lah indahnya mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang ibu yang telah lama ia miliki namun baru ini ia nikmati.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangnya pada beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa ada yang ia kenal, juga beberapa ada yang tak ia kenal. Jelas saja. Ini pesta Tenten. Mungkin sebagian adalah kenalan Neji atau semacamnya, Sakura tak begitu peduli. Tak ia lihat Itachi di sekitarnya lagi. Juga sama dengan Kurenai dan Kakashi. Dikeramaian ini, Sakura merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang begitu terasing kini. Dengan keputusan yang telah ia pilih, mungkin ada baiknya ia mencari Tenten. Membantu gadis itu menyiapkan beberapa pekerjaan yang tadi masih belum selesai Sakura perhatikan. Mungkin masih banyak yang harus Tenten persiapkan, mengingat sejak tadi ia tidak ada di dalam pesta. Ya. Lebih baik begitu, dari pada Sakura tidak ada kerjaan.

Namun, belum lagi Sakura melangkah jauh. Samar-samar Sakura melihat satu sosok yang begitu ia rindukan di dalam gelap. Dengan seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang membuatnya merasakan...

... perih.

Apa Sakura harus percaya dengan apa yang baru ia saksikan? Sasuke tertawa. Ada tawa yang begitu indah yang Sakura lihat dari wajah Sasuke yang sudah begitu lama ia nantikan. Sasuke tertawa. Dengan satu tangannya yang mendekap sang wanita dan tangannya yang lain mengenggam gelas yang masih berisi di sana.

Sasuke tertawa. Kenapa ia jadi benci dengan tawa itu?

Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Apa-apaan rasa sakit yang mendiami dadanya kini? Bukankah baru saja ia merasa damai sebab Tsunade baru mengakuinya sebagai anak? Lalu, kenapa rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan kembali menderah batinnya. Sakura bisa mengamati semua tindakan Sasuke dengan wanita bersurai hitam itu. Ia wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Sakura bisa melihatnya hanya dengan menilai seberapa berkelas ia tertawa.

Terkadang Sasuke berbisik intim di telinga sang wanita lalu mereka tertawa. Atau terkadang sang wanita menyentuh lembut alis mata Sasuke dan pria itu mengecup jarinya.

Takut rasa sakit itu semakin dalam merasuki jiwanya. Sakura memutuskan untuk berpaling. Di raihnya beberapa gelas minuman yang tak jauh dari meja dimana tempatnya berdiri. Meneguknya cepat hingga dua tiga gelas sebelum akhirnya ia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan lain.

"Sakura- _san_." seru suara itu menampar Sakura kekenyataan.

Sakura bisa merasakan detik yang ia lewati terhenti seketika. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang wanita berambut cerah yang tersenyum padanya. Membawanya pada kenyataan tentang masa-masa lalu yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Serunya membuat Sakura kembali pada dirinya. Karin tengah berdiri di depannya.

Apa ini halusinasi karena beberapa gelas yang ia nikmati?

"Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengundangku. Kau makin cantik Sakura- _san_." ucapnya antusias. Memandangi Sakura dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sarada menghantui pikiran Sakura. Bagaimana saat-saat ketika Sarada dilahirkan dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Membuat Sakura gugup, dan rasa berdosa menghantuinya. Karin tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan. Untuk itu, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksa Sakura melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Ini adalah hari baik. Jangan ingat Sarada lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Bisiknya dewasa.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Karin?" tanya Sakura merasa dibodohi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu begitu tegar saat mendapati kabar jika anaknya telah tiada di tangan wanita lain, yang tak lain adalah wanita yang menyebabkan pernikahannya hancur dalam sekejap.

"Karena pada awalnya semua adalah salahku. Sudahlah. Jika kau membahas Sarada lagi, mungkin aku akan menuntutmu ke penjara." Karin tidak sedang bercanda. Bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Sarada ke dunia. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia juga berusaha untuk tahu diri jika segala awal penderitaan ini adalah ulahnya.

Ditinggalkannya Sakura saat maksud baiknya untuk mengajak Sakura menemui Sasuke ditolak begitu saja. Mungkin bagi Karin tidak lagi menjadi masalah saat melihat Sasuke dengan wanita lain. Tapi, bagi Sakura ini adalah masalah baru yang baru ini menjadi begitu sakit dialaminya. Melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain. Bahkan tertawa begitu indah membuat rasa cemburu dalam dadanya meluap. Ia tak tahan lagi ketika sesaat melihat Sasuke telah jatuh dalam pelukan wanita itu. Memeluknya. Mendekapnya tanpa rasa malu. Ingin rasanya menarik Sasuke dari sana. Tapi, apa ia punya hak? Apa Sakura punya hak atas Sasuke setelah dua tahun mereka tak pernah bertemu?

Sakura meneguk gelas terakhir di sekitarnya. Ini entah sudah gelas yang keberapa Sakura tak lagi tahu. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menapaki segala penjuru. Mencari seseorang. Mencari bantuan. Atau mencari pelarian agar tidak ada kesalahan yang ia sebabkan karena rasa cemburu itu membakar habis kesabarannya.

Itachi.

Ia butuh Itachi, atau seseorang yang bisa mengatakan padanya jika tidak perlu ada yang harus ia khawatirkan. Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasukenya 'kan? Selama dua tahun ini. Apa semua hal telah berubah? Lalu kenapa hanya ia yang masih jalan di tempat. Dan saat menyadari itu, Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus menangis atau meraung.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi!" Tenten terkejut saat tahu-tahu ia mendengar ada satu suara yang begitu keras berasal dari sekitarnya. Meja yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat peralatan jatuh tertabrak oleh Sakura. Padahal ruangan ini harus ia selesaikan untuk esok hari. Tenten langsung melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dan membantunya berdiri. Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa sakit atau tidak karena luka gores yang kini merusak kulit lututnya.

"Kau tidak mabuk kan?" tanya Tenten menginterogasi. Ruangan ini terletak terpisah dari tempat pesta. Jadi meskipun suara-suara musik masih ada, tapi tidak begitu membuat kebisingan sama sekali. Tenten menatap wajah Sakura dekat. Wajah janda muda itu berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat tadi. Ada kemarahan juga rasa kecewa yang menguasai. Membuat Tenten bersabar untuk melepas kegiatannya untuk sebentar menemani Sakura dan membawanya duduk di tempat yang bisa mereka duduki.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura?" Tenten mulai bersuara.

Sedang Sakura. Ia tak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana. Ia merasa malu jika harus mengakui bahwa ia cemburu karena Sasuke begitu dekat dengan seorang wanita. Kenapa begitu marah melihatnya.

"Hei. Apa aku masih belum bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam hatimu?" bujuk Tenten yang entah kenapa begitu mampu memahami Sakura. Apa Sakura selalu seperti ini saat ia dihadapkan pada suatu masalah? Menganggap kepedulian Tenten tidak ada artinya. Apakah ia harus mengulangi lagi kesalahannya seperti dulu? Merasa Tenten tak bisa membantu, maka ia lari ketempat lain dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kepedulian Tenten lagi. Ia ingin bercerita. Ingin memulai. Dan ingin Tenten terus peduli padanya.

"Apa aku cemburu melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain?" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menutup wajahnya bersamaan saat hembusan napas berat ia keluarkan. Ia takut ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitinya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa menjadi bayangan yang paling ingin dimusnahkannya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui betapa hatinya perih tak tertahan.

Tenten tersenyum. Tapi, Sakura tak sempat melihat sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Tenten. Meraih kedua lengannya dan mencengkeramnya. Menatap Tenten dalam-dalam dan mulai bersuara. "Aku melihatnya dengan seorang wanita Tenko. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan begitu anggun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sakit sekali rasanya melihatnya tertawa selepas itu dengan wanita lain." Dengan tangan yang kini menggenggam dadanya, Sakura terlihat merana. "Aku cemburu Tenko. Aku cemburu." Dan airmata yang kini mengalir pedih.

Tenten meraih tubuh Sakura. Membiarkan wanita itu mendekap tubuhnya. Mengisakan tangisnya. Sedang dalam pandangnya, Tenten melihat Neji tersenyum penuh kasih padanya. Di saat-saat begini Neji selalu bisa mengerti situasinya. Entah apa yang Tenten serukan hingga membuat Neji pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan mereka.

Kedua wanita dengan urusan wanita pula.

"Aku pikir jika aku kembali ia akan tetap menjadi Sasuke-ku Tenko. Tapi kenapa ia melupakanku? Bukankah dulu ia yang bilang begitu mencintaiku. Begitu menginginkanku. Ingin aku memaafkannya. Kenapa saat ini ia dengan wanita lain?" isakan kecil itu masih terus terdengar. Dengan Tenten yang masih setia dengan senyum dan tepukan-tepukan pemberi ketegaran di punggung Sakura.

"Tenko. Aku mencintainya." Ucapnya dengan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah menikah, Sakura."

Dan tak bisa Sakura bayangkan, jika saja sebuah kata bisa membunuh. Mungkin ia sudah terbunuh oleh kata-kata yang Tenten suarakan saat itu juga.

"Ya. Dia sudah menikah."

Sakura merasa tak lagi ada artinya kali ini. Penantiannya selama dua tahun lenyap tak berbekas. Lalu kenapa jika Sasuke telah menikah? Apa hubungannya dengannya? Sakura kesal memikirkannya. Untuk itu, entah kenapa. Dengan gerakan keputusasaan. Sakura mendekati Kurenai yang sedang terlibat beberapa percakapan dengan Itachi juga Kakashi dan Sasuke di dalamnya. Dan tak luput sang wanita yang tadi ia saksikan menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Sasuke tertawa bahagia.

Tanpa peduli akan siapapun yang ada di sana. Sakura meminta Kurenai agar bersedia meminjamkannya mobil untuk jalan ia pulang. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Rasa sakit di dadanya merayap menguasai otaknya. Otaknya berhenti berpikir. Dan segalanya menjadi begitu tak berarti lagi. Itachi menapati aura Sakura begitu redup, berbeda seperti pertama mereka menikmati malam tadi. Membuat wanita lain di sana menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya ia sedang sakit." Ucap wanita itu bertanya.

Sakura menepis pelan sentuhan tangan Kurenai yang tengah menyentuh dahinya. Tidak panas. Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa gerakannya menjadi sekelam itu?

"Ada kamar kosong yang masih tersedia. Sasuke- _kun_ , lebih baik kau antarkan saja nona ini ke sana." Ucap wanita itu.

Wanita yang Sakura akui begitu cantik dari sudut apapun memandangnya. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Sakura. Menatapnya datar. Kembali menjadi Sasuke yang berkepribadian dingin dan itu membuat Sakura mati rasa seketika. Kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya menderita. Dengan tangan terulur, Sasuke terabaikan oleh penolakan Sakura yang secara terang-terangan, membuang pandang darinya.

"Aku lebih baik pulang." Bisik Sakura menahan titik didih dalam jiwanya.

Memandang itu, membuat Kurenai menengahinya. "Sakura, jika kau mau pulang, biarlah Sasuke mengantarmu sampai tujuan."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri _nee-san_." meski ragu, Sakura menyakini dirinya bahwa ia masih sanggup untuk mengontrol diri dalam keadaan seburuk ini. Kurenai tak lagi mau berkata lebih banyak. Diberikannya kunci mobilnya pada Sakura sesaat Sasuke meyakininya dalam satu pandangan tersirat. Itachi mendesah. Sedang Kikyo, wanita yang sejak tadi hanya menatapi Sakura kini meneguk isi dalam gelasnya kembali.

Mengamati. Mempelajari.

"Terserah padamu. tapi ijinkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke dalam mobil." Usul Sasuke yang kini lebih dulu melangkah, meninggalkan Sakura yang mengikutinya dalam kesesakan mendalam.

Tidak ada kata di antara mereka. Kesepian menghampiri dan mempermainkan perasaan Sakura bergantian. Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak karena langkahnya. Rindu.

Melihat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuat rindu Sakura meluap semakin banyak. Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa bisa begitu menyebalkan merindukan seseorang yang tak tahu dirinya sedang di rindu. Apa hanya Sakura yang merasakannya? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke. kenapa Sasuke hanya diam?

.

Telah jauh mereka tinggalkan ruang pesta, meninggalkan kesakitan yang terus terseret dalam langkah. Sakura tahu ia telah egois karena rindu itu sungguh menyiksa. Diantara langkah dan kesepian ia buka suara. "Apa kau bahagia Sasuke?" dengan kepedihan mendalam, ia urungkan langkahnya mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang kini jelas telah diam pada posisinya. Sasuke berbalik. Menatap wajah Sakura yang menunduk.

Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa bisa Sasuke menjawabnya?

"Jika kau bahagia, jangan katakan padaku." balas Sasuke datar. Memiluhkan seluruh jejak batin Sakura.

Siapa yang bahagia? Sakura? Tidak mungkin bisa bahagia meski segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku bertanya padamu." tanya Sakura mengepal kelima jemarinya. Sedang tangan yang lain ia sematkan di dadanya. Ada rasa nyerih di dalam sana. Dan jika Sakura bisa menembusnya, ia ingin meremuk rasa sakit itu agar sirna seketika. Tapi percuma. jika masih ada Sasuke, rasanya percuma.

Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Di koridor yang menampilkan berapa banyak pintu-pintu kamar di sepanjang lorong. Suara musik mengecil. Bahkan tak lagi terdengar karena Sakura tidak peduli apapun lagi selain Sasuke di hadapannya. Sesak di dadanya. Berat napasnya. Semua karena Sasuke penyebabnya.

"Jawab Sasuke! Apa kau bahagia?!" kesalnya tak terkira. Malu rasanya bertanya hal sehina itu di saat yang menjijikan seperti ini. Hanya karena ia melihat Sasuke bersama wanita tadi, kenapa rasanya tidak rela.

Hanya karena Tenten bicara jika Sasuke telah menikah. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke berada dalam pelukan wanita lain. Ingin rasanya bersikap egois. Sejak dulu Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Sejak dahulu Sasuke hanya mencintainya.

Lantas kenapa sekarang berubah?

"Bahagia." Sasuke menarik pandangannya menatap Sakura dan menerawang kehampaan. "Wanita yang kucintai pergi. Wanita yang tak menerimaku telah menghilang. Wanita yang telah mengabaikanku tak lagi kutemukan. Dan itu membuatku bahagia." Bisiknya memasang senyum.

Adakah rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari sayatan pedang? Jika ada, Sakura rasa ia tengah merasakannya.

"Aku bahagia Sakura. Akhirnya dengan kepergianmu, rasa cintaku, benciku, dan segalanya yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun ikut kau bawah pergi. Dan pada akhirnya tak ada lagi rindu yang bisa menyakiti. Aku bahagia." Sasuke tak mau menatap wajah Sakura lebih lama. Setelah mengatakan segala jenis perasaannya yang tertahan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura dan mulai melangkah kembali. "Sudah malam. Lanjutkan langkahmu." Bisiknya menyudahi.

Sakura menegang dalam posisinya. Jiwanya meraung derita. Betapa sakit rasanya. Rindunya tak berbalas. Cintanya telah dilenyapkan. Dua tahun ini, menahan cinta yang merindu ternyata lebih menyakitkan. Untuk apa Sakura melangkah ke sebuah perubahan jika yang ia nanti tak pernah ada untuk menunggunya. Bibirnya bergetar ingin berucap agar Sasuke jangan pergi. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia sumbangkan. Segalanya telah hilang tak berbekas.

"Sakura?" Sasuke merasa tak ada langkah yang mengiktuinya. Berbalik kembali dan masih mendapati Sakura tanpa langkah. Terlihat malang dan iba.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan. "Dua tahun ini kugunakan waktu untuk merindukanmu." Mengangkat kepalanya. "Bahkan dalam pelukan Itachi aku selalu merindukanmu." Memandang Sasuke. "Aku tahu ini begitu hina mengatakannya di saat seperti ini. Disaat kau sudah bahagia." Mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tapi, lebih baik kukatakan dari pada tidak sama sekali." mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan aku mohon maafkan aku." Mencoba ihklas meratapi kemalangannya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke penuh rintih yang tak ia tampakan. Dalam satu tatapan senduh Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi aku sudah menikah."

Pedih.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Sasuke sudah menikah :'( Sasuke jahat!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **cinta**

"Sebenarnya, Akupun masih mencintaimu."

.

Gelap. Yang Sakura pandang hanya gelap. Suhu dingin menusuk setiap jejak kulitnya. Membuatnya menegang karena tanpa ia tahu sudah ada kecupan-kecupan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dingin berganti hangat. Meninggalkan basah. Memberi sensasi. Membuatnya mendesah.

Sakura menegang lebih panjang. Lehernya ditelusuri oleh panjangnya kecupan yang membekas.

"Aku masih mencintamu."

Dan dengan bibir terkunci oleh bibir lain, Sakura terhempas ke atas peraduan.

Ia rindu sensasi ini. Sudah dua tahun ia tidak merasakan ini. Gairahnya bangkit karena setiap rangsangan dari sentuhan duda beranak satu itu memberinya dahaga yang harus ia basuh hingga basah.

"Sa-sasuke.. ahhh." Cerca Sakura.

Rindu yang ia tumpuk, Sasuke letupkan sekejap saja dengan sentuhan dan kecupannya.

Ini Sasuke. Beginikah rasanya bercumbu dengan mantan kekasihnya ini?

Berbeda.

Duda beranak satu ini memiliki rasa yang berbeda dari pria-pria yang pernah tidur dengannya. Apa karena rasa cinta itu memang teruntuknya? Atau memang karena Sasuke memang pria yang mampu menjadikannya haus akan segala hasrat.

"Buka mulutmu Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terenga-engah karena cumbuan Sasuke di permukaan dadanya, lehernya, dan wajahnya. Wajah yang tampan itu memenuhi seluruh pandangan Sakura. Dengan tangan yang melingkar mendekap leher Sasuke yang tak sengaja memerintah agarSasuke hanya harus selalu berada di dekatnya.

Sakura menurut pada Sasuke, dibukanya mulutnya. Dan Sasuke memandangnya.

"Ini pertama kali aku merasakan tubuhmu Sakura." Bisik Sasuke. Menjulurkan lidahnya menyambut lidah Sakura yang bersembunyi malu-malu di sana. Hingga pada akhirnya lidah mereka membelit dan saling menari dengan kegirangan nafsu tiada tara.

Diakhiri oleh kecupan panjang, Sasuke menyentuh payudara Sakura yang masih menutup malu-malu dibalik gaun merah mudah tipisnya.

"Ini pertama kali bagiku untuk tak mampu mengendalikan hasratku."

Sakura terpekik saat tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah merobek gaun indah itu. Menampilkan brah yang Sakura kenakan. Menyingkap cepat penutup itu ke atas dan mebiarkan dua payudara Sakura menyembul keluar. Menampakan diri dan menunjukan keindahannya.

"Bahkan yang kudapati hanya sisa-sisa rasa yang telah pria-pria itu tinggalkan di tubuhmu." Bisiknya memandang tajam pada wajah Sakura yang merasa bersalah mendengarnya.

Selama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Betapa bodohnya Sakura karena tak pernah bercumbu dengan Sasuke secara nyata. Dan sekarang, kenapa begitu banyak penyesalan yang membuat Sakura ingin menangis karena mendapati kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuknya. Membuatnya seakan begitu murah dan terkesan seperti sampah.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan dari atas tubuhnya, yang menindihnya. Airmatanya tak lagi mampu ia tutupi. Mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Berakhir di telinganya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya untuk tak terlihat oleh Sasuke, namun percuma.

"Aku kotor untukmu kan Sasuke?" bisiknya menahan isak. Andai saja ia tidak pernah membiarkan pria lain menyentuhnya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal yang secara tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Ya. Kau kotor." Bisik Sasuke, meraih tangan Sakura yang menyentuh dadanya. Dorongan pada tubuhnya, ia abaikan hanya dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada wajah Sakura yang enggan memandangnya.

Kotor.

Sakit sekali mendengarnya. Piluh dan perih.

"Untuk itu, ijinkan aku melumurimu tubuhmu dengan semua hal tentangku. Kecupanku, belaianku. Membiarkan tubuhmu tercium sama dengan bauku. Memandikanmu dengan cairanku, dan menandaimu dengan ludahku." Bisik Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan membayangkannya membuat Sakura memrah dan merasa malu mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke tidak punya kata lain yang lebih wajar untuk diucapkan saat bercinta? Kenapa disaat-saat begini pun ia tidak bisa merayu.

"Aku ingin mengamilimu berkali-kali Sakura." Dikecupnya lagi Sakura dengan kecupan brutal. Memainkan lidah sang wanita. Mengajaknya menari dan mengikat. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura sedikit lebih turun, memaksa wanita itu membuka mulutnya agar Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa menyapu isi mulut Sakura. Membuatnya sesak napas. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menyudahi ciuman menyiksa itu, tapi Sasuke seakan tidak mau peduli.

Ini menyenangkan. Tapi begitu menyiksa. Sampai Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Remasannya pada surai Sasuke pun tak memberi Sasuke pengertian bahwa ia butuh udara, hingga akhirnya Sakura menggigit lidahnya.

 _AAKHH!_

Raung Sasuke menarik mulutnya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang sudah terengah-engah butuh udara.

Sasuke manakutkan. Tapi Sakura mencintainya.

"A-aku butuh oksigen!"

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu." Seru Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa sadar mereka saling membalas dan merangsang satu sama lain. Dengan rindu, cinta, nafsu dan hasrat yang diarahkan oleh gairah. Sakura lapar selama dua tahun. Sedang Sasuke? Ia hanya ingin menyucikan Sakura dengan sentuhannya.

Sampai Sakura mengingat segalanya. Bukankah Sasuke sudah menikah? Kenapa ia mau merelakan semua desahan ini untuk pria yang telah berisitri itu? Apa ia mau kembali mengulang kesalahannya di tahun-tahun yang lalu? Tapi, terlepas dari itu, Ia memang butuh Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah bercumbu selama hidup mereka. Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak. Kehangatan Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin menguasainya seorang diri. Tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah menikah? Ini tidak boleh.

Sangat tidak boleh.

Sakura merasakan tubuh telanjang Sasuke sudah menarik tubuh telanjangnya dalam satu dekapan hangat. Lalu ada sentuhan di ujung kewanitaannya yang sudah ingin mendesak. Sasuke telah menikah. Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini. Merelakan Sasuke bahagia dengan wanita lain? Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupnya setelahnya? Akan terus melanjutkan penderitaan?

Sasuke berusaha mendorong miliknya masuk pada kewanitaan Sakura yang terasa begitu terkunci. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan senyum yang damai. Ia begitu cinta pria ini. Pria yang terlihat sempurna namun begitu cacat akan segalanya. Berwajah datar. Penuh perangai yang suka memaksa. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, ia tetap memaksa miliknya masuk kekewanitaan Sakura saat Sakura jelas-jelas tak ingin membantunya berjuang.

"Aku sudah dua tahun tidak melakukannya Sasuke." Bisik Sakura yang bangkit memandang Sasuke yang balas memandangnya. "Dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu?" Sasuke berucap peduli. Sakura meraih milik Sasuke, menggenggamnya dalam genggamannya, sambil membuka lebar selangkangannya, ia menatap Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak apa." bisiknya, membuat Sasuke mulai percaya diri untuk memaksa menikmati tubuhnya.

'Ahhh...hmmmhh.." Sakura menjerit, lalu ditutupnya mulutnya menahan jeritan itu. Milik Sasuke, pelan-pelan telah menerobos masuk miliknya. Terasa seperti mengoyak sesuatu di sana. Dua tahun tak dimasuki, membuat milik Sakura begitu merekat dan-

"Ja-jangan terlalu menyiksa Sas-sasuke. Ce-cepat masukkan!" kesal Sakura yang tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa sakit itu sampai ke otaknya.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti seorang perawan yang baru melepaskan kehormatannya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit.

Goyangan-goyanagn lembut, Sasuke berikan untuk membiasakan miliknya dan milik Sakura saling beradaptasi. Di dalam kamar ini. Salah satu kamar hotel ressort milik Kikyo, Sasuke menikmati seindah ini ternyata berhubungan seks dengan Sakura.

Mereka mendesah bersama, menikmati hasrat yang sama pada titik-titik kenikmatan yang sama. Membuat Sakura merasa nikmat berkali-kali lipat. Ia rindu Sasuke, dan rasa rindu itu berujung pada sebuah peraduan yang membuatnya mendesah berkali-kali malam ini.

Sasuke sudah mencapai batas teratasnya dalam bercinta. Sakura yang tahu akan kebiasaan para lelaki yang akan mencapai klimaks, kini berhAmbur merangkul leher Sasuke dan menatapnya penuh makna. Sasuke sudah menikah, Sasuke telah bahagia dengan wanita lain. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apa setelah malam ini ia akan kembali menikmati penderitaannya seorang diri? ia tidak mau menikmati pria lain lagi saat Sasuke dengan jelas telah 'menyucikannya' kembali.

Ia ingin menjadikan Sasuke yang terakhir. Meskipun itu akan membuatnya merasa sendirian setelah ini. Untuk itu, Sakura terkenang akan ucapan ibunya beberapa saat lalu. Kushi butuh teman?

Sakura tersenyum. Dikecupnya Sasuke dengan hasrat yang memuncak. Dorongan milik Sasuke membuatnya begitu nikmat. Sasuke bahagia? Ia pun harus bahagia. Diputuskannya sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya hancur di masa depan. Biarlah, Sakura telah pasrah.

"A-aku akan keluar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tertahan. Sakura menaikkan kedua kakinya. Menekan pinggul Sasuke untuk tidak menjauh dari miliknya. Membuat Sasuke memandangnya cemas. Kemauan Sakura kah ini?

"ahh.. ahhh... Ha-hamili A-aku, Sas-sa..sukee.." rintih Sakura menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya. Sasuke memandang Sakura tak percaya. Diusahakannya untuk menarik diri dari dekapan Sakura, namun Sakura menolak untuk menyerah.

"A-aku tidak mungkin." Bisik Sasuke. Titik kenikmatannya hampir mendekat, dan Sasuke tak mampu berpikir banyak.

"A-aku mohon..." Sakura semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leHer Sasuke, mengunci bibirnya dengan dekapan. _Biarkan aku merawat anakmu dikesendirianku dihari tua._ "Ahhhh..." Sakura merasakan ada cairan yang memenuhi rahimnya. Untuk pertama kali ia merasa tubuhnya begitu hangat setelah bertahun-tahun Itachi mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama saat dulu.

"Kau bodoh?!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung menarik tubuhnya lemah. Mencoba keras menyadarkan dirinya yang masih lemah terbuai nikmatnya bercinta. Sakura terhempas lemah dipembaringan. Menutup mata dan tidak mau tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan karena keputusannya. Ia menutup matanya, tersenyum membayangkan cairan itu mengisi tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Jika kau bisa bahagia. Biarlah aku membesarkan anakmu di masa tuaku."

"Sakura." Rintih Sasuke memandang Sakura yang lemah.

Dibalik semuanya, ada senyuman yang ia hadiahkan untuk Sakura tanpa wanita itu tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lembut.

Malam semakin jauh meninggalkan masanya. Pagi-pagi menjemput dalam kegelapan, dan Sakura memeluk Sasuke sampai ia merasa terlelap.

Ia tidak ingin menyesal. Kali ini saja ia ingin kembali jatuh ke dalam dosa. Kali ini saja ia ingin kembali bersikap egois menikmati cumbuan Sasuke. terus dan terus.

Ia ingin egois, sekali ini saja karena mungkin esok hari mereka akan berpisah.

 _Maafkan aku, Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

* * *

AN : Yang ini sebenarnya enggak mau saya masukin dalam chapter ini. Dan sebenarnya udah saya putusin untuk gak masukin di chapter manapun (kecuali chapter bonus) Tapi karena saya juga enggak cukup konsep buat nulis adegan beginian (saya masih polos). Maka saya masukin kesini aja seadanya. Maaf. Kalau gagal. Gak apa lah ya, yang penting ceritanya selesai.


	20. Chapter Ending

.

.

 **Out of the Blue**

 **==.==**

DISCLAIMER chara NARUTO : **Masashi Kishimoto**

DISCLAIMER STORY : **Spica Zoe**

Cover Art : CharaKauffmann

 **Warning : Affair, OOC, NTR, Sakura Centric,**

 **.**

 _.Cerita mengandung unsur antagonis moral._

 _.Sebab itu tolong jangan benci chara di dalamnya._

* * *

 _"_ _Karena darah Uchiha harus lahir dari rahim Sakura."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan apa yang baru ia lakukan semalam. Beradu kasih dengan seorang duda beranak satu yang pada kenyataannya ternyata sudah kembali beristri.

Itu yang Sakura tahu.

Mendapati keadaan seorang diri di atas peraduan, dengan lapisan selimut, Sakura bengkit perlahan. Mengangkat tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya ketumpukan bantal yang telah ia atur. Ditatapnya samar gaun merah muda yang ia pakai malam tadi, telah tak lagi berarti di atas lantai. Sobekan yang Sasuke berikan, membuat gaun itu tak lagi layak pakai.

Memikirkan itu saja, Sakura tersenyum.

Piluh rasanya karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Apanya yang berubah? Ia bahkan semakin sesat mengorbankan dirinya, masa depannya, hanya karena rindu yang ia miliki begitu besar pada duda itu.

Bagaimana jika ia hamil? Bagaimana dengan nasib anaknya? Atau dirinya sendiri?

Memikirkan itu, Sakura hanya ingin menarik satu senyuman getir di wajahnya. Percuma berpikir sekarang, saat semua sudah terjadi atas kemauannya sendiri.

Biarlah.

Apapun akhirnya, ia hanya berharap Tuhan masih memberikannya takdir yang indah.

Sakura meremas kemeja putih yang ia gunakan dalam langkah kakunya. Kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan semalam. Mungkin, Sasuke yang memakaikannya saat pria itu tahu bahwa Sakura tak memiliki pakaian lagi setelah dengan sengaja ia merusak gaun yang ia kenakan.

Melangkah meraih pintu kamar, Sakura membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Ini hari pernikahan Tenten. Sebagai teman bukankah Sakura harus mendampingi Tenten di saat-saat seperti ini? Ya, Sakura harus.

Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang ia lewati dengan pengabaian terhadap kepedulian Tenten padanya. Sebagai seorang sahabat biarkan kali ini Sakura memberi makna yang mendalam bagi sahabatnya.

Diliriknya setiap sudut ruang utama. Ingin hati mendapati Sasuke yang mungkin bisa membantunya mencarikan pakaian pengganti, namun tak ia temukan sosok itu.

Sakura memilih duduk di atas sofa, berhadapkan dengan televisi yang padam dan sunyi. Menelusuri setiap dinding yang dihiasi gambaran seni yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan mendapati mesin penanda waktu yang menunjukan saat yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Empat jam lagi.

Dan Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak membawa ponsel. Ia tidak membawa selain dirinya sendiri ke dalam ruangan ini. Entah mengapa ia menurut saja saat Sasuke menggiringnya ke dalam kamar ini dan mereka melakukan segalanya.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku pun masih mencintaimu."_

Kalimat pengakuan dari Sasuke tentang cintanya.

Jika ia masih mencintai Sakura, kenapa ia menikah saat Sakura meninggalkannya? Kenapa melakukan ini saat Sakura sebenarnya telah merencanakan kepulangannya untuk menyatakan seberapa rindu ia membatin akan cinta yang ia miliki pada duda itu.

Tapi, bukankah sedari dulu Sakura tidak pernah beruntung pada takdir?

Dalam kesunyian dan pemikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangan. Menandakan sebuah kehadiran dari suara-sura tombol yang terdengar. Mengantisipasi, Sakura kini tengah memandang jelas pada kehadiran seseorang yang tak ia duga telah berdiri memandangnya.

" _Nee-san?!"_ serunya nyaris tak percaya.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum, dengan membawa sesuatu dan menyerahkannya secara langsung pada Sakura. "Pakailah." Perintah sang kakak dengan tatapan lembut.

Sakura keluar dari kamar, masih didapatinya Kurenai yang duduk diam menunggunya di tempat yang ia duduki tadi. Masih di luar logika, bagaimana bisa kakaknya datang dan membawakan hal yang ia butuhkan dengan perasaan selembut itu.

Menatapnya, tanpa curiga. Atau ada hal yang benar-benar tersembunyi darinya?

"Tenten bilang, ia membutuhkanmu untuk membantunya melakukan segalanya." Kurenai menatap Sakura lembut, gaun itu memang cukup sederhana. Tapi, bagi Sakura itu cukup untuk memberi kesan yang indah.

"Ya. Aku pun ingin menemuinya, hanya saja.." Sakura terdiam dalam ucapannya. Tadi ia tidak punya pakaian, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya.

Kurenai meraih tangan Sakura lembut dan menariknya untuk melangkah.

Didalam perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam dan Sakura hanya bertanya dalam hatinya. Apa Sasuke yang menyuruh Kurenai untuk memberikan pakaian padanya? Lantas, alasan apa yang Sasuke berikan hingga Kurenai sama sekali tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dari Sakura.

" _Nee-san._ " Sakura berbisik ringan. Di tatapnya tangannya yang tergenggam oleh tangan Kurenai. Rasa hangat menyelimuti batinnya. "Hmm..."

"Apa Sasuke telah menikah?" tanyanya ragu.

.

.

Tenten sontak bangkit saat mendapati Sakura telah hadir dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan busana yang mereka gunakan untuk mendadani diri. Ruangan yang cukup besar dan luas. Begitu banyak orang di dalam. Begitu banyak gaun pengantin yang dipamerkan. Ruangan yang memiliki beberapa ruangan lagi di dalamnya. Sakura mendapati Tenten telah mengenakan salah satunya. Gaun putih yang berisi manik-manik kilau yang membuat Sakura takjub tak percaya. Juga di sudut lain, ada Neji yang tengah mencoba pakaian miliknya.

Tenten tidak sabar, ia menarik Sakura dari ketakjubannya yang lain sebelum waktu ia percumakan begitu saja. "Kau mau berdiri sampai kapan Sakura!" serunya keras. Menarik perhatian Itachi yang sedang bercermin di sudut lainnya.

Memperbaiki dasi yang ia gunakan.

"Kau juga harus tampil cantik hari ini." lanjut Tenten. Setelah memaksa Sakura duduk di depan cermin, ia melangkah ke deretan gaun pengantin yang terpajang dalam ruangan itu. Dengan cara berpikir, ia menilai satu persatu dari keseluruhnya.

"Pakai ini saja." Dan tiba-tiba suara yang tak terduga muncul dengan wujud yang membuat Sakura tak ingin lepas darinya.

Kikyo 'kah namanya?

Ia membawa satu gaun pengantin yang dibantu oleh beberapa orang di sana. Di hadapan Sakura dan Kurenai yang masih setia berada di sisinya.

"Wow! Kikyo- _san,_ benar-benar berbakat!" Seru Tenten menerima.

"Kikyo adalah pemilik ressort ini." seakan membaca isi hati Sakura, Kurenai mengungkapkan satu fakta yang mungkin Sakura butuhkan. Mengingat, keberadaan wanita itu telah membuatnya merasakan hancur tak terbantahkan. Wanita itu telah mampu membuat Sasuke tertawa. Membuat Sasuke merasa begitu hangat dan berbeda.

Ia cemburu.

Sakura menunduk lesuh. Mungkin ia telah tergantikan. Dan melihat seberapa dekat kehadiran wanita itu dengan keluarga Uchiha, rasanya ia telah benar-benar dikalahkan. Kurenai meraih gaun yang Tenten berikan padanya. Lalu menarik Sakura bangkit dan menyandingkan dengan tubuhnya.

Tenten sempat terkesima.

"Gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu Sakura." Pujinya tulus. Gaun seputih salju dengan bidang yang terbuka, mampu memberikan kesan seorang wanita terhormat untuk yang memakainya. Tapi bagi Sakura ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak ingin memakai benda secantik ini di saat jiwanya sedang tersiksa.

Melihat penolakan yang Sakura berikan, Kurenai meraih surai merah muda Sakura. Mengusapnya lembut dan tersenyum. "Semua kerabat wanita dari pengantin harus memakai gaun pengantin senada Sakura." Bisiknya menjelaskan.

"Dan apakah kau tak mau melakukannya untuk pernikahanku?" sambung Tenten cepat. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa, sengaja membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

Dengan segala keterpaksaan. Akhirnya Sakura menurut. Bersamaan dengan Tenten dan Kurenai, beberapa perancang membantu mereka berbenah. Kesibukan di ruangan ini benar-benar membuat Sakura menarik diri untuk menikmatinya. Sampai pada saat-saat seperti itu, tanpa sengaja. Ia melihat Sasuke dan pria lainnya juga sedang mempersiapkan dirinya.

Ada Kikyo di sana. Membantu Sasuke untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Memakaikan dasinya. Memberi sentuhan pada rambutnya. Wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura benar-benar ingin menepis segala kekesalan jiwa dan kecemburuannya dengan melarikan diri.

Tapi, ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak mungkin merusak suasana di hari indah Tenten. Sahabatnya.

"Kikyo- _san_ cantik 'kan?" tiba-tiba dibalik kesibukan, Tenten bersuara. Memandang Sakura dari bayangan cermin di depan mereka. Melihat Sakura menunduk getir dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin mengungkapkannya. "Dia yang merancang semua gaun pengantin yang ada di ruangan ini, Sakura." Ucapan yang membuat Sakura berhasil mengangkat kepalanya. memandang Tenten yang memasang wajah cerahnya. "Dia yang merancang gaun pengantin yang kau kenakan sekarang, sejak malam tadi."

Tenten tidak sanggup melihat airmuka Sakura yang menunjukan kebingungannya. Mencoba mendapati Kurenai yang menikmati dirinya dipercantik, Sakura berharap penjelasan. Sampai pada satu kejutan, yang datang dari orang lainnya.

"Wahhh.. ruangan ini begitu hidup." Karin hadir dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Ditatapnya cermin yang menampilkan tiga wajah wanita itu sekaligus, dan Sakura menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin dilihatnya. Melangkah cepat, Karin mendekati Sakura.

"Calon pengantin yang cantik." Goda Karin yang tersenyum riang. Tenten mendengus tawa, membuat Kurenai tersenyum mendapati betapa besar respon Sakura akan mereka.

"Kau salah orang Karin." Bisik Sakura lemah. Ini bukan lelucon untuk menganggap dirinya secantik seorang pengantin wanita.

Karin memandangnya curiga, diraihnya gaun Sakura, menyentuhnya penuh hasrat yang jelas, ia benar-benar senang. "Jika bukan dirimu, lalu siapa?" tanyanya mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya. Gaun yang dikenakan Sakura jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Dan Gaun ini. Sangat cocok untukmu Sakura. Aku tak tahu ternyata Sasuke benar-benar memberikan penghargaan terbesarnya untukmu tepat di hari ini. Apa kah bahagia, Sasuke akan menikahimu?"

"Ah?" balas Sakura menanggapi kalimat Karin yang terlalu panjang tapi sempat ia terjemah dalam otaknya.

Ada yang tidak seimbang dari apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura pengantin? Sasuke menikahinya? Belum sempat Sakura bertanya lebih banyak dalam hati, Tenten sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan pengertian dari beberapa penata rias yang tengah memperbaiki rambutnya, ia kini menatap Sakura penuh keseriusan yang mendalam.

Sebelum Sakura tenggelam dalam ketidaktahuannya.

"Hari ini, hari pernikahanmu." Bisik Tenten lembut.

Sedang Sakura terdiam tak percaya.

"Hei! Sakura- _san_ tidak tahu?" Karin bertanya bingung.

Situasi terasa semakin mencekam saat Karin memandang wajah Sakura yang berubah ekspresi. Ketidakmengertian, bagai tersesat di tengah hutan.

"K-kau bercanda Tenko! Ini tidak lucu!" kesal Sakura tidak percaya.

Ini pernikahannya? Bagaimana mungkin? Ini tidak masuk akal. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu akan segalanya lagi. Merasa begitu bingung, Sakura memandang wajah Kurenai yang hanya diam, menatap lembut cermin di hadapannya.

Apa mereka bermaksud mempermainkan dirinya?

"Tapi ini memang pernikahanmu Sakura- _san_." Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dari sana, ia menunjukan sebuah undagan yang ia terima dari Sasuke. Ada nama Sasuke dan Sakura yang tertera di sana. Bukan nama Tenten atau pun Neji yang ia ketahui. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Sasuke yang mengundangku ke pernikahan ini." lanjutnya menambahi.

"Tapi, ini pernikahanmu Tenko. Dan neji-"

"Aku sudah menikah Sakura." Tenten mengusap pipi sakura dengan lembut. Senyum ketulusan ia berikan pada sakura sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan yang ingin ia hadiahkan. Juga sebagai ucapan maaf karena telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan bercanda! Kapan kau menikah?!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Ia bangkit. Menatap Tenten marah. Ia tidak suka diberi lelucon seperti ini.

Sungguh. Ia merasa begitu terhina jika semua orang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Pernikahan Tenten?

Kapan?

Kenapa ia tidak tahu.

"Dua bulan setelah kau bercerai. Dan saat kau sudah memilih untuk pergi dari Konoha." Terang Tenten memandang Sakura serius.

Sakura telah lama bersama Tenten. Sakura tahu mana bagian Tenten yang sedang serius dan mana yang sedang ingin menggodanya. Tapi dari kemarin, rasanya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang telah Tenten rencanakan. Apakah ia harus percaya dengan penjelasan Tenten? Akankah ia percaya dengan segalanya sedang ia tak tahu apa-apa?

"Kau berbohong Tenten." Sakura menolak tubuh Tenten penuh ketidakinginan. Ia benci mengakui bahwa hatinya sedang teriris sakit. Jika benar semua terjadi, maka ia tidak ingin dibodohi lagi. Ia seakan telah dipecundangi dengan lelucon yang membuatnya merasa terhina.

Mendengar namanya disebut tanpa sebutan yang biasa, Tenten merasa Sakura benar-benar marah pada kenyataan. Tapi, yang ia ucapkan adalah kejujuran.

Mungkin ini saatnya menjelaskan semua.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan padamu tentang rencana pernikahanku dulu. Tapi, aku tahu kau sedang disibukan dengan kasus perceraian. Dan aku tak ingin menganggumu. Dan di saat yang tepat aku ingin mengundangmu, kau telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha."

Sakura meradang. Tatapannya berubah menjadi begitu tajam dan menampilkan ketidakpercayaannya. Ia tidak ingin percaya pada ketidakmengertian ini.

Pernikahannya? Pernikahan Tenten? Apa mereka ingin membohongi dirinya?

Kurenai bangkit, ia tahu dari tampilan wajah Sakura, ada ketidakpercayaan yang besar. Diraihnya tangan Sakura. Menyentuhnya lembut dan memandang sang adik penuh keinginan. Melihat Sakura bahagia.

"Maafkan kami Sakura. Tapi apa yang Tenten bilang itu benar. Ini pernikahanmu. Dan dia sudah menikah dua tahun lalu." bisik Kurenai mengantisipasi betapa besar ketidakmengertian Sakura terlihat.

" _Nee-san_! Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi!" Sakura menangis.

Tetesan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Membuat semua mata di ruangan itu memandangnya heran.

Kikyo menurunkan tangannya dari leher Sasuke. Mendengar Sakura mengeraskan suara seperti itu, membuat para pria kini memandang ke arah para wanita.

"Kalian mau membuat lelucon seperti ini hanya karena penghinaan yang ingin kalian berikan padaku?" teriak Sakura. Airmatanya jatuh mengalir tak tertahan. Ia tidak mau percaya. Setelah perasaan sakit yang ia korbankan karena semua permainan tak lucu seperti ini.

Sakura tak ingin percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi datang. Muncul di antara deretan yang memandangi Sakura cemas. Mungkin Itachi bisa melunakan perasaan Sakura. Dengan pandangan lembut, Kurenai memberinya isyarat. Itachi menggangguk.

Paham situasi, ia mulai memandang Sakura. "Tapi, ini benar-benar pernikahanmu Sakura." Bisik Itachi. Dengan tangan yang ditepis oleh Sakura kasar.

"Kau juga ingin membohongiku Itachi?" perih hati Sakura. Ia bahkan tengah habis-habisan merendahkan diri di pelukan Sasuke semalam hanya karena kebenaran tentang Sasuke sudah menikahi wanita lain, tapi ia begitu menginginkannya.

"Ini bukan kebohongan." Itachi mengerti bagaimana situasi Sakura sekarang. Meskipun ia begitu ingin Sakura percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kebenaran yang mereka sembunyikan dan akan dikeluarkan dalam waktu yang tepat.

Saat ini.

"Sakura-"

"Diam." Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan perintah secara mutlak pada Kakashi yang sudah mendekati kerumunan mereka dalam langkah pelannya. Menemui kenyataaan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa meyakinkan Sakura tentang kebenaran, membuat Kakashi pun ingin buka suara.

Bagaimana bisa, Sakura percaya akan segala hal yang baru ia dengar saat ini. Pernikahannya? Ini pernikahannya? Sakura, tak tahu kenapa airmatanya begitu banyak terbuang. Dipandanginya wajah itu satu-satu. Wajah-wajah yang mungkin ingin melihatnya bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya telah berani mempermainkannya.

Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada pandangan Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di samping sang wanita yang menjadi titik didih kecemburuannya sejak semalam.

Sasuke yang ia cintai. Sasuke yang membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 _"_ _Menurutmu, siapa yang paling menderita di antara kita berdua."_

 _Sakura menundukan wajahnya piluh. Dalam kenyataan yang ia jalani, tak seorangpun mampu menjabarkan seberapa banyak ia telah menyakiti Sasuke._

 _Dalam malam gelap, mereka berpeluk bersama. Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura tak ingin lepas._

 _"_ _Sasuke-"_

 _"_ _Biarkan aku yang bicara Sakura."_

 _Sakura menurut. Dengan dekapan yang masih ia eratkan pada mantan kekasihnya, sekaligus orang yang membenihinya malam ini, Sakura mendekap. Meletakan wajahnya tepat di dada bidang Sasuke. Meletakan telinganya, mendengar detak jantung pria itu di sana. Menjadikannya nada yang mungkin suatu saat, dalam kesendirian akan menjadi nada yang ia rindukan._

 _"_ _Sembilan tahun telah berlalu dari kita." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, meraih jemarinya. Menautkan jemarinya dan memainkannya. Memandanginya. Menelisiknya. "Dan kenapa aku begitu menderita." Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh jemarinya lembut, merasakan kehangatan yang terjalar dari jemari pria itu. Membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman dan damai._

 _"_ _Tujuh tahun kau menjadi milik orang lain, kakakku sendiri." Sakura mendengar. "Dan dalam tujuh tahunmu, kau membuatku hancur, menikahi orang lain, memiliki seorang putri yang akhirnya juga lenyap di depan matamu." Suara duda itu mulai terdengar basah. "Aku kehilangan segalanya Sakura. Dan saat aku datang kekehidupanmu sebagai istri dari Itachi, kau terlihat begitu bahagia."_

Hanya mencoba untuk bahagia, Sasuke. _–batin Sakura._

 _"_ _Dan setelah dua tahun kau hancurkan lagi perasaanku, kau kembali datang dengan pengakuanmu tentang cinta."_

 _Ya. Sakura sadar ia begitu egois. Berucap cinta saat semuanya tak lagi bisa dikendalikan. Kenyataan tetang Sasuke yang telah beristri tak bisa ia tampik dengan keegoisannya akan rindu yang meluap untuk Sasuke._

 _Sekali ini saja, ia sudah tahu akan kembali melakukan dosa. Tapi, bagaimana ia sanggup membiarkan Sasuke hidup dengan wanita lain sedangkan ia akan berujung pada kesepian di sisa hidupnya. Sakura juga ingin kebahagiaan. Jika tidak ada bagian kebahagiaan untuknya, Sakura akan membuatnya sendiri. Dengan memaksa Sasuke membenihinya. Atau membuat ia akan terikat kenangan selamanya di masa tua._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf Sasuke." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang telah dihiasi oleh airmata. Apakah mengucapkan pengakuan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi selemah ini? Pria yang menangis bisa ia kategorikan sebagai apa? Apa sesakit itu ia menusukan belati pada jantung Sasuke?_

 _Mencoba tersenyum. Sakura mengecup sudut mata Sasuke yang basah. Menghapus hinanya airmata itu menodai wajah pria yang dicintainya. Merasakan sisa-sisa keheningan nikmat yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dan kembali Sakura memandangnya. Dengan menyentuhkan ujung hidung milik mereka berdua, sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, Sakura berkata, "Setelah malam ini, kuijinkan kau bahagia. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu tanpaku. Dengan istrimu. Dengan segala hal tentang aku. Biarlah cinta yang kurasa ini tetap berada dalam hatiku. Doakan aku mengandung anakmu. Dan aku akan memulai hidupku dengan ingatan tentang seberapa banyak cinta yang kumiliki pada pria yang kucintai."_

 _Biarlah akhirnya seperti ini. Sakura tidak akan mungkin bisa kembali pada masa yang Sasuke lewati. Dengan lembut, ia membuka mata, dan terang yang mengerjap membawanya langsung pada kecupan yang Sasuke hadiahkan. Kecupan lembut yang akhirnya Sakura bawa dalam kenikmatan. Harum napas Sasuke yang pernah ia cicip saat mereka masih bersama dalam masa muda. Jika saja bukan karena sikapnya yang terlalu egois dan berakhir dengan pernikahan bersama Itachi. Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bahagia._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Sasuke merintih perih dalam setiap katanya. Menyentuh lembut wajah Sakura yang masih menindihnya. Sakura menyambut belaian tangan pria itu di pipinya. Merasakan hangat itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Sakura mengecup telapak tangan Sasuke dan kembali melepas rindunya. "Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanmu menikmati kebahagiaan tanpa kehadiranku." Masih terus mengecup, Sakura tersenyum getir. "Karena akulah kebahagiaanmu." Lanjutnya damai._

 _._

 _._

"Kami bisa jelaskan Sakura." Tenten menjadi tidak sabaran. Ia mendekati Sakura yang jelas tidak Sakura indahkan. Kenangan itu membuatnya piluh sekarang. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasa begitu damai, dan sekarang ada ketakutan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Merasa dihina dengan lelucon murahan dari semua orang yang mengaku sayang padanya.

Tenten memanggil Neji untuk melangkah, menggenggam tangannya, membiarkan ia buka suara untuk menyakinkan Sakura dengan apa yang terjadi. "Uchiha- _san,_ semua persiapan-"

"Haruno." Sakura memotong Neji bicara. Dengan nada basah kembali ia tekankan, "Haruno Sakura." Lanjutnya membuat Tenten kembali menggeleng karena Sakura mampu membuat Neji tak berdaya.

"Dengar Sakura! Sasuke yang telah merencanakan semuanya untukmu." Tidak sabar, Kurenai menangkap tangan Sakura. Memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajah dan menikmati seberapa keras Kurenai memandangnya. Linangan airmata kesakitan, berhasil Sakura pertontonkan. Sakit memang memandang Sakura sebegitu hancur saat ini. Merasa dibodohi oleh orang-orang yang mungkin paling mengerti rasa sakitnya, adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh siapapun.

" _Nee-san_." raung Sakura menderita. Kurenai berusaha melunak. Diabaikannya semua mata yang tengah memandangi mereka dalam kerumunan. Ada Kakashi yang begitu ingin melihat keduanya bahagia.

"Sasuke yang merencanakan semuanya demi menghargaimu sebagai wanita yang ia cintai." Lanjut Kurenai lagi.

"Tapi bukankah kalian bilang dia sudah menikah?!" teriak Sakura menahan emosinya. Tenten merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Apakah Sakura tidak lihat, seberapa ingin Tenten tertawa saat mengatakan kalimat itu pada Sakura malam tadi?

.

.

 _"_ _Apa Sasuke sudah menikah?"_

 _Kurenai menahan jawabannya lama diujung mulutnya. Lalu mencoba menyembunyikan kegelian dari kesenduhan yang Sakura pertanyakan. Manis melihat Sakura begitu ingin mengungkapkan keperihan hatinya. "Apa yang kau dengar, mungkin itu yang telah terjadi." Hanya mencoba untuk mengecualikan dirinya akan kebohongan, Kurenai mencari jawaban yang lain._

 _._

"Apa kau pikir aku adalah istrinya?" tiba-tiba Kikyo menunjukan dirinya, ditariknya tangan Sasuke dalam langkah. Mendekati keramaian itu. Dan mendorong Sasuke untuk segera bertanggungjawab menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena rasanya muak bagi Kikyo melihat dirinya selalu dilibatkan akan rencana pria ini.

Sakura benci tatapan wanita ini. Tatapan yang menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa mengekangnya. "Apa menurutmu aku sudi menjadi istri dari pria yang tak pernah bisa melupakan wanita yang menyakitinya selama bertahun-tahun?" lanjutnya, membuat dengusan kesal. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang pandangan dari Sakura.

Melihat reaksi itu, Kakashi tertawa. Untuk menenangkan keadaan mungkin, atau untuk menertawakan lelucon yang telah berhasil membuat Sakura tertekan dan mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Rencana yang sempurna, tak Kakashi kira, Tenten bisa menyelipkan ide sesederhana ini untuk membuat Sakura jujur pada perasaannya.

"Dia teman kencan Itachi, Sakura." Bisik Kurenai kembali memberi penjelasan, membuat Sakura kembali ditampar kenyataan. "Dan, bibi-nya Sai."

.

.

 _"_ _Apa dia melihatmu?" Kikyo menatap wajah Sasuke datar. Posisi yang paling bagus untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Memunggungi Sakura pada titik balik dan menyaksikan Sasuke tertawa. "Wajahmu terlalu kaku untuk melakukan drama ini, Kikyo-_ san _." bisik Sasuke dengan tawa yang memang sengaja ia tampilkan agar Sakura yang berada di ujung sana menaruh rasa cemburu akan tindakannya. Menyaksikan orang yang mengakui mencintaimu begitu dalam dengan wanita lain._

 _"_ _Kau ingin kubunuh?" tanya Kikyo, membuat tawa di wajah Sasuke lebih alami. "Harusnya kau menarik pipimu untuk menghargai aktingku." Bisik Sasuke, menyentuh wajah Kikyo dan menekan pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Memaksa wanita itu tersenyum dalam keadaan semenyeramkan ini bagi Sasuke, sebab dari kesempatan ia memandang, Sakura telah benar-benar merasa berapi._

 _"_ _Alisku berkedut, bisa kau sentuh?" tanya waktu yang tepat, saat Kikyo menyentuh alisnya, Sakura melihat segalanya dari kejauhan. "Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu?" tanya Kikyo tidak senang, meski begitu ia lakukan. "Alisku benar-benar sedang berkedut." Ucap Sasuke masih berusaha berperan di sana._

 _._

 _._

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya. Segala yang ia lihat malam itu adalah kebenarannya. Bagaimana mereka berinteraksi dan Sasuke tertawa dalam senyuman indah. "Jika kau mau tahu, ia tertawa melihat keburukan aktingku, dan kecemburuanmu." Ucap Kikyo membela diri.

"Sakura, Sasuke merencanakan semuanya sejak dua tahun kepergianmu. Ia merasa frustasi dengan kepergianmu. Tapi ia enggan memintamu untuk kembali. Melihat segalanya semakin memburuk. Itachi meminta maaf pada Tsunade- _sama_ untuk memulai segalanya." Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk percaya.

"Ressort ini adalah karya tangan Sai, dibiayai oleh Itachi dan Sasuke untuk menjadi tempat yang kau mau dalam pesta pernikahanmu." Sambung Tenten mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura saat mendapati Sakura mulai ingin mencerna setiap kata yang mereka sampaikan.

"Bukankah kau bilang jika kau menyukainya? semua dekorasi dan konsep pernikahan ini. Bukankah semalam kau bilang bahwa aku begitu beruntung mendapatkannya?" Sakura terperangah. Ucapan yang ia katakan pada Itachi, bagaimana bisa Tenten tahu. "Karena semalaman kami membahas tentang semua tindakanmu. Semua hal yang ada di sini hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia." Bisik Tenten mulai tenang.

 _"_ _Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kurenai. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Itachi bisa merasakan bahwa pekerjaan mereka tidak sia-sia. Dengan sebuah senyum rahasia yang Kakashi berikan, Itachi bisa menganggap jika semua hal yang telah mereka rencanakan telah berhasil._

"Bukan aku yang beruntung, tapi kau Sakura. Menikah dengan balutan penuh romansa seperti ini. Bukankah adalah keinginanmu sejak kecil. Seperti seorang putri di negeri dongeng." Sakura ingin mengakui. Jika benar semua ini adalah untuknya, ia ingin menangis karena rasa bahagia. Tapi, masih terlalu cepat percaya semua omongan orang-orang yang bahkan sanggup membohonginya sepanjang malam. Sakura menggeleng, mencoba untuk memaksa hatinya agar tidak mendengarkan segala kebohongan ini, jika ini memang adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia merasa dikerjai habis-habisan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tapi seakan ingin membuat Sakura yakin, tadir membawa pandangan Sakura pada satu sosok yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di sana. Tsunade.

"Apa, pengantin wanitanya belum selesai?" tanyanya. Memecah keheningan orang-orang muda yang kini menatapnya horor. Bagaimana bisa selesai, Sakura masih tak percaya segalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade, mendapati putri bungsunya berlinang airmata, dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan.

"Jelaskan pada Sakura, _Kaa-san_. Jelaskan padanya jika _kaa-san_ yang merencanakan pernikahaan ini bersama dengan Sasuke." Kurenai ingin mengadu.

Tsunade menampilkan satu senyum lembut, untuk menenangkan hati Sakura. Ternyata begitu. Melangkah pelan, dirangkulnya tubuh Sakura yang kini terisak dalam pelukannya. Putri bungsunya sudah benar-benar besar sekarang. Segalanya kebahagiaan yang pernah menjauhinya, ingin segera Tsunade kembalikan.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya jika ini adalah pernikahanmu, Sakura?" bisik Tsunade lembut, mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ujung jarinya. Membuat Sakura merasa hangat dan ingin terisak kembali dalam pelukan sang bunda.

"Ini pernikahanmu. Menurutmu untuk apa aku berada di sini semalaman?" Sakura mencoba untuk mengerti. Ya. Untuk apa Tsunade berada di sini jika ini hanya pernikahan Tenten. Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Sasuke ingin kau kembali, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa karena kehendaknya. Dia mengumpulkan kami semua. Merencanakan sebuah pernikahan palsu atas nama Tenten dan Hyuga Neji hanya padamu. sebab ..." Sakura mengikuti kemana tangan Tsunade terulur, meraih sebuah undangan yang Karin pegang lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Kaulah sebenarnya pengantinnya." Bisik Tsunade lembut.

Berat rasanya hati Sakura untuk percaya. Tapi, jika ibunya pun ikut dan turut andil dalam semuanya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Jujur saja, ia bahagia. Bahagia membayangkan semua orang telah berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan padanya, dan disisi lain, bahagia karena mungkin ia tidak akan terpisah dari...

... Sasuke.

Mendapati Sasuke yang hanya diam menunduk, membuat Sakura terenyuh. Bukankah luar biasa bahagia saat tahu kebenaran bahwa sumpah serapah Sasuke tentang cintanya malam tadi, kini bisa Sakura raih dalam dekapannya? Kehangatan malam tadi, ternyata tidaklah sia-sia.

Itachi, menyentuh bahu Sasuke lemah, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Itachi penuh dengan pertimbangan. Ia sempat mati rasa saat melihat penolakan Sakura akan semuanya. Membayangkan rencana yang telah ia buat akan Sakura tolak dalam satu rasa membuat Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Tapi kini sekarang telah berubah. Tsunade membuat Sakura menerima segalanya.

"Sakura, aku tidak berbohong padamu." mungkin inlah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk bicara. Melangkah lembut, ia raih tangan Sakura dan memandangnya. Di depan semua orang, di depan Tsunade yang dulu begitu enggan mengakui keberadaan dirinya. Kini akan Sasuke buktikan, bahwa dirinya adalah kebahagiaan penuh untuk Sakura.

"Semua perkataan malam tadi adalah kebenaran." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan bahagia sendirian tanpa kehadiranku." Bisiknya lembut.

Sakura diam, tanpa ia duga, ia bagai bisa merasakan ada ribuan percikan seperti kembang api yang kini tengah meletup di dadanya. Perasaan tenang dan hangat yang menari berdampingan di relung hatinya. Sakura bahagia.

Tentu saja.

Ia tidak mungkin menyangkal kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan yang ternyata telah dipersembahkan khusus padanya.

"Jika pria lain di dunia ini melakukan kebaikan untuk memastikan apakah wanitanya benar-benar terpikat padanya. Maka aku melakukan kejahatan untuk membuatmu jujur pada perasaanmu tentangku." Goda Sasuke mengingat seberapa buruk ia mengabaikan Sakura sebelum ini.

"Dan itu berhasil!" sambung Tenten penuh semangat.

Sakura mencoba untuk tertawa. Bukan main bagaimana marahnya ia mendapati dirinya dibohongi oleh semuanya. Tapi, bukankah ini adalah impiannya? Menikah dengan Sasuke, saat cinta dan rindu dalam hatinya meluap dan melimpah.

Sasuke meraih tubuh basah Sakura. Basah karena peluh dan air mata. Dirangkulnya tubuh yang terbalut gaun pengantin itu dalam damai. Wangi yang sama dari wangi malam tadi saat ia mendekap wanita ini. Rasa yang sama dari bertahun-tahun lalu, yang masih ia simpan pada wanita ini. Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh.

"Dan kau harus tahu Sakura," Tenten membuat keduanya melepas pelukan, melihat Tenten dengan mimik wajah bahagia, membuat Sakura kembali ingin menangis. Didekapnya tubuh Tenten, dan dihadiahinya kembali linangan air mata di wajahnya. Membuat Tenten terkejut dan menerima dekapan Sakura secara bertahap. Mendengar kabar penikahan Tenten yang tanpa kehadirannya, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

Terlalu sibuk menikmati kepedihan seorang diri, hingga ia lupa bagaimana rasanya menyukuri betapa ia sangat beruntung memiliki Tenten sebagai sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaik yang tidak pernah ia sadari. Sakura merintih dalam isakan di pelukan Tenten. Membuat mata Tenten basah dan ikut meneteskan airmata. Sakura telah menjemput kebahagiaannya. Hanya itu yang Tenten mau sejak dulu. Sejak Sakura tidak pernah mau menyempatkan diri menemuinya sebagai sahabat.

"Aku meyayangimu Tenten. Sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Sakura dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap. Jika tidak ada Tenten, mungkin Sakura akan hancur dalam kepedihan selamanya.

"Hei.. A-aku sudah punya suami, Sakura." Ucap Tenten dengan tawa dalam tangisannya.

"Putri kesayanganmu sudah bahagia _kaa-san_." Kurenai meraih jemari tua ibunya. Membisikan kalimat itu jauh ke sanubari Tsunade. Putri kesayangan 'kah? Sejak dulu, Kurenai yang paling paham sebenarnya Sakura lah yang paling banyak dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh ibunya.

Kebahagiaan, tawa dan air mata memenuhi ruangan itu dalam satu keadaan. Itachi merangkul adiknya penuh kebanggaan. Akhirnya, melihat cinta mereka menyatu menjadi impian yang terwujud baginya.

"Sakura harus bahagia, Sasuke. Bahkan saat kau menjadi orang yang paling menderita."

Tidak usah dikatakan. Sasuke tahu bagaimana ia bisa membuat Sakura bahagia, karena dirinyalah kebahagiaan Sakura. Meski baginya, Sakura adalah kehidupan.

"Apa kah kalian akan membuat tamu undangan dan pendeta menunggu?"

Gaara hadir tanpa perhitungan. Membawa kabar yang mengejutkan semuanya. Membuat rasa haru di dalam ruangan menjadi panik seketika.

"Kita harus cepat! Ya Tuhan. Ini sudah jam berapa?!" Tenten berusaha kembali pada dirinya.

* * *

Kikyo mengusap pundak Sasuke sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya. Pria yang tampan, bersanding dengan wanita idaman. Mungkin adalah sebuah kebahagiaan baginya untuk melihat pernikahan yang seunik ini dalam hidup.

"Aku tampankan, kakak ipar?" goda Sasuke pada Kikyo. Membuat Kikyo tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan kakak iparmu." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar telah mendapati Itachi berdiri di sisinya. "Kau tampan Sasuke." ucapnya tenang. Lalu menyempatkan diri memandang Kikyo yang tetap tenang. "Tapi, lebih tampan kakakmu ini." lanjutnya, membuat Kikyo tertawa.

.

Kurenai takjub bukan kepalang. Mendapati Sakura dalam pesona pengantin adalah keindahan lain yang tersembunyi. Bahkan Tenten tak mampu menutup mulutnya saat mengelilingi Sakura dengan pandangan yang menyatakan ketidakpercayaan.

Sakura cantik.

Sangat cantik.

Entah karena ia memang terlahir cantik dan anggun. Atau memang karena ada kebahagiaan yang tengah menyelimuti dirinya.

Hingga membuat Kikyo bergumam. "Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin saat Sasuke memberikan ukuranmu padaku malam tadi." Tenten dan Sakura memandangnya heran. Kurenai tersenyum. "Dia tidak memberikan angka yang konkrit. Karena alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tapi kenyataannya dia benar. Ukuran itu pas untukmu." Ucap Kikyo kagum. Sangat jarang bagi Kurenai melihat wanita itu kagum. Selama dua tahun ini, mereka cukup mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku tidak butuh tebakan Sasuke. Kau harus berikan angka yang konkrit agar aku bisa merancangnya. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Desak Kikyo yang merancang gaun pernikahan Sakura. Malam ini, ia benar-benar menunggu Sasuke datang untuk melaporkan ukuran tubuh Sakura. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk melewatkan satu malamnya demi pria itu._

 _"_ _Percaya padaku. Aku telah memeluknya selama berjam-jam, tadi. Menelusuri setiap inchi kulitnya. Aku yakin pinggangnya sebesar ini," ucap Sasuke dengan melingkarkan tangannya di udara, membuat sebuah pola untuk ukuran pinggang. "Dan dadanya segini." Melakukan hal yang sama dan itu hanya membuat Kikyo sakit kepala._

 _"_ _Kau gila." Bisik wanita itu, dengan kekesalan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ia akan menguasahakan ukuran imajinasi yang Sasuke berikan padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Ajak dia tidur. Aku butuh ukuran untuk gaun pengantin. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Kikyo menyampaikan idenya di tengah-tengah Kakashi, Kurenai, Itachi dan Sasuke dalam rapat rahasia._

 _"_ _Apa tidak bisa kita bertanya saja langsung padanya ukurannya berapa?" tanya Kakashi polos._

 _Kikyo menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Untuk kesekian kali, ia merasa bodoh mau menyetujui rencana gila ini. "Sekalian saja kau ajak dia menikah dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Untuk apa kita merencanakan semua ini?" seru Kikyo yang membuat Kurenai tersenyum. Terkadang Kakashi bisa menjadi polos entah karena apa. Tapi itu adalah sisi lucu yang begitu dicintainya._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, rencana tidur saat itu hanya untuk mengetahui ukuranku?"

Sakura berjalan pelan, dengan tangan Kurenai sebagai alat untuk membantunya melangkahkan kaki dengan segala kelengkapan pengantin yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Kurenai bertanya.

"Ti-tidak ada." Bisik Sakura cepat.

Dalam hati, Sakura tertawa. Mengingat malam itu. membuat jiwanya merasa tergelitik. Tidak mungkin marah, saat tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke dalam kamar. Karena alasan itu begitu manis. Meski ia pun memiliki alasan yang lain untuk menyetujuinya.

 _"_ _Karena aku mencintamu, Sasuke."_ batinnya.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Saya berterimakasih buat kalian yang telah menghargai dan menjadikan saya tertuduh dengan menyiksa chara Sakura. Nikmatilah.

Dan ohya, saya lupa. Kikyo di sini saya pinjam dari Anime Inuyasha.  
Yang ingin dapat kata-kata terakhir, nikmati **NOTE** saya sepuasnya di akhir cerita. Sekalian mau promosi fiksi baru. Bye!

.

.

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan dan bisik-bisik para undangan memenuhi semua indera sang wanita. Diteduhi oleh langit, dibelai oleh tiupan angin dan nada-nada dari riak samudra. Sakura mengangkuhkan tatapannya lurus menuju satu titik yang tersenyum menantinya. Sasuke telah berdiri di sana. Di atas altar yang terbiaskan oleh silaunya cahaya langit putih. Sedang Sakura masih berdiri dengan teguh, digenggam oleh tangan Kakashi, sebagai wali yang menggantikan sosok pria dewasa dalam hidupnya.

Ya, sejak lahir, bahkan Sakura pernah mengompol di atas pangkuan pria itu.

Satu per satu langkah yang Sakura ciptakan, membuat tombol otomatis bagi para undangan untuk berdiri menyambutnya. Merasakan aura kebahagiaan dari setiap senyuman dalam setiap langkah yang Sakura hadirkan. Sasuke tidak pernah ingin melepaskan pandangannya. Wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Telah menyambutnya dengan senyum dan langkah-langkah manis sebagai tanda bahwa sebentar lagi, ia menjadi miliknya.

Lihatlah langit. Seberapa menyesakan pun takdir yang kau ikat, Sasuke bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa merangkai sendiri takdirnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Sakura akan menyentuh altar suci. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya gelisah, dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari keharuan batinnya, ia mengusap setitik basah yang telah jatuh menodai ujung matanya. Ia sangat mencintai wanita ini. Dan sebentar lagi, keinginan untuk dapat membahagiakannya secara utuh akan segera menjadi tugasnya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, berharap Sasuke meraihnya, dan sekejap Sasuke mendapatkannya.

"Kau menangis, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menahan rasa haru. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, malu rasanya dipergoki dalam keadaan lemah. Membuat Sakura tersenyum menghargainya. Tingkah Sasuke yang seperti ini, membuatnya begitu ingin terus berada disisinya.

"Ayolah, nyonya Uchiha." Bisik Sasuke, saat Kakashi menyerahkan sepenuhnya wanita itu kedalam tangannya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Seorang mulia yang akan menyatukan kedua insan itu berdiri penuh teguh dan kebanggaan di antara mereka. Menyentuh kepala keduanya yang berlutut memohon berkat. Janji suci telah mereka kumandangkan. Tuhan telah menyatukan, dan kini dua tubuh telah menjadi satu jiwa.

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri ciuman panjang keduanya. Bisa Sakura dengar teriakan Tenten memenuhi angkasa. "Sakura! Aku iri padamu!" yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan tak senang Neji. "Aku cinta padamu sayang." bisik Tenten meneduhkan hati suaminya yang mulai panas.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang begitu bahagia. Bekas noda merah tersisa di bibirnya. Diusapnya noda itu lembut sambil tertawa.

Ini adalah pernikahan yang ia inginkan. Inilah pernikahan sesungguhnya yang begitu ingin ia jalani. Saling menggenggam dengan tangan yang bisa melindunginya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya pada seluruh undangan. Tenten bersorak bahagia dari tempatnya. Ada juga Itachi yang bertepuk tangan bangga, seakan telah merelakan anak perawannya pada tangan yang tepat. Di sisi lain, tanpa sadar bayangan kiba menjadi sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Pria itu, tersenyum padanya. Juga Sai yang dengan senyum yang sama. Sedang Gaara berada tepat di sisi Itachi dengan istrinya.

Semua yang ia cintai ada di sana. Tersenyum padanya. Penuh haru dan air mata. Kebahagiaan ini, begitu luar biasa Sakura dapatkan. Senyum tulus Tsunade yang bahkan telah mengakui keberadaannya. Karin yang melambai dengan senyuman. Sakura bahagia, sungguh bahagia.

"Sakura." Sasuke kembali menarik perhatian Sakura. Kembali membiarkannya menatap wajah rupawan kekasih yang sejak dulu dicintainya. Seakan diperintah, semua para undangan kembali pada keheningan yang senyap. "Tetaplah menjadi lemah." Sasuke menunduk. Memandang tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Airmatanya tidak tahu tempat untuk menampakan dirinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak lagi mau peduli.

"Karena aku mencintaimu bukan karena kesempurnaan yang kau miliki. Tapi, karena kemampuanku yang ingin melindungi kelemahanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

Saya Zoe, Undur diri!

.

.

* * *

 **NOTE**

Sebenarnya, saya bingung mau bilang apa. Kesimpulan saya dalam cerita ini hanya satu, Sasuke menjadi orang yang paling menderita. Mencintai bertahun-tahun. Menunggu tanpa kejelasan pun bertahun-tahun. Sudah tahu dia tokoh utama, eh malah bagian munculnya minim amat.

Sebenarnya masih ada bagian yang butuh lanjutan. Tapi karena saya sudah terlalu ilfil ma fanfic ini. Dengan keterpaksaan saya tutup di chapter ini.

Tentang kenapa Sai dan Kikyo jadi ponakan-bibi. Tentang hubungan Kikyo dan Itachi jadi sepasang teman kencan. Juga tetang pernikahan Tenten dan Neji yang diam-diam. Itu sudah saya seting dari jauh-jauh chapter sebelum ini.

Saya rasa, fanfic saya butuh banyak petunjuk yang bisa ditelisik. Sengaja saya sisipkan ditiap chapter agar pembaca bisa kalem menduga-duga. Tapi ternyata saya salah. Padahal jelas saya buat Tsunade ada di persiapan pesta pernikahan 'palsu' Tenten. Bahkan Narasi mempertanyakan kenapa Tsunade ada di sana.

Dari awal saya sudah buat Sasuke jadi seorang 'pelawak' kelas flamboyan. Dia pemikir yang budiman. Dan pengucap yang tepat sasaran.

Dia memang telah merencanakan semua ini dari awal-wala bulan Sakura pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. membuatnya depresi. Pertemuan Itachi dengan Kikyo membawah nuansa baru bagi Sasuke. Yang tak lain bibi Sai.

Itachi selalu menekankan pada Sasuke. Darah Uchiha harus berlanjut dari rahim Sakura. Dan saya sudah sering mengulang kalimat di atas di setiap chapter. Jadi biar agak sensasional, saya buat Sakura yang merasa akan ditinggal Sasuke, dibenihi oleh Uchiha dalam menit-menit terakhir.

Itachi meminta maaf pada Tsunade. Demi kebahagiaan Sakura dan juga demi keinginan Sasuke yang ingin menikahi Sakura. Untuk itu, semua tema pernikahan itu Tsunade yang menentukan. Sakura dan Sarada suka kisah-kisah dongeng, dan Tsunade selalu ingat itu. Hingga Tsunade ingin melihat Sakura mendapatkannya.

Otak pelaku pernikahan ini adalah Sasuke dan Tsunade. Sutradaranya Tenten dibantu oleh Kikyo yang tak lain pemilik ressort juga seorang desainer. Kurenai dan Kakashi beserta Itachi hanya bantu-bantu doa dan peran di saat-saat dibutuhkan. Dan semua keisengan yang mengatasnamakan kecemburuan Sakura itu adalah ulah sepihak Tenten. Sengaja mencetuskan kata 'Sasuke telah menikah' saat melihat Sakura begitu frustasi karena rasa cemburunya. Itu refleks. Tidak sesuai rencana.

Dan sebelum Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, Tenten lebih dulu menceritakan pada Sasuke kalau dia tidak sengaja mengerjai Sakura. Dan, Sasuke terpaksa menambahkan perannya.

Scene ranjang, itu memang rencana Sasuke. mencumbui Sakura adalah rencana Sasuke. membuat Sakura mengakui perasaannya dalam cumbuan adalah rencana Sasuke. ia hanya ingin menyaksikan kejujuran Sakura. Mengungkapkan semua perasaannya agar ia semakin yakin bahwa ternyata Sakura mencintainya. Agar pernikahan yang ia rencanakan tidak sia-sia. Dan itu berhasil.

Meskipun Sakura agak berlebihan dengan ingin dihamili, meski Sasuke pun ingin, tapi ia agak terkejut karena dengan begitu Sakura mikir kalau mereka benar-benar akan berpisah. Padahal Sasuke kan bakal nikahin dia besoknya.

 **Sakura tersiksa di fanfic ini?**

Baik, kita telusuri.

Sakura punya kakak yang baik hati, kakak ipar yang sayang ma dia. Punya mantan suami yang terlalu mencintainya. Punya Sarada-anak orang yang sangat.. sangat cinta dia. Punya sahabat sebaik Tenten. Punya selingkuhan yang enggak psycho. Punya ibu yang sangat baik padanya.

 **Sakura masih tersiksa?**

Bahkan dia yang maksa Sasuke untuk membenihinya, dengan senyuman. Saya selipin narasi kalau Sakura tersenyum loh saat itu. Sakura masih tersiksa? Kaya raya. Cantik. Dokter muda berbakat. Masih tersiksa?

Saya jadi iba sama Sasuke, gak ada yang nyadar kesengsaraannya.

Seperti yang saya bilang. Fanfic ini sebenarnya masih lanjut. Masih. Tapi saya sudahi disini saja. Saya kesal sebenarnya saat ide saya harus saya tahan hanya karena beberapa orang yang tidak bisa menghargai. Sejak awal saya udah bilang ini Original Story. Dan saya sudah punya ending. Ending yang saya rasa memang 'awal yang saya buat, harus dengan ending seperti ini.'

Bahkan saya lebih dulu mikirin endingnya baru nulis fanfic (Bukan saat nulis OSnya) ini. Endingnya terinspirasi dari keluarga Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura di canon. Dan dengan motivasi itu saya remake OS ini dan menjadikannya sejiwa dengan penokohan di Fandom Naruto.

Tertarik untuk buat sequel atau semacam season 2, sudah saya pikiri sejak chapter ke 15. Doakan ketabahan hati saya menghadapi fakta jika saya dituduh untuk merusak chara yang kalian cintai.

Sejujurnya saya jadi nyesal nyandingin SasuSaku di fanfic ini, saat saya akhirnya jatuh cinta sendiri sama kepribadian Itachi, dan pengen ngubah plot untuk menyatukan Sakura dan Itachi. Tapi sama aja boong, karena seperti yang saya katakan diatas. Saya sudah punya ending. Kalau saya jahat, bisa saja saya rusak fanfik ini dengan keahlian saya yang katanya membuat Sakura tersiksa.

Jika sequel saya buat, ending sebenarnya bisa saya tuangkan di sana. Karena bagaimanapun dengan penuh penyesalan saya bilang sekali lagi. Ini belum ending sebenarnya.

Oke baiklah. Terimakasih atas kebesaran hati kalian semua. Menerima saya sebagai penulis baik atau kurang ajar. Maaf saya gak bisa nyapa satu-satu. Saya terharu sama orang-orang yang gak mengenal saya, tapi menerima saya dengan lapang dada walau saya dituduh nyiksa.

Terimakasih yang sudah tiap chapter review. Saya akan ingat kalian. Kalian baik. Bijak dalam berbahasa. Saya bangga.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah menanti-nanti. Saya harap ini Ending terbaik yang gantung tapi beneran ending. Entahlah. Saya minta maaf kalau gak seingin hati kalian.

 **Saya mau numpang promosi, sekalian ya. Saya gak berharap banyak. Tapi saya usahahin yang terbaik.**

* * *

 _Spica Zoe_

present

 **Schemes of a Beauty**

 **.**

Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari Novel Tiongkok berjudul 未央沉浮 by 瞬间倾城

di tulis ulang oleh Yu Zheng

Dengan gubahan yang saya rangkum dalam sebuah fanfic. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan ini, hanya saja saya senang karena kesampaian membuat gubahan dari novel favorit ini.

.

.

 **Prolog,**

Dua penguasa. Satu darah. Didalam cinta yang sama. Terikat dalam ikatan takdir yang membuat dunia menderita. Ketika hubungan dipertaruhkan atas nama kepercayaan. Dan cinta digadai oleh kebenaran, maka Sakura dan Hinata akan bertaruh akan cinta seorang pria yang menjadi takdir dalam romansa hidupnya.

Bagi seorang pria, kepribadian terbaik adalah saat mereka bisa memiliki kekuasaan dalam satu genggaman. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai makhluk tertinggi. Menjadi para dewa bagi wanita yang dicintai.

Bagi seorang wanita, suami adalah dunianya. Saat ia kehilangan suaminya, ia akan kehilangan segalanya.

Bagi seorang kepercayaan, mengabdi adalah tugasnya. Merelakan segala hidup dan mati atas sumpah sebagai seorang kepercayaan adalah sebuah kebanggaan.

.

Sasuke dan Gaara satu darah, tapi pengertian mereka tentang hidup dan kekuasaan menjadikan mereka berbeda.

Sakura dan Hinata adalah wanita, yang menjungjung tinggi kepribadian sebagai seorang wanita hanya untuk menyerahkan diri pada orang yang menjadi suaminya.

Sedang Neji hanya seorang pesuruh yang tak pernah bisa menyerah.

Mereka terbutakan oleh segala ambisi dunia. Tanpa mereka sadar, jika mereka butuh cinta.

.

 **CAST:**

Gaara

Hyuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Neji

dan

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.


End file.
